Grandma, Tell Me a Story
by Parkway Dr
Summary: First fic. Tsume sits her grandchildren down and tells them the story of how their parents met in a bedtime story they will never forget. KibaxSakura. Finally finished!
1. Grandma, Tell Me A Story

Prologue

Howdy! This is probably the first fanfic I've written in years, but after catching up with Naruto recently and reading some pretty freaking sweet fics, I've built my inspiration to start writing! I would greatly appreciate any reviews. Suggestions, anything the like! I will keep writing regardless but the encouragement can only help things come faster. :)

I would also like to warn any readers who have not been keeping up with the anime/manga, this is taking place during Shippuden. There's going to be some spoilers, so if you don't want to ruin anything for yourself, go catch up! Then come back!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, nor any characters involved within the series. All of which belong to their respective owners

"Grandma! Grandma! Grandma!"

Tsume woke from a small nap she was taking, sitting in the living room on one of the many couches in the Inuzuka compound. She didn't realize she had dozed off right after the dinner she made for her grandchildren. She gave a loud yawn as Kuromaru gained an awareness of her consciousness, and perked his ear up.

Her adjusting to wake up was short lived, however, as her two young and feisty grandchildren came running into the living room, laughing as they kept saying her name. It warmed her heart to see them so active at their age. She was happy she was just able to see them period. She didn't think she'd be around long enough to meet her grandchildren, but there they are.

They both stopped in front of her, with a big hopeful smile on their face. To the right, her grandson, Kiyosato held something behind his back. He was the oldest of the two, yet still a pup in the eyes of his grandmother. His appearance strongly resembled that of his father, Kiba. His hair was just as shaggy, and the same color, only shorter, the length barely touching the forehead at all. His eyes had the exact same look at his father's as well. His birthmark clearly indicating his alignment with the Inuzuka clan.

It made Tsume cry sometimes, seeing Kiyosato would remind her of Kiba so much when he was a boy, she felt like she was in a flashback. He wore a similar outfit that his father did when he was his age. Mostly mesh, but comfortable.

Her granddaughter stood to her left, right by her brother's side. Just as beautiful as her mother, and at such a young age, it surprised her just as much as her brother. Salayna was maybe a few years younger than Kiyosato, around 5 or so, her brother being around 7. The noticeable birthmarks easily labeled them apart from the rest of the clan, while her hair and facial features resembled her mother more so than anything else. Her eyes carried the exact same color; green. Shade for shade, no mistaking it. Her hair was short, but straight and very fine. It held a dark reddish color. Tsume amused herself at the thought of Kiba and Sakura's hair color mixing in together to create the finished product.

"Kiyosato." She began, looking at him.

"Yes, grandma?" Kiyosato replied with a big grin across his face like he had done something wrong.

"What is it you have behind your back, pup?"

Kiyosato shook his head. "Nu-uh, grandma! You have to guess what it is first!"

Tsume knew what it was by the scent of the headband. It was faint, but it was definitely Kiba's. She figured she could play along, though.

"Hmmm." She thought out loud, looking at Kuromaru with an obviously fein sense of grasp of the situation. "What do you think it is Kuromaru?"

Kuromaru was old. Definitely in his senile years. His days of fighting had been long done ever since sometime after Pain invaded the leaf. All he was at that point was a simple companion. He knew if he tried, he could still fight. But for now, he was forcefully enjoying his retirement. He loved the new pups as much as Tsume did, but he was definitely cranky from being woken up. He quickly stood up and sniffed the air. He walked behind Kiyosato and tugged on his hand, pulling the headband from him.

"Aw, Kuromaru, you're no fun!" Kiyosato pouted as he stamped his foot.

"You haven't awakened your sense of smell yet, pup. It will become vital in the next few years when you enter the academy. When it does, finding simple things such as these will prove a simple task." He answered, setting the headband on the coffee table separating Tsume from her grandchildren.

Tsume looked at the headband, happily reminded of the younger days with her son. His first days at the academy, his first missions, his first love, and looking up at Kiyosato, his first born.

"Grandma..." Salayna spoke up, swaying her right foot around while looking at the ground.

"Yes? What is it?"

Kiyosato pointed to the headband. "Grandma? Can you tell us the story about how Mom and Dad met?"

Tsume was surprised by the request, yet touched by their want of knowing their parents past.

She nodded her head. "Come here, pups. I'll tell you everything you want to know!" She motioned for them to join her, and they happily jumped to the couch, cuddling up next to their grandmother, looking up at her in anticipation.

"So, what is it that you want to know?"

"Everything, grandma!" Salayna cried. "And mommy, too! Tell us about mommy!"

Tsume smiled again. She really did enjoy this. Reminiscing about the past with her new family was something that helped keep her memory sharp, and remind her of the great things their parents brought into the world.

"Alright, pups, listen close and listen well. Your mother and father's names are Sakura Haruno, and Kiba Inuzuka."

Kiyosato raised his hand as if he was in a classroom, wanting to ask a question.

"Grandma! Why does mom have a different clan name? And why doesn't she have the birthmark? And-"

Kuromaru barked, silencing Kiyosato as it startled him.

"Listen, pup. You will learn." He stated before setting his head back down, listening while keeping his mind focused on resting.

"Now then." She continued. "Where do we start..."

**END!**

And there's the start of it... I'll be throwing up the first *actual* chapter right away. But I would appreciate any input on what you think so far. Thanks!


	2. No Mistaking That Scent

Chapter 1

'_Man this is really starting to bug me' _Kiba thought to himself, walking with Akamaru from the training fields after a long day of training with his team. He knew he was getting stronger, he just didn't feel that the way he was progressing was the way he should have been going. He stopped and thought about that. '_Did that even make sense?_' He shrugged and kept walking, Akamaru giving a single bark to his master.

"Yeah, buddy, I know. We'll swing by Ichiraku's. How about that?" Kiba stared at Akamaru keeping a steady pace.

Akamaru gave a short but loud howl. His expression for his high desire to return to Ichiraku's for a nice hot bowl of Ramen.

Kiba simply laughed at his response. "Missed it that much, huh? Race you!" Kiba said immediately taking off, leaving his unnoticeably large companion in the dust for a brief moment before he heard a distant 'Arf!' and his scent coming closer.

Finally arriving at the shop, Kiba called the race a tie, ruffling his best friend's head fur as they entered. He was surprised to see Lee and Guy-sensei sitting and eating. He never really ran into them. He took a seat right next to Lee as Teuchi noticed him and headed over to him.

"Hey there, Kiba! What'll it be?"

"Same as usual for me and Akamaru." Akamaru barked in reply, his select few hairs standing up on his head the only thing being noticeable by Teuchi.

"Well hey there Akamaru!" Teuchi greeted him with a wave. He didn't ever notice how huge the dog had gotten. Before Kiba would always carry him around in his jacket or on his head. Now he was sure if he tried to now he would end up in a coma.

"Arf! Arf!" Akamaru replied back. Kiba smiled. "He's glad to see you, Teuchi. He's the one who's been wanting to come here out of the two of us the most."

Teuchi smiled. Kiba was a good customer. Naruto had him beat, but that was Naruto. Kiba and Akamaru came pretty often, ate a lot, paid the bill, made some nice conversation, and were off.

Teuchi took their order and walked off to prepare the ramen. Kiba turned to Lee and Guy-sensai, who met Lee at first glance.

"Kiba!" Lee proclaimed, reaching over to pat him on the shoulder as a greeting.

Kiba returned the gesture. Patting the opposite shoulder. "Hey Lee. Hey Guy-sensai."

Guy looked up from eating to greet Kiba. "Kiba! How are you, son?" As he greets him with his signature thumbs up, and the ever so memorable _ping_ sound coming from the shininess of his teeth.

"Pretty good, sensai, I'm just getting done with training for today. Me and Akamaru have been up for a while now." Akamaru quickly responded with a bark.

"What? Al..ready?" Guy replied.

Kiba was confused. What did he mean by already? They'd been training since 8. And they went for a morning run at 7 for an hour straight! Non stop!

"We are merely taking a break, Kiba." Lee stepped in. "We have been training since before the sun even rose from the horizons! After this we will continue until the sun sets! Right, Guy-sensai?" Guy responded with a nod.

Kiba couldn't believe that. They trained that much? Sunrise to sunset? '_Jesus!_' He thought. '_I know I train a lot, but there's no way that can be human!_'

Then it hit him. Kurenai-sensai was a fantastic teacher. He would never doubt her skills. But he knew that her methods of teaching weren't quite meeting what he had been expecting. Especially someone like himself who was all about his speed and close quarters combat. He could do decent ninjutsu, and his genjutsu was passable, at least. But he figured he might as well give it a shot. Maybe Guy-sensai would train him?

He quickly finished his ramen, Akamaru was still eating his, but he figured if he stopped them from leaving he'd let his friend eat at his own pace.

"Well, Kiba we're going to be getting back to training now. We'll see yo-" He was cut off as Kiba abruptly stood up.

"Guy-sensai!"

Both the master and apprentice stopped. Kiba sounded out of breath all of a sudden. Like he had been wanting to say that for a long time, holding his breath and everything.

"Guy... Guy-sensai" He said in between breaths. "I... want to train under you!" He said, pumping his fist into the air.

Both Lee and Guy were taken back by this request. Guy knew Kiba was a good ninja, but he didn't think he wanted to break away from his team. He figured Kurenai ran them hard enough to where it would suffice. But he had a feeling Kiba had more energy after the day was over with. And he was more than willing to expand the limits of his students if they desire so.

"Hm. I'm not sure. Lee? What do you think?" Guy asked for his opinion in a skeptical tone.

"Kiba Inuzuka is a great ninja. He is almost as fast as I am, if not faster. Him and Akamaru are a formidable team." The new chunin stated.

Guy nodded. "Alright. Now, Kiba, I want you to tell me why you want me to train you. And be honest with me. What do you seek to gain from training with me, IF I train you?"

Kiba cleared his throat. "Well, there's a few reasons. One is because although I greatly admire Kurenai-sensai as a great teacher, I don't feel that I'm getting the right training specifically for my capabilities... Yeah."

"Arf!" Akamaru added in, licking his bowl clean.

"Oh yeah!" He turned back to face Guy and Lee. "Another reason is, even though I feel like I'm pretty fast, I don't think I'm as fast as I could be. And I've seen Lee move before, and when he takes those weights off, he takes off at speeds *I* have trouble following! I know Taijutsu is your specialty, Guy-sensai. That's why I want to train under you. Shino and the others, they know I'm not ditching them. We'll still go on missions and such, I just want to spend the free time I have training with you guys." Kiba finishes, taking a deep sigh after speaking a mouthful.

Akamaru barked back twice. Kiba looked at him. '_Really? You want me to say that? Alright, Akamaru, but I'm only doing this cause you think it'll work._' He thought back to himself.

"And! Because I know I could have asked someone else like Asuma-sensai or Kakashi-sensai, but I know I couldn't settle for anything less than the best and that's why I asked you first, Guy-sensai!" Kiba begged, the young Inuzuka now on his knees.

That did it. Might Guy was convinced.

"Lee, we'll have to get up extra early tomorrow!"

"Why is that, sensai?"

Guy brought his right thumb out to its renown position. "Because we're picking up a new student in the morning!" He finished before his signature _ping_ sound escapes his perfectly white smile.

Kiba jumped to his feet. '_Holy shit. It worked! I guess that's really all I had to do to begin with!_'

"Really?" He asked to confirm.

"Yep! Starting tomorrow, you will be training exclusively with me and Lee round the clock, unless Lady Tsunade sends you on a mission, in which case we will allow you to leave."

Kiba cheered as he tackled Akamaru, breaking out into a small wrestling matching with Kiba ending up rubbing his belly in the end out of excitement.

"I will warn you though, Kiba." Guy started. "I expect you to be ready to go in the morning when we arrive at your home. We don't wait for others to join us. We go and get them, and we run together to help get the blood flowing for the day ahead of us! It is what will help get you started on the path to being a true follower of *my* ninja way."

This was exciting to Kiba. He knew Guy-sensai was pretty goofy, but he also knew that he was one of the best ninja the village ever had period. He was hoping this could be his and Akamaru's big break.

"Awesome, Guy-sensai. I can't wait. I guess I should get going if I'm going to be ready for tomorrow, then!" Kiba said putting his hands behind his head. Akamaru took to his side wagging his tail at the good news. "See you guys tomorrow morning!" Kiba said walking out, but was stopped by Guy.

"Hold on a minute, Kiba." He said. "There's something I want to give you." He goes through his backpack to uncover a spare green jump suit. An exact replica of the one he and Lee use. He tosses it over to Kiba, who tries absolutely as hard as he can to stop himself from busting out laughing as he catches it.

"Th-thanks Guy-sensai!" He wasn't sure what to say. Was he really supposed to train in this? '_Aw man, I'm gonna look like a total geek in this!_' He thought to himself. A horrid image of him, Lee, and Guy came to his mind, all in the exact same outfit. Next thing you knew Akamaru was going to be inducted into the suit and they'd look even nerdier, along with a simultaneous four way _ping_ from their dastardly white teeth giving a thumbs up! But he figured he could swallow his pride if it was going to help him get stronger. After all, he had his eyes on someone for a few months now that a certain Uchiha had ran away from the village. He figured if something like this could get her to notice him, save the wacky jumpsuit, he would give it everything he had to make himself known.

"No problem, Kiba! Wear it with pride! We'll see you tomorrow morning. Let's go, Lee." Lee nods as they disappear with a puff of smoke.

Kiba quickly tucked away the jumpsuit into his back pocket. Lucky for him, it was easy to stuff away and his pockets were big enough. His old fur jacket wouldn't have been enough to hold the silly thing.

"You're getting the bill? Generous, my boy." Teuchi spoke up, handing a single bill accounting for Guy, Lee, himself, and Akamaru.

All that was heard out of the little ramen shop was a loud scream. "WHY!" Was heard down a few blocks, catching the attention of Kakashi, who was enjoying the latest issue of Make Out Paradise.

'_Sounds like Guy found himself another student. Poor Kiba._' Kakashi thought, flipping to the next page letting out a sigh.

"Certainly not a way to win girls over." He said out loud.

Kiba looked in angst as he flipped his wallet back and forth. It was completely cleaned out. How did he know they were going to do something like that? He gained a new teacher, but lost all his money to over a dozen bowls of ramen!

"Arf!" Akamaru said to him.

Kiba nods his head and smiles. "Ok. Let's go, I'll race you home. We gotta get ready for whatever Guy-sensai throws at us. Ready?" He puts himself down onto all fours. Teuchi simply watches the boy in amusement. He really was a wild kid.

"Go!" Him and Akamaru jumped through the entrance into the street.

Well, Akamaru did. Kiba on the other hand went right into the right side of a person, causing them to collapse on him as he fell over.

"Kiba Inuzuka!" Yelled a familiar and equally frightening voice.

'_Ah man._' Kiba knew what he had just done. Quite frankly, he just wished he could stay in his position on the ground staring at the clouds

The person finally grabbed Kiba, bringing him right in front of her face.

Kiba gave a cheesy laugh followed by an equally corny grin.

"Um... Hey, Sakura!"

**END!**

Kiba needs to watch where he's going. :o Hope you liked this one!


	3. A Walk Home

I'd just like to start by saying thank you to those who have already been so kind as to rate this story as highly as they are. And so quickly! It really helps me crank this stuff out knowing there's guys like you out there wanting to see it. :D So here's another!

Chapter 2

"Why don't you watch where you're going? Even Akamaru knew where to go, ya idiot what were you thinking?" Sakura yelled at Kiba, violently shaking his fearful body back and forth, not giving him a chance to respond or defend himself.

'_Yep_' He thought to himself. '_No mistaking the scent. It's definitely Sakura._'

She finally let go of him as she went and began picking up some fruit that had fallen out of the bag she was carrying. Kiba, still recovering from his dizziness finally came to seeing straight and remembered where he was.

Sakura was definitely upset, but she was still pretty when she was... in a frightening sort of way. She didn't dress fancy. She dressed totally normal. But it was enough for him to get lost a bit. The way her eyebrows furrowed, giving her gorgeous green eyes an angle that was a compliment to her look even if she didn't want to admit it.

"You know, you're lucky none of this stuff is bruised or splattered when it hit the ground. I'm taking Lady Tsunade's groceries back to the office and she wouldn't be too pleased if a certain ninja incapacitated her grocery girl!"

Kiba stood up, stretching his arms outward. "Sorry Sakura. Me and Akamaru were just really excited and wanted to head home. You see we just-"

Sakura tried hiding her laughter as she covered her mouth pointing to Kiba. He quickly looked at himself. Nothing. What was she pointing at? He turned around. Nothing.

Sakura then tugged something out of his pocket. '_Oh no!_' He thought. '_The jumpsuit! It must have slipped out when she shook the life out of me just now! Aw man this is just great._' He thought as he embarrassingly turned around slowly, his blush unable to be seen due to his birthmark.

Sakura merely giggled as she pulled the jumpsuit away from Kiba, waving it around like a flag until Akamaru intervened with a bark.

"Kiba." She started. "Care to explain this funny looking thing in your pocket?"

"Yeah- I-" He attempted to speak but sighed. She was still giggling at him. '_This is such a pain. Next thing you know Ino will know, and when Ino knows, you might as well send a flyer to everybody's freaking door step in the village._'

"Oh no, I'm sure you have a *perfectly* good reason for having this lay around. Don't ya?" She smiled, surrendering the suit back to him.

Kiba took it back before clearing his throat, his blush deepening, becoming noticeable at this point.  
"Yes, well. That's why I was so excited and crashed into you. I'm training with Guy-sensai tomorrow and he insisted on me wearing..." He flops the frilly jumpsuit around some. "This." He finished.

She giggled again. She couldn't help it. He looked like a kid who just picked up a piece of paper that had water fall on it. And the thought of him wearing that suit just gave her an awkward image.

"Oh!" Sakura reached into her pouch, pulling a scroll out. "Lady Tsunade wanted me to give this to you."

Kiba took the scroll after putting the suit back into his pocket, merely scrunching it together to force room without breaking the button to his pocket.

"Thanks, Sakura." He grabbed a tomato on the ground, breathed on it, and gave it a quick wipe before handing it to her.

Sakura smiled and took it back, adding it to the bag she was carrying.

"Thank you, Kiba. I should be going now. I still have some work she needs me to do."

"Oh, hang on Sakura." Kiba stopped her before she set herself back in motion. "Do you need any help? Me and Akamaru wouldn't mind helping you carry some of the stuff back. Right?" He looked at Akamaru, who was now standing by Sakura, giving a simple bark in response, agreeing with his master.

"Oh, no! It's fine, really! As long as no strange boys come charging out of ramen shops on all fours and crash into me, I should be able to manage!" She laughed, but lost her grip with her right hand, being a tear in the bag from when she fell over.

Kiba immediately noticed the rip and reached under the bag. Unintentionally putting his hand underneath Sakura's to keep the weight on the food in the bag.

'_That was close._' He thought. At least he thought before looking at a now pink faced Sakura who was only staring at him in complete surprise. '_Huh?_' He thought, before looking at his hand. '_Oh man, way to go Kiba._' He sighed to himself.

"Um." Kiba quickly removed his hand, but remembered why when a clove of garlic fell from underneath it. He quickly caught it and placed up under the hole and put Sakura's hand under it in place of his.

"Sorry about that. Instinct. But really! It would be no problem. At the least we can take a few things out of the bag so it would be easier to carry." He knew this was a horrible reason. Sakura has displayed on many occasions her inhuman strength, and knew a simple bag of fruits and vegetables wasn't much of a hassle to carry. Putting his foot in the door, however, could prove to be a hassle.

Sakura giggled at Kiba's reflexes. He was just as fast as ever. She figured he was offering and it would give her someone to talk to while she made her way back to work. So she surrendered to his offer. "Okay. You win, Kiba."

He smirked, grabbing a couple of pieces of fruit. Few tomatoes here, and a few carrots. Before he knew it he had to carry all said items by crossing his arms and using that as his way of carrying it. Akamaru followed in between them as they approached the Hokage Mansion.

Sakura looked over at Kiba, who was obviously staring off into space as they walked. He was so easily distracted sometimes. But it was nice to know he was still the same, from the looks of it.

'_Yeah right! I totally see you checking him out! Admit it, that scruffy boy look drives you wild!_' Inner Sakura commented, clearly trying to push her buttons.

'_Get out of here! Kiba's totally not even my type anyway!_' She thought back to herself.

Inner Sakura merely stuck her tongue out as she disappeared.

'_Well... His hair is a mess, he works himself like a dog, heck, he almost looked like one when he wore that fur coat of his a few years ago. But at the same time, he seems more mature. Not quite a man yet, but certainly not a boy anymore._' She rambled in her head.

Akamaru gave a slight whine as he tugged on his master's pant leg getting his attention.

Kiba looked down at his companion as they finished up the stairs. "What's up, Akamaru?"

He whined again, shifting his head to back the other way, towards the door.

"Huh. You're right, I don't smell her either. Hey Sakura, did you know the Hokage isn't here right now?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, I know. She's off doing something with the other officials of the village. I'm only picking up some groceries for her the next time she has a hangover. I swear... the way she goes through sake is something I will never understand."

They finally reached the office and Sakura pressed the bag against the wall, temporarily giving her a free hand as she reached for her key, obtained it, and opened the door.

They approached the desk, littered with paperwork and set the groceries down before figuring out what to do with them. Kiba then remembered the scroll Sakura gave her. He opened it while they were there, figuring if it was really important he could just wait for the Hokage to come back.

'_Kiba Inuzuka. Upon review of your past missions and previous experience in terms of leadership, capabilities, and pulling a successful run at the previous Chunin Exams, I, Lady Tsunade, The Fifth Hokage, along with other members of the board would like to congratulate you and award you the title of Chunin. Please report to the events room in the main floor of the Hokage Mansion at 5:30 pm sharp for your inauguration._

_Your Fifth Hokage,_

_Lady Tsunade_'

Sakura only watched as Kiba dropped the scroll in absolute shock. "I'm a... a... a... Chunin?"

Sakura blinked as she quickly put two and two together. The scroll she handed to him must have been his acceptance letter to the next rank.

"YES! I DID IT! AKAMARU!"

"Arf!"

"WE DID IT!" He proclaimed, correcting himself as he recognized his partner-in-crime as he grabbed Sakura, embracing her in a tight hug and spinning her around in complete cheer, laughing the while.

Sakura was totally baffled by his sudden reaction. And dizzy, too.

Kiba, finally calming down, set Sakura down, still holding her. " Sorry about that. You ok?"

Sakura was still pretty dizzy. The three Kiba's in front of her kept gathering into one, only to separate into three again and repeating themselves. She finally came to, realizing she was still in the arms of her captor.

Quickly, they broke apart in a sudden realization of what was still going on. Sakura's face was nearing the color of her hair. Lucky no one was around to see them besides Akamaru. Kiba wasn't nearly as fazed despite looking a little confused at how quickly she spun around after he released her.

"Sorry about that. I guess I got a little carried away." Kiba laughed, scratching the back of his head.

"Hmph!" She exclaimed.

Akamaru tilted his head in confusion before giving a weak whine.

"What? Of course I have time, Akamaru." Kiba said, looking around at the clock to examine the time: 5:27 pm.

"NEVERMIND! LET'S GO AKAMARU!" Kiba said, heading for the door, running back in to grab the scroll next to Sakura's feet before running back out.

"Sorry about that, Sakura! I'll be sure to warn you next time I'm about to do something like that!" His voice slowly carried away as he made his way down the stairs.

Sakura's face was still pink. Not with embarrassment, not at all. His body felt so... strong. So controlling. She never saw him without a shirt on, but judging by how he held her, he had to have been doing some serious training to get muscles like that. It was a nice feeling, but she didn't want to get the wrong idea about Kiba. He's a nice boy, loves his dog, loves his family.

'_Cha! And he's a total hottie with a body that would totally take you to town!_' Inner Sakura quickly exclaimed.

Her pink face darkened into a stronger red and she clamped her hands over her ears, attempting to get rid of that thought. Even though technically, she thought of it. That was weird. She never thought about that to Kiba. Then again, when did she ever really talk to him?

'_Crap. I'm gonna be late. Ok. Two lefts and it'll be the double door on the right. Almost there._' Kiba thought as he and Akamaru raced down the halls of the Hokage Mansion. Finally coming to their last left, they skidded past the hall as they regained momentum and rushed down the hall to the double doors on the right.

Wiping the sweat from his brow, he opened the door to find the entire official board of the Hidden Lead Village sitting on a far off table, with Shino and Hinata blocking Tsunade's immediate view of spotting Kiba.

"Kiba. Glad you could make it with literally one minute to spare." Tsunade spoke with slight irritation.

Kiba rubbed the back of his head as he approached his team, taking Shino's left as his place to stand. Hinata on the far right. He looked at the clock above the long table of officials. 5:29 pm. He really did barely make it.

"If you had been any longer, we would have had to wait another six months for the next Chunin Exam to end for us to receive our official recognition." Shino sternly stated, keeping his stance facing forward.

Kiba shrugged his shoulders. "I just found out a few minutes ago. I got here as soon as I heard."

"That's enough. Both of you. Now that you're both here we can officially begin." Tsunade said, putting her pen down.

"The three of you have been called here due to a number of reasons. The first being that your previous mission experiences have gradually accumulated over the past few years. Your success rate has gone from a 67% success rate all the way up to a 92%. Because of this, you can be depended on for most missions as your success rate has been going up steadily. The second reason being your impressive displays last Chunin Exam. All three of the same team not only advanced to the actual final event, but they also managed to all win their first round. It shows your training has proved successful and your ability to adapt has been showing itself more and more. Although none of you won the actual tournament, the important thing is to not pay attention to such things as winning and losing. I can use Shikamaru as a perfect example. He didn't advance past the first round of his match against Temari, yet he was the only one who made Chunin that year."

Tsunade rose from her seat, taking three purple rectangular boxes and setting them parallel to each of the Chunin-to-be's.

"As of now, you are all rewarded the title of Chunin. This title will require much more from you and demand much more diligence on the battlefield. You can each now lead a squad, and are expected to practice strategies with either each other, or other Jonin. Be aware your rank can be stripped due to inhumane conduct within the village, excessive violence between fellow members, and issues of insubordination. Are there any questions?"

All three merely stared at Tsunade. Shino's right eyebrow quirked up, Hinata tapped her fingers together while looking up at Tsunade then back down, and Kiba just scratched the back of his head, with Akamaru breaking the silence.

"No, Lady Hokage." They simultaneously responded.

She stood up and walked towards the other side of the long table. She reached for the box on the left, Kiba's. She approached him, and handed him the box. Kiba bowed and accepted. She moved on and repeated with Shino and Hinata.

Kiba was totally surprised by this, even now after hearing the news. He didn't think he'd make Chunin this year.

"You may each open your boxes and receive your gift for which I and the higher ups of the village have bestowed upon to you."

Kiba looked up and noticed more familiar faces in the background. To Tsunade's left were Kakashi on the right, and Guy on the left. To her right, Asuma to the left, and Kurenai to the right. All of which held a noticeable and proud smile that more and more of the Genin were beginning to grow up into full fledged ninjas.

They each opened their boxes, Kiba especially was surprised. Although he should have guessed it. Inside was the official Chunin vest, a status within clothing that Kiba did not think he would wear... Ever. The perfect olive green that made the vest that much more appealing. He smiled as he took the vest out of the box, removed his black jacket and tried it on. It fit him perfectly. Perhaps they were specifically sized to fit? He watched as the other two tried theirs on. Hinata looked proud of herself as she blushed at Kiba looking at her, waving to him.

Underneath the vest was another headband. Except the cloth supporting the metal was black, not blue like the one he had been wearing all this time. Excited at the thought of a cool new change, he replaced his blue headband with the black, tightening the grip as he tied the knot to the back of his head.

Shino was even more surprising. It had been a while since he actually saw his full face. He looked like a regular person, who just liked wearing sunglasses inside. And… bugs. Everywhere.

It's gonna be a good day.

Sakura finally finished restocking everything she needed to for Tsunade's office. Medical supplies, food storages, and finally finished alphabetizing ninja file records.

"Hmm." She thought out loud, reaching for the files. Her fingers danced along the top as she finally came to a stop at the file marker "I".

Thinning her search out more, she finally found the name she was looking for. 'Inuzuka, Kiba/Akamaru'

She opened the file, which was surprisingly fairly full. She figured it was to hold all of Akamaru's files as well.

Opening the file she found a picture of Kiba holding Akamaru in a playful choke hold. Akamaru merely had his head tilted to the sideways towards Kiba, which made her laugh at the image. "What a goof." She thought out again.

She was fairly impressed with how many missions he had completed. Some of which he did by himself. It was a younger picture, still when he was wearing his coat with the fur on it, but at the point where Akamaru had grown to his enormous size.

'_Boys and their dogs._' She sighed.

"Hey! You still here?"

Sakura quickly turned around, putting the file behind her incase it was Tsunade.

Luckily it was only Kiba. Wearing a newly dawned Chunin vest.

"Oh. Um. Yeah! I was just about to leave, actually!" She nervously chuckled, rising and placing the file back in place as quickly as she could without having him notice.

"Hey. What are you doing with that file?" Kiba asked, now at her side, looking at the cabinet that was just closed.

"Nothing. It's classified!"

Kiba crossed his arms, smirking. "Is it now? This Chuning may have to pull rank on you if you can't at least give him a clue." Raising his eyebrows up, moving his eyes from her to the cabinet, repeating the eye process a few times.

Kiba already could smell it on her. The file was his. He could smell the scent from ink of the pen he used the day he signed his name years ago. It was easy, it only stayed in one place and hardly touched wind, so it was generally a steady scent.

"Hmph! Some Chunin! Abusing his powers already?" Sakura crossed her arms, looking towards the side. Kiba was still the cocky, arrogant, childish-

'_Gorgeous, well built, handsome, faithful..._'

She repeated the thoughts in her head as her eyes opened from the thoughts crossing her head. '_What did I just say?_' She questioned herself.

"Fine, fine. I knew you made Chunin, so I wanted to look at your file and see what you had done that made the Hokage award you the title." She sighed.

"Well?"

She looked at him, confused. "Well what?"

"Did I meet your expectations?" He grinned, still checking out his new vest he was still in love with.

"Umm..." She started, but interrupted by her inner self

'_Damn right you did! Come here, you! Take me! Wee!_'

Sakura quickly shook her head, dismissing the inner thoughts. She can't believe she all of a sudden started thinking that.

"Well, you do need a bit more work. But you definitely aren't worth being kept at a Genin anymore!" She said, putting her hands on her hips.

Honestly, had it been anyone else, Kiba would have been all over them, in their face, the works. But when she commanded respect, it wasn't like any sort of offense to him. It was kind of a turn on, and he wasn't sure why. He always thought she was cute, but over the years he had a hard time keeping his eyes off her. Something about her demanding this, and yelling that, but carrying that sweet look on her face just screamed for him to make a move.

He figured now was his first and maybe best chance to at least get in a meal with her. I mean, if she says no, he'll just try again later. Or get Akamaru to help out. Either works.

"Hey Sakura, are you done?"

"For today?"

Kiba nodded. "Yeah."

"Yeah I am. Why?"

Kiba gulped, and petted Akamaru's head before asking his question.

"Do you want to grab dinner... or something tomorrow?" He smiled, scratching the back of his head nervously awaiting the worst case scenario.

Sakura blushed at the question, and the thought of going out with him. I mean, she had to work in the hospital tomorrow, and it was an early shift...

'_Yes, yes, yes! What are you waiting for? Say yes already!_' Her subconscious screamed.

She smiled, clearing her throat before speaking.

"Kiba I..."

Kiba brought his head down. "Ah, jeez. It's okay. I didn't mean to just pounce on you like that. I'm just real excited about just being promoted and I-"

"I would love to have dinner with you."

Kiba's eyes opened as wide as they could, as he picked his head back up to face her. She was smiling. Didn't look like pity, either! He could smell it! She was nervous just like he was, but he could smell the truth in her.

Akamaru wagged his tail in excitement for the good news, giving a quick bark in response to his master's quick change in facial feature.

"Oh... Oh boy." Kiba said out loud.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"I was just expecting a big fat no, honestly." He nervously chuckled. Akamaru whining as he now leaned his head down.

She smiled. Now came the question of how soon she could get over to Ino's house to get some serious planning in. Or maybe she should ask Hinata for some advice on what to do with him. Was tonight even a good idea?

"Well, what time is going to be okay for you and Akamaru?" She asked, walking up to them, petting Akamaru at the top of his head, who wagged his tail in appreciation.

"How does 8 sound?" He asked, Akamaru giving him an approving bark.

She nodded. "That sounds great. I should get home then. I'm tired from working all day, and after being assaulted by some crazy dog boy in front of the ramen shop earlier today, I need some sleep." She winked at him, making Kiba give a noticeable blush, bleeding right through his triangular birthmark.

"Oh. Hehe. Yeah. I'll work on that." He replied as Sakura began heading for the door.

Akamaru whined at him, nudging his head against his leg.

"Huh? Oh, you're right!" He whispered to him. "Hey Sakura!"

She turned her head back into the door, just as she was about to vanish from sight.

"Yeah?"

"Would it be okay if I walked you home?"

She returned her head back to the hallway, out of his sight, giving a much deeper blush than she had given before. '_Who knew he was such a gentleman..._'

"That would be nice." She replied, being heard from behind the wall.

Kiba gave a quick fist pump into the air in victory as he and Akamaru ran out to her side. He tucked his hands away in his fresh new pockets as they began descending down the stairs.

They made their way out of the mansion and down towards her home. Only a few blocks away. Kiba kept looking up at the sky. It was a really beautiful night. He could smell Sakura. It became a familiar scent to him, memorizing it completely at this point. And it was hard not to. Her scent was amazing. Rich, ripe cherries filled his nostrils every time he inhaled the oxygen around him. But he could also smell her anxiety. Was she nervous about something?

"Hey, you okay?" He asked, still staring at the night sky.

"Yeah... Just thinking."

"Do you want to talk about it?" His attention now facing her, who was facing him all the while he was star gazing.

"Mmm... It's just everything I guess." She sighed. "Between the Akatsuki coming soon, and Naruto still off training still for the next few months, and Sasuke still gone, I'm just really confused on what's going to happen, when it'll happen, and who is going to be affected by it."

Kiba cringed at the name of Sasuke entering his ear canal. '_Still... I can't blame her. Not like that asshole will show his face here again, though. And if he does, me and Akamaru are gonna have something to say about that._' He decided in his head.

He knew he couldn't beat Sasuke now. No way. If he's with Orochimaru, he'll be learning all kinds of crazy things. He needed to be at his best incase the worst came to worst.

"No, it's okay. I know what you mean." He finally responds out loud. "There's not a lot any of us can do. Only so much. And even with that amount we can do, sometimes it just isn't enough."

He stopped after he noticed her stopping. It looks like they had made it to her home. The lights were all out, as expected. It was already past ten o'clock.

"One thing I do know," He began. "Is that even if you can't do it, even if your best friend can't do it, even if the Hokage can't do it... Someone else can do it. Someone can bring the right that this village, and this whole planet needs. Maybe it's me. Maybe it's you. Heck, maybe it's Naruto. You never know."

His words completely took her off guard. Was this the Kiba that she knew back from the academy? He seemed so... deep. This sounded like something Kakashi or Shikamaru would say. Except Kakashi would be reading something, and Shikamaru would be commenting on how not being able to stop things from happening was a real drag. Kiba seemed hopeful though. Not too set on what was going to happen, but he was at least hopeful some good would come when the bad showed itself.

She unlocked the door, but turned to him with a sincere smile on her face.

"Kiba... Thanks. I needed that." She said, embracing her arms around his midsection, placing the left side of her face into his chest. It felt good that Kiba had a side of him that thought. Not just something that acted. Maybe tomorrow would go better than she thought. She was already indulging on the idea before they even got home.

Kiba gave a slight blush before giving himself his signature '_I'm so cool_' smile, hugging her back, wrapping his arms around her back.

Her scent was so powerful. So filled with flavor. Even by just having his chin perched up on her head, the smell was so arousing, yet serene and calming. It helped him take his mind off the day, off of tomorrow, off of everything. '_Damn I'm good! Yeah!_' He thought to himself.

She finally pulled away from him, both releasing their grip from each other. She waved goodbye to Kiba before opening the door to her home and closing it behind her.

Kiba's smile grew wide. So wide he felt that if anyone saw him, they'd think he began experimenting with the latest substances that were being smuggled in from the land of lightning.

He quickly ran home, Akamaru quickly following behind him. He entered his house, quickly making his way up to his room, passing his mother and sister without even noticing them, keeping his big goofy grin the entire time he made his way upstairs to his room.

He opened his room and hopped on his bed. He stared at the ceiling. Thinking about the day had really done wonders for him. Being a Chunin was great, but it didn't amount to his plans for tomorrow.

He looked at the clock. 10:39 pm. He had enough time to grab some sleep before Guy and Lee showed up that morning.

Akamaru licked his hand, getting his attention.

"How do you think I did, boy?"

He barked as a response. Kiba immediately translating into his head.

"Yeah. I think I could have, too. But what's the rush, right? I got time."

Akamaru whined as he circled himself a few times before laying down, curled up at the foot of Kiba's bed.

"Ah, you're worrying too much, buddy! I'll be fine! After tomorrow's training, I'm going to be the one who's jealous of you. Getting to rest that much quicker than I will and all."

Akamaru merely snorted as he slowly returned to giving nothing but silent breathing patterns.

Kiba sat back up. Removing his vest, and all the essential outerwear and grabbing a loose pair of sleep pants and keeping his undershirt on. He finally rested back in his bed, wrapping himself up, preparing for tomorrow's training mentally.

'_Ah man... I just remembered... Fucking jumpsuit..._'

**END!**

Trying to crank out as much as I can right now. Sort of on a roll... hoping it stays that way. Pretty lengthy chapter compared to the other two. Maybe that's too much? Anyway hope you guys liked this one. Please review! :D


	4. Jumpsuits and Preparation

Here's the next chapter. Trying to keep things flowing without rushing... I'm not sure what to really think of this chapter, so I'll let you guys tell me. Please review, and thanks again to all those who have added this story to their favorites/alerts, and to me for their favorite author. :)

Chapter 3

"KIBA!"

Kiba's eyes immediately shot open as he quickly jerked in surprise, falling off his bed. His mother was standing above him, upside down due to his awkward position.

"Mom?" He sat up, looking at the clock. It was still dark, why was she waking him up? After his eyes adjusted to the atmosphere, he looked at the clock correctly. 4:32 am.

"Might Guy and Rock Lee are in front of the house, jogging in place. They have been for the past 5 minutes and say they're waiting for you to come train with them."

Kiba completely forgot about training as he looked around for Akamaru, who was right next to him the whole time. In his mouth was the soon to be famous green jumpsuit, as he let go of it and set it next to him.

"Sorry mom. I forgot to tell you tha-"

"We can talk about that strong scent of the Haruno girl when you get home, pup. I suggest you get down there and stop keeping your eager friends from waiting."

Kiba merely giggled as he scratched the back of his head. _Totally_ _forgot about that. I guess it would have been nice to tell them when I got home but... Ah forget it. Tonight is the night!_

"Arf!"

Kiba forgot about the jumpsuit as he was about to pull some clothes out of his drawer.

_Dammit! This suit is just a bad omen!_ He sighed in defeat as he removed his sleep pants, and figured out how he was going to put the suit on.

The neck was incredibly elastic. There was no zipper, so he figured he might have to literally stretch through the neck. As he attempted, he found it successful, as he finally put it all on.

He looked at himself in the full view mirror in his room, putting his Chunin vest on. He was completely taken back by how much he resembled the two downstairs. If his hair was formed in a bowl cut fashion, the only thing separating their appearance would be his birthmark. He zipped his vest up, tying his new headband to his forehead, before looking over at Akamaru. He whined as he tilted his head to the side.

"Come on! You think I'm a big fan of this thing, too? But if it'll help, it'll help." He said before taking off down stairs.

He walked past the living room table and grabbed a Banana, quickly finishing it, grabbed another one, and peeled it for Akamaru before handing it to him. As soon as he saw his companion inhale the fruit he headed towards the door and opened it.

About twenty feet down the walk way were Guy and Lee. Still jogging in place. It must have been about two or three minutes since his mom woke him up. _Why do I have a feeling this is going to be harder than I originally thought?_

"Come on, Kiba!" Guy said waving him over. "We're a few minutes behind schedule, so we'll have to make it to the training grounds in about three minutes to make it on time."

Lee quickly interrupted. "I think we can make it in half a minute, sensai!"

Kiba merely developed a sweat drop as he listened to their conversation. _Jesus, what have I done?_

"Right! Coming Guy-sensai!" Kiba ran towards them as the four of them took off down the road in a quick jog, nearly running speed.

Kiba liked going on runs. Even if it was in the early morning in a ridiculous green jumpsuit that made him look like part of a cult with Guy and Lee. It was refreshing. If he hadn't ran in the morning, he was either sick, on a mission, or still asleep. At least this he could handle.

"You are doing very well so far, Kiba" Lee commented.

"Thanks... but I regularly do this. So this isn't too bad." He replied.

"Even with the weights inside the leg warmers of your suit?" Lee asked, questioned but seemed impressed.

Kiba looked completely puzzled. _Weights inside the leg warmers?_ He looked down at the orange leg warmers that came with the suit. He figured it was just a one piece that had nothing. And surely if there were weights he would have felt them, right?

Guy stopped his jog while Lee continued his. "Sorry about that, Kiba. I should have done that when you first came out. One moment." Guy reached into his bag, pulling out two long sets of weights.

Kiba remembered Shino telling him Lee use those against Gaara. And he also remembered how much those things weighed.

"Alright Kiba, put these inside your leg warmers and wrap them up around them. Then we'll continue."

Kiba just looked shocked at how easily Guy was holding the weights. He remembered when Lee took them off several tiles at the Chunin Exams broke apart, or so he heard from Shino.

He nodded his head and took them from Guy. His arms immediately caved in from the weight, as he struggled to keep control of the weights. He struggled, but managed to put the weights into the warmers, and carefully wrapped them around his ankles.

"Fantastic! Now let's go!" Guy and Lee both began making their trot towards the training ground.

Kiba on the other hand was having a bit more trouble. He tried as hard as he could, but the best he could do is give a slow jog, even as fast and as strong as he was. He stopped as he noticed they were getting too far ahead of him. He knew he had to do something quick before he lost them.

Concentrating he focused a good chunk of his chakra into his feet, and tried again. This time he was able to move just as quickly as he was before, and was able to catch up to the other two within a few seconds. _They're so dedicated I doubt they didn't even notice me falling behind._

"You are doing an impressive job keeping up with us, Kiba. Only twelve more miles until we finally reach the training grounds!" Lee cheerfully exclaimed.

Kiba's face gave a sudden look of despair. _F... M... L_

"Arf!"

*Knock knock knock*

"I'll get it!"

Ino quickly made her way to the door as she finished putting her hair back and tying it up. She opened the door to find Sakura, about to make another knock before she stopped herself.

"Sakura?"

"Hey Ino."

"Hey!... What's up?" She asked, motioning her to come in.

"Oh nothing really. Actually... it's not nothing. I need some... advice."

Ino immediately caught a whiff of what Sakura hinted. _Boys. Go figure._

"Mom! Sakura's here. We'll be in my room!"

"Okay, dear." Her mom's voice was heard across the house.

They made their way up to Ino's room. Ino pulled a chair from her desk and sat the seat in front of her bed as she sat on the bed, crossing her legs and placing her head on both her hands for support.

"Okay. Spill it." She said, ready to hear it.

"Um... So I have a date tonight, and I just wanted to know wha-"

"EEEEE!" Ino shrieked, falling back onto her bed, throwing her legs in the air, before sitting back to her original position.

"So who is it, huh? Do I know them?"

Sakura's eye merely twitched at how quickly she reacted before even hearing who she was talking about. _Ugh._

"Ahem. Yes, you do as a matter of fact." She said closing her eyes, merely opening them to find Ino right in her face.

"So who is it?"

"Don't get so close! Have you ever heard of personal space?"

Ino backed up, returning her head back to her hands. "Sorry. You were saying?"

Sakura sighed, now completely prepared for how Ino was most likely going to bounce up and down the walls after hearing this.

"I'm having dinner tonight with-"

"Wait!"

Sakura glared at Ino for cutting her off once again. "WHAT?"

"Can I guess?"

Sakura sighed. "Fine." _This is gonna take forever. She'll never guess Kiba. Not on her first try anyway._

"Kiba Inuzuka?" She said, inching her face closer to Sakura's

_WHAT?_ Her mind quickly set off registering the answer.

"HOW DID YOU-"

"You guys were walking by my house last night. Just a guess, really."

Sakura couldn't believe it. It _was_ right by her house. _And she was probably checking you guys out so she could steal him! I ought to knock you into next week, Ino-pig! Cha!_ Inner Sakura said making a fist.

"Okay, so it is Kiba. Look I haven't been... out in ages. I need some advice."

"Uh-huh..." Ino replied, looking in deep understanding. "Well, you came to the right place!" She quickly jumping from her bed to her closet, tossing random assortments of clothes onto the bed, making a quick and messy pile.

"Your advice is clothes?" She asked in confusion as the pile finally stopped mounting in size.

She returned to the bed, examining Sakura and the pile of clothes. "Hm," She thought out loud. "now what would look good on you..." She quickly ran through the clothes as she came to a stop. "Perfect."

"What is?"

Ino pulled out three articles of clothing before laying them in a separate pile from the mass of clothes she had originally acquired. Among it was a simple black skirt, from the looks of it was about mid-length, most likely hitting right above the knee. The shirt was a plain sleeveless pink shirt, complimented by a light red cardinal jacket.

"Cute, but simple." Ino winked at her. "He won't be able to keep his hands off you!"

"Ugh," She sighed. "It's not like I want to sleep with him or anything."

_Yes you do! Yes. You. Do!_ Inner Sakura screamed at her. Sakura merely shook her head, trying to cram her perverted inner self back into a corner in an attempt to ignore it.

"Not now you don't!" Ino giggled. "I won't lie to you, dog boy is pretty cute now. I'm surprised he's still single. He's a Chunin now, he's strong, fast, decently nice, and Akamaru is just adorable!"

"Hey!" Sakura stood up. "I'm the one going on the date here, Ino-pig! Not you" She finished, sending her glare of daggers to her.

"Relax, billboard brow," She waved her off. "it's not like I'd try and take him off your hands or anything. I'm just trying to motivate ya! Now how about you tell me how this all happened?"

Sakura sat back down on the chair. "I just bumped into him the other day while I was running errands for Lady Tsunade. One thing led to another, and he asked me out. And now I'm here." She finished with a smile, remembering Kiba crashing into her outside the ramen shop and nearly shaking the life out of him.

"What time are you guys going out?"

"Around 8. I still need to do some things before I go home and get ready. Thanks for the outfit Ino, I owe you!" Sakura said before getting up, grabbing the clothes and folding them into her arms.

"No problem! Tell me how it goes! And how he is!"

Sakura turned around to glare at Ino, knowing what she meant. _Ugh. This girl._

Having a successful look on her face, Sakura placed her temporary articles of clothing into her bag before heading towards the Hyuga residence. There was still one more person she needed to talk to. Maybe she'd get lucky and run into Shino as well. Anything helps.

When she arrived she saw Hinata's father training with Neji. Obviously in deep concentration she merely stood by the entrance and waited for them to rest.

Hiashi noticed her presence almost immediately, as he caught a punch from Neji. "Neji. Let's take a break."

"All right." He agreed, taking a seat on the porch side.

"Hello, Sakura." Hiashi greeted the kunoichi.

"Hello Lord Hiashi." She said bowing to him. As she approached him she asked, "Is Hinata here?"

He nodded. "She's here somewhere. I thought she was going to train with Shino, but I never saw him come by."

"Sakura!"

Sakura turned to see Hinata, along with Shino, standing by the entrance. Hinata was giving a surprisingly energetic wave, Shino keeping his usual stance. Hands in his pocket, black sunglasses, and his typical white coat.

Sakura smiled as Hinata came up to her, in which Sakura greeted her by giving her a hug. They had always been close, especially considering her feelings for Naruto, and Sakura really tried her best to be supportive when she could.

"What are you doing here?" Hinata asked, freeing herself from the hug as she stood in front of her.

"I actually need to ask you a _really_ big favor."

Hinata blushed as she began tapping her two index fingers together, unsure of what to say. She nodded as she walked towards the entrance where they could speak in private where Shino had remained all along.

"Um... S-Sakura? What is it t-that you needed from me?"

Sakura sighed before starting. "I...-" She was quickly interrupted by Shino.

"Have a date with Kiba. Tonight. Right?"

Sakura's eyes widened with surprise. _How_ _does he know that?_ But her surprise quickly exposed itself as a large shade of red streamed across her face.

"I'm assuming that is why you have come here. To ask for advice on Kiba, despite spending years with him in the academy." Shino coldly stated. Sakura gave him kind of an irritated look. He was definitely somebody you had to get used to.

"Yes... You could say that."

"He's a good man." Shino quickly stated.

Both girls looked at him. It wasn't really like Shino to just toss those kinds of compliments around. Especially when the person he was talking about wasn't anywhere near them.

"S-Shino's right." Hinata spoke up. "Kiba may be loud and wild a-and hard to contain. B-But he's a great person at heart."

Sakura sighed. She figured that much. But, that's not what she needed to know. What did he like to eat? What did he like to talk about? What did he _not_ like to talk about?

_For that matter, why am I asking them? Shouldn't I be asking him tonight?_ The thought came to herself.

"If you're looking for any advice," Shino started. "all I can tell you is that if you give a mouse a cookie, he'll want a glass of milk. Do not take this as something casual, because he will not. The Inuzuka's are very cordial and develop few, but powerful attachments to people they court. You being someone he is courting, he will develop a strong bond to you unless you stop it from festering."

Shino walked up to her, face to face. She could almost see behind his sunglass tint as he spoke to her.

"Ask yourself if you are ready for that. But do not keep him waiting. He'll be running home to get out of that ridiculous jumpsuit he was in this morning when he ran by my home. That's how I know about tonight." He pushed his glasses up, retreating back to Hinata.

"Um... S-Sakura?"

"Yes, Hinata?" Sakura replied, still in shock of the mouthful she just received from Shino.

"K-Kiba... d-doesn't like veget-tables." She pokes her fingers together as if she has more to say. "He m-may not look it, but he r-really loves music. He actually plays guitar. Not a lot recently since he's b-been on so many missions. But he's always talking about these groups from other countries when we're t-together."

The newfound intel made Sakura smile. She never knew he played guitar. She always had a thing for it. And the people who played them. What Shino told her still bothered her. What if after tonight she just wanted to be his friend? If it's as severe as he said it was, she'd break his heart before anything even happened! There had to be a way around it. Maybe he was just pulling her leg?

"I have to get going. Hinata. I'll see you tomorrow." Shino said before putting his hands in his pockets and walking away from the Hyuga entrance. Just before he left Sakura's side he stopped. "Please do not take any offense to what I say. I'm just trying to look out for a friend. Good luck tonight." He finished before finally setting off.

"D-Don't worry about Shino. It m-may not look like it, but him and K-Kiba are really close." Hinata said staring at the ground.

Sakura was surprised by that. She didn't think Shino was close to anyone, or the fact that any of the Aburame's expressed themselves that openly.

Sakura turned to Hinata and smiled at her. "Thank you so much, Hinata. This will really help."

Hinata hopefully smiled back at her. "S-Sakura? Do you really feel that way about K-Kiba?"

She was fairly surprised with how direct she was for a change. "A little bit. I just don't know if it's anything more than a simple crush. I won't know until I take the first step. And that'll happen tonight."

Hinata nodded before returning to pressing her fingers together again. "I should go. I hope everything g-goes well for you tonight, Sakura."

Both kunoichi waved as they parted ways. Sakura headed down the same road she had come from and checked the time from an overhead clock on a shop. 7:18 pm. She didn't realize how late it had gotten. The sun was still shining, but was clearly already in its descent towards the horizon.

_Oh crap!_ She thought. _I gotta get home!_

"Wait! Wait! WAIT!" Kiba yelled. He was beyond pushed to his limits. He ran over 12 miles in a frilly little green jump suit with a large amount of weights attached to his ankle the whole time, had been sparring Taijutsu for over 10 hours straight, took a break which consisted of more running, and returned to training more Taijutsu, except this time it was a one on one against Lee.

"Is something the matter, Kiba?" Lee asked. He right hand was placed behind his back as his left hand faced in front of him, palm open in the shape of a blade, waiting for him to make the first strike.

"I... Ah man... I can barely move, Lee. Can't we take a break?" Kiba asked, completely out of breath. Akamaru merely sat beside his master, wagging his tail not saying anything.

"This is the last part of our training today, Kiba. The faster we finish, the faster we can finish, and the faster the loser can do 2000 sit-ups!" Lee excitedly proclaimed, almost as if he were going to be jealous of whoever lost.

Kiba just gave a completely blank stare. _Yep. I'm gonna to die.  
_

"Because you are still new, as my conditions, I will allow you to use your Beast Mimicry All Fours Jutsu to increase your strength. After tomorrow you will need to resume our strict no-ninjutsu or genjutsu policy."

Kiba sighed. _Okay. I think I have a SMALL chance of winning if I can use it. But, Jesus, I barely have any chakra left... Ok, I got this._

"Akamaru." He turned to his companion.

"Arf!"

"Let's do it!" Kiba then throws himself on all fours before making a quick hand sign. "Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry. All Fours Jutsu!"

Kiba immediately felt a rush of life coarse through his veins as his aches, and the weights holding him down felt nearly weightless. Almost as if nothing held him down anymore.

Kiba and Akamaru immediately rushed at Lee as quick as they could. Then, just as they met at face to face range, all three vanished.

Guy merely watched on the side. He could see where they were going, but he had to pay attention or he would have a hard time finding them again. _This kid is something else. He's practically tripled his speed with that Jutsu. I just need to break him into the weights on his legs and when he actually does use it, he'll be as fast as I am._

Lee had two things to worry about. First was Kiba, which gathered most of his attention. But he knew not to turn his back on Akamaru. He could be more fierce than Kiba if the situation called for it, and he felt that was now. Kiba appeared ready to punch, but Lee simply side stepped to the right, dropped to his knees he attempted to trip Kiba, but he jumped above him at the last second before sending a kick down towards Lee. By the time his foot contacted, Lee had already disappeared.

_They're evenly matched._ Guy thought to himself. _This could go on for a while, or at least until Kiba runs out of chakra. But even still, it's pretty damn impressive he is able to match Lee so quickly. I wonder...  
_

He simply watched as every couple of seconds, Lee and Kiba along with Akamaru would appear at one side of the training course, throwing punches so wildly you'd think several people were fighting each other. And just as quickly as they began, they disappeared again. Neither were able to land a hit, but were both beginning to feel the strain as Kiba's chakra began dropping lower and lower the longer the fight went on.

"Alright you two that's enough!" Guy intervened, catching both Kiba and Lee's punches, and placing his foot where Akamaru was going to land a bite.

_Whoa! That's moving!_ Kiba thought as Guy coolly appeared in between them. He seemed completely unaffected by the fighting going on, catching the attacks as if they were simple pokes.

"Kiba, I can tell your chakra is beginning to feel the strain. It will take some extra time to break you into our regular training regiment. But for today being your first time training with us, you did extraordinarily well."

His left hand still in air, being blocked by Guy, he let his hand down. "Thank you, sensai."

Guy smiled as he lowered his other hand and foot, everyone returning to a calming state.

"Good training today, boys. You are dismissed."

Kiba and Lee gave a nod in response, waved goodbye to each other and began walking away, Akamaru quickly trotting behind Kiba.

Kiba looked at the sky, it was beginning to reach dusk and he knew he had to pick up Sakura soon. The weights were still holding him down severely, but he found he was able to keep a steady walking pace.

He figured it was somewhere between six and seven, given the position of the sun. That being the case, he still had some time to get home and get ready.

Sakura happily hummed to herself as she brushed her hair in front of the mirror in her bathroom. She had already dressed up in the outfit Ino gave her, the only thing not given to her being the sandals. After she felt satisfied with her hair, she stepped out into her room, picking up her jacket and putting it on around her. She was glad her and Ino were so close in size. It was easy to swap clothes whenever needed, and Ino always has a store full of clothes in her closet. She wondered at times if that's all her mission pay went to.

She walked downstairs to the door. One last time she looked at the mirror to the right of the door, above where the family and guests placed their sandals. Forgetting about her headband, she re-adjusted it to where she usually put it, and tightened it before slipping on her sandals and headed to the living room anxiously anticipating his arrival.

_I can't wait._

Hot water made everything better. At least for Kiba. As he stepped out of the shower, he quickly dried himself off, before ruffling his hair beneath his towel. Stepping out into his room, he dressed himself in the clothes he picked out before entering the shower.

On the bed were a loose pair of black pants, identical to the pants he normally wore, but pleated and a bit more deeper in color, showing signs of less usage. Above the waistline of the pants was a simple dark green T-shirt, an exact shade of green matching his Chunin vest. On the arm of the bed to his left laid a brown track jacket.

He quickly placed the items on before returning to the bathroom mirror. He had to admit, he didn't look half bad. Last but not least he grabbed his black Leaf Village headband, and strapped it over his damp hair before looking at himself in the mirror one last time.

"Not bad." Kiba smiled to himself proudly.

Stepping out of his room, Akamaru greeted him with a fast wag of his tail and a happy bark at his master's new appearance.

"Thanks, boy. What do you think? Too much? Not enough?"

Akamaru simply titled his head to the side, giving a slight whimper.

"Yeah, I think it'll be enough. I never really get out much now a days, anyway."

Kiba made his way downstairs and looked at the clock. 7:41 pm. He had to get moving soon if he wanted to be on time. As he walked across the living room, he was stopped by his mother's obvious notice of him getting ready to leave.

"Going out?"

He nods. "Yeah. I'm picking Sakura up and we're going to have dinner. I'll be home tonight."

"Be wary of this decision, pup. You know how our clan functions. Get too attached too quickly, and if she isn't interested, you'll only be hurting yourself."

Kiba became slightly annoyed at her comment. "Come on, mom. Sakura's not like that."

"They're all _not like that_ at first. I just want you to be aware of what you are risking out there. And you're leaving Akamaru? Are you sure you should be doing this? Are you sure you're my son"

Kiba looked down at Akamaru, and rolled his eyes. Akamaru showed no resent towards this. In fact, he was the one who insisted on Kiba going without him.

"Akamaru wanted me to go alone. You know how I never go by myself anywhere unless he's with me. He wants me to have fun." He said with a smile on his face. Akamaru wagged his tail in response giving a simple bark to confirm.

Tsume nodded, returning to reading something on the table. "Be mindful, son. There's still much confusion in her. If you haven't smelled it on her now, you will soon."

Kiba simply shrugged in response. "I'll be fine. I'll see you tonight." And with that, Kiba pet Akamaru once more before heading out the door.

Kuromaru peeked his head up from under the table, awoken by the discussion.

"Recklessness in that one." The nin dog observed.

Tsume nodded in agreement. "Reckless, proud, arrogant. Just like his father." She sighs. "And one of the many reasons why I'm glad he's my son."

**END!**

I figured I would make the outing an entirely new chapter... so I'm going to start up on that. Probably have it up really soon after I throw this one up. Again, thanks for reading, and please review. :)


	5. An Evening To Themselves

Yep, yep. Big ol #4.

Chapter 4

Sakura was getting bored. She looked at the clock. 7:57 pm. She knew it _technically_ wasn't 8, but she wanted Kiba to hurry. She kicked her feet back and forth, occasionally clicking her heels together. _Where is he..._

Kiba was keeping a steady pace down the road to Sakura's house. The streets were starting to clear, but there were still some citizens and some ninja making their ways home or even on their way out for the night. It was nice to know the village didn't completely sleep.

As he turned a corner, he walked by Ino's flower shop. Thinking of a nice gift to begin the evening, Kiba walked inside, and as the bell rang that was tripped by the door opening, a surprised Ino perked her head up to greet him.

"Hey Kiba!" Ino pleasantly greeted him. Kiba gave a simple wave back. "Hey Ino, how's it going?"

Ino already knew why Kiba was here, and she was honestly very glad the young Chunin made such an effort to leave a good first impression.

"Daffodils. They're right there." Ino pointed to the flowers, not giving Kiba a chance to explain his obvious reason for being there.

"How did you-"

"Sakura came by my place today. I know _everything_ about your little outing tonight." She said giggling as Kiba's face gained a faint shade of red.

"Ugh... Ok, ok. You got me. I'm buying a flower for Sakura. Throw me a bone here, Ino, I gotta mark my territory." Kiba immediately thought about what he just said and how bizarre it sounded to Ino as she started hysterically laughing at his comment.

"Hahahahaha! Kiba! You're bad!"

"You know what I meant!" Kiba yelled back at Ino behind the counter.

She finally calmed down and walked him over to the Daffodils. "How many would you like?"

"Just one. I think the bouquet will have to come later." He said grinning, giving a small blush that made Ino smile. She was sure Kiba was a bit of a knucklehead, but he was a good man at heart. Hopefully Sakura saw that.

"No problem!" She finely cut the flower off and took it over to the register, where she took a single flower plastic vase, already filled with water, and placed the flower in.

"Thanks, Ino. Seriously. How much?"

Ino shook her head. "It's on the house. So long as you give Sakura a night she won't forget." She winked at him. Kiba knew that meant one of two things. Have a good date, and or bed her on the first date. He really liked Sakura, though. He couldn't see himself charging into something that physical yet.

Giving a nod in response, he took the flower from her. "I'll try Ino. Thanks again!" He waved as he walked out the door, making a left and heading towards her house.

Finally coming to her home, he could only guess what time it was. Hoping it wasn't too late, he knocked on the door twice before waiting for an answer.

*Knock knock*

Sakura immediately stood up in response to what she had heard. Was that her head? No way, it was the door. And it was Kiba. It had to be. She looked at the clock. 7:59 pm. She quickly made her way to the door, and gave herself one last look in the mirror. Running her hands down her skirt, she gave an exhale before opening the door. _Okay. I can do this._ She assured herself before opening the door.

And there stood Kiba.

She was not expecting this from the same Kiba Inuzuka she knew at the academy. He cleaned up very well. His pants were loose, but they kept a nice grip around his legs. His green shirt was the right size, and it tugged against his skin. It wasn't hard to see that Kiba had a very well defined body underneath his shirt. His brown jacket complimented his whole feature. Not too big, but a perfect size.

Kiba's jaw nearly dropped at the girl standing in his doorway. What happened? There she stood, and completely put his style of clothing to shame. Mostly red and black attire, and it fitted her so well. Her black skirt fell to about the top of her knees. Not too long but definitely not a miniskirt. Her jacket gave her a more mature look. Light, but still red. Red enough for him to be able to make out the difference between that and her undershirt. Unbuttoned jackets always did look better to him.

"Sakura, you-"

"Lookie here. One minute to spare." She smiled at him. Kiba was definitely relived. He swore he was going to be late by a long shot.

"You look amazing, Sakura." Kiba bluntly stated. She merely looked down on the ground as the blush began to work through her face. She couldn't deny it, he was straight to the point, and she loved that about him. _Wait. Loved?_ She quickly questioned herself, but paid no mind to it.

"Thank you, Kiba." She smiled, coming out of the house and closing the door.

"Oh!" Kiba almost forgot about the Daffodil he had in his hand. "I got this for you." He hands her the Daffodil, watching Sakura's face glow with delight as she noticed it.

"Oh thank you Kiba!" She quickly hugged him, wrapping her arms around his chest. Kiba was a bit taken off guard, but didn't mind. Not one bit. Her scent was so enveloping. He felt himself falling under even stronger genjutsu that Kurenai could throw at him. But there he was, and the girl he had wanted for who knows how long was hugging him tightly, and the night had only just begun. _This is... great._ He thought to himself, as he hugged her back, bringing his arms across the back of her neck before they released each other.

Sakura gladly took the flower from his hands. She broke the stem down accordingly, tucking her hair behind her left ear and placing the flower there to keep her hair back.

"Wow..." He thought out loud. Something about the smallest things she did could make her so much more attractive. He didn't even think hot or sexy would do any sort of justice. No. This was something far beyond that. He could smell her comfort. She was comfortable with him, and the scent gave a warmer glow to it after she hugged him. _What's going on?_ He thought.

"Hm?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing! Are you ready to go?" He asked, giving a big grin realizing he had been caught.

She nodded. Kiba extended his arm as a gesture for them to go. She blushed at the sight of any of her friends seeing Kiba walking arm-in-arm with her walking down the street. But then again, she figured after tonight Ino would have told everybody in the whole Land of Fire, so what difference would it make? She happily took her right arm, and laced it in with his left, and they were off.

Kiba's heart was on a high like he had never experienced before. Her arm in his, her by his side, it was such a powerful feeling. He felt like he could take on the whole world, and they weren't even a couple. _Yet!_ He smirked to himself, making it physical as it grew, making it very obvious to Sakura who only stared at him.

"Kiba?"

He immediately broke from his daze as he looked over to her. "Yeah?"

"What's got you so happy all of a sudden?" She smiled at him.

"What do you think?" He smiled back at her. He knew she caught on when she rested her head on his shoulder, her blush hard to see, but was noticeable.

"So... Where are we going?" She asked.

"I have a place in mind." He replied still staring forward.

A few minutes later they came to a sushi restaurant. Kiba stopped them right as they passed the entrance. Sakura recognized the place. It was easily one of the most, if not, the most expensive place in the village.

"Kiba we don't-"

"Sure we do!" Kiba interrupted her, before giving a spontaneous kiss on her head, burying his lips into her hair.

The smell was so intense to his nose. It was like soaking in a hot spring after a hard day of training. He thought that if there was ever a war, all he would need to do to survive is bring a piece of her with him. If he ever got hurt, he could just smell it to remind him she'll be with him. That alone would suffice for any medical treatment.

Sakura could only smile at how much of a gentleman Kiba was being. After all this time, she would have never guessed. The kiss on her head was so warm and sincere. It wasn't a cheap attempt to buy her food and get her into bed. It was something that said, "Hey, I like you. Won't you stay a while?"

As they walked in, they were quickly seated at a large table. In front of them was a large flat iron. Sakura remembered this place was known for having dinner made right in front of the customer by a professional chef.

"This place is great. Me and the rest of the team took Kurenai-sensai out here to celebrate her pregnancy. She really liked it."

He started laughing. "And I've NEVER seen Shino so frightened for his beetles before! You should have seen it! Whenever the chef would bring his knife down, the heat he claimed was so hot it made the beetles, _start to dehydrate_ " He tried pulling off his best Shino impersonation. "Can you believe that?" He started laughing again as the chef approached.

The thought of Shino panicking made her grin. Shino never expressed anything, really. To see him obsessing over the safety of something must have been something pretty rare and equally hilarious.

Right after they ordered, Sakura was completely tranced by how the chef prepared everything. He was so fast, and precise, too. His loud exclamations sometimes frightened her, but Kiba thought it was a riot. He looked like a kid seeing his first show. But it was a nice thing to see that he wasn't uptight. He really enjoyed his time out.

After they finished eating they simply sat in their seats, talking for an unknown amount of time as customers slowly and slowly left the restaurant. It was getting late, but customers were still coming in, so they knew they still had time.

"So Ino really guessed my name in one try?" Kiba asked with an amusing chuckle behind it.

Sakura nodded. "Yep. We walked by her house when you were dropping me off. Ugh. She's so nosey!"

Kiba just watched her tell her more and more about the events leading up. Even more shockingly about how Shino gave her some advice.

"If you give a mouse a cookie, huh? I haven't heard that since my mom read me the book when I was just a little kid!"

Sakura giggled at Kiba's question before nodding.

"Do you have to work tomorrow?" Kiba asked abruptly.

"No, I don't. Why?"

"Do you want to go somewhere else?"

She smiled before nodding her head. She had no idea where they were going to go, but she liked surprises. And Kiba gave a very safe aura about him. Like a big dog who would always be by your side.

Stepping out into the night the breeze caught them off guard. Sakura's arms swelled with goosebumps as she rubbed them together. Kiba, without thinking took his jacket off and surprised her by placing it around her shoulders. She looked up at him, only to give a heart felt smile back to him as her body warmed up almost instantly. It was pretty big on her, but not too much.

Joining arm and arm again, they made towards the monument of the Hokages. Taking a good look at the quickest way there, Kiba took Sakura up a long flight of stairs as they made their way to the top of the monument.

Sakura's shortness of breath didn't go unnoticed, as she stopped more than once to catch her breath. Kiba decided it was time to take it up another level, so to her surprise, he simply scooped her up in his arms.

"Going up?" He smirked.

She only blushed at his action. _How... How did I never notice him before?_

She nods. "Up please."

Kiba smiled down at her as he carried her up the next two flights of stairs. Finally reaching the top, he looked at her. "Do you trust me?"

Sakura was kind of startled by this. _What does that have to do with anything?_

She slowly nodded. "Kiba..."

Kiba merely walked behind her and placed his hands around her eyes. "Don't worry," He whispered in her ear. "I would never let anything happen to you."

He smiled once more. "Close your eyes, okay?"

She complied and shut her eyes. She felt Kiba's hands leave her face and heard them making a hand sign.

"Hold on." He said.

Suddenly Sakura was spinning. Fast. And she was no longer on the ground. She was flying. All she could hear before taking off was "Fang Over Fang!" Before her hearing was completely covered in a trance of whirlwinds.

Finally it stopped. She opened her eyes out of instinct, but fell on her butt due to the dizziness she had just endured. Behind her was Kiba, giving a victorious grin.

"KIBA!" She got up, immediately regaining her bearings. Getting right in his face, fist ready, her only question was, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

Kiba simply sat down and laid his hands behind his back. He leaned back and enjoyed the sky. "Look at where we are."

Sakura looked down but saw nothing. She looked at Kiba, who pointed to the left, then the right. Looking to the left, she saw the head of The Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze. When she glanced right, she saw the head of the Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju.

Her eyes opened as she realized she was standing on top of the head of the Third Hokage. Hiruzen Sarutobi. All the memories of him when they were younger came flashing back. Out of all the Hokages, many people considered The Third to be the greatest of them all, even though people who saw The Fourth would say otherwise.

"The Third Hokage."

Kiba nodded. Sakura sat down next to him, holding onto his coat, only wrapped around her shoulders with no literal attachment to her, she scooted closer to Kiba, who just noticed and smiled.

"I come up here and think sometimes. Me and Akamaru." His gaze still fixed on the sky. "From here, you feel like you can see everything. Like the Hokages are always watching over us."

Sakura was taken back by what he was saying. She had no idea how spiritual he was. Especially since she never thought of it that way.

"Why is he your favorite?"

Kiba gave a weak laugh. "Honestly, it's kind of a lame reason."

Sakura nudged him. "No it isn't. Come on."

Kiba sighed. "My father left when I was young. Real young, since before I even got Akamaru. My mom always said she scared him anyway, but I just don't believe it. Sarutobi... He was like a father figure to me. To the whole village. He not only served his time, but he happily gave his position to Minato. And after he died, he took his position back for another twelve years. And if that isn't enough..." He pointed to the right. Sakura followed his finger over to the stone heads of The First and Second.

"He was taught by both of them. And when Orochimaru brought them both back, in his old age, he not only defeated both of them, but he crippled Orochimaru in the process." He sighed. "He's the best in my book because of that. The village was his family. He came back and took charge, even in his weaker state. And he still gave that Sannin hell."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had no idea Kiba knew this much about the village's history. And about that battle. She was so enveloped in his speech about it she never noticed the tears falling from his face.

"He's the best type of father anyone could ask for. He did so much for me, without even realizing it."

But his voice wasn't cracked or breaking. He was happy. The lack of father in his life had to have been heavy. She was just glad at least The Third did what he could for the time being.

"Kiba..." She placed her hand on his.

He looked over at her and smiled. The distance between their faces could only be measured by millimeters at best. Yet, he didn't lean in to kiss her. Just the look on her face, the sincere look of approval, made him happier every second of looking at her.

"What do you think?" He asked.

_KISS HIM! WHY ARE YOU WAITING? THE THIRD WON'T MIND!_ Inner Sakura screeched.

She smiled back at him. "I would have to say the same thing, too." Finishing her sentence with a nod.

Kiba returned his look to the stars. To his left, one star was seen shooting across to his right towards the moon.

"Hey!" Sakura pointed. "A shooting star!"

Kiba nodded. "Guess you better make your wish then." 'Guess I should too'

Both of their voices grew silent as they thought of their wish. (A/N: The specific order goes Sakura then Kiba. Despite they're saying the exact same thing, that's the best way to describe it I think.)

_I wish..._

_...that I can protect everyone I love..._

_...and keep him in my heart, and in my life..._

_...so that once I can keep her safe..._

_...so that once I can keep him safe..._

_...we can all find peace._

Both of them opened their eyes, almost simultaneously.

"So?" Kiba asked. "Do you think you'll get what you wished for?"

Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I hope I do."

"Me too." He replied.

He stood up top The Third's monument and watched down at the village. Sakura only looked at him, still sitting down. The lights festering from his body were surreal. She admitted he was attractive, but now, with the way he stood, he looked like an angel.

"I have to train early tomorrow." Kiba said, still starring down into the village. "I should get you home. I'm sure your folks won't want you staying out too late."

Sakura stood up and walked next to him. Her head leaned against his right arm as they both enjoyed the view of the city below. It was so peaceful. So easy to get lost in your thoughts. And this side of Kiba she had never seen before. It was so not like him. Long talks, total gentleman, surreal insight, and his sentimental bond with The Third was something she never saw coming. He was... Different.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said, preparing for him to use his jutsu again.

"Okay. Here we go!" He instead of making hand sighs, scoops her up and jumps off the monument of The Third.

Sakura watched as they slowly descended into the village. It was nothing like she had ever seen before. As if the view from the mountain was something, the peaceful breeze that slowly trickled across her face made her feel so... alive. Kiba had the calmest expression on his face. And rightfully so. The girl he had been crazy about for years was right in his arms, practically in flight with him, and she was comfortable. She never once asked to go home. She was never creeped out, offended, nothing was awkward. Maybe he just waited too long. Maybe if he had just done this sooner, it could have saved a lot of time. But it didn't matter. Not anymore.

They finally reached the ground as Kiba crouched down to brace the fall. He stood up, letting go of his left arm as Sakura dropped down, finally touching the ground.

"Well, I tried to make an exact landing in front of your house," He scratched the back of his head. They were literally one door down from her home. "but I guess it's the thought that counts, right? He giggled scratching the back of his head.

She smiled back at him. "The thought always counts." She took his jacket off and handed it back to him.

"I guess this is it for right now, huh?" Kiba asked.

"Only for right now." Sakura replied. As she made her way to the door, she unlocked it, and just before she opened it, she felt her arm being grabbed.

"Sakura I-"

Kiba's pull was more than welcomed. Sakura not only gave in, but she approached him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and before Kiba could so much as echo another word, they kissed.

Kiba wasn't even planning on kissing her. He was just going to say goodnight and walk off, and consider it mission accomplished. But this feeling. His face, his body, it was on fire. Like someone had just lit him up, but it didn't bother him. He didn't need anything at that point. Forgetting about everything else around him, he brought her in closer as they shared the kiss together. His left arm wrapping around her waist while his right hand gently cupped the back of her head.

It was the greatest feeling either of them had experienced. Fast, spontaneous, and most of all, real. There was no mistaking for any of their feelings anymore. This kiss. Their kiss. It was love.

Sakura finally broke away before she had to gasp for air. Her arms were still wrapped around his neck. Her hands then trailed down his chest, before branching to his arms and eventually reaching his hands.

"Goodnight, Kiba." She said, sliding her hands onto his before letting go and walking inside and closing the door.

"...Yeah." Kiba knew she couldn't hear him. He didn't care. The shock was better than anything he had ever anticipated for the aftermath. The moment kept replaying, over and over. Did it really happen?

"Did I just...?"

He touched his lips. The scent was very clear. It was hers. And they had very much so just kissed.

Kiba quite possibly gave himself the biggest grin as he gave a small wave to the door. "Goodnight, Sakura."

And with that, Kiba was on his way home. Rushing home, he had never felt more alive in his life. Leaping from roof to roof, her scent stayed with his. Mixing together, giving him a sense of relief, purpose, and the feeling of companionship he had been searching for ever since he decided he wanted to make her his.

Finally reaching his home, he landed on the roof. He knew it was late. He knew his mother would be mad at him for coming in so late. He didn't care. He was in love, and he was gonna let the whole world know. Even the Akatsuki. Even Orochimaru. Even The Third, his sentimental father-figure.

He tapped on his window to find a sleeping Akamaru on his bed. Tapping again he finally got his best friend's attention. Akamaru barked quietly as he pawed at the latch to unlock the window. Kiba swept in, and quickly closed the window and locked it.

He didn't even take any of his clothes off. Especially the jacket. He knew he was going to sleep in it tonight, no if ands or buts. Climbing under the sheets, Akamaru laid beside him. Wondering what happened, he pawed his masters chest.

"Akamaru," He sighed happily before petting him. "I'm in love."

**END!**

Woo. There it is. I figured some extra little things like this would help ease everything coming together. I personally think I rushed it a bit, but I'm not about to go back and do a complete redo. Anyway! Please let me know what you think! I will start the next one soon and get it up ASAP!


	6. Show Me With Shogi

#5! Thanks again for everyone who's... well, you know. Favorited and all that jazz. Please keep it up, as it only makes me want to crank em out faster. :)

And here you go!

Chapter 5

The weeks carried on as normal. Kiba eagerly woke up to greet every day as he spent the entirety of it training with Guy and Lee again. Afterwards he would always head off to spend a few hours with Sakura. She had suggested a picnic for today, and Kiba jumped at the idea of getting out in the fields for the sake of not training under excessive conditions. He could however, feel his speed skyrocket after every day. Training with Guy and Lee has made him considerably more capable, mentally and especially physically. Added in to the fact that he had permission to dock his lips with Sakura's made him feel luckier and more confident every moment he thought about it.

One thing wasn't sure with Kiba though. Were they a couple? It sure seemed like it. Heck, whenever they would walk by others together, people always gave them surprised looks. When Naruto finally came back, he was in total shock that the two had gotten so close. Jiraiya merely smiled at the idea of the newer generation beginning to lay its roots into the village.

As Kiba made his way towards the Hokage Mansion, he kept his eyes out for Sakura. He knew she was still working with her today, but he always liked showing up early. Even with one minute to spare. Early is early after all.

Finally reaching the door, he gave a couple of simple knocks before hearing Tsunade grant him freedom to enter.

"Lady Tsunade." Kiba bowed.

"Hello, Kiba," She said, keeping her face behind her hands which were standing up. "if you're looking for Sakura, she's out on a mission."

Kiba quirked his eyebrow at the statement. _I thought we had plans today?_

"I see. Where did she go? We originally had plans today so-"

"She left a note for me to give you." Tsuande reached under a layer of paperwork before reaching him a folded piece of paper.

Kiba opened the note to find it fairly filled up. He quickly read through it.

_Kiba,_

_I'm so sorry about not being able to make it today. We just got a mission sent out for the team today. The Akatsuki got Gaara. We're heading for the Sand Village right after I finish this. I'm scared. But after spending so much time with you lately, I don't feel nearly as afraid. I only wish I had time to put in a request to have you come with us._

_Anyway, I'll be home before you know it! It's about three days traveling, but with Naruto as riled up as he is, we may make it back sooner than you'd think. See you soon._

_Love,_

_Sakura_

Kiba gave only an acknowledging nod as he took the note and placed it in his vest pocket.

"I know what you're thinking, Kiba. Don't." Tsunade stared at him.

Kiba's face tensed up. He wanted to find her. He knew she had gotten stronger, much stronger. But what if something happened to her and he couldn't stop it? He just needed to know by his own eyes that she was all right.

"Yes... Lady Tsunade."

"You're a Chunin now. You have to be above these emotionally driven instincts. The Akatuski will only come after the jinchuriki-"

"WHAT?" Kiba shouted. "You know Kakashi-sensai and Sakura won't just roll out the god damn red carpet for them to take Naruto! They're walking around with bait!"

"Arf!" Akamaru barked in agreement.

"If you two would let me finish," Tsunade glared at him. "you would know that I would not send them out so hastily. Naruto has an emotional attachment with Gaara. Kakashi and Sakura know how to control him, and you're forgetting who trained Kakashi. The Fourth Hokage. And don't forget who trained Sakura all this time."

"And who trained you." He smiled.

Tsunade gave a humble smile. "Then you will understand there is nothing to worry about."

Kiba nodded as he began heading for the door.

"One more thing, Kiba."

"Ma'am?"

"Sakura has been slower in finishing her work. Sometimes she shows up late, tired, and has a hard time concentrating."

Kiba gulped. "I'm sorry, Lady Tsunade. I'll be sure to-"

"She's happy. Keep doing whatever it is you're doing." She finished. She was telling the truth. Sakura's head would be so high up in the clouds sometimes she would sometimes stop working completely.

He only gave a small smile back. "Yeah. I will." Finally reaching the door, he left and headed back home.

Kiba and Akamaru took a steady pace home. They weren't in a hurry. Taking a stroll past Ichiraku's he passed by a small patch of trees. Under the center tree laid Shikamaru. Simply gazing at the clouds without a care in the world.

He had nothing else to do, so Kiba walked over hoping to engage in some kind of conversation.

"Hey Shikamaru." Kiba greeted, standing over him.

"Hey Kiba." Shikamaru replied, keeping his gazed fixed into the sky.

"What's up?"

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders. "We were supposed to be training today. But Asuma-sensai had to take Kurenai-sensai to the doctor for a check up on the baby. So we've all just sort of strayed away today. It's been a real drag."

Kiba sat down at the trunk next to Shikamaru. The man really did have no cares in the world. Even after him and Temari made themselves known as a couple. Well, that was mostly her. He still never understood why a lazy care-free man like him would get with such a spunky free spirit like Temari. It was a total opposite for matches.

"Yeah. I know what you mean. Sakura took off to the Sand Village. The Akatsuki captured the Kazekage."

Shikamaru nodded, apparently already knowing. "Yeah. Temari's been really upset. She sent me a message saying she's going to be working on the borders incase a neighboring village sees a weak spot and tries to attack."

"What? Shouldn't she be looking for her brother?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "That's what I said. But you know the higher ups. They're a real pain. She's just been real upset, so when she gets him back I'm planning on taking her out when comes here."

They both fell into a silence. Akamaru pawed the ground in between them, making a small bed before laying at the feet of both the Chunin.

He could see why Shikamaru did this. It was so relaxing. Just watching the world go by. Not worrying about what came next. He wondered if Sakura was watching the sky like he was. Maybe the clouds he saw would reach her, and she would see them too.

"So," Shikamaru broke the silence. "how's it going with Sakura?"

Kiba sighed. "Honestly, Shikamaru, I don't know."

He glanced over to him. "How do you figure?"

"Well, we're not really together. It's like we are, but... I don't know, man."

Shikamaru hummed to himself before stopping. _Let's see if I have the answer for you._

"Kiba. Do you like Shogi?"

Kiba looked over to Shikamaru who was staring right at him. _The hell?_

"Yeah... I guess. I know how to play, but I wouldn't call myself good."

Shikamaru sat up, before reaching his feet. "Let's head back to Asuma-sensai's place. He'll be there soon. There's something I want to show you." He finished before taking off.

Kiba quickly reached his exhausted feet before following behind, Akamaru trailing closely.

_Show me something? With Shogi?_

The two Chunin finally reached Asuma's home to find him and Kurenai relaxing on a bench swing enjoying the view. They really looked happy knowing soon they would be able to start a family. Asuma had hoped this day would come before his father passed away, but he knew The Third would have his ways of finding out. Sarutobi's were like that. Even in death.

Asuma stood up before waving the two rookies over. "Shikamaru! Kiba!"

Both waved over. Shikamaru's hand showing obviously less energy than Kiba's.

"What brings you boys out here?" Asuma asked, sitting back down and wrapping his arm around Kurenai.

Shikamaru took his hands out of his pocket before clearing his throat. "Kiba's got girl problems so I wanted to show him something. It's a real drag so would you mind if we use your shogi board?"

Kiba glared at Shikamaru. "I don't have girl problems!"

Kurenai and Asuma laughed at how quickly Kiba's temper rose.

"Sure. Why don't you guys play it out here? It's a beautiful day." Asuma suggested. Kurenai nodded in agreement with him.

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders. "Sure. Wait here Kiba, I'll go get the board." He left before waiting for a response.

Kiba took a leaning stance next to Kurenai as he watched the road in front. Asuma's home wasn't too big, but it was cozy and quiet.

"So how did it go, sensai?"

Kurenai looked up at Kiba. "The baby looks very healthy. We won't know if it will be a boy or girl for another few months. I'm sorry our missions have been slowed so much. But I heard about your training with Guy. How is it going?"

Kiba sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Honestly Kurenai-sensai, I don't know how that man can push himself so hard. Him and Lee push me so hard I feel like it never gets easier. Just when I finally do something right the first time, I'm immediately stacked with something heavier."

Asuma smiled. "Do you feel like you are making progress though, Kiba? That's the real thing you should be observing."

"Yeah, Asuma-sensai, I feel several times better than what I did before I started training. I just feel like sometimes I need a break. I can only do so much. Even Akamaru has a hard time keeping up and he's probably got twice as much energy as I do."

"Arf! Arf!"

"That's so not true!"

"What did he say?" Asuma asked.

"He said I'm deadweight after the first two hours of training." Glaring at his companion who only wagged his tail in acknowledgement.

Kurenai and Asuma laughed at that. They had no idea Akamaru was so opinionated, especially in a few barks.

"Kiba, after being captain of your team for as long as I have been, I can honestly say you have almost as much energy as Naruto. You really do have great potential, and it's good to be pushed the way you are. Keep training."

Kurenai's words really hit Kiba home. She was like a loving mother with genjutsu like you've never seen before. She looked cold, but she was someone who only wanted the best for her students. If it wasn't for her, Hinata might have always been stuck in her shyness and lack in confidence forever. And Shino became a much more sociable person, because of her branching them into two man groups so often. But he still had his moments.

"So Kiba," Asuma grabbed his attention. "Kurenai here tells me you and Sakura have grown rather fond of each other."

Kiba shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah. We have. But it's complicated."

Asuma and Kurenai sighed at his response. _Complications at 16? No..._ They both thought sarcastically.

"Well? Why don't you tell us about it?" Kurenai inquired, touching his hand to comfort him.

"Honestly sensai, I'm in love. I know I am. But nothing about us is even official."

He took a seat on the wall next to the bench swing, pressing his back against the wall for support. Akamaru came up to him and sat next to him.

"It's like, we share everything a couple would, but it's not... well we're just not technically a couple I guess is what I'm trying to say."

"Don't worry. We'll figure it out."

Kiba turned to his right to see Shikamaru holding a shogi board and a bag containing the pieces together. He set the board down in front of where Kiba was sitting and began setting the pieces up.

As the two young Chunin began their game, the elder couple carefully observed their game. Asuma was showing some impressiveness in how well Kiba was able to set up a defensive position against Shikamaru's offense that usually beats him.

The game dragged on for quite some time. Kiba rarely let his pieces cross out of their territory. Finally Shikamaru was about to make his move.

"I never thought someone like you would play like this."

Kiba looked up, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"You're usually really energetic. A lot like Naruto. Eager and willing to get your hands dirty. But here, you're completely different. You're conservative and willing to hold yourself back to protect your other pieces."

Kiba looked down. He was right on the money. It really _wasn't_ like him at all to play defense. Even when he was fighting against Sakon and Ukon, he knew he was outclassed, but he still kept fighting.

"I don't know." He thought out loud. "I guess I was just never really prone on making the first move. I wanted to see what you would do first."

"There's your answer, Kiba. You just answered your own problem for yourself."

Kiba and Akamaru both glanced at Shikamaru in total confusion. "I did what?"

"You've been playing on the defense with Sakura. I never play offense. To be honest, I'm awful at it. I play the way you do. Slow, conservatively, and anticipate a weak spot before I go in."

As he finished his sentence, Shikamaru leaped over Kiba's pieces, and captured his king, ending the game.

"You need to stop being on the defense. I promise you, you'll get your answers if you just take a step forward. That's what this game was all about. You're comfortable where you're at, but you know you want to finish it off. Problem is, you're playing it safe. At this point you can't really think about safe when you're already in the stage you're in."

Kiba couldn't believe Shikamaru was reading him like that. He was totally right. He wasn't being nearly aggressive enough. They hadn't kissed since that first night they did. They hardly spoke of it period. He knew she wasn't uncomfortable about it or around him, because they still talked every day afterwards

"You need to decide what you're going to do," Asuma began. "you're in a good spot by the sounds of it, but, you need to finish it. Don't wait and fall back into the friend zone. Let me tell ya, it's nothing fun. I learned that growing up. But... I finally learned to take the step forward when it counted. And I couldn't be happier because of it."

Kurenai smiled as she laid back into his shoulder. "Asuma's right, Kiba. This way, even if it doesn't work, you at least know. Wouldn't you rather know now instead of spend forever and wonder?"

Kiba nodded with an enlightened smile on his face. "Yeah. You guys are all right. I guess I never thought of it that way."

Standing up, he made his way to the porch. "Thanks you guys, it really helped. I'm gonna head home now. It's almost time for dinner."

They all exchanged their goodbyes as Kiba and Akamaru began their walk home. He really took in what they said. He knew Sakura wasn't going to lead him on, but he had to make his feelings known. Really put the chips on the table. He figured he had a few days until she came back, so he had plenty of time to get ready.

And so, days passed and passed. His training had come to him training alone since Team Guy went off to back up Team Kakashi. He was worried about Sakura, but now he wasn't worried too much since they were getting some help.

He woke up around the time he was becoming accustomed to. 4:30 was normally the time he would go to sleep if he had nothing to do the next day. Now he was used to the running, and the training. Only this time, he felt free of using the jumpsuit. Merely attaching the weights to his socks, it proved equally as successful, and much more comfortable.

The thought crossed his mind more than once, to just run through the gate and head towards the Sand Village. He knew he could make it. It'd be easy. But he knew if Guy was going with his whole team, they could handle whatever the Akatsuki had in store for them.

His thoughts distracted him so much he failed to see the bright red fire hydrant until the last moment, when he buckled his knee right into the hose nozzle.

"Dammit!" He yelled, kneeling on his knees. He lifted his hurt knee to look at it. He had a feeling shorts might not have been such a good idea, and the weights looked like giant masses on his legs. People might have gotten the wrong idea if they saw him from a distance.

Picking himself up Akamaru stopped next to him and licked his master for support.

"Thanks Akamaru. But I think we better head back. I can't keep running with this knee." He stood up and in defeat of his morning run, rode Akamaru home.

As he unlocked the door to enter, he caught his mother eating by herself. Looking over at him, she waved him over.

"Mom?"

"Back so soon?"

"Team Guy had a mission. They went to go back up Team Kakashi. I went to go train myself but I hit my knee before I was even halfway done."

"I see." She replies before placing her hand across the table to the chair in front of him. "Are you hungry, son?"

Kiba nodded before walking over to the fridge. Pulling out a container of milk and some fruit, he reached over the top of the fridge for some cereal. Finally assembling the necessary items he would need to place his food in, he sat down across from his mother. She had already finished eating, but it was nice to spend time together, since they didn't get to too much within the past few months.

"You never told me about your little date with the kunoichi." Began the conversation.

Kiba, with a mouthful of fruit stared up at his mom, thinking of what to say before swallowing his food.

"Well, um."

"Don't be scared, pup. I can smell your nervousness. I'm just curious as to how much you enjoyed her company."

She was right, he didn't smell any aggressiveness about her. _Guess I'm in the clear then. Phew._

"It was great. Really, it was."

"Did you mark her?"

"MOM?" Kiba spat as some of his cantaloupe flew into the cereal.

"You sure seemed set on it before you went out. I just wanted to make sure if anything did happen or not."

He cleared his throat after finishing another spoon full of cereal. "We just kissed. No big deal."

Tsume quirked her eyebrow in disbelief. She didn't even need her sense of smell to pick up that Kiba was trying to play it off. He was very much attached already and was showing signs of developing instincts to mark her as his mate. _Why are you so afraid, son?_

"So yeah that's all we did. Ate some dinner, watched some stars, and ended pretty well. Yep. And we still talk so I'd say it was a good experience."

"Kiba."

"What mom?"

"Do you love this girl? I don't even need to smell it on you that you're hiding your feelings from me. I'm not trying to get the feelings out of you. I'm your mother. I like to know how my son is doing." She smiled at him. It wasn't something he was used to. His mom was always tough, strict, and down right scary sometimes. When she showed any affection he felt like he was either in a genjutsu or she was just going to slap him for being gullible. But she wasn't abusive. Just expected a lot.

He sighed and simply took a few more spoonfuls of cereal, attempting to fill his mouth up so he wouldn't have to answer.

"Arf!" Akamaru spoke for his master.

"Thank you Akamaru." Tsume smiled.

_Some best friend!_ Kiba thought. After swallowing his cereal he finally said it himself.

"Yeah. I love her. More than that. I'm in love with her. Even in the academy I always thought she was a total knock out. But when Sasuke was there, it's like every other guy never existed. Like I never existed... So I just forgot about it. But when he left, I felt like my window opened. Just a little bit. So I tried, but it was just a simple 'hi' here and 'hey' there."

Finally finished with his food, he set his dishes away in the sink. He reached for a dog bowl and opened the cabinet to find a fairly new bag of dog food. Taking a few handfuls he filled up Akamaru's bowl before sitting back down and continuing.

"But literally, all I had to do was ask." Turning his attention to Akamaru, he set the bowl down on the floor next to the chair. "It makes me wonder, this entire time, did she feel something to me? And if she did, why didn't she say anything?" He sighed to himself as he leaned back in his chair.

"Careful with the chair, pup."

Remembering how weak the chairs were, he returned back down flat. "Sorry mom." He cleared his throat. "Anyway, that's the situation. When I felt like I was totally invisible, I believed it. And when I decided to up and try, it just fell together. Is it too good to be true? After we kissed that night we hadn't done something quite like that since. We still talked and hung out when we weren't busy, but it just feels like I'm drifting in the wrong direction now. I don't want to be a friend."

Without realizing, Tsume was behind her son, hugging him from behind. "Kiba... I know you will find the answers when she comes home. You're my son. I know you'll be able to find out what you need to do. This girl I'm not so sure about. Maybe you can prove me wrong. But if you choose, choose once. You know our most sacred rule within the Inuzuka clan."

He nodded. _Mate once. For only one._

"Thanks mom." He smiled up at his mother, still holding him in embrace.

She smiled back as she kissed the top of his head. "Why don't you write her a letter?"

The lightbulb went off in his head. _Of course!_ He thought. _She left me a note. I could send it off as soon as I'm done!_ He quickly ran upstairs with Akamaru hot on his trail the second he saw his master spring up.

"Thanks mom!" Was all Tsume heard as it faintly made its way from the second story.

**X X X**

Kiba quickly reached through the drawers in his desk, frantically searching for a piece of paper. Upon finally finding one he stopped as he thought about what he said, and began writing.

"Arf!"

"Haha. Okay Akamaru what do you want me to tell her you said?"

"Arf! Arf!"

"No problem." He said in response as he wrote down his best friend's response. Finishing his note he rolled it up in a scroll container before heading downstairs.

The Inuzuka compound was pretty close to where the messenger bird station was. Another ninja greeted him as he handed his note over.

"Where's it heading?"

"I'm not sure. I'm looking to find Sakura Haruno. I think she's in the Hidden Sand but she might not be there yet. Or she could have already left."

"Don't worry. We'll find her."

Kiba nodded as he dropped some money into the man's hands and watched him hand the note over to the bird. He slipped it under its talon as he released it from its cage. He walked over to the window and let the bird free as it headed in the direction towards the sand.

_Sakura... Hope this finds you._

**END!**

There ya goooooooooooooooooooo. I'm trying to keep things as closely timed with the story as possible. BUT, I will tell you this just to wet yall's appetite. I plan on keeping everything I can as closely tied into with the story, UNTIL… a certain point in the story. I'm sure some of you can already guess what that will be. In anycase, thanks again for people who have been adding this to their favorites and to their alerts. I will begin writing the next chapter very soon. I'm just on a streak right now(lucky for you guys right? =P) so cranking out chapters is something I look forward to. And hearing what you guys have to say is not only encouraging, it makes me appreciate what can give out for people to see.

I guess what I'm really trying to say is: THANKS :D & please review!


	7. The Strongest Scent

I realize now that it would be nice to have names in chapters... but then again I don't want to make anything too obvious in what may happen with the title. Hm. Oh well. I'll get to it eventually. So if you see the whole "Chapter" thing disappear, you'll know why =P

Thanks to all who have reviewed/added to their favorites. I'm a fairly impatient person, honestly. (Not Sasori impatient but... you know.) So while I'm writing this I'm thinking about how I would feel if a story took too long to update... and that's how I keep cranking these bad boys out without much effort. Enjoy :D

Chapter 6

It was one of the toughest fights she's ever had to fight in her entire life. But the information she gained was invaluable. Sasori was probably the craziest, most maniacal, cold hearted, ruthless ninja she's ever fought against. But, he was a man of his word. Orochimaru was going to be waiting for them, like it or not.

After celebrating Gaara's revival and sending their goodbye's to Lady Chiyo's grave, the near complete Team 7 and Team Guy made their way back from the sand to the leaf. Nearing the border, a single bird appeared from the horizon, heading directly for them.

"Hey." Naruto points up ahead. "Is that bird coming right for us?"

Kakashi nodded. "It's a messenger. Nothing to worry about."

The bird finally made its way to right in front of Sakura's face. It kept fluttering in front of her before she finally reached for the note under its talon.

"For me?" She asked, taking the note.

"Well, I guess we can rest for a few minutes so Sakura can read her love note from Kiba." Kakashi humorously stated as Guy set him to a tree. They were right at the border between where the sand and forest began to separate.

"Kakashi-sensai!" Sakura pouted, not even trying to hide the red in her face. "It might not even be Kiba! What if it's the Hokage or one of the other teams, or-"

"It's from Kiba." Neji interrupted, turning his Byakugan off. "You'll see it when you open it."

Annoyed from everybody watching her, Sakura quickly ducked behind a tree in an attempt to gain some privacy as she opened up the note

_Sakura,_

_Don't worry about the picnic. There's always next time! I can't say I've ever really written a letter for fun that many times before, but I'm trying here. Akatuski... bad news. I hope everything goes okay with Gaara, and I hope YOU'RE okay!_

_Oh. Today I ran into Shikamaru. We hung out at Asuma-sensai's place for a while. I played shogi with Shikamaru, and yeah, I lost, but I learned something. I'll explain more when you get back._

_After that night, we haven't really tried to make anything of it. I don't know if that's you, or me, or heck, both of us. I just need to know because it's been eating away at me. To be honest, I think about it, and you, all the time._

_Akamaru wanted me to tell you he hopes you're doing well. He also wants to now when the next time he'll see you is. I'm not kidding! He asked me right as I was finishing, but since he still had me going, I figured I could put in some more. I mean, who knows how long this will take to get to you?_

_I just want you to know that I think about you... all the time. I miss you. But I know it's your duty, and it'll be mine whenever I'm out and you're not._

_And I guess I have one more other thing too since I'm writing. That kiss. It meant so much more to me than just my first time kissing someone. It was my first time kissing YOU. Man I bet you think I'm some kind of lame for telling you this in a letter, instead of face to face. But truth be told, some friendly words of advice told me I had to do this now. And since you're not here right now, I had to go with this._

_I love you, Sakura. In a sense, I think I always have. See, when we were at the academy, I never really talked to you, but I really liked you. I thought you were pretty and smart and whenever you and Ino would fight I thought it was hilarious. Me and Akamaru always took bets to see how long Ino would last, and normally I'd lose. He was always so realistic. Anyway, when you were on about Sasuke, I just felt invisible. I pretty much lost all my motivation to even try. And I had to convince myself that I didn't care, when in reality, I was jealous of the guy who you were crazy about when he didn't even really do anything about it._

_But when he left, it all came rushing back. My head kept saying "Go! What are you waiting for?" But I was convinced there was nothing there. Then well, one thing led to another, and here I am writing you a really sappy love letter that Naruto is probably going to snatch and read._

_Hey Naruto! Stop slowing the team down! If I was with you guys we would've been back in half the time! And stop reading this letter! I don't recall sending out the pigeon to see you!_

_Anyway, to finish it off, I just want to know where we are. For a while I felt like I was just falling into the friend zone. I don't know about you, and I probably think I'm a bit of a doofus for being this forward, but I want to be more than that. You don't have to answer me right now, I imagine it's kind of a big drop on you. But let's talk about it when you get back, okay? Have a good trip home._

_Love,_

_Kiba and Akamaru_

The rest of the two teams only watched as Sakura's head fell back onto the tree as she sighed out loud. "Oh Kiba..."

"Ah young love. It sure is something else, isn't it, Kakashi?" Guy asked, still carrying him on his back. The awkward piggy back riding position slowly became more bearable to the copy-cat ninja. Didn't mean he'd want to be seen in public with it, though.

"Sure is." He said a happy response.

"Well?" Naruto started. "What did he say? Come on let me see!"

"Naruto!" Sakura glared at him. "You know what? Read it! I want you to see what Kiba said about you!"

Naruto looked sad. "What he said about me?"

Sakura simply handed the note to Naruto as he quickly jotted through all the romantic and mushy details to find what he said.

"What? Damn you Kiba! How did he know?"

Not realizing Sakura had already begun writing her letter back, Naruto quickly ran over and snatched the note from her.

"Naruto! Give that back!" Sakura chased after him.

"Hold on! I wanna say something to him!" Naruto said, running up a tree for safety.

"Hey!" Tenten thought out loud. "Why don't we all write him back?

_NO! How about we don't? He's mine!_ Inner Sakura jealously bursted out.

Sakura sighed as she handed Naruto the pencil she was using to write with. Slowly each team member took a small amount of time writing back to Kiba, before coming to Guy and then back to Sakura.

Finally finishing responses from everybody, Sakura took the note back and began writing the last part of it before sealing it up and placing it back into the talon of the bird, finally sending it off.

"All right you guys, let's move it!" Guy excitedly ordered as they began their trip back.

**X X X**

It's been a day since Kiba sent his letter off. He was hoping it would make it to Sakura in time, or just make it to her period.

It was boring. Hinata was working with Kurenai-sensai, while Shino was on a mission with his dad. With everyone gone, it seemed like all he did after he trained by himself was sit in his room and toss an old ball he used to play with Akamaru with up to the ceiling and catch it again.

He sighed. _There's gotta be something to do..._ He sat up. Akamaru perked up at him, waiting to see what his plans were.

Turning around, he looked over to see a dusty guitar sitting in the corner next to the door of his closet.

"Hey!" He stood up excited. "I haven't jammed out in a long time! That's what I'll do!"

Picking up his guitar, he strummed it. The Sratocaster was awfully out of tune. Ruffling through a large bag, he found his tuner, a cable, and a case of picks.

He looked at his guitar while dusting it off. It was your basic Fender Stratocaster, sunburst finish, and American Standard. It showed signs of play, but nothing worn away. The cherrywood neck still carried small clumps of dust in between frets, but he didn't let it bother him. He remembered how he had to beg his mom to get the American version, and in the end he still had to pay for half of it.

While tuning it, he remembered a new CD he bought a few weeks ago he hadn't really listened to much. He looked through the small plastic bag to find the case. _August Burns Red: Constellations._

"Hey wait. I remember hearing a song on here... where is it... There it is. Meredian! I haven't tried playing it yet, but it can't hurt, right Akamaru?"

"Arf!"

"Yeah you're right. Better start now or I'll never get back up to speed."

Placing the CD into the small stereo he had next to his bed, he started down tuning his guitar. He didn't really do it that often. He liked more older music along the lines of Metallica and such. American bands really did blow him away. This was new, fresh, and he figured if Sakura was going to stay gone for a while he might as well brush up.

Finally in the desired tuning, he reached under his bed and pulled out a small amp. On top of it was a digital pedal, able to transition his sound from a distorted noise to a clean peaceful strum.

"Okay... let's see if I still got it." Hitting play, he flipped over to the 9th track of the album and began.

(A/N: This is actually quite an epic song. I strongly recommend looking it up so you know what Kiba's thrashing out to! :) )

_The people who survive the sword, will find favor in the desert._

_I will build you up again and you will be rebuilt._

_I am the painter making this mess a masterpiece._

_I will rebuild you up again._

During the time he was playing, Tsume looked up at his door. She hadn't heard him pick up a guitar in ages. She was glad he was finding things to do with his spare time. He still hadn't come out of his room since the early morning.

"Does he have to keep it up as loud as he does?" Kuromaru asked, complaining about the small patch of screaming in the song.

"It keeps him out of trouble." She smiled back to her companion.

**X X X**

"All right! I still got it!" Kiba proclaimed as he set his guitar down, turning the stereo off. His fingers were kind of stiff from playing, but he was comfortable with where he was now. He never really wanted to start a band, he just loved music as a hobby. It was an easy way to work off stress if he couldn't get out of the house.

Looking to his left, he saw the same bird he sent off to see Sakura right at his window. Immediately placing everything down on his bed, he unlocked the window and let the feathered messenger into his hand.

"Whatcha got there?" He asked looking at the talon. He quickly realized it was from Sakura and ran over to his desk.

"Oh man! If she replied this quickly then she has to be close! All right!" He grinned widely as he opened the letter. Well, a rather long letter.

_Kiba,_

_If you're reading this, then I'm okay. I had to fight an Akatuski member. Luckily I made it out in one piece, but Gaara nearly lost his life. One of the village elders came with us. If it wasn't for her, I would have never beaten him. Gaara died because the beast was extracted from him. But Lady Chiyo(the elder I was telling you about) used a reanimation jutsu. She gave her life... so he could come back. I wish you could have come with us, but I don't think you have to question my ability to take care of myself anymore._

_Oh Kiba! Kissy kissy kissy! Haha! It's me! Naruto! I can't believe you called out me reading the letter. I guess I can't mind my own business sometimes! Anyway, we're all taking turns, but I wanted to say Sakura was incredible! You should have seen her! Anyway, we should be back at the leaf by tomorrow. Catch ya later!_

_Hello, Kiba. It's Kakashi. Despite Sakura's desire to have you come of her own beliefs, I do wish we could have taken you with us. Your tracking would have helped us immensely. But it's okay. We got the job done in the end. See you soon._

_Hiiiii Kiba, it's Tenten! I had no idea you and Sakura were an item! That's so cute! We had a pretty rough time getting to where we did, but we won! Anyway, Lee is getting really anxious so I'll hand the note over to him. But Sakura looks really happy! Bye!_

_Kiba! I have discovered an ingenious training exercise with the help of Guy-sensai. The next time we train you MUST let me give you a piggy back ride! Afterwards I will ride you until we reach our great physical peak! Do not fear for Sakura, she is in good hands!_

_Kiba. Please don't ask about Lee. Or the piggy back ride Guy-sensai is currently giving Kakashi-sensai. It's best that you don't know the image standing in front of us. It's… troubling to the eyes. Take care. - Neji_

_Kiba. I hope you've been keeping up with your training while we have been gone. I can honestly say you are steadily catching up to the standards of what Lee and I do on a regular basis. If you keep up your training, and stay with it, I'll have some impressive jutsus to show you as a reward! You're a great student, and I'm glad I accepted to train you. Say hi to Akamaru for me. -Guy_

_Okay. It's me again. I'm still laughing at what Lee wrote. It really is a funny picture. Kakashi looks totally helpless as Guy makes this excited face while he carries him. And when they're in motion... ugh. Anyway, like Naruto said, we're already in the Land of Fire, so we'll be home by tomorrow!_

_I read everything you said. I have an answer... for almost all of it. But I want you to hear it, not see it. Maybe we can make up for my ditching by having that picnic?_

_Tell Akamaru he won't have to wait much longer for me either. Well, I'm running out of space, but I'll be home tomorrow. I can't wait to see you._

_Love,_

_Sakura_

"Yeah!" Kiba lifted the letter up in the air before tossing it to the ceiling in excitement. In his happy yell for joy, he leaned too far back from his chair, causing him to fall on his back.

"Akamaru! She's coming back tomorrow!"

"Arf!"

"I feel great! Let's go grab some grub, huh?" He pats the top of his head before standing up.

The two made their way downstairs and out the door. Making their way down the street, they tried looking for an American restaurant. He remembered Choji telling him about a new one that opened up by his home. Problem is, he had never been to Choji's house before, so he had no idea where to go.

Spotting Shino and his father heading towards him, he quickly waved his hand out to get their attention.

"Shino! Mr. Aburame!"

Both stopped to greet Kiba. "Sorry, Kiba. I have to give a report to the Hokage about our last mission. Shino, you can stay with Kiba. Good to see you again." Shibi bid them goodbye before heading off alone.

"Did you guys just get back? Kiba asked.

Shino nodded. "Yeah. Had to track another bikochu beetle for containment. They're still endangered so we're trying to domesticate them without taking away the environment of nature."

Kiba quickly flashes back to the time him, Shino, Naruto, and Hinata went to track that very same insect. He also remembers the last minute failure thanks to Naruto farting on the beetle. _I still can't believe he did that. How can Hinata like a guy who just openly does that?_

"So," Shino said, grabbing Kiba's attention which had drifted off. "I heard the Kazekage was returned safely."

He nodded. "Yeah. Sakura and the others are gonna be home tomorrow. I got a letter from her today saying she was already in the Land of Fire."

Shino fixed his glasses. One thing Kiba never understood is why Shino kept himself so concealed. Did it have to do with the bugs? He wasn't exactly a bad looking guy. Not in the slightest. Just strange that even in the summer he was not only still sporting his now long green coat over just the white one, but he had now dawned a green jacket covering the top part of his head.

_Sometimes I wonder if Shino is gonna just keel over from heat exhaustion..._

"Oh hey, me and Akamaru were going to grab some food... Do you want to come along?"

"Normally I would say yes. But I already ate before I got back. Sorry. Next time, though." Shino replied. "Anyway, I need to get going." He took a few steps before stopping.

"How was your night with Sakura?"

Kiba remembered how Sakura had ran into them that day. "Oh! It was good. We're probably hanging out sometime tomorrow whenever she gets back."

He gave a noticeable nod, despite having his back turned to Kiba. "That's good. It's good to get your feelings out. Don't make the mistake of never letting how you are feeling known." He finished, finally leaving.

_Is he talking about Hinata liking Naruto?_ He wondered. _That was strangely deep for Shino... I wonder what's gotten into him?_

Continuing down the road, his stomach got the best of him. Not his hunger, it was a pain. He simply ignored it after closing his eyes to brace himself for it. When he opened them, he staggered back.

An image before him painted the scene of when Ukon was charging him with a kunai. It was such a quick adjustment of scenery he felt like he was back where he was.

_"YOU'RE GOING TO DIE KID WIPE THAT SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE!"_

"Get... Get away from me!" He pushed at Ukon. When he blinked, Ukon was gone, the forest was gone, he was back in the village. And he had his hand caught by Asuma. His open hand was barely inches away from Kurenai's growing stomach.

"Kiba...?" Kurenai asked, in clear shock and awe.

Finally coming to realization, he snapped out of his hallucination. "Kurenai-sensai... Asuma-sensai... I-I don't know what happened. I saw something. I saw someone. I freaked out. I'm so sorry."

Asuma let go of Kiba's hand, though still had his guard up. "Maybe you should go lie down Kiba. You don't look too good right now."

Kiba nodded. "Yeah... maybe I should." His stomach immediately following a growl. "Actually! Me and Akamaru were going to go get some food. Do you guys want to come along?"

Despite just being recently almost attacked by her former student, Kurenai nodded her head in response. "We're actually on the way to go eat with Asuma's team. Why don't you and Akamaru come along?"

"Sounds good!" Kiba replied before heading off with them. The two Jonin kept their pace slightly ahead of Kiba, who was in the back with Akamaru close to his left. His thoughts kept coming back to him. _Why now? Kankuro killed them both... I saw it with my own eyes. They're dead. How can they still be appearing in my head?_

_It has to be just a bad dream. That's all it has to be_

"Here we are." Asuma pointed to a local barbecue restaurant.

Kiba's stomach immediately flipped at the sight. "Yeah!"

Walking inside he wasn't surprised to see the rest of Team Asuma already sitting at a booth. Choji was eagerly waiting for the meat to cook on the grill placed inside the table.

"Hey guys. Looks like we found someone else to join us." Asuma said pointing to Kiba coming up behind them.

"Hey Kiba." All three responded in different yet closely followed times. Choji sat at the front end next to Ino, while Shikamaru sat on the back end by himself. Kiba sat down next to Ino while the other two Jonin took their respective seats by the lazy Chunin.

"So Kiba..." Ino started with a smile. "How's it going with Sakura?"

_Ehh that figures... All she ever talks to me about is her..._ He thought before clearing his throat.

"Oh, you know!" Kiba grinned widely. "Great! She's going to be back tomorrow so we'll see each other then I'm sure."

"That's great. You guys really do make a cute couple. Everyone's talking about it!"

"Everyone? Or just you?" Shikamaru intervened.

Ino glared at Shikamaru. "Oh you know what I meant! Can't you give some support?"

Shikamaru gave a slight smirk. "I already did. I think Kiba knows what I mean."

He nodded in remembering their game of shogi not too long ago.

As their meal continued Asuma brought their attention up to the Akatuski becoming more active.

"We need to be ready for them to come for Naruto. All of us." He started. "But we also need to know when. If we keep sending out ninjas to do missions and they come back... Well, there's no telling what might happen."

"Ah Asuma-sensai you worry too much!" Choji said. "If they were going to come for Naruto they would have either come now, or they're afraid to! Isn't the nine tails supposed to be the strongest of them all?"

Asuma nodded. "That's also why they'll send their very best. Most likely someone who can withstand a lot of punishment. Someone very difficult to kill. I have a feeling these people will stop at nothing to catch him. That being said..." Asuma waved over the waiter to get the check. "We're going to need to start training a lot more. And I mean a _lot_ more."

Everyone nodded. They all knew the dangers of the Akatsuki. Though they had only seen very little, mostly in reports.

As they finished their meals and began leaving, Kiba said his goodbyes as set off in the opposite direction. _Oh wait!_ He remembered. _Gotta ask Choji where that American place is!_ He quickly turned around to catch up with Choji who was now walking alone.

"Hey Choji!"

Choji turned around to see Kiba getting close.

"What's up Kiba?"

"You remember that American food place you were telling me about?"

"You're hungry again? That should be me and I'm full!" He laughed patting his stomach in amusement.

"Nah. Just for later. I remember you told me it was by your place... but I remember I had never been to your place before aside from before we left to try and go get Sasuke."

Choji grinned. "Okay. Well come on, I'll show you."

The two Chunin made their way eastward towards the Akimichi residence. This was where the majority of the local food areas were built. Restaurants were scattered throughout the village, but imported places from other countries sent most of their food to this area of the village.

Catching up, Choji put up a serious face that Kiba never really saw except when he fought Jirobo.

"Asuma-sensai was telling me about how you freaked out earlier... You okay?"

Kiba stopped in his tracks when he finished. Choji just looked at him. Not judging, not angry, just waiting for a response.

"I had a dream. It felt real. Choji... Do you remember when we fought the Sound Four?"

Choji nodded. "I'll always remember my fight with Jirobo."

"Yeah... well Sakon had an ability that I had never seen before. He had some kind of kekkei genkai that let him carry another body in his own. In this case it was his brother. His brother got out of him... and long story short, he fused into my body. I was able to get him out, and in the end Kankuro saved me. But I still dreamt about it. And when I tried to push Kurenai-sensai, I had really thought that I was pushing his brother Ukon out of the way."

Choji put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, man. We beat them. We beat all of them. They can't hurt anyone anymore."

Kiba could only sigh. He hadn't dreamed about that fight in years. He saw them both die. How can they be showing up in his head all of a sudden?

"I felt like I was back in that same fight again. It's never happened up until now, so I'm really not sure what I'm supposed to do."

"Well... Have you talked to Lady Tsunade about it? Maybe you have a slight case of Trauma Disorder you didn't know about. A lot of ninja get it from really difficult fights. Especially if they lose their comrades or get near death themselves."

He hadn't thought about it. Maybe it really was just a scar from the past. Even still, he shouldn't have to worry about it. He was stronger now. And he had Sakura… he thought.

"Yeah. I think I might do that. Choji... Don't tell anyone else this. If Sakura found out she might think I'm some kind of nut and stop talking to me." He giggled, trying to show some humor in the situation.

"Don't worry. I won't." Choji said as they finally stopped in front of the place Kiba wanted him to show him.

"Here it is."

"Oh wow." He looked at the restaurant. It was huge. Completely well designed, as if it had JUST opened that week. It was packed inside. He made a mental note to come back here when it wasn't so busy.

"Thanks Choji. For the new place to eat and... you know."

He smiled as he pat Kiba on the back. "Don't mention it, buddy." And with that, they parted ways.

Kiba hadn't noticed it was almost late afternoon. _Damn. Where did the day go?_

Walking towards the center of town, Akamaru started barking.

"What's up, Akamaru?"

"Arf! Arf!"

Kiba took a whiff of the air slightly and focused. There was no mistaking it once he filtered it out. "You're right! Let's go!"

Both took off running towards the gate. Kiba's heart was pounding more and more every second. _She's here. She's here. She's here!_

Finally he ran down another road while on Akamaru's back taking him to the side of the main gate. Upon getting a clear view, all he could see was Guy and Kakashi standing together. Was he too late?

"Guy-sensai?" Kiba said as he came close to them, still riding his best friend.

"Hello Kiba." Kakashi waved.

"Hey Kakashi-sensai."

"Glad to see my student is so eager to get back to training! That... is why you came to the gate, right?" Guy asked confident, but then confused.

"Heh. Sort of. I heard you guys were coming back tomorrow but then I picked up a scent and-" He stopped talking as his attention immediately turned to an all too familiar pink haired kunoichi standing merely twenty feet away from him.

Getting off Akamaru, he stood up and looked at her. She had been through quite a bit. She was scratched up, clearly. Cut up a little bit, but other than that, nothing a long bath couldn't handle.

They said nothing as Sakura ran to Kiba and grabbed onto him. The warmth of his Chunin vest quickly gathered moisture from the tears coming down from her face. She really did miss him that much. Quickly wrapping his arms around her back and pulling her closer to him he brought his voice down to a whisper level. "Hey."

Sakura smiled, giving a small laugh. "Hey."

"You look pretty banged up. You alright?"

Sakura smiled, bringing her voice back up to normal volume. "You think I'm bad... You should have seen the other guy."

They both laughed at her response. Even with all that, she still kept her ever-cheerful attitude. Kiba could tell she was victorious. The smell of hollowed wood and blood, steel, and poison littered her clothes.

"Arf!" Akamaru broke the quick silence, getting Sakura's attention.

"Hey Akamaru!" She said letting go of Kiba and petting him. The big dog rolled over on his back, craving to have his belly rubbed which she complied with.

"He missed you." Kiba added in.

"Just him?" She looked at him with a sarcastic smile on her face.

"Nah. I heard Ino missed you too."

"Oh yeah? Not even you?"

"Well..." Kiba playfully shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe a little bit."

She smiled as she stood up from petting Akamaru.

"I hope so." She said before pecking him on the cheek.

"All right you two love bugs." Kakashi interrupted. "We have to report our mission to Lady Tsunade. I trust you two won't hold up traffic here at the main gate for much longer?"

Kiba shook his head. "No sir. I'll make sure she gets home."

Kakashi smiled. "Good. See you two later then." He finished before disappearing.

"I hope you haven't been taking a break from your training, son." Guy finally spoke up now that Kakashi was gone. "First things tomorrow we'll-"

"Guy-sensai!" Sakura spoke up. "Do you think... Maybe Kiba could come a little late tomorrow?" She asked, grabbing onto his hand.

_What? I can't miss training... But this does feel pretty nice._ He thought at the sight of her hand lacing in between his fingers. _Heh. I always was a sucker for this kind of thing._

"Eh? Well... I don't know. Kiba? You understand whatever part of training you miss tomorrow you will have to make up for on your own?"

Kiba nodded. "If anything I'll just miss the running jog. I can easily make that up and join you two later."

Guy stood in thought for a moment. "All right. I understand you two aren't really used to the whole being away from each other thing yet. I'll cut you some slack. Just this once, son. Be by as soon as you can tomorrow. You know where we go so if we're not in a certain spot, check the next one until you find us. Along the way be sure to make up any and all exercises."

Kiba nodded again. "No problem, Guy-sensai."

Guy couldn't contain his ever consuming grin. "Ah the power of youthful love! See you tomorrow, Kiba!" And with that, Guy disappeared.

Both stared blankly at the dissipating cloud of smoke.

"Yep. That's Guy-sensai for you." Sakura commented.

"Yeah. You get used to it." Kiba replied.

Looking down at her stomach, Sakura couldn't hide the growl coming from it as she looked embarrassed at Kiba. "I'm starving."

Kiba laughed at the sight of it. "Well let's go get something to eat then!"

The three began walking without realizing the looks some of their familiar ninja gave them. It only took a moment for Kiba to realize he and Sakura were still holding hands. He didn't really care. It was a great feeling. She had just come back, she was tired, dirty, sweaty, and she was holding onto him for dear life, not wanting to let him go. He knew he had to ask her about what he had on his mind. But he figured he could wait till later tonight. Hopefully.

"So..." Kiba started. "Where do you want to eat?"

Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "Anywhere is fine. I just want to get something."

"Well, how about there? Kiba pointed to a small restaurant.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "Works for me."

Kiba walked up to the store before reading the sign "No dogs allowed. Seeing Eye dogs only. No exceptions."

Akamaru whined as he put his head down.

"Ah don't worry Akamaru we'll go somewhere else."

"Arf!"

"What? Are you sure?"

"Arf! Arf!"

_He just keeps looking out for me. Alright, buddy, if you say so._

"Alright Akamaru, I'll see you at home." He bid his friend farewell before Akamaru took off towards the direction of the Inuzuka home.

"I feel bad." Sakura said. "I didn't want him to not come."

Kiba shook his head. "It's okay. He said he wanted us to be alone."

She smiled, giving up fighting her blush around Kiba, they walked in and grabbed a booth.

They were nearly completely silent as they ate. Kiba only ordered something small, having just eaten less than a few hours ago. Sakura on the other hand ordered two entrees, and even though she was eating fairly quickly, she was eating at her normally delicate pace.

"So why did he want us to be alone?" She asked, breaking the silence.

"Well... I tell Akamaru everything. I read the letter I wrote to you out loud, and I read it out loud to him for the one you wrote to me."

He just remembered what he was going to ask her. "Speaking of that. Shouldn't we talk about that?"

She nodded, but put her hand up. "Maybe when I've had a shower and smell like a regular person again." She giggled when she finished.

_Heh. Who does she think she's kidding? She smells more than a regular person. _He thought to himself. No matter how dirty she looked, he always saw something good on her, in her, no matter what.

After they paid, she got on her feet. "I better get back home and take a shower. Are you doing anything tonight?"

Kiba was taken back a bit by her question. She was asking _him_ that? "Uhh... No actually, I'm not."

She smiled. "Good. I was wondering if you'd like to come over."

His head soared to the clouds the moment the words left her lips. _House? Her House? Me? Us?_

"Ye... Yeah!" He replied eagerly.

"Well, let's go then."

He looked confused as he played with the zipper to his Chunin vest. "I'm coming right now?"

"Of course, silly. You know how far our houses are. Unless you're busy and-"

Before she knew it, Kiba had already picked himself up and was standing right next to her. "Let's go!" He replied as he reached his hand for hers. Her blush carried all over her face as she smiled, lacing their fingers together.

As they walked to her home, they hadn't counted on seeing old friends notice them along the way. Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji were making their way away from them when a distant "Woo! Go Sakura!" was heard from off in a distance.

_UGH! That girl!_ She thought to herself. Regardless, Kiba was never really embarrassed. He was so easy-going she regularly thought she was overreacting to things she normally thought she wasn't at first.

When she got home, she unlocked the door and opened it to find a note on the mirror to her left. It was from her parents.

_Sakura,_

_Your father and I are celebrating our anniversary early. We're going to be at the village hidden in hot water for the weekend. Be good. No boys!_

_Mom_

"Ugh." She complained out loud, leaving the note, making her way upstairs to her room. Kiba glanced at the note, enough to see the _No boys!_ notice and laughed.

Making their way up to her room, Kiba felt himself reach a high he didn't think was possible. Her scent. Everywhere. He was in the heart of it all. It was so powerful. Everything he had ever wondered about her was there. Her room wasn't anything what he expected. It was basic. Drawers to his right, a desk not to far in front of him to his left, and a twin sized bed to the upper right corner. At the direct end of the room was a sliding glass door, leading to the balcony.

"Wait here. I'll be back in a sec." She said, quickly grabbing some pajamas before making her way to the shower.

Kiba sat on her bed. Confused, but proud. "YES!" He shouted to himself, but quickly clamped his mouth hoping Sakura didn't hear him. When there was no response, his thoughts went wild. _I'm here! Jesus Christ I'm here! Oh man, she's taking a shower, and I'm in her room WAITING for her! Yessss!_

Keeping his proud grin across his face, he looked to see two porch chairs on the balcony. He figured he didn't want to be bored, even though he wasn't, the scent was like an orgy for his nose. He slide the door open and sat back in one of the chairs.

He sat down on the right chair, staring up at the sky. He remembered their trip to the top of The Third's monument. The now near night sky, still showing fading signs of daylight, was already broadcasting its presence of stars over the hidden leaf.

He turned his head at the sound of a door opening to find Sakura entering the room. Her simple red shirt and black pajama pants were a few sizes too big for her, but then again they don't make clothes like that to be tight. She ran her fingers through her fingers a few more times before noticing Kiba staring at her. She waved at him before coming outside herself.

"It's beautiful out tonight." He started, his concentration on the sky quickly broke when Sakura sat on his lap, her legs stretching off to the right, her arms wrapped across his neck.

"It is." She replied.

"So do you want to talk?" He asked.

"About what?" She pretended to not know what he meant. "Kidding." She rebounded, kissing his cheek.

That feeling always gave him a shock through his spine. Not as much as their first, but like a house getting electricity back from loosing power in a storm. His heart had been racing since they had even entered her house, but at this point, he felt like someone put a microphone next to it. He was sure she could hear it by now.

"Okay." He finally broke the silence. "You said you had answers for... most of it, right?"

She nodded.

"All right... Then can I ask you?"

"Ask me what?"

"What are we?"

She knew that question was going to pop up. At least it was then. She wasn't sure either as a matter of fact. Were they official? Were they a couple? Were they just some dumb kids who thought they knew what love was?

"I don't know." Was the only response she could give.

Kiba furrowed his eyebrows a little bit before thinking of a quick answers. "Well... if you don't know, can I tell you what I think?"

She looked at him. "Sure."

Kiba cleared his throat. "I think at this point we both know we're more than just friends. If not by title, then by feeling. I feel... I feel something that I've never felt before. Yet I know how it feels. Isn't that weird?" He looked at her, who was now facing him, merely inches away from his face.

"I love you, Sakura. And I think you love me too."

She couldn't hold back the red that came over her face. He was right. He was more than right, he was right on the money. She loved him, and the feeling didn't feel wrong, or sudden, or impractical. Was she ready for this, though? Could she handle it? They were both ninjas. Both Chunins as a matter of fact. One day one of them could die in a mission. They could both die. Was that fair?

She gathered up as much strength as she could. She inhaled a bit. _The_ _only thing not fair is not trying._

"I do." She smiled before burying her face into his neck. "I love you so much, Kiba. I didn't think I could. So fast. So sudden. But I was only fooling myself. But I'm so scared. I want to be with you more than anything, but after everything that's happened, and the Akatuski. I've SEEN what they can do. What if they come for me? What if they come for you?"

Kiba hummed to himself. "You're right. It's possible tomorrow the Akatuski could be right at our doorstep and unleash hell on us all. But if they do..." He ran his fingers through her hair. "Wouldn't you want to know you said everything you wanted to say? A friend of mine told me..." Shino's words quickly ran through his head. **It's good to get your feelings out. Don't make the mistake of never letting how you are feel known.** "He told me that it's good to get your feelings out. And you shouldn't ever not let your feelings be known. That would be a mistake."

She looked at him, taking her head away and put herself close to him. "Then does that mean...?"

He nodded his head. "Only if you want to."

She quickly smiled before kissing him. As she pulled away, she could feel the smile grow on his face before their lips made their departure from one another. "I want to."

His smile grew wide as he hugged her. "Then... Will you be my girlfriend?"

She happily giggled at his question. "Yes, Kiba. I will."

His hug grew tighter in happiness. He couldn't believe it. She was finally his. _Officially_ his! Was he dreaming? Nah. He knew he wasn't. But his dreams had certainly come true, and nothing was going to get in between them. He just knew this was the beginning of the happiest moments of his life.

"It's so nice out tonight." He whispered to her.

"It's why I love this balcony. I come out here a lot to think."

She slowly brought herself to her feet, taking Kiba's hands to pick him up. Kiba opened his mouth to speak, but she hushed him with a finger over his lips.

"There's no need to speak anymore. Not tonight."

He looked into her eyes. The moonlight glittered them in such a way they were near captivating. She was so mesmerizing. What did she want? Trying to take an unnoticed whiff, he could tell. _Already?_

She took his hands and guided him back to her room, until they stood at the side of the bed. She kissed him softly while reaching for his zipper and slowly dragged it down, eventually removing his vest.

"Sakura are you sur-"

"It's okay Kiba." She kissed him again, silencing him.

"But I'm-"

She nodded her head. "So am I."

_No way? I figured someone as good looking as her... Well, then again, she didn't really have a boyfriend. Guess that makes sense why she's still a virgin._

He finally gave up. There was no way he could convince her to say no at this point, unless he walked out. And after just romantically signing himself to her, how could he walk away? He wanted to be with her, forever if she wanted it. He wouldn't have it any other way. And this was the best way to show it.

When she broke the kiss, Kiba's glance had changed completely. He wasn't nervous or timid anymore. His gazed craved, he hungered, and his aura screamed determination. He made his way to her neck, slowly warming it with his kisses, slowly sucking on it until a faint amount of blood rose from it.

"Kiba..." She moaned his name.

He looked back up at her. "You're mine now." Were his only words before kissing her again, reaching for the bottom of her shirt.

His weight against hers quickly gave way as they fell back onto the bed, with Kiba on top and Sakura reaching for his black shirt under his vest which was removed already.

He stood up and turned as he removed his shirt, then faced her again. _Oh my god. He's so... Oh my god!_ She thought staring at him. He was completely defined. Not by lifting weights, but by hard and long training. It was the best kind of definition, and it drove her wild as she wanted him more by catching sight of it.

She ran her hands up his chest up to his face, bringing it to hers and kissing him again, pulling him on top of her to the bed.

Tonight, they became more than a couple. They created, molded, and found love. For after tonight, they both knew, they were one.

**END!**

Oh yeahhhhhh :O Hope you liked this one. Been a few days since I updated... Then again, that's long for my standards. I like to keep em coming as soon as I can. But this one was kind of tough to work with. I COULD have made it two chapters... But they would have been too short. This is a lot better I think. Not too much, but you definitely get the insight of what's going on =P Please R&R, and I'll seeee youuu guys next time!


	8. The Day After

Hmm. I originally wanted to end this fic in about maybe 4 more chapters... buttttttt I'm thinking they'll be more than that. Crazy ass idea struck me. You'll see =P

Chapter 7

His eyes were still glued shut. He couldn't open them. He didn't want to. Daylight was forcing entry into his eyelids, but he still kept them closed. His arms flopped onto the pillow next to him. Was it just him? He wasn't home. He knew that. He spent the night at Sakura's house. The thought made him melt. He had done three things on his list in one go. Confessed his love for her, made her his girlfriend, and claimed her as his mate. Well, the third thing he didn't need to mention yet. But it was a victory for him, through and through.

His eyes finally opened as he heard the door open, quickly forgetting her parents could come home at any time, despite it being Saturday.

"Get up!" Sakura said as she walked over to him and shook him.

"My eyes are open you know..." He sighed, turning and covering himself.

She scoffed. "Come on. It's already 10 o'clock and-"

"WHAT?" He quickly shot up. "Guy-sensai! I'm so-"

"It's okay, Kiba. I talked to him this morning. I told him I really missed you and asked if he could give you the day off. He said yes, but he expects you to work twice as hard to make up for it."

He sighed. "Great. Got the day off to dread for a double."

She smiled as she sat down next to him in the bed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "But it's with me. Isn't that enough?"

He smiled, remembering their incredible experience last night. "Yeah. You're right."

She smiled and kissed him before standing back up and walking out. Kiba couldn't take his eyes off her. Her figure was so perfect, he confirmed that last night.

"I made you breakfast. It's ready whenever you feel like coming down." She turned, smiling at him before walking out the door.

He laid his head back down. _This is the life._ He felt so free. Everything he ever wanted in his life was coming to him exactly how he wanted it. No worries. No secrets. It was just them.

"What a woman." He thought out loud. Getting up he looked at the arm of the bed to see a pair of dark blue pajama pants and a black shirt sitting there. Sakura must have taken them from her dad's room for him. Putting them on, he headed downstairs.

The smell was amazing. She was still cooking, no mistaking the smell of a grill and... Waffles? He quickly ran down to see Sakura making a large pile of Waffles, along with eggs, bacon still cooking on the grill, and biscuits still on the tray as if they were just removed from the oven.

"Sakura this is..." He looked at the practical feast before gulping and regaining himself. "This looks amazing!" He walked up to his girlfriend and kissed her before taking a seat.

"Since Guy-sensai gave you the whole day off, I wanted to make it a good day for both of us. I'm off too, so we have the whole day to ourselves."

Kiba quickly reached behind himself, grabbing onto Sakura's waist, pulling her over to him as he forced her onto his lap.

"It better be." He smirked as he kissed her and brought her closer to him.

Sakura gave a light moan before pulling herself away from him. "I don't think I could go again. Not right after what happened last night." She giggled while blushing to herself as she got up.

"Yeah. I mean what can I say? I admire my own stamina sometimes."

His boatful laughter quickly returned by a heavy slap across the face as he fell out of his chair onto the floor.

"Pig." She said while she cleaned up the dishes she had used to make the food.

"What? Ah come on!" He complained, returning to his seat, waiting for her to sit.

"You can eat now if you want."

Kiba shook his head. "It's rude. I want to wait till you're sitting here with me." He smiled back as he finished.

She blushed as she finished setting the assorted items to soak. Finally finished she sat down with her boyfriend and they began eating. In Kiba's case, gorging himself silly. Before she knew it, almost half the eggs were gone, almost all the bacon was gone, only eight biscuits out of the original twelve remained and there were at least three full waffles taken. (A/N: I say "full" because a lot of people sometimes eat half of a waffle made in a waffle maker.)

"Um. Kiba?"

His face stuffed, he swallowed before asking. "Yeah babe?"

"You don't have to overdo it."

"I'm not."

She quirked her eyebrow. _Not overdoing it? I slaved over a hot stove for over an hour and you just finished a third of it in record breaking time! Don't tell me that's not overdoing it! UGH!_ Her inner self retaliated.

"I swear. You're worse than Naruto."

His eyes showing anger, he doesn't even swallow his food as the chipmunk cheek Inuzuka responded.

"Vha? I'm nufin vike Varufo!" He said before an egg fell out of his mouth, causing Sakura to burst out into laughter.

Blushing he quickly swallowed his food before grabbing a few biscuits and reaching for the jam. "Sakura this is great. Really! I never knew you had it in ya!"

His compliment was obviously not seen the way he had expected as Sakura simply gave him a look before crossing her arms and hmphing at him while turning her head to the side.

"What?"

"Didn't know I had it in ya?"

"Yeah. I heard your soldier pills were horrible so I'm really impressed with the food!"

Wrong thing to say again. The biscuit never made it to Kiba's mouth as he fell backwards, again, out of his chair onto the ground.

"Wh-What? What'd I do this time? I thought boyfriend and girlfriend weren't supposed to be abusive?" He cringed as he laid there.

"Ugh! That's something Sai would say! Fine! See if I ever make you breakfast again!"

Before she finished, Kiba was already behind her. Before she could react he had already wrapped his arms around her neck as he hugged her from behind. _He's so fast... I had completely forgotten about that._

"I didn't mean it like that Sakura. They really were compliments. This meal is a total knock out. If it's this good I can't wait to see how the rest of the day turns out."

She looked up at him and pecked his lips before looking down to finish her food. Wait... Where was the biscuit she just picked up?

"Kiba!"

His mouth was full, and full of guilt as he swallowed. "Um. Yeah?"

"You're such a pig!" She yelled as she punched him, sending him back onto the living room couch.

His feet only in the air, she could hear a faint "I... I love you?"

"Hmph!" She patted her hands off as she returned to her meal, hopefully in peace and not stolen from under her nose.

Kiba finally came back to the table and finished eating. Finally stuffed. Only took three quarters of the meal to do it.

"Where do you put it all?"

"Training. I'll probably burn this all off in a few hours just by my metabolism."

"It's that fast?"

"When you train with Guy-sensai, _everything_ is that fast."

It made sense to her. She finally picked up the plates and washed them off before letting the big ones soak to get the stick out of them.

"So..." Kiba asked. "What do you want to do today?"

She shrugged. "I'd still like to make up for making you wait for the picnic. But we can do that later today. How about we go shopping?"

He shrugged at the idea. "Sure. Whatever helps. Oh wait! I gotta get home and pick up Akamaru!"

She shook her head. "Your sense of smell is the pride of your clan, right?"

He tilted his head in confusion. "Yeah... Why?"

She pointed to a door on her left, leading to the pantry. Kiba stood up and walked over to it, opening it to find a sleeping Akamaru on a large dog bed.

"Akamaru?"

Akamaru woke up before stretching himself out on the bed and walking up to his master and barking him as a greeting.

"Hey boy! When did you get here?"

"Arf!"

"Really? Last night? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Arf! Arf!"

"Oh... Yeah. Sorry about that. We were kinda, well, she was kinda noisy. I wasn't, and-"

Sakura definitely overheard their conversation as her fist sent Kiba flying right onto the dog bed Akamaru had just gotten off of.

"Me noisy? May I remind you who was the noisiest when he... Ugh, Kiba!" She stamped her foot on the ground in embarrassment before walking back to her room.

"Psh. Women." He said getting up. Akamaru could smell the scent of victory all over Kiba. He was glad for his master, even though he was taking abuse for it.

"Arf?"

"Nah. She's not mad at me. Well, for right now she is. She'll get over it."

"I can still hear you, you know!"

Kiba clamped his mouth as he heard his lovely girlfriend shrieking at him from upstairs.

Akamaru tilted his head down in a small whine as he tucked his tail between his legs.

"Yeah... Sometimes that's how I feel too."

**X X X**

Not a cloud in the sky. The perfect kind of day for the new couple as they, along with Akamaru, walked down the street going around the village without any destination in mind. Despite some window shopping, Kiba found more of an appreciation for Sakura's taste in music when they looked in the record store. Still true to his metal roots, he at least gave an acknowledging nod when she would show him more upbeat and popular boy bands.

"Looks like everything went well."

Kiba and Sakura turned to see Shino behind them with Hinata and Kurenai.

"Oh! Hey guys!" Kiba waved to them with both their intertwined hands as he turned his attention to them.

"No training today, Kiba?" Kurenai asked.

"Not today sensai. Guy-sensai gave me the day off."

She smiled. "That's good. You'll get that much needed rest you've been looking for." She glanced down at their hands joined together before smiling. "I'm glad you two are finally official."

They both smiled, Sakura giving a much deeper shade of red in blush than Kiba who just laughed.

"So what are you guys up to?" He asked.

Kurenai rubbed her stomach with a rare smile across her face. "The rest of the team and I went to meet Asuma at the hospital. I wanted to find out and didn't feel like waiting any longer. We're having a son."

Sakura's eyes lit up at the sound of it. She loved children, even though she had never really considered having any herself.

"Wow! That's awesome!" Kiba said congratulating her. "So does that mean you're taking time off?"

She nodded. "Unfortunately. I can't keep risking the baby going out on missions anymore. I'll be grounded until about a month after he's born."

"What are you guys going to do? Shino? Hinata?" Sakura asked.

Shino shrugged his shoulders. "If my dad is ever doing something, he'll ask me to come along. Now I'll probably take him up on his offer."

Hinata glanced around really quick before returning her attention to them. "Um... I may train with my father and Neji. B-But I don't know yet."

Kiba smiled. "Don't sweat it guys. It's good to relax every once in a while. Anyway we're gonna get going. Catch you guys later!" He turned as Sakura waved goodbye before joining hands with him again and making their way down the road.

"He looks happy." Shino commented to the two kunoichi as the couple slowly left their sight.

Kurenai looked closer at Kiba. "Mmm. Too happy I think."

**X X X**

"No way?" Naruto couldn't believe it. He constantly looked at their laced hands, then back at them. Laced hands, and back at them. "You guys are...?"

They both nodded their heads, Sakura hugging him from the side that their hands had joined at. "Last night!"

"Yep. Last night." Kiba sighed before looking up at the sky, beaming in his sexual victory.

Sakura glared at him, giving him a look of warning. _I swear, if Naruto finds out I slept with him I'm going to kill my boyfriend having not been with him for twenty-four hours yet. THEN, I'm going to kill Naruto!_

"Wow! Talk about weird! I never thought I'd see YOU guys as a couple!" Naruto held his nose as if a foul odor was passed. "And what's that mark on your neck Sakura? Did a bug have dinner on it or something?"

Sakura turned her glare to him instead. Her blush quickly taken over by anger. "NA-RUTOOO!" She let go of Kiba's hand before charging after Naruto who screamed as he ran off.

"Arf?"

"I don't know either, buddy. They got one weird relationship." He observed as Naruto was getting the life choked out of him. "Then again, maybe I shouldn't have been so rough on her. Her skin is pretty fair."

"Hey babe!" Kiba called over to Sakura, who was still gripping his neck in mid-shake. "Come on, let him go. Much as I'd like to see Naruto get laid out I thought we had plans?"

Sakura finally let go of him as she remembered she had to get back to pack the basket up for their picnic.

"You! Behave!" She pointed at Naruto who was still dizzy from his lack of oxygen.

She forcefully grabbed Kiba's hand as she dragged him off back to her home. Akamaru whined as he followed close behind.

By now she was in a much better mood. She was humming to herself as she packed together some sandwiches and a long blanket. She grabbed a few bags of chips and some bottles of water.

"Perfect!" She smiled to herself.

"Go get it!"

A small red ball bounced down the stairs as Akamaru ran down in hot pursuit, sliding across the wooden floor as he jumped and grabbed the ball, wrestling it in his mouth.

She sighed with a smile on her face. _That boy and his dog..._

Kiba made his way downstairs to find the basket pretty full and Sakura waiting for him while Akamaru pleasured himself to chewing the red rubber ball he had thrown for him to get. He approached his girlfriend, kissing her.

"Got everything?"

"Mhm. Are you ready?"

"Yeah. You said the park is pretty close, right?"

She nodded. "It's not even a mile down the road. I'll show you." She took the basket in her hand, and reached for his with a smile.

"Can't wait." He smiled taking her hand, lacing their fingers as they made for the door.

"Come on buddy!" Kiba called to Akamaru.

"Arf!"

"What? Are you serious?"

"What'd he say?" Sakura asked.

"He said he wants to stay."

She looked confused. Akamaru was the kind of dog who seemed like he would die from boredom if he didn't get out at all.

"All right Akamaru if you're sure. You know the drill. Head on home, tell mom I'm with Sakura."

He barked in response as he grabbed the ball and trotted home.

"He's acting really weird for some reason." He observed.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah. He never does this. I don't think he's jealous, but something doesn't feel right."

She tried to get his attention off the subject by kissing him. "Hey. It'll be okay, you'll see. Let's go."

Kiba smiled as he complied, heading opposite the direction Akamaru went.

**X X X**

The breeze was calming. Small, slight, and enough to give the day the extra added detail they needed. Kiba was laying back on a blue and white checkered blanket while Sakura laid next to him, holding onto him with an embrace from the side. The food was gone, drinks had been drank, and all that remained was for them to enjoy their time together.

"This is great." He said breaking the silence.

"You're great." She said, gently kissing his lips.

"Yep. I am."

Her face quickly scrunched. _He's_ _so cocky! Ugh! I can't ever compliment him sometimes!_ She sighed before elbowing him in his stomach, causing him to sit up on impact.

"Ow! Hey come on why'd you go and do that?"

"You're so full of yourself sometimes!"

"So?"

She stared at him in shock. He wasn't even getting the point. "Whatever." She sat cross legged as she watched the view.

Kiba giggled as he grabbed onto her, rolling her over on top of him. "Don't whatever me, miss."

She smirked mischievously, putting her hands onto his. "Oh yeah? What if I do it again?"

He smiled back. "I don't think you-" His vision turned to his right. Someone was watching them.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't move." His left hand reached into her pouch, pulling a kunai out. "Company." He pushed her up and threw the knife towards the direction of the scent.

The shadow behind the tree moved quickly, but didn't leave.

"Get out here!" Kiba yelled at the shadow, taking a stance and pulling out a kunai of his own.

Out of the shadows stepped a fellow leaf shinobi. In his hands was a large sketch pad, with several pencils, and an annoyingly signature half-real smile on his face.

"Sai?" Sakura asked, sitting up.

"Hello Sakura." He looked at Kiba. "Hello Dog Boy. Your aim is terrible."

"What was that?" Kiba picked his kunai up, reversing it, ready to throw it if he needed to. "You want to see terrible aim? I'll throw this kunai at the grass and hit your fucking heart if you want to see terrible aim!"

"Kiba." Sakura touched his hand, slowly moving the kunai down. "It's okay." Her attention turned to Sai. "Why were you watching us?"

Sai lifted his sketchbook up. "I was drawing. Originally I was drawing landscape, but after seeing you two, I decided to draw from a distance."

Kiba put his knife away. Sai was obviously annoying, but not a threat.

"So are you still drawing?" Sakura asked.

"Not anymore. I'm merely adding color at this point to fill in the lines. Should I add extra red to Dog Boy's face?"

"How about I add extra red to _YOUR_ face? Huh tough guy?" Kiba tried to run at Sai before Sakura caught him again.

"Kiba. Please." She whispered into his ear.

"That is perfect. Just like I was talking about." Sai gave his smile before taking the sketchbook out and trying to find the right shade of color. "Drawing you is simple, Dog Boy. You require very little color, and very little difficulty to draw."

He growled. He was going to lose it. "You want to see color? I'll show you some god damn color!" He reached for Sai's face, forgetting that Sakura was still holding him.

"We should probably go. Sai...?"

"Yes, ugly?"

The line in Sakura's head was snipped.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING UGLY?" Now the positioning was reversed. Kiba had to keep his furious girlfriend away from ripping her temporary teammate's body to shreds. Much as he'd like to see it happen, he didn't like the idea of visiting his love behind bars.

"Sakura, it's okay. You know you're not ugly!" He tried to reassure her.

_**BAM!**_

"That felt good."

"It did, didn't it?"

"See you tomorrow Sai!"

The couple walked away, both with red, swollen hands due to a combination punch to Sai after much needed frustration needed to be released.

"I thought I was a loose cannon! Nope. You sure showed me." Kiba laughed.

"Well, I try." She smiled, grabbing his arm as they walked.

"What are you guys doing tomorrow?" Kiba asked, remembering what she said to him.

"We have some information. Sasori, the Akatuski member I fought told me he was going to meet with an agent of Orochimaru at Tenchi Bridge ten days from then. It's already been six so we're heading out tomorrow."

"I see." _For what? Sasuke? Fuck... She's still not over him, is she?_

"I'll be back soon though. The hidden grass isn't far away at all."

"Yeah, but neither is Orochimaru."

She frowned. He was right. He wasn't going to be easy.

"I'm going to be okay. We're just going to-"

"Find Sasuke, right?" He looked at her with no emotion surfacing at that statement.

She was confused, and a look of hurt slowly crept its way to her face. _Is he jealous? But we're together... Sasuke is... He's just someone from my past now. I could never be with him._

"Yes... But not for whatever you may be thinking. It's not like that anymore Kiba. If it was, I would never be with you. You know that!" She pleaded to him, tightening her grip around his arm.

He sighed. "Yeah. Yeah I know. I'm sorry. I just don't like hearing his name. The guy's a dick."

She nodded in agreement. "He sure is. But he's still my teammate, and a could be victim of Orochimaru. Naruto's set on it, so we have to at least try, right?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I guess. And you're sure it's just Team Kakashi?"

"Yes. I shouldn't have even told you this. Please promise me you won't follow us. Okay?"

He shook his head. "I can't promise you that. But I'll promise to have faith in your abilities. That doesn't mean I have doubts about Orochimaru's, or Sasuke's. They're a lot stronger."

He was right. Orochimaru may be a complete psychopath, but he was a Sannin for a reason. He was incredibly powerful, and if Sasuke learned anything from him in three years, it had to be rows and rows of new jutsus.

For now, they just stood there together. The hills of the meadows seemed to stretch for miles and miles. It was a perfect picture she never wanted to leave. But she knew she had to. She had to at least _try_ and get Sasuke back. And she could feel Kiba's uneasiness about him. She knew if he came with them, Kiba wouldn't even try to bring him back, he'd try to kill him. If that happened either one of them could get killed.

"You know," Sakura said, breaking the silence. "I never thought I could be so lucky."

Kiba looked at her. "What do you mean?"

She kissed his sleeve. "You, silly. I never in a million years thought we would be together."

"Me neither," He smirked. "I'm sure not complaining though."

She shook her head. "Me neither."

**X X X**

As the sun slowly fell behind the blanket of the hills on the horizon, the young couple made their way through the streets of the village back towards her house. Unsuspecting that a certain sharingan ninja was close by.

"You two are out rather late." Said the calm voice.

Both turning to the voice, Kiba took a defensive stance in front of Sakura only to find it to be Kakashi. Reading.

"Don't worry," He said flipping through a page. "I'm just enjoying the scenery of tonight. I didn't expect you two would still be out. Especially you, Sakura. Your mission is tomorrow."

"Kakashi-sensai? I thought you were suppose to be resting in the hospital?" Sakura asked.

"I am. And I was released this morning. Just no more missions for a while. Need to take it easy after overusing the mangekyo sharingan in our last fight." He cooly replied, flipping another page.

_Whoa. These guys are that tough Kakashi-sensai has to be out for a mission? What kind of people are the Akatuski?_ Kiba's mind raced to him.

"Sakura," Kakashi cleared his throat. "I'd like to talk to Kiba. Alone."

Sakura looked as Kiba's face completely went to confusion, looking at Sakura mouthing _Me?_

"Umm... Okay." She said letting go of his hand. "I'll see you when I get back. It won't be more than a few days, I promise."

"Okay." He replied seriously as him and Kakashi's gaze met. Sakura temporarily broke their focus as she kissed him before walking home.

"I love you."

Kiba looked back at Sakura who was starting to make her ways away from him. "I love you too. Watch yourself." He replied, still keeping his gaze fixed with Kakashi's. _Something's up… He's tense. I don't like this._

Kakashi waited for her to turn a corner before closing his book. "Now then..."

"K-Kakashi-sensai?" Kiba asked confused.

"Kiba. I wouldn't say my nose is as good as yours, but I can easily pick up powerful scents that most humans can't distinguish." His eyebrow angled as his voice lowered. "One of those scents being the aftermath of intercourse."

Kiba's entire body tensed up. _He knows? How the hell?_ He took a step back. "Kakashi-sensai I-"

"She's just a girl, Kiba. And you're just a boy. Do you really think you're ready for something like this?"

Kiba went from scared to confused. _Ready? Like for a relationship? What's he talking about?_

Kakashi shook his head. "I'm afraid if you don't know what I mean now I can't explain it any further. Be ready to stand for everything you have been taught when the time comes." And with that, Kakashi gave a cheerful wave before disappearing.

Kiba was in complete confusion at this point. "Don't know? What don't I know? And what's he talking about?" He brain stormed out loud.

Making his way home, his thoughts kept replaying over and over with what Kakashi said. **I'm afraid if you don't know what I mean now I can't explain it any further. Be ready to stand for everything you have been taught when the time comes.**

_What does that even mean?_ He thought to himself. At least he was home. Didn't seem too dark, as the lights were still on at home. Opening his door he was greeted with little room to step inside, walking straight into his mother with crossed arms and a not so happy expression on her face.

"H-Hey mo-"

"Inside. Now."

**END!**

I figured this might be an okay way to end it... What's Kakashi talking about? Don't worry, you'll find out in the later chapters =P It's really pretty easy to figure out. Anyway please review and I shall have the next one up soon! :)


	9. Enter The Rabbit Hole

Hello! I'm liking the comments I've gotten for the last chapter. I was already starting on this(idea wise) before I checked my e-mail to see what was there, but because you guys have been super sweet, I'm gonna give you a double! Yep. Two in one day. Just watch. ;)

Chapter 8

"So what?" Kiba growled at his mother.

"I can smell it all over you! What were you thinking?" She retaliated.

The coffee table in the living room was all that separated mother and son from a possible battle. Akamaru and Kuromaru growling respectively across same sides.

"Do you have any idea what you've done? And so young!" Tsume growled.

"What are you talking about, ma?"

"You have no idea, do you?" She sighed. "Pup, finding a mate and marking them is more than just sex! I can't believe after everything you've learned you still have no idea how much more you need to commit!"

"COMMIT TO WHAT? WHY THE HELL WON'T ANYONE SAY ANYTHING DIRECT TO ME?" He yelled back. His mother simply stood there in blank expression.

_**SLAP!**_

Kiba's face stayed in perfect stillness to the right as he faced the ground. His mother's hand was stinging as the redness welled tears into his eyes.

_What... What am I doing wrong? What did I do?_ He asked hysterically in his mind.

"It's about the life you two must lead now," She said staring at him. "In this clan, we mate for life. Or have you forgotten how I never even bothered to find another man after your father left?"

He finally put his fix on her, his cheek was still stinging. "Mom... I love her. I understand what it means. I want to be with her, not just for a month or something but forever. She's... I don't think words could even do it justice."

"I can smell it coming off of you. Her scent and yours are a good mix, pup. And there is no question of how much you love her. But you are so young."

"What difference does it make if I'm young and found someone I love?" He asked back, his anger beginning to regain itself.

Tsume merely shook her head. "That's not something I can tell you. I have no right." And with that, her and her companion left them in complete confusion.

_Dammit! Why the HELL doesn't anyone tell me anything?_

Akamaru nudged his head to his master's leg, bringing him back to reality.

"Let's go to bed, Akamaru. I think I've had enough of today."

"Arf."

With that they both went up to his room.

**X X X**

The next few days were a blur to Kiba mostly. Sakura was away going to Tenchi Bridge, and he was still training with Guy and Lee. One of the days the whole team trained together. It was a nice change of pace, aside from Tenten teasing Kiba about how much he looked like Lee and Guy. She said they were starting the wrong kind of fad.

"All right team, you are dismissed! Uh, Kiba, could I talk to you?" Guy asked, waving the other three shinobi away.

"Sure." He said sitting down in the flattened grass from today's training.

"You were getting pretty crazy out there today. Are you okay, son?"

Now that he thought about it, he was pretty wild. More than usual. He took the first eight palms from Neji on purpose just to catch them and toss him violently away before giving chase to try and incapacitate him. And he relentlessly attacked Lee's guard with no interest in even getting past it. Just to hit him. And when Tenten unleashed a scroll of weapons, Kiba's "Fang Over Fang" was so wild it shot the shurikens and kunais off in wild directions, showing little regard for who they would hit.

"I've just been under a lot of stress, sensai."

Guy folded his arms. This was obvious, but he couldn't pin it together. "If you need to vent, I'm all ears!" Guy replied giving his thumbs up. "I was a boy like you, Kiba. We all were. We have to go through something similar at some point in time."

He shook his head. "I don't know about that. Sakura and I... To put it out there, we had sex. Right after that everyone started giving me these weird lectures about how I'm _too young for this_ and _too young for that_ how I need to figure everything out. I mean why the hell can't people just be straight forward and tell me what the FUCK they're talking about?" He yelled the last sentence throwing a kunai into a tree.

"Hmm," Guy thought. "I think I know what they're talking about. And they're right, you do need to figure it out on your own. It's a path only we can follow ourselves. We will all be here to support you, but it is not our solemn right to break the news to you."

He stood up, staring at him with desperate eyes. "What news, sensai?"

His finger raised and he shook it. "I'm sorry, Kiba, you'll just have to let it come to you! As much as I'd like to help you out, there's only so much I can allow myself to reveal. This is not one of those things I can lend a hand with."

Kiba sighed. He knew he couldn't win. He just wishes he knew what everyone was keeping from him.

"Now then," Guy said. "I told you if you kept your training up I would show you some handy jutsus. How about I do that right now? Would that help take your mind off of things?"

He smiled a bit. His sensai was bribing him with new jutsus. He suppose he could make an exception.

"All right, Guy-sensai."

"Fantastic! Now, the first rule about this jutsu..."

**X X X**

The hot water normally soothed out all of the normally sore muscles on his body. Not this time. Something about today's training made them still sore. He did feel better at least, for being clean. Stepping out of the shower, he dried himself off and headed downstairs to grab dinner.

Opening the door to the bathroom door, he froze in place.

There, in his doorway, an all too familiar figure stood in his way. Tall, gray hair, blue lipstick, and pale skin stood directly in front of him.

"Boo."

Kiba took a step back before being stopped by the sink. His pajamas clung tight to his still wet skin, now beginning to mix with sweat as he stared an old enemy directly in the face.

"S... Sakon?"

"Close." The figure stepped closer. "I'm Ukon. Poor brother Sakon won't be joining us, thanks to that annoying puppet boy from the sand."

He quickly threw a punch to Ukon, who simply grabbed it. "Now, now. Do you greet all of your guests that way?"

"Get the fuck out of my house, you freak!" He threw his other fist, connecting and evaporating his image completely. His laughter lingered as his image completely faded away.

_There's... There's no WAY he should be alive. And he was just staring at me dead in the face! But he's... I have to tell the Hokage. That wasn't just a hallucination this time!_

**X X X**

After finishing dinner, Kiba and Akamaru quickly raced down to the Hokage Mansion. After reaching the main gate, he lifted off Akamaru's back before running up stairs and banged furiously on the door to the main office.

"What? Who the hell is it?" Tsunade shouted at the door.

Kiba burtsed into the room, completely out of breath.

"Kiba?" Tsunade looked, confused.

"L-Lady Tsunade. Sakon, I mean Ukon. In the bathroom. He's alive. He's-" He lost focus as he fell to the ground and lost consciousness.

When he came to, his eyes were still closed. He could hear the voice of the Hokage and others as he tried to filter them out.

"Physically he's fine. His brain activity tested in the highly disturbed range, however." A voice said.

"I see." Tsunade replied. "He mentioned something about Sakon and Ukon. They were ninjas of the Sound Four. Kiba fought them three years ago but he claims he just saw them in his home."

"There were no alarms tripped. And we spoke to his mother. She says no one except her, Kiba, and her other daughter, Hana, were in the home at the time along with their nin dogs."

"Let me take a look." Another voice came into range. This one was more masculine and serious.

A few moments passed by before his voice came back into play.

"There's a small patch of irregular cells mixed into his own. It looks like cancer, but they're of a completely different DNA. It's almost as if someone fused their DNA within his own."

"They did."

The voices turned to see Kiba sitting up on the hospital bed, completely dumbfounded by what they found out.

In front of him was Tsunade, followed by an ANBU member with a hawk mask, and Hinata's father, Hiashi.

"How are you feeling, Kiba?" Hiashi asked.

"Fine, Lord Hiashi. What do you mean by my cells being mixed in with...?"

"I used my byakugan to look into your cellular structure. Did you know you had the cells of another person in your system?"

He shook his head. "No way. But I heard what you said before... And I think it all makes sense now. I saw Ukon in a hallucination and attacked Kurenai-sensai. And before I ran over here I swear he was right in my face."

Tsunade sighed. "How long have you known about this?"

"Just when it happened a few days ago, honest. Choji thought it was just trauma, but it's more than that, isn't it?"

She nodded. "We need to get those cells out of your structure before they keep multiplying. That's how Ukon keeps appearing. When he fused into your body he still left a trace remain of himself. The real him is long dead, but this small remnant is still lurking in your body. Your recent training has escalated the growth of his cells into your body. Slowly, but constant."

Kiba looked at his stomach. _Great._

**X X X**

Hospitals. He just never liked them. Preparing to go into surgery wasn't exactly something he was liking, but if there was a way to get the last of the cells out of his system, he wasn't about to say no.

Akamaru sat at the bed with him. The hospital gown made him feel more uncomfortable by the second. He was going to be under for a while, but what would happen? They never told him how long this would take, what would happen, if he could die, nothing.

Tsunade walks in, reaching for a pair of gloves she straps to herself.

"Are you ready?"

His expression was blank. He had no idea what was going to happen. He needed help. He needed to find out why this was happening and if there was some other way he could get rid of it. He needed Sakura. But she was gone, and had no idea what was going on. Maybe this was the best thing for them. She wouldn't know about this, and he'd have plenty of time to recover and put this behind him.

He nods. "Let's do this."

**X X X**

"You're going to be asleep for this. Before we start, I want you to sign a form with your permission if we are allowed to resuscitate you."

"Wait, why?"

Tsunade locked her fingers together as she looked at him. "There's a good chance you could flat line during the surgery. Because of your rank, you are above needing parental consent to sign these forms. If you sign this form, and you do flat line during the operation, we will do everything in our power to resuscitate you. If you sign the line saying you do not want us to, then if you flat line, we will simply end the operation. And you'll die."

He gulped at the thought of dying on the operating table. He always thought he'd just die of old age. Maybe still trying to play with his equally old canine friend. Maybe with Sakura, after a lifetime of marriage.

_I can't die now. No way._

"I'll sign your consent to bring me back, if I go under."

She smiled as she nodded, handing him the form. He quickly signed and handed it back to her.

"Lay back. We need to do this soon before more cells spread."

Kiba complied, laying himself down on the cold steel table. Akamaru came up to his left, licking his master good luck.

"I'll be okay, boy. I promise. First thing we'll do is go chow down on some ramen when I get out of here."

"Arf!"

"That's right. Now go wait outside. I'll be done before you know it. Besides, someone has to keep ma company when she shows up."

"Arf!" He licked his master once more before walking outside, laying down next to the chair closest to the double door.

"All right, Kiba," Tsunade said, taking an oxygen mask and handing it over to him. "I want you to count back from 10 when this is put over you."

The mask went over and the cloth strap went behind his head.

"Go ahead."

He sighed to himself as his nervousness rose. _I'm not going to lose. Not when I have everything waiting for me. I hope you're fucking ready, Ukon._

"10... 9... 8... 7... 6..." His eyes seemed to have drastically increased in weight as they fell almost immediately. His fatigue rising immensely as he could feel sleep come upon him.

"5... 4... 3..." And with that, he fell into sleep.

"Let's begin." Tsunade ordered the rest of the staff as they scrubbed in.

_... Sakura_

**X X X  
**  
Snow. That's all that was around him. His vision finally adjusted to his surroundings. Slow, falling small traces of snow on a white plain lay in front of him. It was still day time, but the sun was suffocated by clouds. Looking around, he could clearly see he was alone. His only other surroundings included several trees. Most of which had lost their leaves due to the weather.

"Where... Where am I?"

He started walking forward. After about half a mile he crossed over the top of a steep hill. On the horizon was a small collection of bright lights. In the background of it appeared to be a ferries wheel.

"Hey! It's the winter festival!" He smiled as he made his way down the hill and made his way towards the festival. "First thing I need to do is grab a funnel cake. Then a cheeseburger and-"

He stopped as he observed the festival. The lights were on, rides were being carried out, and the buzzes and rings of games being won were filling the air.

But it was completely abandoned.

"W-What? Where... Where is everyone?" Kiba took a few steps inside, hoping to find any signs of life. He sniffed the air, but his sense of smell was hindered by the extreme cold.

_I gotta find someone. There's no way this place can be abandoned._

Exploring the empty festival, his results turned up the same. Nothing. No one. The tingling sense of someone watching him burdened him the moment he walked in, but he thought he was just being paranoid. If there was nobody here, why would somebody be watching him? And for that matter, where did everybody go? The entire Land of Fire was invited to the festival. It was almost always packed, but here he was, the only one, in a fully loaded amusement park.

His searching came to a halt as he looked over at a small building. _House of Funny Mirrors!_

His eyes widened at the sight of a younger boy sitting at the entrance of the house. His face was buried in his knees, his arms wrapping around them. He looked as if he had been hungry and crying.

"Hey! Are you okay, little guy?" Kiba called out to the child, as he approached him.

Suddenly, the child stood up. His face was covered by a hood, making it hard to distinguish. When Kiba looked at him closer, he came to a startling realization.

He stood maybe 5'6. His attire was simple brown shorts, blue shoes, and a gray hoodie. The uniqueness of this jacket was its fur. Bursting out of the cufflinks of the arms, and screaming out of the hood, hiding his face, Kiba stared in shock as he realized who he was looking at.

It was him.

**END!**

Don't worry! I'm true to my word, and you WILL have the next chapter in under 24hrs GUARANTEED! Might even be a few hours, since I already have a good way to finish this off. I just wanted to end it with this since I didn't feel like dragging it further... It's one of those things.

Anyway! Please review! :)


	10. El Demonio

Oh man, this is getting crazyyyyyy. Here's the second part, picking up right from where we left off. Have at it.

Slight notice... This chapter is... kind of creepy in the beginning. Fair warning.

Chapter 9

There was no mistaking it. Staring at the boy, he looked no younger than maybe ten or eleven years old. A younger version of him? Why?

As he gave chase, he quickly lost himself at the first thing he noticed around him. It was indeed a house of mirrors, and he ran right into it, completely surrounded by them.

"Hey, kid! Come back!" He yelled to him. But the pitter patter footsteps kept growing fainter, and fainter, until it was gone completely for even his heightened senses to pick up anymore. His nose was at least workable now in this room, since it was much warmer than outside.

Taking it slow, he followed the main walkway of the funhouse, hoping to find an exit quickly. _What's going on here... ? I hate this feeling... Like all these mirrors are watching me._

The eerie presence never faded. Dark sculptures of clowns and theater masks littered the top of the ceilings and above the mirrors on the walls. The entire house was light, yet dim. As if a single light bulb was to provide for the entire building.

He finally came to a dead end. The bizarre staring of the mirrors left him incredibly uneasy. He knew something was wrong. He was completely alone in a house of mirrors, after chasing a ten year old version of himself, which he thought was a complete hallucination.

Silence.

He examined each reflection carefully. Twelve full bodied mirrors total. The middle right mirror however, had no glass. It was just wood, with no reflection. His heart slowly but surely rose into his throat as the fear of being watched and preyed upon grew every second he stood with his back turned.

The dead reflections were not only beginning to terrify him, they were beginning to anger him. He had no idea where he was, how he got here, or how to get out.

"What the HELL are you looking at?" He yelled at the reflection in front of him.

The echo slowly faded out as the reflections returned nothing but what the original displayed. It was quiet again.

_I can't do this. I'm gonna go fucking nuts if I don't get out of this place!_

His still cold nose quickly perked as he picked up a scent. Directly behind him. He quickly turned in a defensive stance, only to find the adolescent version of himself standing there, with his head up looking at him.

In the boys arms he was carrying what looked like a small white dog. It fit perfectly into his small arms as he cradled it while staring at him.

"That's..."

"Shh." The younger Kiba replied. "He's sleeping."

His eyes opened in shock. Okay, now he _knew_ he was going crazy. He was talking to himself. His six year younger self.

The young Kiba slowly turned to walk away. Kiba quickly followed behind, not wanting to stay in the building anymore. As he left, the reflections did not change. They remained the still standing figures when Kiba originally entered the room. Their reflection never faded.

Finally they reached the entrance, where they originally met. Except this time, the festival, everything, was gone. Only the fun house was behind them. Ten feet away laid a large oak tree, lightly coated with snow. Unaffected by the effects of the weather, its greenery flourished as if spring had just come anew.

The young Kiba walked next to the tree before pointing to a tombstone next to it.

"What is that?" Kiba asked as he approached.

"A grave." He quietly responded, stroking a sleeping Akamaru.

Kiba kneeled down to wipe the snow away from the stone slab. It was unmarked, but showed signs of erosion. _Someone put this grave here, but didn't put a name on it?_

"Who's grave is this?" Kiba asked.

What struck him as odd was not the fact that the grave was unmarked, or that it had been there for so long and was weathering away. It was the ground to lay the body in. It was... fresh. Someone had just been digging here recently. And with the weather interfering with his nose, he couldn't smell if there was a body inside that may have been desecrated or not.

**X X X**

"Increase pressure. We're gonna need about three more quarts of B before we begin the transfusion."

"Yes, ma'am." One of the nurses said as she moved to the back of the room, collecting cases of blood.

Seven hours into surgery, there was still little progress. If Tsunade moved too many cells out of his system, it would kill him, as many of the attached cells are greatly affecting his white blood count. Because his wound is so open, an infection is highly possible, even in the room of professionals. The process of moving the heavy concentration of cells in exchange for free and essentially non-contaminated ones would be a long and stressful process.

_Kiba... Keep fighting, kiddo._

**X X X**

"Do you know the person buried here?" He asked again, still staring at the grave.

When he turned to ask the younger version a question, he was gone. The small Akamaru was gone as well. Standing up, Kiba took a quick view around to see where he might have gone.

"Where did he-"

"Come on!"

Kiba looked to his left, only to find a young pink-haired girl in the distance. Dressed appropriately for winter, her thick brown coat and black pants exposed her hair even further.

_Sakura? No way! But she's... so young. Like the little me._

The younger Sakura laughed as she waved over towards Kiba. After he pointed to himself to confirm, she simply nodded. As he approached her, he kept his eyes open for the other Kiba. He couldn't have gone far, he just had to look.

"Wow, big Kiba! You're a giant now! I guess my mom was right about getting big and strong by eating our vegetables."

Kiba looked down at the younger Sakura. She was around the same age as the other Kiba, with the red ribbon she wore in the academy and all.

_I must... I must be dreaming all of this. How can I be seeing all of this?_ He thought to himself.

"Where is everyone, Sakura?" Kiba asked.

"Over there!" Young Sakura pointed.

Turning around, he saw them. Everyone. All eleven of their group, including Sasuke. Just the same age, as well. Even younger Kiba was among them.

"Hey guys, look!" A younger Naruto said. "It's big Kiba!"

"What are you doing out of the mirror, big Kiba?" Asked a younger Choji.

_Mirror?_ He thought about it for a second. Then it hit him. _That wooden mirror! The one without the glass! What do they mean by being out of it, though?_

"Stop it, you guys!" Young Sakura said, standing in front of Kiba.

"You know the rules, Sakura." Young Sasuke said.

"We have to bring him back to the mirror." Young Shikamaru spoke up.

"No exceptions." Young Shino said in the back.

"No!" Young Sakura yelled. "You're not taking him back!"

_What? What the fuck is this? I gotta get out of here!_

"If you cannot follow us." Young Neji said.

"Then you leave us no choice." Young Lee spoke.

Suddenly, a hungry look became of the other ten as they approached them slowly. Young Sakura kept yelling at them, but they were unfazed. Young Kiba simply stood in the back, with his hands in his pockets, looking down with the small Akamaru in his jacket. He was the only one not driven to them. He simply walked away.

"Hey!" Kiba yelled to his younger self. "Come back!"

"Run, big Kiba!" Sakura pushed him as a young Sasuke and Naruto grabbed her, pinning her down.

"Get off her!" Kiba yelled, kicking the young Sasuke off and grabbing young Naruto and throwing him. But just as they were knocked off, Neji, Ino, Lee, and Hinata's variations were already on top of her, kunais drawn.

"I SAID GET-" Kiba attempted to scream, but was cut off from a chop to the back of his head. As he fell, his vision slowly fell into darkness as he saw all ten with their knives drawing, plunging simultaneously into the young girl's back.

_Dammit..._

Just as quickly as he fell, he awoke in an empty field. The snow was still falling, but there was nothing, no one.

"Sakura!" He shouted, but no one responded. Even the fun house, the giant oak, it was all gone. It was just an empty meadow of snow, and more falling snow.

He took a direction in front of him and started walking. Nothing seemed in view of the horizon. Just more snow. Just more nothing.

_I can't... keep going on like this. Where is everyone? Where am I?_

Warm air filled the back of his neck. His muscles were so contracted he couldn't react fast enough to turn around before hearing the sounds escape.

"You're in my world now."

He quickly jumped away and turned around. There stood Ukon. The man who had trapped him here. It had to be him. His face hadn't changed a bit. He looked exactly the same from the first time they fought. Except this time, it was just him.

"You! What is this?" He demanded.

"You don't get to ask those kinds of questions here, kid." He snapped back.

"Like hell! How did you survive! I saw you die! Kankuro killed you!"

Ukon simply laughed, finally controlling himself. "Such a fool."

"What?" He growled.

"Do you not remember anything from that last fight we had?"

His mind flashed back to when Ukon fused into his body. **You know that the network in our bodies through which chakra passes is deeply interwoven with our organs, do you not? It's a maze threaded through the tissues that make up our organs, the cells that make up those tissues. Even within each individual protein, the very building blocks of our cells. Once in stage two I'm able to use chakra to dismantle and reconstruct these cells and proteins at will. Breaking my body down into tiny particles I seek to my own opponent, then I return to my original form inside their body.**

_There's... There's no way._

Ukon laughed loudly at Kiba's face of realization. "I never died. I had left traces of my cells inside of your body this entire time! Slowly, I was able to build enough strength inside of you to swim up into your central nervous system and begin my dissection of your puny little brain."

He chuckled again. "We're like... brothers."

"Fuck you! I'm not your fucking brother!" He fused in chakra to his hands to extend them to longer, sharper, thicker claws.

"We won't be anything after too long. After I finish you here, there will be no us, there will only be ME!" He yelled as he rushed Kiba.

Kiba stood his ground, trying to examine what to do. _Okay. I know I have him beat in speed. There's only a few things I can do. He's a close-quarters guy, like me. And his brother isn't here, either._

Ukon quickly threw a fist at Kiba, who jumped out of the way, swiping at Ukon's face, who bent himself backwards before back flipping and taking a stance a short distance away.

_But Akamaru's not here, either. That means my jutsu is only at half strength at best. Dammit... Think! What can I do?_

Ukon chuckled. "You can actually dodge my attacks without running out of breath. I'm impressed. Perhaps you _have_ improved." His smile quickly turned as he immediately shifted to his second stage curse mark.

"Unfortunately," He said, stretching his arms. "So have I."

**X X X**

"Heart rate 168 and climbing!"

"Brain charts are flying off the papers!"

"Where the hell is that extra blood?"

Tsunade quickly ran to the back of the room, grabbing a defibrillator and rushed back to Kiba's now seizing body. She quickly grabbed the two pads and rubbed them together.

"Clear!"

The shock stopped the seizing, but the loss of blood continued. It was everywhere. They were going through pints of blood just to keep him from bleeding out. Still, very little progress had been done to removing Ukon's cells.

**X X X**

_Dammit!_

They were nearly equal in terms of speed. Ukon had a strong advantage in strength, however.

"Hahaha!" Ukon laughed. "You're still the speedy young fellow you were back then. Too bad all that speed has no power behind it. I'll be sure to remedy that mistake for you once I take that body back for myself."

"Come fucking try!" Kiba yelled as he made a quick hand sign. "Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry. All Fours Jutsu!"

Ukon stood in amusement. "And just what do you think that will accomplish?"

Kiba stood up and looked at him. "Don't blink."

Ukon in spite blinked once, and Kiba was gone.

"What?"

"I told you. Don't blink."

Ukon couldn't react fast enough as Kiba knocked him back with a strong elbow to his back, and quickly ran towards him. He swiped him with both hands, but were dodged.

"Multiple Fist Barrage!" He yelled as he threw what looked like dozens of punches at once. Kiba quickly grabbed the hand before it even hit him.

"What? That's not possible!"

"You lived inside my body this whole time. You KNOW what I'm capable of, _brother_."

Kiba quickly brought Ukon's arm down before hooking him with his right, staggering Ukon back. He regained control of his arm and threw himself towards Kiba, before they each disappeared in relations to extreme speed.

Behind a hill of snow, Kiba's younger self watched in disbelief, with Akamaru on his head.

Quick and constant, Ukon and Kiba would rush each other, throw a punch, block, and disappear again. Landing to the ground, they met face to face as their fists released in a flurry near impossible to be seen by the untrained eye. Not one of them landed a single hit. It was a raw test of speed.

**X X X**

"The vein. It's clotting."

"What?" Tsunade asked the surgeon.

"Blood isn't flowing into it. Something's clotting it."

"Dammit! Get an opening and remove it!"

Outside the operation room, Akamaru perked his head up as the door on the far side of the waiting room swung open. Before the doors hit the wall came Sakura, speeding ahead of Kiba's mother who was trying to get her to slow down.

"Sakura! You can't go in he's in surgery right now!"

"I'm a medical ninja! I can't let him do this without me!"

She stood as she watched Sakura enter the operating room.

"Lady Tsunade!" Sakura ran in, but stepped back at the sight of the table. Kiba was covered in blood from his chest down. His entire body was practically opened up, as more than five surgeons were transfusing his blood, while another, with Tsunade were working on what appeared to be his heart.

"Sakura. Get out." Tsunade said without even turning.

"What? No! Please! You have to let me help!"

"We have this covered. Get outside and wait till this is done."

"NO!"

Tsunade turned to face Sakura who's face was red with hurt and anger. "If you think I'm just going to let him lay there on the table when I can help and not do anything you're sadly mistaken! I don't have to apply to surgery, I just need room to work my chakra through his system!"

"Do you have any idea what we're doing here? This isn't some simple patch a patient up surgery. If we miss anything, ANYTHING, Kiba WILL die! Do you understand that?" She scowled at her, returning to attempting to remove the clot.

Silence filled the operating room as the medics were quickly working, paying little attention to the kunoichi who appeared she was going to break down.

"I'm... I'm ready."

"What?" Tsunade asked.

"I can do it." Sakura seriously claimed as she wrapped the loose ends of her hair back into a ponytail. "I was your student for a reason. If I can't save his life, I can't call myself a medical ninja for failing to answer the call of helping those in need."

Tsunade quickly pointed to her left. "Scrub in. We have a lot of work to do."

Her smile quickly reached her lips as quickly as it faded when her face became serious again. "Milady."

**X X X**

Kiba flew back to the ground, bouncing across the snow onto his back. Something happened during that fight just then. Ukon didn't use poison in his weapons, and Kiba knew he was faster than him at that point. So why was his heart in so much gripping pain?

"Hahahahaha!" Ukon shrieked, approaching him slowly. "It seems you're not cut out for the long-haul after all, little puppy."

Kiba struggled to get on his feet. _I can't... I can't move. What's going on? A minute ago I was taking him to town... Why did all of my strength just suddenly leave me?_

"You see, we're connected. Because _my_ cells are working through yours now, your pain and discomfort, even a simple paper cut, feeds me more and more power. It's like a constant chakra charger. Every time you hurt, I gain!"

His eyes opened. _He's right! I'm still dreaming. I must still be in surgery. That means... It can't be going well. I have to stall him for as long as I can until things get better. If things get worse, they'll wake up to find him instead of me!_

"I must say, I wish Sakon was here to see this. It's so lonely traveling alone. Fighting alone. But the time away has been good for my stamina. And with a body like yours at my disposal..." He reached for Kiba's face with his fingers, stroking them. "I'll be able to free myself of this prison. Once I kill you, your mind will be all mine. You can sit and watch as I rip the intestines right out of your dearest friends and relatives. It will be quite a show, I can assure you."

_I can't... move. It can't end like this. Not while..._

**I made you breakfast. It's ready whenever you feel like coming down.**

**You know, I never thought I could be so lucky.**

**I can't wait to see you.**

"Sakura... Looks like I won't be coming back after all."

Ukon chuckled as his fingers left Kiba's face, making a fist, cocking it back ready to smash into him.

"You put up a pretty good fight, I'll give you that. But this is where it ends."

Kiba slowly looked to the sky. Finally night. Strange he didn't notice it before.

**I love you.**

_Heh... Night. Somehow dying here doesn't leave me feeling all too unaccomplished._

"Let's go, Akamaru!"

Ukon quickly turned. "What in the-"

Young Kiba was already in mid-punch, heading straight for Ukon. He quickly sidestepped but realized that he wasn't trying to hit him as he grabbed onto Kiba.

"Do it Akamaru! Dynamic Marking!"

The small pup quickly spun in the air, coating the snow in urine, which finally caught Ukon's hair and splashed onto his eyes.

"Dammit!" Ukon shouted. "This? What is this? I can't see!"

Young Kiba quickly picked up Kiba before running with him over his shoulder. "Come on."

**X X X**

"Heart rate is lowering."

"Transfusion is nearing the final stages. We just need five more cases and we should have enough."

"Clot is out, stitching the vein now."

Five hours since Sakura joined the operation; it was starting to look good. So far, anyway.

"Sakura, keep your chakra flow on his heart. Keep it low enough to where he won't pump out this new blood too quickly but to where he'll still be in the green."

She nodded. "Thank you, milady."

Tsunade smiled, still focusing on the transfusion. "I knew I didn't mess up when I said yes to you."

**X X X**

Kiba laid against a tree of a forest. His vision was blurry. His strength would come and go instantly. He couldn't figure out what was going on. As he finally was able to focus, he looked to see his younger self sitting with an even smaller Akamaru inside his jacket.

"Are you okay, big me?"

Kiba looked confused. _Big me? Oh wait, he knows I'm him._

"Yeah. Yeah I'm alright." He said gripping his stomach for warmth.

"He's been here for a while."

"Who has?"

"El Demonio."(A/N: That's Spanish for "The Demon" incase you're not up to date with it :P)

"El Demonio?" Kiba looked confused.

"He's been here for what feels like forever. Here in the memories. He's why everyone attacked Sakura..."

Kiba looked to the sky. The snow had completely covered the trees. Ukon wouldn't be able to find them for a while, even if he looked carefully. The cold would mask their scent, and there didn't look like there was a blood trail anywhere unlike last time.

"Little me."

"Yeah, big me?"

"I have a plan, but I need your help. First, I have to ask you something..."

**END!**

Okay, I want to get this out of the way. Some people have thought I meant I wanted to end the entire story in my last chapter comment. I'm VERY sorry for any misunderstandings! I meant to wrap up this little situation he's in. This story still has plenty of ideas, and plenty of fire still burning! I promise! :)

One more thing… I'm pretty sure that whole medical stuff is mostly incorrect XD I'm sorry if I was inaccurate. I try and keep things as realistic (for a fanfic… and for this anime's standards :P) as possible.


	11. Only A Memory

Soooo I'm liking the reviews I've been getting :D Thank you everyone for the encouragement. I know I say this a lot, but it really does motivate me to whip out another chapter even quicker. Now... let's see what happens. ;)

Chapter 10

"Oh puppies... Come out, come out, wherever you are." Ukon sang as he stepped through the brush entering the forest in search for them. Before he lost his focus completely he saw them heading into this direction.

"Unfortunate that the weather is blocking my vision. But, it could be worse. Sakon would just be whining the entire time, and there's nothing worse than an annoying sibling." He said to himself, as he continued his trudge through the winter forest.

Suddenly his attention was caught by the sound of several snapping twigs off to his left. When he looked, nobody was there. He carefully kept his gaze fixed on the pile, listening for any sounds of movement, but nothing came.

"I need to stay focused. This little brat has to be here somewhere. He could barely move, and his variation couldn't have taken him far."

**X X X**

"B-But, that jutsu."

"I know. That's why I can't do it without you. You might be a kid version of me, but you know how to work as a team. You got Akamaru, that's proof right there."

Young Kiba sat cross legged as Akamaru laid in his lap, his hands leaned back. "Okay, big me. Run me through the hand seals again. I don't want to mess this up."

Kiba smirked. "No problem. Watch, I know it's scary at first, but I promise if you just follow my lead, we'll be okay."

Young Kiba smiled as he watched his variation instruct him.

**X X X**

"We got it, Lady Tsunade."

"Blood Type B Transfusion is complete."

"Stitching abdominal region now."

"Heart rate falling into normal range now. Pulse is stabilizing."

Tsunade wiped her forehead off in relief. Fifteen hours of surgery and over a quarter of their village's total supply of type B blood later, the surgery was finally coming to a close. The surgeons congratulated themselves, but Sakura still remained in her concentration.

"I need to make sure everything starts out alright. I just want to make sure."

Tsunade nodded. "I'll stay here with you. The rest of you are dismissed. Good work."

With that the surgeons left the room. When the last one left, another moment went by as Tsume entered the room, accompanied by Akamaru and Kuromaru.

"How is he?" She asked sternly.

"The operation was a success. Sakura is checking to make sure his vitals adjust to the new blood properly before we send him into recovery. The team is on standby incase something goes wrong."

She nodded. "Thank you, Lady Hokage."

She shook her head. "Sakura is the one you should be thanking. Not me."

Tsume looked at Sakura, still in focus. "I never said this to you, but I am sorry I ever doubted you. You mean the world to my son."

Though her eyes were closed, her ears were not. A small smile escaped her lips. "Thank you, ma'am. He means the world to me, too. That's why I would never let anything happen to him."

Tsume smiled. "I'm glad."

**X X X**

The search was over. Ukon finally found his target. There, standing in front of him, about seventy feet away, leaning against a tree, was Kiba gripping his arm.

"Hehehe. So it looks like your little clone decided to give up on you and run? A logical decision, but I still think that's rather cold hearted, even for someone like me."

Kiba gave a weak laugh as Ukon approached him. "It's ironic, isn't it? We're in my mind, and I can't even win a game on my own home turf. That's pretty embarrassing."

"It is. But don't worry, it won't be yours to worry about much longer." Ukon laughed as charged at him.

Kiba merely picked himself up from the tree as he readied himself for the first blow. A quick strike from above, but was blocked.

"Fool! You keep falling for the same old trick!" Ukon taunted as his left arm went straight into his stomach, causing him to gasp for air as blood shot from his mouth.

Kiba smirked as he started laughing.

"What?"

"And so do you."

Ukon tried to jerk back, but it was too late. Kiba grabbed his punching arm, keeping him in place.

"What? What's going on? You think you can win by grabbing me like last time when there's no one around?"

Suddenly a sound of falling trees fell on his ears, coming from behind.

_No-No way!_

"Fang Over Fang!" A younger Kiba cried as him and Akamaru flew towards Ukon from horizontal sides.

"Let go of me, you little bastard!" Ukon smashed his free hand into Kiba's face, releasing him from his grip, and knocking Kiba into the snow on his back.

Ukon narrowly escaped the attack as Young Kiba and Akamaru quickly turned and began their speed towards Ukon at an alarmingly fast speed, nearing the speed of Kiba's "Wolf Fang Over Fang."

"I'm not falling for the same old trick again. I'm not my brother, I won't play games with any of you!" He quickly bit into both of his thumbs, making the single hand seal.

"Summoning Jutsu: Double Rashōmon!" As he finishes, he places both hands to the ground as two of the demonic gates rise in front of him to protect him from the attack.

"Poor kid hasn't felt the sting of the gate yet! You'll find out soon enough!"

"Sorry, _brother_, but you fell for the same trick again, for the second, and final time."

"...!"

Ukon could only turn as Kiba was already behind him, making a stance to trip him. Without any time to react, he lost his balance, and began to fell.

"The first attack is always a fake!" He said as he began his attack.

"Leaf Rising Wind!" His foot planted itself into Ukon's back, sending him up into the air at an incredible speed.

"There's no way I can lose! Not when I've come this close!"

His view of the gates saw them as tiny, even for being as large as they are. He was still going up, despite finally regaining his balance, and the air was growing thin as he barely noticed the three whirling gusts of wind appearing to him in a triangular formation, finally stopping to reveal their physical forms.

Three Kibas. Two younger ones, and the original, facing directly in front of him. Before he could throw a punch, one of the Young Kiba's elbowed him in the back of the head, sending him flying downward.

"Time to finish this!" Kiba shouted.

With that, all three began a complex combination of hand seals, finally stopping on horse, speaking in unison.

"Inuzuka Style: Forbidden Jutsu: Triple Jet Stream!"

Ukon was flying downward as he heard the jutsu being completed. He forced himself to face them, only to be in the pathway of what appeared to be a completely black tornado.

"Sorry, Sakon. Guess this is it for me." He said while falling out of his second stage curse mark, into his original form.

With that, the faster than sound twister collided directly into Ukon's torso. The speed quickly cut into his skin, before finally ripping his entire mid-section apart in a bloody fashion, sending large chunks of his body in several different directions.

The tornado finally stopped as the three ninja caught themselves hitting the snow, although they couldn't move after landing. The Young Kiba on the left finally gave way, returning to be Akamaru before collapsing into the snow.

"Akamaru!" Yelled Young Kiba.

"Don't worry," Kiba said. "He'll be okay. That jutsu won't kill him. But we won't be able to move for a while. The Triple Jet Stream is faster than the speed of sound, completely cutting all five senses off from us. And it can only shoot in one direction. If it goes off, and if we don't hit somebody, we'll keep going until we do. And if we're in it for too long, we'll suffocate. That's why we're so out of breath and exhausted."

Young Kiba only nodded, probably still confused, but tried to show some understanding.

"What happens now?"

Kiba laughed. "To be honest, I don't know. All we can do now is wait until we get our strength back..." His voice slowly grew weak as he passed out from exhaustion.

I _did it... Who would have thought?_

**X X X**

It was warm. He was covered too from the feel of what seemed like a blanket. Kiba opened his eyes, only to find his eyes reflected back at him. He was back in the fun house. And he wasn't alone. All of the ten younger variations who attacked Sakura were standing there in a crowd in front of him.

"What... What's going on?" Kiba asked, turning around to see his younger self sitting up, not speaking, but watching the younger ninjas stare at them. Akamaru laid next to him, still asleep.

"Looks like you did it," Young Neji commented. "Thank you for killing El Demonio."

"Thank you?" Kiba snapped. "You little mother fuckers all ganged up on Sakura and knocked me out!"

They all stood aside as Young Sakura slowly walked towards him, completely unharmed.

"Wh-What? You're okay?"

Young Sakura only smiled. "It was a curse. And I am only a memory. I can't be killed, and I was the only one who wasn't affected by El Demonio's curse."

"Curse? What are you talking about?"

"When he came to us," Young Sasuke stated. "He put us all under a spell that made us obey him. We could see outside, but our bodies and voices were completely at his mercy. And because we cannot be killed, he could torture us for all eternity if we disobeyed him."

Kiba looked over to his young self. "Wait. What about little me? How come he didn't turn?"

Young Choji spoke up. "He's your memory. It's you, essentially. He couldn't control your memories because your current self was still alive. That's why he had to try and kill you."

_Huh… It makes sense now._

"You have done a great thing." Young Lee said, smiling and bowing to him.

"Um... Thanks, I guess." Kiba replied, still very lost by this whole situation.

"Kiba!" Young Sakura squealed as she ran to hug the younger version, still sitting up, dazed from recently waking up.

"You're okay." She said, burying her face into his jacket.

A still face quickly beamed a wide grin. "Of course I'm okay! I mean, compared to what you went through, this is nothing!"

_**SLAP!**_

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO FULL OF YOURSELF!" Young Sakura yelled at him. Young Kiba simply laid back in defeat as the red mark on his cheek deepened in color.

_Jesus. Is that how I really am? I gotta stop that. Even my little me is as bad as I am. _Kiba thought, looking at his younger self cowering in fear below Young Sakura._  
_

"Ow... Sakura, why'd you hit me?" Kiba asked, still on the ground and confused as to why he was subjected to such violent abuse.

"Hmph!" She crossed her arms, turning herself away from him.

"Don't worry," Kiba said, looking at Young Sakura. "He's like that. You'll get used to him," He grinned widely, giving a thumbs up similar to Guy's. "Trust me!"

"I guess." Young Sakura huffed.

"So what do I do now?" Kiba asked in the direction of the crowd.

"Now? Now you go back. Take a look." Young Shino pointed behind them.

Kiba turned to see the original twelve mirrors. Now instead of reflections of himself, each one had a picture of the eleven ninjas he had grown so close to.

"I see..." He examined the mirrors, coming to the middle left and middle right. The middle left's mirror contained an image of Sakura, in his most recent memory of her.

"Then... That wooden mirror."

"It's yours!" Young Naruto exclaimed.

"All of your memories have been wondering around ever since El Demonio came. Now that he is gone, we can all rest back inside your mind, and you can return back to your world." Young Lee explained.

"Wow. Lee, is that you?" Kiba asked, confused as to how Lee could explain something so intelligently.

"What?" Young Lee asked, completely oblivious to what Kiba said to him.

"... Nevermind." He replied. "So, how do I do this?"

"It's a real drag, but I'll show you." Young Shikamaru stood in front of them. He walked over to the mirror of his own present day reflection and turned to face Kiba. "All you do is walk into the mirror. Your young variation has to step in with you, since you can't have a present without a past, and vice versa. For us, we can finally go back inside. Originally we couldn't, because El Demonio had images of only you, keeping us away from returning to the memories of ourselves within your mind. But, since that's out of the way, we can finally head back."

Young Shikamaru waved to Kiba as he stepped into the reflection of his older variation. He walked into it as if he was stepping into a pool for a swim. The glass rippled as his body finally came in completely, and the glass stilled. The others followed, one by one, returning to their present memories, until only Young Sakura and Young Kiba remained.

"Bye, Big Kiba!" Young Sakura waved as she walked up to the mirror.

"Goodbye, Sakura."

With that, she stepped into the mirror, giving similar results as the others before her.

"Guess that's our cue." Young Kiba said, standing up, heading to the mirror with Akamaru on his head.

"Hold on," Kiba interrupted. "When I first met you, there was an unmarked grave under the big oak tree outside the fun house. What was it?"

Young Kiba shrugged his shoulders. "That's a memory buried far in the back of our mind. Maybe someday you'll be able to find it."

He nodded. "I guess so." He stepped forward to the mirror, with his small variation to his right.

"Ready?" Young Kiba asked.

Kiba gave a final look to the fun house. All of the mirrors showing images of all of the ninjas in his grade. What they looked like now, aside from Sasuke, who was wearing the same outfit and looked the same as he did when he last saw him at the Chunin Exams all those years ago.

"Yeah," He said, looking into the wooden pallet which was now glass, rippling as they were near. "I've had enough of this place to last me a lifetime."

Young Kiba smiled, and they both entered the mirror, with the smaller entering first. Kiba felt himself enter the glass, feeling as if he was diving into the ocean.

And he awoke. Gasping for air he jerked up in his hospital bed, quickly covering his eyes from the brightness hitting him.

"Agh! Dammit! Who has lights this fucking bright?"

He wasn't able to see to his left, a strong pair of arms wrapping around his side, instinctively causing him to move his hands despite the stinging in his eyes. But his eyes weren't hurt enough to not notice Sakura, holding him as tears flooded down her face.

"Sakura..."

"Heh... It took you long enough to wake up, lazy bum."

He reached an arm to wrap her around him, but stopped at the pain in his chest.

"Don't move!"

"Dammit, FUCK!"

Sakura laid him back into the bed slowly. "It's the stitches. Please don't try and move. Your entire body is covered with them."

"Wait, then-"

She nodded. "The operation was a success."

He smiled as he laid in the bed. _It worked. Then... Was I just dreaming? Or did it actually happen?_

"Kiba?" She asked, noticing his face.

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. I'm just tired."

She nodded. "I can go, so you can rest." She stood up, but was stopped as his hand grabbed hers.

"You didn't let me finish. I was going to say I'm just tired... of being away from you." He grinned as he pulled her onto the bed, directly on top of him.

"I missed you." She said, stroking his cheeks with her hands, running them up his head, ruffling his hair.

"Not as much as I missed you" He kissed her, moving over on the bed and allowing her room to lie down next to him. "And boy, have I got one heck of a story to tell ya."

**END!**

Oh man, forbidden jutsu ftw or what? I don't know where the idea came from, but I thought it was a nice little touch up =P And there ends the little Ukon Arc. I thought it was a nice little fill. I mean... That won't be the ONLY fighting involved, but it was a good way to test out if I could write it out properly... I think I did OK, but I got some more time before I have to try and work on the next one. You'll see.

And how about that Leaf Rising Wind? WOO! Guy-sensai ftw. :D Anyway, please review! Stay tuned for the next chapter! :)


	12. Twice To Mourn

Here we are, the 11th chapter. I do hope you guys have been enjoying this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it. If I didn't enjoy this story, not only would I not be updating it as crazy as I am, hell, I don't think I'd even write period. Yeah... I have only one story so far, but that'll change once this is done! Don't worry, this story still has a ways to go. Enjoy!

Chapter 11

Only three weeks after Kiba's surgery, he was allowed back out. Well, today he would be. It was his last day, and he was feeling pretty good. Aside from the lousy hospital food-which he would just get different things from Sakura or his mom or his sister- it was an enjoyable, if not boring experience.

_**Knock Knock Knock**_

"Come in." Kiba said, staring at the ceiling, bored.

The door opened, but no one said anything. Kiba looked over at the door to find Shino, standing in the doorway with a small white paper bag in his hand.

"Shino?"

"Looks like you're doing better." He fixed his glasses before approaching him, taking a seat next to his bed.

"Yeah. I tell you, this hospital food is doing more damage to me than the surgery did." He laughed.

Shino placed the bag next to Kiba on the bed. Immediately Kiba's nose went off the fritz.

"Is... Is that... ?"

"Yes." He nodded.

He quickly reached into the bag, pulling out a small Styrofoam case. He opened it to reveal a large, triple meat, triple cheese hamburger, with everything on it.

Immediately he fell in love, before devouring it within a short span of a few minutes. Shino watched him, appalled by the speed at which he ate. _You would think after being on his team for so long, you would get used to his gluttony._

"Oh man, are those fries?"

_Doesn't seem like anyone can._ He thought to himself as Kiba shoveled the fries down into his mouth.

"Where'd you get this? I haven't had a burger this good since we were at Tanzaku Town."

"Dunno." He replied.

"What? What do you mean you don't know, didn't you get this?"

He shook his head. "Sakura asked me to bring this for you. She's sick. All I did was pick it up on my way over here."

This was getting weird. Sakura had been sick for the fourth day in a row already. He knew she wasn't just trying to get out of seeing him, because she'd always show up as soon as she was relieved until the staff kicked her out when visiting hours were over. What was wrong with her?

**X X X**

She waited. This was the third time testing it to see if it worked. Both times gave the same results. She refused to believe the first two to be true. This was the last one, as she waited, she knew this would be the one that made it or broke it.

On the other side of the bathroom door, on the outside, Ino leaned into the door, trying to hear what Sakura was doing. All she did was come to her house with a small plastic bag and locked herself in her bathroom. Since then she's been trying to get her to open it, but nothing.

"Sakura..." Ino said. "What's wrong? Can I come in?"

Sakura said nothing, but Ino could hear small sobs attempting to be muffled.

"Sakura, please."

Suddenly the door opened, Ino almost losing her balance at the suddenness. Standing there was a red eyed Sakura, tears still lying on her face as all she did was grab onto Ino and started crying again.

"What happened?" She quietly asked.

Sakura said nothing as a small device fell to the wooden floor. Hearing the click Ino looked down, only to gasp while covering her mouth at what she saw.

_Two lines?_ She thought._ But that means..._

"Ino..." Sakura spoke, her voice breaking as her tears finally began to subside. "I'm pregnant."

Ino sharply inhaled at the news, but had a feeling that's what it was. She said nothing, just held her friend as she started crying again. After a few minutes she finally mustered up enough courage to ask her.

"Is Kiba the father?"

She nodded, still pushing her face into Ino's chest for support. It had to be him, she's only had sex one time, and it was with him. And ironically, that's what happened. Her first time was the one time she didn't stop him to tell him to use a condom, even though she's the one who got him all riled up.

"I don't know what to do, Ino."

Ino didn't, either. They were only sixteen. By all accounts they're still just kids, not parent ready, yet here was Sakura, her best friend and rival, sobbing in her arms and about a month pregnant. All she could do was hold her. Hold her and hope that an answer would come on its own.

**X X X**

"Your stitches will eventually dissolve on their own. You don't need to have them removed," The doctor said. "However, you need to take it easy. If at all anything happens, you feel any form of unusual feelings of pain or discomfort, come back immediately."

Kiba wasn't paying much attention as he fitted into his old black clothes, finally putting his jacket on.

"Don't worry, doc. My girlfriend's a medical ninja. If something happens, she's got me covered."

He nodded. "I see. Still, best be careful. No training for another week. You still need to rest."

Kiba pouted but agreed. He knew he wouldn't be much of an asset if he went and threw himself back into the hospital cause he wanted to try and spar some more.

Him and Shino checked out at the main office before stepping out. Outside the main door, the fresh air slapped his senses in a way that made him feel great to be outside. It was a good day to be out of the hospital.

"So have you heard the news?" Shino dryly asked.

"News?" Kiba asked. "I've been cooped up this whole time, man. What's up?"

"Asuma-sensai's dead."

Suddenly his heart dropped. The beautiful day felt like the bitterest form of irony as he simply stared into the street, not focusing on anything.

"...When?" He asked.

"A few days ago. The Akatsuki are in the Land of Fire right now, looking for Naruto."

It made sense now. Asuma must have found out about the Akatsuki and went to go fight them. But... How did they take him down? Asuma was one of the best ninjas in the village. This was bad.

"Did the funeral already pass?" Kiba asked.

Shino shook his head. "It's tomorrow."

They started walking back towards Kiba's home. Completely quiet, but not awkward. When they finally reached his home, Kiba turned around and thanked Shino for the walk home.

"It's at noon tomorrow." He said.

"Alright. Thanks, Shino."

They made their goodbyes, and Kiba went into his home, while Shino walked away.

"Mom?" Kiba asked loudly as he closed the door.

"Woof!"

Kiba looked as Akamaru came running through the back of the house to greet his master, whom he pounced on his chest, licking him in happiness.

"Ow! Akamaru, not so rough, I still got stitches!" Kiba tried to say in pain but was laughing too much to do anything about it.

Akamaru finally got off with his tail still in a fast wag. Three weeks after seeing his master was enough to drive a poor nin dog crazy.

"Welcome home, son." Tsume greeted him as her and Kuromaru came from the back.

"Thanks, mom." Kiba looked around before remembering what he wanted to say. "Where's Asuma-sensai's funeral supposed to be?"

She shook her head. Asuma was a friend of hers. Not a close one, but they had shared conversations and meals before. She always thought he was too much like his father, yet still kept that rebellious teenage self in his heart till the very end.

"The same place where we had the service for The Third."

"Right. Ok, well I'm gonna head up to my room then, see ya mom!" Kiba said quickly running up the stairs to his room with Akamaru hot on his trail.

His room was just like how he left it. Kicking his shoes off, he laid down on his bed. Akamaru made a bed at the foot of the bed and laid down as well. He laid on his back, staring at the ceiling as his mind painted back to the memories of Asuma in his mind.

(Flashback)

**"So Kiba, Kurenai here tells me you and Sakura have grown rather fond of each other."**

**"Yeah. We have. But it's complicated."  
**

(End Flashback)

"Heh. I guess looking back on it, it wasn't so complicated." He closed his eyes, remembering some more.

(Flash back)

**"You need to decide what you're going to do. You're in a good spot by the sounds of it, but, you need to finish it. Don't wait and fall back into the friend zone. Let me tell ya, it's nothing fun. I learned that growing up. But... I finally learned to take the step forward when it counted. And I couldn't be happier because of it."**

(End Flashback)

He had to sit up. The tears in his eyes were gathering so widely they were beginning to burn. He couldn't stop it. He just sat there in his bed and cried. Asuma was such a straight forward and good person. Kurenai was so lively with him. They were so happy. Why the hell did this have to happen?

"That baby... It's going to grow up without a father. All because of those fucking bastards. Just like me." His voice broke as he thought out loud to himself. He wasn't going to come down for dinner. He was just going to stay up in his room tonight. He needed to reflect alone.

"I swear to God, I'll never let that happen. I won't leave my children behind. I won't die before they're born." He dug his nails into the blanket. "Dammit! Why does this have to happen? They were so happy!" His tears fell to his hands before sliding onto the blanket.

**X X X**

All black. He usually wore this color, but it felt different today. A solid black jumpsuit of mourning. He strapped his headband on, before sluggishly heading downstairs. His mother and sister had already gone ahead. It was only eleven, but he decided to head out anyway.

It felt like the skies above were mourning with the rest of the village. Cloudy and gray, with the distance of thunder in the far beyond. He couldn't smell rain. Not close by anyway.

Everything was slow. His walking, even his own breathing felt like it had been put in slow motion. Akamaru said nothing, only kept to his master's side as they slowly made their way to the top of the Hokage Mansion.

He felt late. So many people were already there it didn't seem like a lot of seats were left. The smell of sadness washed over his sense of smell in an unwelcome fashion as he went to find a seat.

He looked up to see a weak hand waving him over. When he looked closer he saw Kurenai with her hand on a seat next to her. Looks like she had been saving it for him. He took a seat next to her, not saying anything, waiting for her to say something. Luckily it didn't take long.

"Kiba."

"Yeah, Kurenai-sensai?"

Her cold hand made its way to his cheek as a sorrowful smile escaped her face. "Thank you for coming." She ran her other hand atop Akamaru's head. "You too, Akamaru."

**X X X**

She was stiff the moment she saw him. He hadn't seen her yet, despite her sticking out like a sore thumb. Sakura watched as Kiba took a seat at the front next to Kurenai. She hadn't talked to him in five days. She couldn't. She knew Kiba would smell something on her and figure it out. She couldn't lie to him, that's why she couldn't talk to him. The father of her baby, their baby, was six rows in front of her, and she had no idea what to do. A few weeks ago she fought tooth and nail to save his life, and now she couldn't even speak to him without wanting to fall apart.

_He'll leave. I know he will. He's a wild boy who's just going to run at the first sight of real responsibility. And he'll break every heart in the process without even knowing..._ She prepared herself for the worst case scenario. And if he did prove her wrong, what would happen? Would she even keep it? Could she keep it?

_We're only kids! We're ninjas, not parents! We can't do this. 'I' can't do this!_

Her looked quickly changed as a warm hand touched her shoulder. She quickly looked to find a comforting face on Kakashi, mentally reassuring her she'll be okay.

"Ka... Kakashi-sensai."

"You can tell me later. I know something else is bothering you." He smiled, returning his attention to the front.

"Yes. Of course." She did the same.

The funeral proceeded as did the last one. Each ninja present brought forth a memento to dedicate to Asuma Sarutobi, son of Hiruzen Sarutobi, The Third Hokage. When Sakura approached the casket, she could feel Kiba's eyes stabbing into her back. He knew she was there now, but she had to stick with what she was doing. She just needed time to think.

There was a picture of Asuma in the center, in his usual ninja garb, cigarette and all. To the left was a picture of him with Kurenai, which was a nice change due to Kurenai wearing the standard shinobi clothing issued.

_They must have just started seeing each other then... I can't imagine what she must be going through right now._

As she turned, she purposely turned from her right to avoid looking at Kiba, though through the corner of her right eye she could see him staring at her, in wonder, in hurt, in confusion as she simply walked by him.

**X X X**

Everyone that needed to say what they needed to say had said it, and the funeral had begun to disperse. _Dammit! She was here? And just tried to avoid me like that? What the hell is going on? Okay... Gotta stay calm. I'll wait till we're gone before I try and talk to her._

He just sat and waited as everyone got up and left. Little by little, but no pink haired kunoichi had made their way to the exit. Finally it was just him and Kurenai in the front. He could easily make out the smell of Sakura now. And... Kakashi? He stayed with Kurenai, comforting her by simply keeping a hand on her back as he saw out of the corner of his eye Kakashi and Sakura leaving.

"It's okay, Kiba," Kurenai finally said in a weak voice. "I think I need some time alone with Asume one last time."

Kiba nodded before smoothing his hand along her back once more, finally letting off. "He was the best out of all of us. Just like his father."

Kurenai simply nodded as she remained in her seat as Kiba and Akamaru walked off quietly.

"All right, boy," Kiba said to his friend. "Where is she?"

Akamaru looked around slowly but barked at the direction his face was in.

"There? Ok, let's go."

**X X X**

Kakashi and Sakura were giving a slow constant pace down the road towards her own home. Everyone had already dispersed from the crowd. It was just them.

"What? You already knew?" Sakura asked in complete surprise.

Kakashi nodded his head. "It's why I stopped you and Kiba that night. I had to fight back a lot of urges to give him a piece of my mind, and I'm glad I did," He looked at her, smiling. "We wouldn't want this little guy in your stomach to never know his father, after all."

Sakura just looked at him before looking ahead again. "I don't know what to do, Kakashi-sensai. I haven't talked to him in five days, and I felt him looking at me the entire time I was up there in line with you. And I can't stand being so distant with him, but I just don't know how he'll react when I tell him."

"Well," Kakashi said, stopping Sakura and making her face him. "Why don't you tell him yourself? He's been following us for a few minutes." She tried to turn to look but Kakashi stopped her. "Don't let him know we found out. I'm going to head off myself. I have... Business to attend to. I have a feeling things will work out. Maybe not right away, but give it a chance. You may surprise yourself." And with that, Kakashi disappeared.

"Kakashi-sensai, wait!" She called to him, but he was already gone.

She could feel his chakra now. He was really close. But hidden. Is this what it was like to be stalked?

Her mind came to focus as he stood next to her on her left. He didn't say anything at first. He simply kicked a rock away before looking over to her.

"Hey." He whispered.

She looked down. She knew she was hurting him. She was breaking him, just like she was breaking herself. "Hey." She said back.

They didn't say anything. They just walked towards the direction of Sakura's home. Their minds were screaming with the desire to talk. Anything. Anyone. They needed something to start. But nobody budged. It was the slowest and quietest walk, feeling like hours were passing by, until they finally reached her door.

He couldn't take it anymore. He had to say something. "Sakura?"

She unlocked the door, opening it and seemingly ignoring what he had to say. She turned around.

"Kiba, there's something I need to tell you."

_No, no, no, no, no. I can't do this. What am I thinking? I can't tell him this now, what if I can't even finish it? What if I tell him and he just walks away? I can't._

His eyes rippled with the small waves of tears gathering in his eyes. _I guess it's true what they say. It really was..._

She had to finish this quick. She couldn't let it drag on anymore.

"I... I'm... Kiba." She swallowed before finally spitting it out.

"I can't be with you anymore. I'm sorry."

Before the reaction could register through his brain, she had closed the door right in front of him.

A small breeze blew past him as his hair danced in the wind. He said nothing. He couldn't say anything. His voice was gone, and his mind was a movie on pause as he turned and walked home. Akamaru licked his master's hand, and was returned by a small pat back. The faithful companion could only do so much.

Kiba was quiet until he came home, completely tuning out the television program his mother and sister were watching as he slowly crept his way up into his room. Upon entering, he simply sat his bed side, with Akamaru to his right trying to comfort him. He simply stroked his back, giving a lifeless touch as his face never left the horizon of his field of vision.

"Too good to be true."

**X X X**

Her face was glued to the pillow. She said the wrong thing. Maybe if she had simply confessed to him she was pregnant, and she wanted, no, needed him to stay in her life, things might have turned out differently. But she broke up with him. The wrong thing slipped. The easy way out, slipped.

"What… What's the matter with me?" She asked herself as she faced the pillow which was moist to the touch from her tears.

**I have a feeling things will work out. Maybe not right away, but give it a chance. You may surprise yourself. **

"I already… did surprise myself." She sobbed, burying herself back into the pillow.

**X X X**

The rain had finally begun pouring. It's happened several times before. It never bothered him, he never moved even during the most extreme conditions he's seen. His commitment was unrivaled.

Staring into the blue stone had more meaning today than others. Whenever somebody died, it always amplified. Even if it was just a name in stone.

"Someday… They'll understand why I'm always late." He touched the stone, feeling his hand across the engraved name, covering it. "It's times like these that I know you would know what to do." He finally finished, taking his hand off the name written in stone.

_Uchiha, Obito._

**END!**

Wonder how our canine friend's going to get out of this one? What's Sakura gonna do? I couldn't really see myself dragging the chapter anymore past what had happened. That's why I'm going to start on the next one RIGHT NOW! Really! And the Kakashi thing I just wanted to throw in… I like giving a little bit of fire to supporting people. Plus it was a death chapter so I mean… Reflection. Well, more reflection for him, since he's always visiting there. Hope this one satisfied... I wasn't really sure how to feel about this one, but it'll pick up in a few more. Just watch! Anyway, please review and I'll see you soon. :)


	13. Find Your King

Hey hey. I know, this last chapter was kind of ick. Wasn't one of my favorites, but it was necessary! I think it was anyway. Anywho this chapter is just one big aftermath, but don't worry, WE'RE GONNA GET HER BACK GUYS!

Chapter 12

Gray. That's all colors were to him, how days were to him, how food was, how training was. No more excitement, but no anger. Just no motivation. Another week after Kiba was delivered the news, and everything seemed to set itself into a stream of bore. He did everything just as well as he did when he was happy, just losing the feeling behind it.

He did the same thing everyday. Wake up at 4:30 am, go train until 7:00 pm, come home, eat, and go to bed. Except one of those days he had a mission, which took maybe a day to finish. Just a simple escort with Team Kurenai with Shino as acting captain. He didn't fight for control of the mission, or leadership, or anything. He did his job and just went home.

Music was unmoving as well. He'd sit there, with his stereo as loud as it could go, with his amp as loud as it could go, shredding minute long solos, and put it down as if he played a simple song. It was just... Boring. Everything was boring now. Akamaru always did keep things from going bad to worse, but things were bad... not good.

He'd seen Sakura when he went to go report his mission success to the Hokage. She was there filing papers. He could smell her from the time he entered the building. Like a cruel twist of the arm. All his happiness, all his love he'd worked so hard to get, was so close, and it had locked its doors to him. His mate, the one he had chosen to claim only once, pushed herself out of his life. She looked at him when he came in, but moved away as soon as they made eye contact. The scent of uneasiness flooded his nostrils.

He was depressed, he knew he was. He knew he had to do something, and he knew people were noticing. He just gave them the same excuse whenever someone asked, using the passing of Asuma, thinking that could work, and it did at first. But people started to notice him and Sakura not walking along side anymore. They weren't laughing or beating each other up, it was silent. It was obvious both of them were keeping something, but they never mentioned it to anyone. It's like they pretended they didn't know each other anymore.

"Good work you three," Tsunade said in her usual tone. "Shino and Hinata, you can go. I want to speak with Kiba."

_Ah, dammit._ He thought.

They nodded and left the room. The uneasiness skyrocketed. Just those three stood there. Tsunade watching Kiba, while Kiba just stood there, facing out the window straight ahead, Sakura pretending to file more papers, only to be flipping through the same ones she had been working on since Kiba came in. She couldn't focus, and she knew Kiba was upset.

The air was getting thicker, and hotter, until Tsunade finally stood up from her seat.

"I don't know what the hell has gotten into you two," She made her way to the door, passing by Kiba who was still staring out the window. "But you're both going to stay here until you work it out. And Sakura, stop filing the same paper. You've been doing the same exact file since he walked in." And with that, she closed the door, locking it behind her.

Their stance didn't change. Kiba was still staring out the window. Akamaru walked up to the door to scratch it, thinking she may let him out. But there was no escape from the conversation about to ensue. The only question was who was going to make the first move.

"Arf!" Akamaru broke the silence.

Kiba chuckled. "She sure is, buddy."

Feeling paranoid, Sakura finally fixed her gaze on Kiba. "Was that about me?"

He shook his head. "Nah, the Hokage. He said she was nosey."

She gave a weak smile before half turning back to the cabinet. "Yeah... She is."

And it was quiet again. _Dammit! Why. Can't. I. Say anything?_ Kiba battled in his mind.

"I don't know why she's doing this." He finally brought it up.

"Weren't you listening?" She said, finally deciding escaping his eyes was impossible. "She said we can't come out until we fix whatever is wrong with us."

Kiba was starting to lose his cool. "Yeah I was listening, and I'm pretty surprised you said there's something wrong with US when YOU were the one that ended it!"

That did it. No escape now.

"You think I did it because I wanted to? You think I didn't hurt or-"

"NO! I don't think you fucking did!" He shot back at her, his eyes turning from sadness into a burning anger of angst.

Sakura on the other hand, couldn't get angrier. Not after that. Without any control, a small stream of tears went down her face as she walked by him, towards another door in the Hokage's office.

"Sakura?" He asked. She simply opened the door, walking in, and closed it, locking it in the process.

_Ah, dammit, way to go Kiba._ "Sakura, hold on!" He ran to the door she had just closed and started banging on it.

"Just... Leave." She said with a breaking voice.

"No! There's obviously something really fucked up about all this, and I don't know what it is, so I need your help!" He said, his face completely planted into the door, as if he wanted to phase through onto the other side.

**X X X**

She wasn't sure if that was the best decision she's made, but there was no going back on it. Hopefully when she got back things would be better. Maybe they'd be that happy couple they were a few weeks ago. Or the entire Hokage office could be leveled from the building.

Clear skies and a slight constant breeze. She had a nice view of the monument of the Hokage's from the top of the mansion. Funny how empty it was when a week ago it was packed for Asuma's funeral.

_What would you do... Sarutobi-sensai?_ Her gazed fixed on the monument of The Third's face. She had only wished she could have been with the village. Maybe she could have stopped Orochimaru. Maybe he would still be alive.

"Ah, what can you do? I know that old fool is enjoying himself. Just like you," Her view fixed left to the First and Second. _Grandpa... Uncle._

_**SLAM!**_

"What...?" Her focus was quickly lost as a loud rumble came from below. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea in the end._ She quickly ran down towards her office. As she approached, high and low shouts became more coherent as she opened the door to find the two she had left behind in each other's faces, with a more than frightened Akamaru laying down at the door, tired despite not being involved. They hadn't even noticed her looking at them, they were too focused on each other.

"So this is MY fault?" She yelled at him.

"Well, how is it mine?" He shouted back.

"God, Kiba, you have NO idea!"

"DAMN RIGHT I DON'T! CAUSE YOU WON'T FUCKING SAY ANYTHING TO ME!" He finally got directly in her face, close enough to see the glands of her eyes begin to fester in an attempt to bring about tears. "YOU JUST SLAMMED THE FUCKING DOOR ON ME AFTER THE GOD DAMN FUNERAL! YOU NEVER EXPLAINED WHY! HOW CAN I FIND SOME SORT OF PEACE WHEN I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY THE HELL YOU BROKE UP WITH ME?"

"FINE!" She huffed, looking down, then looking back at him. "I'M PREGNANT KIBA. Are you HAPPY now?"

"Ahem."

Both of them turned to see Tsunade with her arms crossed in the doorway. They hadn't even realized she was there up until now, after probably the entire mansion heard their conversation.

Kiba's face remained the same for several minutes. Wide, open eyes, with a half open mouth. Everything hit him then. Everything everyone had been so mysterious with him about... It all made sense.

**I'm afraid if you don't know what I mean now I can't explain it any further. Be ready to stand for everything you have been taught when the time comes.**

**Do you have any idea what you've done? And so young**!

**I think I know what they're talking about. And they're right, you do need to figure it out on your own. It's a path only we can follow ourselves. We will all be here to support you, but it is not our solemn right to break the news to you.**

**Pup, finding a mate and marking them is more than just sex! I can't believe after everything you've learned you still have no idea how much more you need to commit!**

_They all knew? How did they...?_ He thought. But why did she break up with him? He still didn't understand.

**X X X**

They were both seated in front of Tsunade's desk. They weren't going anywhere. She had bonded them to the arms of the chairs with chakra bonds.

"Now then," She began. "Since we have all of our cards on the table, why don't you tell us your side first, Kiba? Then, Sakura, you can say yours. When you're both done, we can try and reach some sort of understanding."

They both sighed. This wasn't going to be fun. They felt like they were being interrogated.

"Alright," Kiba cleared his throat. "You saw me. I didn't know she was pregnant. I guess it started when I was in the hospital. At one point she had just completely stopped coming to see me. She said she was sick... Which I guess made sense? Anyway, I saw her at the funeral, and wanted to talk to her. I mean, it's been five days since I last saw her at that point, so I had to ask her what was up. She was straight up ignoring me the entire time!" He took a deep breath before starting again. "So I caught up to her afterwards, and we walked back to her place. When I tried to talk to her she just broke up with me! Seriously! And now a week later I end up sitting in this chair, strapped against my will, STILL trying to take in the brand new news that I'm going to be a dad-"

"Arf!"

"And Akamaru's practically going to be an uncle! I mean, I don't know what I'm supposed to do?"

Tsunade simply nodded, trying to keep emotion hidden away. "Alright, Sakura, you're turn."

"Wait, I wasn't-"

"Yes, you are." Tsunade looked at him.

"... Yeah. I'm done." Kiba replied back, slightly frightened by his ex's teacher.

Sakura sighed. _Okay... Just say everything. This is what happens when you hide things._

"At first, I wasn't avoiding Kiba. I really was sick. I was throwing up often, had headaches, and no idea as to why any of this was happening. I finally followed my paranoia and bought a few pregnancy tests. I went to see Ino and tried it three times. All of them were positive." At this point, her voice was starting to break, her tears slowly made their way down her face. "He... He had no idea what was going on with me. I couldn't tell him. I was so scared he would just walk away. Or laugh at me, or tell me to get rid of it. A million different things were going through my mind. And at the funeral I saw Asuma and Kurenai-sensai's picture and just thought about, what if that was me and Kiba? What if he died and I was here holding his child? I couldn't do it."

"Sakura..." Kiba looked at her, her face looking at his.

She sniffed. "I'm not done." She looked back at Tsunade. "When I... ended it... the wrong thing came out. I meant to tell him I was pregnant then. But I got scared at the last second, and the wrong thing came out. When it did, I just ran. I didn't even let him say anything." Her head sank to the floor as she finished.

Kiba's face was in total shock. _That's what it was?_

"I see," Tsunade replied. "Obviously you two have had a serious miscommunication." She snapped her fingers and released the chakra bonds to their hands. "Fix it. But not here, I have a lot of work to do. Go on."

They both walked out of the office and out of the mansion. Kiba was slightly further ahead with his hands in his pocket, Akamaru between him and Sakura.

"Arf!"

"Yeah, I know." He said back, still facing forward.

"What did he say?" Sakura asked, sniffing as she wiped her face, trying to move whatever tears she had off her face since they were walking out into the open.

"He said we can't just walk out like nothing happened," He turned around, putting both his hands on her shoulders. "We gotta talk, just like she said."

She nodded. "Okay."

There was a bench right outside the main gate of the mansion. They took a seat, looking ahead to the tiny amounts of traffic around the village. People going in and out of shops and some ninjas coming and going from missions. It was a regular day for almost everyone in the village. Almost.

"You know, it's funny," Kiba said. "I can't even tell you're pregnant... You look just as thin as ever."

She blushed. "Well... That will change pretty soon."

"Heh. I bet." He locked his fingers together, placing his chin on top of it, leaning forward.

She said nothing as she leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. He looked over and smiled, returning his attention to the front.

"So what are you going to do with the baby?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"It's not all up to me, you know," She said, keeping her position on his shoulder. "It's half yours, too."

He sat up, wrapping his arm around her as she leaned into his chest. "Half mine..." He sat there in thought for a few moments. "My vote is to keep it. Don't worry, I'll help out. Even if we're just going to stay friends, I understa-"

"I don't want to be friends." She interrupted. A gleeful smile sewed across her face as she hugged him. "Hearing you say you'll be there makes it all better. I wasn't kidding when I said I said the wrong thing in the Hokage's office. I never... I didn't want to break up with you. To be honest, I thought you would break up with _me_ when you found out... about the baby."

He shook his head. "I grew up without a father. The very last thing I want is for my kids to grow up without one. Heck, that's half the reason why I wanted to be a ninja. I want to know my family will be safe by going out there." He sighed. "Leaving... That's something that I would never do."

"Good... Don't." She smiled again, leaning her head up and kissed him softly.

He smiled as he kissed her back. "I don't think I could."

**X X X**

Things were definitely looking up. He had her back, he was going to be a dad, he had his best friend, and he was enjoying a hot shower after a long afternoon session of sparring with Lee.

_Ugh. I think that jumpsuit is growing on me. I actually like wearing it now._ He thought while scrubbing his hair in a lather with the shampoo he used. He washed it out and stepped out of the shower and dried himself off. Throwing on some pajamas, he headed downstairs for dinner.

It was already set when he came down. His mother and sister were eating what looked and smelt like pork. He eagerly sat down and grabbed a plate before serving himself.

He cleared his throat before addressing his mother. "I know what you meant now, mom."

"How did you find out?"

"She told me." He laughed. "Well, she actually screamed it at me. We had a really long talk, but everything is okay again."

"Oh, right!" Hana spoke up. "I heard about you and Sakura. I wish I could have been around more to watch out for you, little brother. But I guess I can't keep calling you little anymore when you're about to be a dad."

"I'm not about to be one yet! She's barely going to be two months in!" He replied.

"What are you going to do about her then, pup?" His mother asked now more seriously.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Do you plan to marry her before the child is born?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I wouldn't be opposed to it, but we're both busy. It's just been-"

"You'll find time if you really want to." His mother interrupted.

_Meh, I guess._ "Yeah mom, you're right." He finished his dinner, picking up his plate and setting it in the sink.

"I'm sorry I kept that from you for so long, son. I hope you understand now why it was up to you to find out and not have others take that right from you."

He nodded. "I got it. Thanks again mom. You too sis."

**X X X**

She was lucky her parents had been going away as often as they were. She had no way of telling them about the baby. She didn't know if she could. She was just glad she was back with Kiba and he would be there for the baby, _their_ baby. It felt great to say and think, knowing she wouldn't have to do this alone.

_I wonder if the baby will have Kiba's little birthmarks?_ She thought. It was a cute feature on him, and it distinguished him pretty quickly to what clan he belonged to. She hummed to herself as she finished putting clothes away in her room and laid down on her back.

"Being this young... It doesn't feel wrong anymore." She thought out loud, stroking her stomach. "Knowing he'll be there... That makes all the difference."

**X X X**

A few days later, Kiba got off training early. After coming home to an early evening shower, he set out with Akamaru. He wanted to pay his respects to Asuma after hearing about the duo that had killed him had been beaten. Luckily the graves were all typically in the same area. Just about a mile or so from the memorial stone.

As it came in to view, he didn't have to look very hard to find it. On the side of the grave, with freshly laid flowers, knelt Shikamaru. The sun was setting and he appeared to be in deep thought.

_Man... Asuma's death must have hit him the hardest. Might have even been worse than how Kurenai-sensai feels right now. He was like another father to him._

"Don't worry," Shikamaru turned, his tears had long since dried and left a drought down his eyes. "I'm just enjoying the clouds at this point."

He smiled and approached him, kneeling down to his side.

"It's a nice sunset." Kiba said, smoothing the top of the grave with his hand.

Shikamaru was still focusing on the horizon. The moment it all ended. That moment he threw the lighter into Hidan, and sealed him in the Nara Forest forever, he knew Asuma was with him. He was proud of him, like he had always been. "Mmm. He always liked the view. That's half the reason why he put that bench swing in front of his house."

Kiba just nodded. It was peaceful. Asuma, in his death, has taught many lessons only a few have already learned. For Kiba, it was a lesson of family. For Shikamaru, it was a lesson of "The King." Something he didn't really understand, but he figured it was something only Asuma and Shikamaru would really understand.

"It's funny how people can teach us and tell us so much more after they're gone than when they're here with us," Kiba pointed out. "Asuma's a hell of a teacher. How to be a ninja, how to fight, how to even start a family..."

Shikamaru looked over at Kiba, before figuring it out. "Heh. You too, huh?"

Kiba looked back at Shikamaru with a surprised look on his face. "Too?"

He nodded. "Temari's about four months in. It's been a real drag, but she's agreed to come stay here until we decide what to do with the baby. Kankuro's pretty excited about being an uncle. He even said he'd show the baby his puppets when it gets old enough. I think it'll scare 'em, but he's pretty set on it. And Gaara... He doesn't look it, but he's happy."

Kiba smiled back at the lazy genius. _Shikamaru... I didn't know you had it in ya._

"You'll be a good father, Kiba." Shikamaru smiled back to him.

Kiba patted him on the back. "So will you, man."

They said nothing as the sun finally drowned behind the horizon. The last glimpse of sun slowly faded as the two young father to be's paid their respects to Asuma.

_Asuma Sarutobi_

_Beloved Friend, Teacher, Fiancé, Uncle, and Father._

_"Find Your King"_

**END!**

Soooo This ending I was actually not expecting to write, it just sort of popped up. Anyway I'm glad I don't have school except for... Tues and Thurs(college ftw?) which means I have that much more time to keep the updates coming :D I hope this was a nice lift from the last chapter. I needed something that would help ease everything out after a real pull down the last one was. Anyway, please review and I should have the next one up very soon! :)


	14. The Calm Before The Storm

And here comes the next chapter. This is probably one of the few chapters I've written so far that's taken me a while to... think of something to write. Then I realized something, Sakura's met Kiba's mom... once. And Sakura's parents never really are revealed in the anime... Like at all. Aside from her mom's voice. But we'll work around that. Oh yeah! I found out today I've totally been misspelling "sensei" this entire time... Man I feel pretty dumb now xD I'll have to go back and re-edit that. All of that. God dammit. Anyway, here you go!

_"Oh, the comfort - the inexpressible comfort of feeling safe with a person - having neither to weigh thoughts nor measure words, but pouring them all right out, just as they are, chaff and grain together; certain that a faithful hand will take and sift them, keep what is worth keeping, and then with the breath of kindness blow the rest away." ~Dinah Craik, A Life for a Life_

Chapter 13

"Hm," Sakura thought out loud, going through her closet and stopping at her old dress she wore while she was still with Team 7... Well, when Team 7 was still Team 7. "I haven't worn this in a while. Hopefully he likes it."

Tonight Sakura was going to officially meet Kiba's mother and sister. He assured her they would love her, since she is carrying his child, but she was naturally paranoid of solid first impressions. She felt her first meet with his mother at the hospital was too sudden to count.

Her old dress still fit her, much to her surprise. For being three months pregnant, it hardly shows on her at all. Sometimes she wonders if she even is. Turning to the side to look at herself in the mirror, she could see a very slight curve at the end of her stomach. The dress covered it up enough to where people still couldn't tell unless they already knew. In this case, only Tsunade, Kiba's family, Ino, and of course Kiba knew. She'd have to tell Naruto eventually, being that she has been put on leave from missions until after the baby's born.

She looked like her old self, three years ago, minus the long hair. It was nice to dress up, despite the fact she never used any make-up or did anything fancy with her. To her, clothes were enough.

She picked up a picture off of her desk. It was one of her, Kiba, and Akamaru from a few weeks ago. Akamaru was in the middle, and her and Kiba were both kissing the sides of his cheeks; Sakura on the right and Kiba on the left. Akamaru had his head tilted to the side as if he were confused on what was going on. It was her favorite picture of them thus far.

_**Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock**_

"Coming!" she shouted from her room. After looking at herself one more time, she went downstairs to open the door.

Upon opening, there stood Kiba, holding a bouquet of a dozen red roses, with Akamaru right at his side as usual. With a happy giggle, she quickly hugged her boyfriend in thankfulness of the gift.

"Let's put these upstairs. I have a vase there so they can get water."

Kiba nodded. "Sounds good."

The three of them made their way up to her room, and Kiba and Akamaru sat on her bed while she went downstairs to fill the vase with water.

"Good call, boy." Kiba thanked his friend, ruffling the top of his head.

"Arf!"

"Well I didn't think about it, I forgot Ino's flower shop was on the way to Sakura's," he looked at Akamaru, putting his hands to the sides of his face as they made eye contact. "That's why I got you, buddy. Gotta have some brains around here to go with the brawn!"

Akamaru whimpered at his response. Sure he was a dog, but even he knew little things like that were nice to bring.

"Okay, I'm rea- Kiba?" Sakura stopped, looking at Kiba's staring contest between Akamaru. "What... are you doing with Akamaru?"

"Oh!" he snapped back to look at her. "Sorry, we were just talking."

She quirked her eyebrows at his response. "Sure... Anyway, I'm ready to go when you are."

She walked past him and placed the vase, filled with water and the freshly cut roses at her window. A simple blue, glass vase that had the water up about three quarters of the way.

"They look nice." he commented.

She turned and kissed him. "All thanks to you."

"Well, Ino had something to do with the flowers, I just picked them up." he scratched his head.

"Arf!"

"Anddd Akamaru may have played a part in it also."

She smiled. "Either way, it was thoughtful, and really sweet."

He grinned as he pulled her into a deep kiss for a few moments before letting her go. "No," he said, taking a breath. "That was sweet."

She shook her head. "Honestly, I don't know how you can be _so_ clever." she rolled her eyes before making her way out of the room.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows?"

**X X X**

With Sakura riding Akamaru while Kiba walked along side, the positive attention came recollecting back from when it was scarce not more than a few weeks ago. It was cool, and not a cloud in the sky. Perfect early spring weather. At the moment, the village had a small amount of people walking by. Most of the children were either at home, or at the academy, and the adults were typically at work, save the few that were off or were actual ninjas making their way around town.

At the intersection they were to turn, a large figure appeared to their left. Long, spiky white hair in a long ponytail, a sizable red vest, and a forest green outfit appeared heading towards them from that side.

"Master Jiraiya?" Sakura asked with a smile.

"Well! Look at what we have here," he said noticing her on top of Akamaru. "She doesn't look hurt. Are you two on a date or something?" he sheepishly asked to brighten the mood.

Kiba scratched the back of his head. "We've been together for a while, Master Jiraiya."

Sakura nodded. "A few months."

Jiraiya crossed his arms. "I see. Well, you can't blame an old man for asking. I wasn't here for a good few months either until just recently."

Sakura looked at him again. He didn't look like he was staying for very long either. "Are you leaving again, Master Jiraiya?"

He nodded, his arms still crossed. "I'm on an important mission to gather information. _Very_ dangerous, _very_ classified, I'm afraid."

Both of them, including Akamaru raised their eyebrows in suspicion.

_Didn't Naruto call this guy a super-pervert or something?_ Kiba thought.

_Great... More 'research'_ thought Sakura

_God DAMN I'm hungry, can we just go?_ thought Akamaru, letting out a simple bark.

_If only this mission 'were' to conduct more research. I have to get to the hidden rain village. If this Akatsuki leader is really there, maybe I can get Hanzo to help me take him down. Either way, I can't come back empty handed. This information is absolutely key._ Jiraiya thought to himself as he made his way past them.

"I had better get going," he said before stopping. "By the way," he turned around. "Congratulations, Sakura."

"...!" Sakura was in a surprising amount of shock. "How do you-"

"Dear, I'm a man who takes great pride in his research. I can tell when a woman has conceived fairly quickly," he looks over at Kiba. "I guess that makes you the father then?"

Kiba nodded.

"Very nice! It's such a great thing to see the young generation already branching out and finding their love, and so soon as well. Hopefully I don't take too long on this mission, It'd be great to see the baby, along with Asuma's son."

He reached into his pocket to pull out a small pile of books covered by a simple handkerchief, in which he handed to Kiba.

"I know I typically only authorize these books to people over the age of eighteen, but you're a soon to be father. That's already quite adult in my opinion."

Kiba's eyes fluttered as he saw the book Jiraiya had handed him. "Are... are those...?"

Jiraiya nodded. "The entire series. All three "Make Out" books! Signed by me!"

_Oh no Kiba... Not you too!_ Sakura thought in despair at the sight of Kiba turning into another Kakashi. The vivid image of him standing at a street corner with Kakashi reading struck her mind, as soon after he would probably also start wearing a mask and end up looking almost just like him. _What is it with that book series? Naruto said it was so boring! ... Then again, that is Naruto._

"Consider it a present for the proud parents to be!" he happily exclaimed.

"Gee, you really shouldn't have." Sakura sarcastically remarked, rolling her eyes.

"Well, I best be going. I got a lot of work to do. Take care!" Jiraiya waved as he made his way towards the main gate.

Kiba kept his wide grin as he began to open the first book but had it snatched out of his hands along with the other two by Sakura.

"Hey! Why did you-"

"You're not eighteen yet! You can't be reading it!"

"So? The AUTHOR of the series just now told me I was plenty adult to him!"

She sighed. "Is the author the law, too?"

Kiba looked at the ground in defeat. "Fiiiine."

**X X X**

Finally making their way to his home, Kiba knocked on the door, and after a few moments, his sister came to answer the door.

"Hana?" he asked.

"What?" she asked confused, noticing Sakura. "Hi Sakura! Please come in."

Sakura got off Akamaru as she shook her hand and entered the home.

"I just didn't know you had the day off." Kiba replied, walking in as well.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Things have been pretty easy lately, so I've been at home a lot more."

"Makes sense." he said. "Where's mom?"

"She's cooking right now. I was helping her until you guys showed up. Go ahead and relax, dinner should be ready soon."

They separated as Kiba took Sakura on a small tour around the house. He was being modest when he said his house was big. It was almost a mansion. A wide, two story house, though surprisingly not a lot of rooms. Kiba said it was mostly dedicated to outside. Inuzuka's were natural breeders for when they had children, so they could have the dog ready for the child, since dogs gave birth much quicker than humans.

Sakura looked down at her stomach. "Does that mean-"

Kiba smiled as he nodded his head. "Yep. Boy or girl, they'll get their nin dog when they reached the age, just like all of us."

_Just like me..._ He thought as his mind reminisced.

(Flashback)

He was just a boy. No younger than ten, maybe. His mother and sister brought him out to the fields for his birthday to give him his present. He never understood why his mother and sister always had their dogs with them. He just assumed they really liked dogs.

"Are you ready for your present, son?" Tsume asked.

Kiba turned around. "Yeah! Where is it?"

Tsume whistled sharply and a small, thin white puppy made its way out of the patch of yellow flowers. He walked till he was about five feet away from Kiba and started giving small barks to him, occasionally pausing to just simply wag his tail.

Kiba looked surprised at what was in front of him. He quickly turned around to face his mom. "Mom... Is that dog-"

"His name is Akamaru," she said. "And from now on, you'll be looking after him."

Kiba turned back to face Akamaru, kneeling down to get closer to eye level with him. He stuck his hand out to see what Akamaru would do. After the puppy licked his hand, he giggled at the affection and picked Akamaru up, who wasn't barking much anymore, simply wagging his tail.

"I'm Kiba. Nice to meet you, Akamaru."

"Arf!"

He laughed at his high squeaky bark, caught completely off guard when Akamaru randomly urinated on Kiba's face.

"You've done it now, you little brat." he growled. But he couldn't stay mad as he wiped the urine off his face, as Akamaru's face remained completely still, barking only one more time, causing him to forget all about what had happened and laughed at him.

(End Flashback)

"You okay?" Sakura asked, shaking his arm lightly.

"Huh?" Kiba snapped back. "Oh, sorry. I guess I sort of dazed out for a second."

He turned to Sakura and smiled. He placed his hand on her stomach, slowly smoothing around the area where the baby was forming. Something about the small bump was so beautiful. Not in her appearance, but in the sense that their love was beginning to create something he never even thought he would experience for several years to come. He wasn't about to complain, though.

"What do you think it will be?" He asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. But we'll love him or her no matter what, won't we?"

He looked back up at her, keeping his hand on her stomach. "Yeah... Yeah, we will."

**X X X**

Dinner was a very good turnout. Though not yet complete, Sakura seemed to be getting along quite well with Hana and Tsume. Kiba had already warned her about Tsume being a bit wild about certain things, and it certainly showed. It particularly came out when she had been drinking.

"And when I came down, he was gone! Can you believe that? Hana told me he wanted to go on a _real mission_ with Akamaru to go fight missing nins."

"Ah come on, mom..." Kiba pouted as he listened to the embarrassing stories being told.

"What? It was because of that that you were enrolled into the academy that next semester! I knew at that point, my boy had the energy, the ambition, maybe not the brains, but-"

"Mom!" he growled at her.

"Oh, hush, pup. It's all a compliment. You see, Sakura, I know you were top of your *hic* class. There's no doubt in my mind you're a very *hic* intelligent girl." she sat back folding her arms. "If the baby really is half you and half my son, it'll be the *hic* perfect combination!" she laughed at her own theory.

Kiba just gave up. Hana shook her head before taking away the near empty bottle of sake on the table. She walked by Sakura whispering "Sorry, she gets like this whenever she drinks." to which Sakura merely giggled and nodded.

"I think I'm done. Thanks for dinner mom." Kiba got up, picking his and Sakura's empty plates up, taking them to the sink.

"Oh, yeah, anytime!" she replied, still obviously inebriated from the amount of alcohol she consumed so quickly.

"Let's go up to my room," he whispered to her. "My mom's not like most drunks where she calms down after a while. She actually gets worse."

She nodded as she followed him upstairs to his room.

She was surprised how organized his room was. She figured Kiba just threw his clothes on the floor and would go to sleep, and continue the process until he had a nasty heap of clothes. But she was obviously wrong. It was well kept together aside from a few CDs lying on his bed.

"Man, I'm stuffed!" Kiba patted his stomach, laying down on his bed, moving over to the side and looking over at Sakura in the hopes she'd join him, which she did, sitting at the edge.

Sakura looked over to see the guitar she had heard about him playing leaning against the wall next to the bed. The high E string had snapped out of place, obviously telling her he had been playing recently. (A/N: For those who aren't really aware of the strings on the guitar, the high E string is the very thin string on the end of the guitar. The thinnest one, actually.)

"Metallica." he said.

She looked at him. "What?"

"I was playing a song by that band I was telling you about. It's called Phantom Lord, off their first album, and during the solo I guess the strings were just too old, so it broke on me."

She smirked at the sight of the string literally flapping off the neck during the song. It must have been a real buzz kill. "You're so rough, you know that?"

He grinned, picking himself up just enough to wrap his arms around her chest. "You haven't seen rough yet."

She smirked as she realized what she just dug herself into, leaning her head back and kissing him. "Nope. I haven't."

Akamaru knew how to take a hint. He quietly walked outside the room, using his tail to leverage the door behind him. He was happy to give them their time alone.

Sakura stood up and walked over to the almost closed door, latching it shut. She removed her headband and placed it onto his desk, next to his. He was sitting on the bed waiting for her to come back. When she did, she sat on his lap, facing forward, with her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Go easy on me, though." she ran her fingers through his hair.

He smiled at her. Even now, with testosterone flooding his veins like a raging storm, he couldn't help but admire her. She was kind, beautiful, and about the right amount of violent for him to handle. Then again, next to his mother, no other woman really scared him to the point where he would want to hide. And she was all his. He wondered how his luck had managed to bring someone like her into his life, let alone get him to the point of where he was with her. It was perfect. Everything he ever wanted in anyone was right in his arms.

He said nothing as he kissed her, moving his hands up to her cheeks, laying back, bringing her on top of him.

"Sakura," he stopped for a second. "This isn't gonna hurt the baby, is it? "

She shook her head, kissing his forehead. "I'm not far enough for it to get hurt during... you know."

She stroked one of his birthmarks. "Besides... If our baby is anything like you, it'll be tough. I think we'll be okay."

He grinned, but was relieved that the child would be alright. "Yeah... You're right."

**X X X**

A few days had passed since Sakura met Kiba's family. After brushing her hair, she looked back over at the picture of her, Kiba, and Akamaru before heading to the hospital.

"Poor Akamaru... So confused." she laughed.

Suddenly without warning, the glass in the frame cracked, specifically, over Akamaru and Kiba.

"What...?" she thought out loud. "I just bought that frame, too." But she knew the superstition of it being a bad omen. She just chose to not believe it. She gave one last look in her room before heading off to the hospital.

**X X X**

Kiba never felt like more of a man at this point. Everything he felt was in the palm of his hands. With Team Guy away on a mission, he had plenty of time to himself, and for once he wasn't bored with it. He knew what he was going to do today. He took his savings from his past missions and knew just what he was going to buy. His mother was right about one thing, if you want to get married, you'll make time for it if you really want to.

Walking into the jeweler's, he immediately felt out of place. High quality, and high status looking people were buying or getting their own diamonds and other such gems appraised to be sold or traded for other items, and here walked in this scruffy kid with a big white dog who looked like they had made the wrong turn into the wrong store._ Jesus,_ he thought. _Some of the clothes these guys are wearing are probably worth more than what I make on a mission!_

"Hello, sir." the greeter said to him. "How can I help?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. I'm trying to find an engagement ring for my girlfriend, but I'm not sure how far my money will-"

"Oh, no! It's quite okay! If you'll just follow me." She guided him to a specific section where most engagement rings were assorted.

"These are mostly for display," she pointed out. "But we have several sizes in the back. Is there anything in particular you were looking for?"

Kiba looked around. All the rings seemed so... out of his league. All the money he brought would be gone in a jiffy if he bought one today. He figured at the very least, he could make a down payment and pay the rest off within his next few missions.

"Sir, if I may," she got his attention. "We're having a clearance sale, since we need to make room for gold month. There's a twenty-five percent knock off rings and bracelets."

"Oh wow, really?" He looked up at her. _Yes! I can probably buy any of these rings then and still have money to grab some food afterwards._

"Arf!"

"Yeah, I'm looking, boy."

"Maybe I can help you find what you are looking for?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah." he thought to himself. "March... 28th. That's-"

"Aquamarine. You're referring to birthstones, am I right?"

Kiba nodded. "Yeah. That's my girlfriend's birthday."

The greeter pointed out to a small row of rings sporting said birthstone. Kiba didn't want to overdo it with the amount of decoration, but he didn't want to make it just plain. He settled for a simple, but decorative ring featuring an oval in the middle with the birthstone, with two smaller shapes on each corresponding side.

"That's a wonderful choice, sir. What size ring would you like so I can check if we have it?"

_What? FUCK! I forgot about that! And she's pregnant, too! She's only gonna get bigger! Ah, man. Guess I'm going out on a limb here._

"Umm..." he glanced at Akamaru, who just scratched his ear.

"Four! Yeah. We'll go with four for right now."

"You don't know, do you?" she asked.

"Nope. No clue."

She giggled at his honesty. "Well, if the size doesn't fit, we can always take it back and resize it."

"Perfect."

Finally after purchasing the ring, and still holding a bit of money in his wallet, he proudly walked down the road back home. He needed to keep that ring safe incase anything happened while he was out today.

But he stopped in his tracks. Something smelt... wrong. He smelled cold, cold dry skin. A chill went down his spine as him and Akamaru looked at each other before rushing home. He had hoped his mother would have an answer for this.

**X X X**

Just outside the gates of the village, four Chunin ninja stood outside an outpost, discussing their findings over scanning the perimeter. Three of them stood side to side, while the fourth, most likely the leader, spoke up.

"Well, I guess we better get going."

As he turned, his face went to shock as he stared another figure in the face. He quickly jumped back, assuming a defensive stance. Now at a better view, he saw it at a better angle. Short spiky orange hair, six piercings along its nose, with seven on each ear. His eyes were... disturbing. Ripple-like patterns around the pupil, with a light purple iris and sclera.

Before he could take any sort of action, the figure sprung a chakra disruptor blade, and quickly impaled the leader, killing him on impact.

The other three quickly jumped away to prepare for a fight.

_That robe... is he from the Akatsuki?_ Thought one of the ninja.

The two other Chunins with him quickly jumped up and came down, grabbing hold of the man in an attempt to restrain him. One of them looked back at the other ninja.

"Go!" he said.

_Yeah! I gotta tell the Hokage this!_

Before he could take more than a couple of steps, the two others who were helping him were quickly tossed away.

_What the? What was that?_

He attempted to run again, but couldn't. Something was pulling him towards the man. Slowly he was dragged to about five feet away, and before he could make a fist to throw, the man retracted another disruptor blade from his left arm this time, and impaled the last of the four ninja, killing him instantly.

He looked up towards the great wall surrounding the village. No emotion escaped this man's face as he said, "The time has come."

Seconds later, he was joined by six other individuals. Five bore a striking resemblance to him.

The first was a short young girl. She had orange hair tied together in a sort of onion-like bun at the top of the head, with spikes of hair protruding out of it. She also had one stud above the nose, studs on either side of the neck, a row of studs vertically down each cheek, and a stud below each stud on the neck.

The second was a man. He also had orange hair which was tied in a short ponytail. He had small spike piercings covering its entire bottom lip, two vertical spike studs on the front of his nose, two spike studs on each cheek, and a metal bar going through each ear.

The third was another man. He had long, loose orange hair, flowing to the top of his chest. He had multiple piercings, including a diagonal bar through its nose, two circular studs in a vertical row on each of its cheeks, two studs placed horizontally on its chin, and a stud on each of its shoulders near its neck.

The fourth appeared to be a man, but had an odd appearance about him. He had a vertical ring piercing on its nose, six spike studs all around its head, three studs on the top and bottom of each of its six arms, an enormous cylindrical stud on its chin, and two vertical studs on each of its upper cheeks. The most peculiar trait about this one was its very, very thick neck, and bald head, quickly distinguishing him from everybody else.

The fifth and final resembling member looked the most like the first figure who appeared and killed the ninja. He had a spiky mop of orange hair, and had a fairly stocky, muscular appearance. He had multiple body piercings, like the others, such as a circular stud on the bridge of its nose, a diagonal row of studs on each of its cheeks, and three spike piercings in each of its ears.

All six of these figures all possessed the same rippled-like eyes, colors and all.

The last person standing with them looked nothing like the other six, but was an associate dictated by her matching black cloak, with the red clouds painted on. She had blue hair and amber eyes. A very tired and neutral face, with one simple piercing under her bottom lip. On the right side of her head, above her ear, she wore a light blue paper flower.

The first of them finally spoke up. "From here on we will be splitting into two teams. Diversion and search."

He turned to face them. "Diversion will be made up of Asura, Animal, and Preta." (A/N: I know in the anime he calls them Shurado, Chikushodo, Gakido, Tendo, Ningendo, and Jigokudo, buttttttt I figured this would be an easier way to paint the picture for those who haven't quite caught on yet/just straight up don't know.)

"Search will be Deva(The first guy who popped up), Human, and Naraka." he said before turning back around to face the wall, still so far away. "Konan, you're with the search team."

"I know." she stoically replied.

The Deva Path further examined the village. "The Hidden Leaf village... is surrounded by a sphere that covers aerial and underground detection immediately."

"Which means anyone who enters without permission is detected immediately," Konan pointed out.

The Deva Path nodded. "As planned, we shall send in The Animal Path into the aerial place. We will confuse the enemy by not giving them an accurate count. Wait for her summoning."

"I was told Itachi and Kisame infiltrated without much trouble." Konan said.

"Itachi was once an ANBU for the Leaf. He knew the pass codes to get in. I have my own way of doing things."

The Asura Path grabbed the Animal Path, and giving it a powerful throw, launched it into the air towards the village.

"Starting here... the world will know Pain."

**END!**

Oh man, OH MAN. It's ABOUT to happen! This chapter I had a lot of fun with, even though it took me a while to get off the ground, but I still think there were a few things I could have done. Either way, I felt it was a good fill and kept moving forward without wasting much time. Now the only question is... What. Will. Happen? Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough. :) Please review and we'll see what happens next time!


	15. Chaos

Do you guys remember in the earlier chapters how I said I was going to try and stick with the story line as much as I can, up until a certain point? Yep, it's now. And it's gonna get bumpy, so get ready!

_"In war, there are no unwounded soldiers. " ~José Narosky_

Chapter 14

"You smell that, Akamaru?" Kiba asked while they were still running towards home.

"Arf! Arf!"

"Yeah, I know. I don't like this."

After he reached home, he opened the door, much to his surprise that it was unlocked. It was completely empty, as were the streets when he got closer.

_Where the hell did everybody go?_

Making his way over to the dining room table, there was a note. Picking it up he quickly read through it.

_Kiba,_

_Go to the mortuary as soon as you read this. The village is under attack. Hana is safe. I'll explain when you get here. Hurry._

_Mom_

"Under attack?" He quickly ran outside. He took a moment to breathe in the air, and he could immediately pick up the smell of shrapnel, fire, and blood. He was so far away from where the attack must have started; he must not have heard the beginning of it.

"SAKURA!" He turned to Akamaru, who was ready to go. "Come on!"

**X X X**

It was something completely out of a nightmare. Large creatures, centipedes especially, were smashing buildings and caving in shelters used to protect civilians. Panic was spreading, and with no alarm to prepare them for the attack, many citizens were taking matters into their own hands.

"Please! Someone help me!" cried a young girl who had tripped. A piece of rubble was pinning her foot down, keeping her from moving. The people around her just kept running. At this point, the desperate need to survive was overcoming even the most civilized of the regular folk in the village, as those who fell were left to die, while those who could run kept running.

"Tami!" an older woman yelled, running towards the child.

"Grandma, I can't move! I can't move, help me!" she cried as her struggling proved futile, which the large insect noticed and began closing in for the kill.

The centipede was quickly stopped, as a nimble Sakura quickly jumped in, smashing into the face of the insect, killing it from mere bone cave-in. Immediately she focused on the girl who was still stuck, lifting the rock off immediately.

"Don't worry, your wounds don't appear to be too deep." she said, already fusing in her chakra to begin sewing up her wounds.

"Thank you." the girl said.

"Sakura!"

Sakura looked up to see three other ninjas, along with Iruka, quickly coming to their aid.

"Iruka-sensei!" she finally finished healing the girl and lifted her up. "What's going on? What is this?"

"I don't know, but someone is attacking the village. We've already reported this to Lady Tsunade."

"Someone's attacking the village? But-"

A sudden explosion close by cut off her thoughts.

"Come on, Iruka! We gotta go!" called one of the ninjas.

"Right!" he ran towards them. "Sakura!" he turned around. "Get to the shelter! It's filled with injured! Go right now!" and with that, he and the other ninja took off to try and assist the situation.

"Okay!"

As she looked on, it began to set in. Her home, her friends, the places she would visit, her home, was all falling apart. Crumbling before her very eyes, and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Miss." the girl pulled on her skirt.

Sakura knelt down next to her. "Don't worry. We have Lady Hokage on our side." she tried smiling, and luckily it gave the girl hope as she escorted them to the shelter.

'_Kiba... I hope you're okay._'

**X X X**

"It's definitely him." Kuromaru said softly. "It seems he's trying to recover something from the body Master Jiraiya sent us."

"Good, he hasn't noticed us yet." Tsume whispered.

"How do you want to handle this?"

"He already has what he came for. Chances are he'll want a way out. If the reports are correct, he can't take much physical punishment. That means we have to hit him quick, or seal his chances of escape."

"I'm ready." Kuromaru said.

Tsume nodded as they prepared for their attack.

The Preta Path stood above the old Animal Path with what appeared to be all the metal used in his piercings that all the others had within them. The entire staff was lying on the floor dead, or dying. He quickly examined the room once more before deciding to move.

His attention was gathered to the sound of a tin can rolling across the floor. Unfortunately, the sound was of a flash bang grenade, and within a moment's notice it was set off, crippling its field of vision.

"Fang Over Fang!" shouted Tsume as her and Kuromaru flew towards him.

Just in the nick of time, the Preta Path quickly picked the body of the Animal Path up off the table and shielded itself from the attack, only slamming him into the wall instead of possibly being ripped to shreds.

The elder duo jumped back, each on all fours ready to strike again, following his movements and noticing it had retreated to the top corner of the room, facing downward.

Kiba finally caught up with them in time, following their scent riding Akamaru. "Ma, above you!"

"Arf!"

"I know!" she replied, keeping herself focused.

Still on Akamaru, Kiba rushed up to their side as Akamaru readied himself to attack as well.

"He used the corpse as a shield." Kuromaru pointed out.

Tsume smirked. "I figured as much. Looks like the reports were right, physical attacks seem to be his weakness."

Kiba couldn't hold back his grin. The perfect match up for one of the six enemies they had heard about. "Then we, the Inuzuka clan, could not have asked for a better opponent."

He quickly glanced over to his mother who was still focusing on the path, still planted on the top of the wall. "Ma, let's put this guy away in one hit."

"Hold it Kiba!"

"Huh?" he looked surprised.

"This is one of the six who brought Lord Jiraiya down. We're going to be cautious, yet bold." She stood up, getting ready to attack or prevent him from escaping. "I expect you to fill in for Hana who has gone on to protect the puppies!"

Kiba looked over at his mother a little offended. _Seriously? It's always "Hana this, Hana that, Hana, Hana, FUCKING HANA!" Give me a break here, mom!_ "R-Right!" he finally responded.

**X X X**

Falling pieces of paper littered the alleyways, as injured shinobi were slowly being healed by the divided parts of Katsuyu.

Four against one were good odds. Konan stood at a dead end lock against four Aburame clan members, who were ready to fight. Shino and his father stood ready to attack any second. Their cool and unfazed appearances were something difficult to describe. It would be like trying to describe colors to one who could not see. Dark sunglasses and a large chin cover shielded them from any form of physical emotion being brought out. Unfortunately, their opponent was not one who frightened easily.

"Shino, we're going to exterminate her with our full power." said his father.

**X X X**

Miles away, Team Guy had just finished up a mission. Just recently, however, Guy and Neji began noticing serious suggestions coming from the amount of birds fleeing from the direction of the village.

"I'm so hungry!" pouted Tenten. "Let's rest a bit, we're all tired from the mission."

Guy's vision still focused in the direction of the village. _What... is going on?_

"What's the matter, Guy-sensei?" asked Lee.

"Have you all noticed the large amount of birds heading from the direction of the village? It's almost if... they were fleeing."

Neji nodded. "I have the same feeling as well. We should hurry back to the village."

"Yes, agreed. Come on, we're going!" Guy said, and the team quickly began their trek back to the village, in the hopes their worst feelings would not become truth.

**X X X**

Still in a stand off, the two Inuzukas finally came to a decision.

"Kiba, we'll go with that technique."

"Yeah... I got it, no sweat."

He gave a heavy pat to Akamaru's side. "Let's do it Akamaru!"

"Arf!"

Kiba quickly rushed up the wall towards the Preta Path, but it quickly jumped out of the way.

"Dynamic Marking!" he shouted as Akamaru sprayed the wall towards the Path in a diagonal fashion. It tried to swipe away the urine, but it was caught in his sleeve, marking him, just like Kiba wanted.

Tsume took the chance to attack, and the Preta Path jumped out of the way behind a table. She tossed a couple of kunai knives at it, only for him to flip the table back to block the knives, jumping through the window in an attempt to flee.

"You won't get away!" Tsume yelled as her and Kuromaru gave chase. Kiba was quick to follow but stopped as he noticed the morticians in such bad condition.

"Do not worry. I will heal these two." Katsuyu said.

_Alright, looks like the Hokage's starting to heal the citizens. Guess I can take off then._

"Got it, thanks!" he replied, chasing after the Preta Path's scent.

Akamaru jumped through a window, landing on a lower rooftop and immediately running towards the direction of the scent.

_You can't escape. Not as long as you have Akamaru's scent on you._

**X X X**

Planning, observing. That's what Shibi and his son were doing as they were watching this young woman in front of them.

"This isn't Pain." Shino stated. "Why? Because her characteristics differ from what we've been told."

"Stay alert." his father said.

"Of course. I won't let my guard down for anyone."

Spending a long time standing still against one Aburame is already a bad idea. Do it against four, and you're really asking for trouble.

Konan learned that quickly, as she looked up to find herself under a black wave of beetles, which immediately engulfed her. A moment later, a small wave of papers were sent flying from the cloud of beetles.

"What?" Shibi said. When he looked up, he saw what had happened. Dozens of copies of her were perched from all different sides in front of them.

"Paper clones..." he announced.

The clones all jumped, charging towards the four bug users.

"It doesn't matter how many paper clones she uses, our beetles will devour every single one of them." Shino proudly stated.

Unfortunately, this was intentional. As the clones drew closer, Shibi picked up a peculiar scent about them. Gunpowder.

"That smell... Shino, everyone, get away!" and just before the clones crashed into the ground to kill them, the four members scattered away from the concentration.

Shino jumped up, landing on top of a roof with a flagpole staff that didn't bear a flag. "The paper clones were armed with paper bombs from the start." he said, right before another clone rushed towards him. He jumped out of the way in time, just before the explosion did some serious damage to him.

He landed back down, in front of where the highest concentration of clone bombs were. It was a pool of arson and burning paper, as the real Konan finally emerged, stepping through the paper with little fear as she slowly approached them.

"The real one saturated herself in water." he said as his father joined him.

"She used a weakness to gain an advantage." his father added on. "This one... is strong."

**X X X**

_All these people... I can't... I can't heal all these people._ Sakura thought to herself. The shelter was crowded with people. Everyone was hurt, and her chakra was starting to run dangerously low. If she kept it up, the baby itself would start to suffer, but she knew she couldn't just let these people sit and not provide some sort of medical attention.

"Sakura!" a female voice called. She turned to find Kurenai, being carried by Shikamaru on his shoulder.

"Shikamaru! Kurenai-sensei!" she quickly ran over to them, helping Kurenai to a cot that was being used by everyone else.

"Are you okay? We should check your vitals."

"I'm okay, Sakura. I got separated from my team, then Shikamaru found me and saved me from one of those monsters that was destroying everything."

"Wait... Kurenai-sensei, have you seen Kiba, at all?"

She shook her head. "Kiba and Tsume went to go fight one of the Pains that went to the morgue."

Her eyes suddenly opened wide with shock and fear. "Are you sure?"

Shikamaru nodded. "We ran into Kiba's mom on the way over here. We haven't actually seen Kiba, though."

Without saying anything, Sakura ran towards the door, heading outside and making a left down the road.

_Kiba, what are you thinking? You can't do this by yourself. I have to find him, I can't lose someone else._

She ran for minutes, time becoming nothing to her as she checked to see if maybe he had gotten the message of where to go and she could meet him and help him find the shelter.

All of a sudden, she stopped. Frozen. All she could do is breathe, breathe and sweat, as a strong gravitational force slowly dragged her, and dragged her until she finally stopped. When she was finally forced into turning around, she was staring the Deva Path right in the face.

"You-You're-"

"Are you Sakura Haruno?"

Shaking with pure fear, she nodded her head, hoping that cooperating might give her a chance to break free.

"Where... is the nine-tails?" he asked, staring directly into her eyes, drawing pain and fear out by mere looks alone.

"I don't-I don't know." she said with a broken voice as fearful tears flooded her face, pouring onto the destroyed soil that was once considered a road. "I swear I don't know."

His gravitational grip tightened as she winced in pain from the pressure. She could feel herself bleeding from the inside now. She needed to do something, fast.

"I will not ask again. Speak... Or I shall pass judgment."

The grip on his pull weakened to where she could back away, quickly backing up, but tripping and falling down, staring at him less than ten feet away from him.

He slowly approached her, extended a chakra disruptor blade from his right sleeve, and stood over her.

"If you will not speak... then I shall pass judgment."

He loomed over her, pulling his arm back, aiming directly at her chest.

"Know Pain."

**END!**

There's your second helping today. I may even have a third one up, depending on how quick I can type it up. I'm feeling pretty good about this section of the story now, I'm just trying not to bunch everything up together so... sorry if they seem shorter than they usually are. Anyway, please review and stay tuned for the next one!


	16. In Attendance

So yeah, things look pretty bad for Sakura right now. What's gonna happen? A lot of shit is hitting the fan at the same time, like seriously, I'm not just saying it. Take a look, you'll see what I mean.

_"What a cruel thing is war: to separate and destroy families and friends, and mar the purest joys and happiness God has granted us in this world; to fill our hearts with hatred instead of love for our neighbors, and to devastate the fair face of this beautiful world." ~Robert E. Lee_

Chapter 15

They lost him. Tsume and Kuromau were literally about to catch him, and he vanished. His scent did, anyway.

"Kiba, head east." Tsume said while heading west.

Kiba obeyed, heading towards the direction instructed. He stopped when he picked up a strong combination of scents.

_What is that? Gunpowder... Paper... Blood... Bugs? No, no, no, no, no!_

"Shino! Hold on, man!" Kiba frantically rushed, jumping off Akamaru, sprinting further ahead of him at this point.

**X X X**

The scent laid strongest here, but it also faded away considerably. What he saw terrified him. Tiny craters, thousands upon thousands of beetles scattered across the ground, with two Aburame clan members lying dead across the pavement. Hundreds of sheets of blank pieces of paper flew about, which he didn't understand. He continued down the alley way, hearing short breaths, and finally stopped at a site he wasn't ready for.

There, in the furthest corner of the alley, sat Shino. His chin cover had been torn away, showing his mouth, with his jacket that usually covered his head ripped to shreds, keeping only the sleeves on. He had shrapnel wounds covering his chest and legs. Several areas of his exposed skin were charred and bleeding, indicating he suffered from a burn or explosion of some type.

"SHINO!" Kiba quickly ran over to him, kneeling down to check for a pulse.

His breaths were taking long, powerful wheezes now. "That... you Kiba?"

Kiba took his hand in his, letting him know he was there. "Yeah, man. I'm here. It's me." For as long as he had known Shino, he'd never seen him so hurt after a fight. He had never even seen him get hit, ever.

_He's not... He's not gonna make it. He's got wounds everywhere! Dammit! What the hell happened here?_

"There's... There's another one with them. Not a Pain. It's a... woman. Blue hair, with-"

"Shut the fuck up, Shino!" he yelled out of sadness. "Stop talking! You need to save your strength." He tried to pick him up, but Shino stopped him.

"Stop... It's okay... It's okay, Kiba."

Kiba was beyond shock. He's never seen anyone die in front of him. Not a friend, not anyone. All he could do is cry, and hold his friends hand.

"I got a secret... It's not really... worth keeping anymore... since I'm pretty much done in."

"Shino... stop saying that. You're gonna be okay! You'll-"

"Take my glasses off, Kiba."

His eyes opened wide. For as long as he's known him, Shino has never taken his glasses off. He wasn't even sure what color eyes he had.

He complied, slowly letting go of his hand, and taking his sunglasses off, setting them to the ground.

Shino looked like a completely different person. Tall brown hair, light brown eyes that could probably get the attention of any girl he wanted, and his face was... normal.

"You know, you don't look half bad, buddy." he said, trying to force a smile.

Shino gave a rare smirk, and a faint chuckle, followed by a cough, where blood slowly left his lips in the aftermath.

"I'm a hypocrite, Kiba."

He looked at him. Was Shino crying?

"What do you mean?"

"Think back... Do you remember when the Kazekage... was rescued? And I told you to not keep how you feel in the dark?"

He nodded. "Yeah, man. I remember everything you tell me, even if I don't act like I do."

He smiled again, this rarity becoming quite popular in the final moments of the young Aburame.

"I'm horrible... at taking my own... advice."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Heh... You never would have guessed how much I would have liked... to have told Hinata how I really felt about her."

Kiba's face went white with surprise. "Hinata? Are you serious?"

"Surprise... isn't it? I always... tried to help her out. You know when... you guys tried to get Sasuke back, I made a promise to myself to help as much as I can. I know I may... seem like a creep, and a guy who loves bugs too much but-"

"That's not true, Shino! Stop saying that!" he raised his voice to him. "Do you have any idea how much stronger you've made me? And Akamaru? And Hinata of all people? She looks up to you, man! You make her feel strong, safe, in more ways than you know!"

A real, warm smile escaped the bug users face as another tear fell from his eye. "Sorry, Kiba... I wish I was... as determined as you. Maybe... Maybe then things would have been different."

Kiba couldn't stop himself. Shino was dying right in front of him, and all he was doing was holding his hand. He needed Sakura, not just for her, but so she could heal him.

"Shino... We can make it, man. When this is all done, I'll set you guys up, I swear. One condition though."

He coughed. "What... What's that?"

Kiba smiled, giving a small laugh behind his tears and broken voice. "You gotta promise me you'll keep your sunglasses off for her, and show her your face."

Shino gave a low chuckle to it. "That... sounds fair... yeah. That sounds good..."

Kiba just watched him. Something about this Shino, no glasses, no jackets, was... peaceful. Relaxing.

"Whatever people say... Kiba... You're an amazing ninja."

"Hey man," he sniffed. "So are you. Hell, you're better than I am."

"Heh... I don't know about that. If you stopped... and thought about what to do... a few steps ahead... you could be better than everyone." he had to stop due to his coughing worsening. "Please... keep an eye out... on her... for m-" his cough worsened even more, as darker blood splattered onto Kiba's own jacket. "Tell her I'm... sorry I couldn't bring myself to confess... heh... Now I know how she feels... about Naruto... That awfully shy feeling."

"Hey, stop that. You're going to tell her yourself, okay? We're gonna get through this, Shino. You and me. Just like we always do. And we'll all go out on a double date, and have way too much to drink, and we'll laugh about the old times when we were just... stupid little Genin."

He gathered up enough strength to keep a full, steady smile on his face. "I know it... never seemed like it at first... but you're a good friend, and a good man. Nobody can take... that away from you. I... envy it... Kiba... don't make the same mistake I did. Not now... not ever. Say... what you feel. Don't... be scared... Don't be scared... Kiba..."

He gasped as he saw it happen before his very eyes. His grip loosened, and his hand sunk to the floor. His eyes were half open, and a smile was pasted across his face, almost as if he had smiled his whole life and it had been stuck for forever. His head hung itself down forward as he finally passed.

He reached for his eyes and closed them. He left his smile across his face, as he reached for his cheek with his hand.

"Goodbye, Shino. You were my best friend. I know it never showed," he finally broke, falling to both his knees as his tears raged onto the ground below. "But it's true. I-I swear it's true, and I'm so s-s-sorry I never spent as much time with you as I should have. Shino... I'm sorry, man. I'm so sorry, man."

There was no more need for words. Only reflection. He stayed with his body limp on his knees, staring at his lifeless friend, wishing he would wake up, wishing he would tell him this was an awful joke, wishing he would tell him he was going to be okay, so that way they could win this thing. Drive these Akatsuki out of their village forever.

He looked over at Akamaru. Taking in a deep breath, he was able to distinguish the smells within the area. "I smell Sakura. She's close... And I smell something else with her I don't like. Let's go!" One last time, he looked over at Shino. _I'll make this right, buddy. Don't you worry... I'll make these bastards pay. You and me. We'll do it._ And with that, they were gone, leaving Shino's smiling body to rest in the corner of the alley, in his final happiness.

**X X X**

"If you will not speak... then I shall pass judgment."

He loomed over her, pulling his arm back, aiming directly at her chest.

"Know Pain."

He thrusted his blade down to her chest. Sakura closed her eyes, fearing the end. She never found Kiba, the baby would never be born, she would never get to build her home and family the way she dreamed. It was all coming to an end with a single stab.

_**CLANK**_

She opened her eyes. The blade was... gone. It wasn't near her. When she fully opened them, she saw an all too familiar figure in black standing in front of her. His kunai was drawn, holding the disruptor blade in its place, not budging in the slightest.

"Pain... Heh... What an interesting name."

"Kiba?"

He turned his head to see her, his tears had since dried, but carried the stains of Shino's blood on his face, and on various parts of his jacket. "The one and only."

The Deva Path merely gave a blank expression, as he broke away from the lock between his knife, slashing forward trying to hit him. Kiba caught it with little effort, holding it in place.

"After... everything you've done to us," he said in a low growl. "You think we're just going to let you come in, and do as you please? Kill who you please?" His hands gripped the blade harder, snapping it in half.

Akamaru nudged his nose in front of Sakura, trying to get her to get on him so they could move.

"You need to move, babe," he calmly stated. "Things are about to get messy. I don't want that for you."

_What? Kiba... Are you seriously going to...?_

"Akamaru," he said, still staring directly into the Deva Path's face. "Get her as far away from here as you can."

"Arf!"

"No! I can't just let you fight him by yourself, are you crazy?" she yelled back at him. "Let me help!"

"By leaving, you are helping. Knowing that our baby will be safe... is the best thing you could do for me. I promise."

"Nothing you do will change what will happen," the Deva Path interrupted. "When faced with the overwhelming power of a god-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, RIGHT NOW!" Kiba slammed his fist straight into his face, to his surprise, he didn't catch in time to blow him away, sending him back several feet.

"Is that... Is that how you get your sick ass kicks?" he started walking towards him. "You call yourself a god, and stick your head so far up your ass you can't see what you do is wrong?"

"One who does not understand true pain, could never understand what is right and wrong."

"Is that right..." he said, stopping in front of him. They stood face to face, identical in height. "True pain... You think that's just something only you can understand? You think no one else has felt it?"

He looked into his eyes. He could see the loss of people close to him. He wasn't just another person. "You have felt it, true pain." Pain said to him in a sense of praise.

"DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT I FUCKING FEEL!" he yelled directly in his face. "Everybody feels pain differently! Who are you to decide who should feel it? Who should be submitted to it?"

"It is the way to finding true peace." Pain replied in confidence.

"Look at what you've DONE!" he pointed around, knowing he would not look. "So many people... They were daughters, sons, fathers, mothers, grandparents... and friends!"

"And their isolation breeds hatred and loneliness. Deception between nations. I will restore peace to this land. To all lands."

"Peace...? Look around you... What part of ANY of this look like peace to you?"

Pain turned around, stepping forward and away from him, extending another disruptor blade. "These silly idealisms you call peace will do nothing but doom the world you know. I have heard enough. It is the hour of judgment."

Kiba unbuttoned his jacket, tossing it to the side, revealing only his mesh undershirt. "Pain. Whatever you are. Whatever happens... If I win, if I die, someone will bring real peace to this world. Someone will stop you." he scoffed. "I know it won't be me. But I know someone who definitely can."

"You do talk big." he rushed towards him. "Back it up now."

He quickly pulled a kunai out of his pouch. "I'll do more than that!" he yelled as he rushed to him.

**X X X**

She couldn't move. Nobody was holding her back this time, and nobody was telling her to stay away. She just couldn't bring herself to stop him. There he was, several feet away from him, fighting against an S-Rank missing nin, and she couldn't stop him. She loved him, she believed he was strong, but she knew this... monster was in a whole new league she didn't even think the Hokage could reach.

Akamaru was stiff, like he was ready for blast off. He was observant, studying the movements of the fight. He had absolute faith in his master, but knew he was already starting to get tired. Pain was moving so fast Kiba had to push himself to his limits from the very beginning.

"Akamaru... What's wrong?"

"Arf!"

"It's times like this I really wish I could understand you."

**X X X**

He yelled, charging him again. Another contact. They were at a complete stalemate. But he could feel it. His body was wearing out. He was moving at top gear from the beginning of the fight, and was already worn from everything that had happened today. _I'm not going to go out like this._

**Besides... If our baby is anything like you, it'll be tough. I think we'll be okay.** Pain slashed at his midsection. Although he jumped back, the blade still slit open a wound, releasing blood onto his clothes and dripping to the floor.

"I'm not... I'm not going down like this!" he yelled, taking another kunai out, attacking in two different directions, making Pain focus more, but notice Kiba's desperation in his fighting; he wasn't even aiming anymore. He was just slashing.

He stopped the first kunai, struggling as Kiba put more and more pressure onto it.

"It is foolish to continue this, I know everything about your pitiful fighting style. Tell me where the nine-tails is, and I may grant you forgiveness."

"Heh. Do you really know it?" he chuckled. "Because if you did," he reversed his right kunai, and threw it directly towards his face. "You'd know I'm right handed, not left!"

Close, but not close enough. The kunai stopped right in front of his eye. For a brief moment, everything, even the carbon dioxide being exhaled from Kiba's mouth was halted for just that small moment in time

"What the?"

"Almighty Push..."

There was no time to react. He couldn't react; he was stopped, frozen in time for a moment before being sent back at an incredible speed into a pile of debris.

He heard her yell for him. Her louder than thunder screams were merely deafened at this point. An echo far off into the horizon. He tried to stand, but couldn't. He didn't notice it, nor did he feel it at first until he saw it himself. The right side of his chest had been impaled with a coiled metal bar used in the construction.

He looked to the right. He could barely see her correctly. Dizzy, blurry, unable to focus. She tried to run to him, but Akamaru held her leg. He knew she wouldn't stand a chance trying to protect him. At this point, not a lot could.

Looking forward, he saw he was already knocking at death's door. Standing above him, he looked down on him in pity.

"This is your final warning from a god," he said, sounding of echoes filled Kiba's head. "The nine-tails. Where is Naruto Uzumaki?"

Kiba couldn't hold it back anymore. He just started laughing. Knowing this was it, he had nothing to worry about anymore. "If you really want to know, you shouldn't be asking me. I'm just some dumb kid."

"I see," Pain said sternly. "Then I shall once again pass judgment."

"Stop!"

Kiba could give a weak turn of his neck to see Sakura running for him, stopping in front of him and hugging him, trying to cover him from whatever was about to happen.

"He doesn't know. You've already won so just... go. Please, just go." she begged, holding him, forgetting to hold back her tears at the sight of him bleeding out in front of her became more apparent by the second.

"Hey... I thought I... told you to stay back. Look how messy this is... I told you it was gonna get messy." he callously stated.

She sniffed, still holding him. "I don't care."

"You will join those who have fallen before you. This... idealistic will of fire that has condemned the lives of many, will condemn more to come. All this could have been avoided," Pain raised his blade, keeping the targeted angle focus on Kiba. "Feel pain. Contemplate pain. Accept pain," he finally charged his blade towards Kiba for the finishing blow. "Know Pain!"

A cry was made, but it wasn't Kiba's. When he opened his eyes, the last thing he had ever wanted to see happen, just occurred that very moment.

The blade was right in front of his chest, already covered in blood. He refused to look up, he couldn't look up. He couldn't stand to witness the martyr. But when he heard the faint whimpers of pain, he knew it was too late.

Barely keeping his balance, holding the blade through his side, his best friend, his faithful companion, his pet, and his tool, Akamaru, was keeping his head up, trying to project that the sharpening pain of the blade wasn't hurting him. That if he chose to stand him again, and again, and again, he would be able to handle it. But he couldn't.

His strength was back. He could feel it now. His eyesight, from the watery translucent vision turned to a straight, focused eyesight. He said nothing, rather cried out as he stood up, ripping the coil bar off the cement, and out of his chest, and sent Pain back several feet with a punch he never knew he had the power to deliver.

Because he was still connected with the blade, Akamaru was sent away from him as well.

"AKAMARU!" Kiba, ignoring the broken bones in his body and his slow loss of blood ran to his faithful friend, falling to his knees beside him, unable to withstand the pain anymore.

"Akamaru... Why... Why did you...?" His tears and blood combined together, falling to his shirt, and some onto his fur.

He couldn't say much. He could only whimper, whine, and weakly wag his tail, knowing he was able to protect his master.

"Akamaru... No. Please, you're the last one I... Please." he forgot all about speeches at this point. He knew it was useless. There was nothing he could do. He simply hugged him, and rubbed the back of his head.

"You did... so good, Akamaru." he tried to praise him, keeping his head buried in his fur. He whined again. This time asking him if he beat the bad guy.

"You did it, Akamaru. You beat him... You should have seen the look on his face." he appreciated the remark, giving a small flap with his tail. He gave a choked bark reassuring him that it wasn't him that did it, but it was both of them.

"You're right. That's us... the ultimate tag team. We showed them. We showed everyone, boy."

He said nothing after that. He picked his head up, and licked his master's face one more time. When he set his head back down, he gave three slow wags of his tail. After which, he let his last breath flow freely out of his body, and passed.

Kiba did not speak. He did not weep; he simply wore a blank figure on his face. Sakura was still where she was before, unable to move with the weight of the events pressing down on her. He picked up his companion, and carried him away from the fight. After a few seconds of walking, he laid his faithful friend down, his face facing away from him.

"He always did like the view" he said to himself, petting the belly of his fallen friend. "Don't ya, boy..."

When he turned back, the surprise of now seeing his enemy standing with little to know damage to his body did not frighten him. He wasn't afraid; he learned that from Shino and Akamaru today.

**Don't... be scared... Don't be scared... Kiba...**

Sakura approached him, simply hugging him. She knew there was nothing she could do. She had to go, but she couldn't leave him alone, and now against the enemy completely by himself at this point was out of the question.

"... Sakura." Kiba said.

"Yes, dear?"

"Watch Akamaru for me... okay?"

She wiped the tears from her face as she nodded her head in compliance. All she could do now was watch him, as he slowly made his way towards his opponent.

"Kiba..." she couldn't stop him, and she knew he couldn't win. But it was something he was set on doing. She knew she was the last thing truly precious to him, and he was without a doubt willing to give the rest of his life for it.

**X X X**

"You are truly becoming an annoying creature to eliminate." Pain said.

"What can I say... People want me to stick around." he softly scoffed to himself.

"I had hoped to not resort to using such extreme measurements for a weak creature such as yourself. But it seems I may have underestimated you slightly." as he finished, the five other paths joined his side, coming in from different directions. All at full power, and ready to fight.

"Now then. In attendance," he began. "The Six Paths of Pain... For you to witness."

"Heh..." he fixed his gaze down, seemingly admitting defeat. When he looked back up, his eyes were completely white. His canines grew longer, and his aura in general felt more feral than before.

"This is... a kekkei genkai." the Human Path said.

"Perhaps," said the Deva Path. "He is truly more beast than man now by ability." he stepped forward, in front of the other five paths. "Come, beast. Face your final judgment, and finally learn to know Pain." with his final sentence, all six ran to him.

**Don't... be scared... Don't be scared... Kiba...**

"I'm not scared anymore."

**END!**

Man, I had a REALLY hard time writing this one... It was just too damn sad :/ I had this planned for a while, and even when I wrote it, I was like, "No! No! NO!"

Anyway, this is your third serving for the day. Yep. Three in a day, I'm pretty crazy, let me tell ya. I hope you liked this one... well... not liked as in... well... you know what I mean, right?

Please review and I will see you next time!


	17. My Ninja Way

Holy shit, you guys. Kiba is about to throw down with ALL SIX PATHS. :O:O:O:O:O:O I heard my last chapter was a bit of a heartbreaker... Trust me it got me a little teary also, and I'm the one who wrote it =P Thank you VERY much for all the feedback I have been getting. Truth be told, I didn't even think this story would break into the 2nd page of reviews, yet here I am, at 40+, thanks to y'all. :)

So have another, and just when you thought you had seen a crazy twist, you're about to see a crazy one coming up soon. Enjoy!

_"He who doesn't fear death dies only once." ~Giovanni Falcone_

"This child. He's fighting with nothing but willpower and natural instinct." Nagato said, focusing more energy into the fight. "I can see it in his eyes. I've shown him... true pain. Yet he continues to fight me. His idealism... of peace."

(Flashback)

"But someday I'll break the curse. If there's such a thing as peace, I will find it! Faith is better than any plan!"

Jiraiya was happy he decided to stay with the orphans. Nagato was a sensitive, and easy to cry boy, but he had a good heart.

"Nagato. When people get hurt, they learn to hate... when people hurt others, they become hated and racked with guilt. But knowing that pain allows people to be kind. Pain allows people to grow... and how you grow is up to you."

"What if I'm not ready Jiraiya-sensei?" Nagato asked.

"I have faith in you, Nagato. I believe you'll grow up to do good things in your life, just like you want."

Nagato picked up a smile on his face, his shaggy red hair was still in his face, but he had been so used to it, it didn't bother him anymore.

"Have faith, Nagato. You'll find the answer."

(End Flashback)

"... What a fool."

**X X X**

"Got you!"

He had gotten behind the Human Path and quickly swung at the back of his neck, going for the veins under the skin. Without looking, he simply ducked and kicked him away.

_What's with these guys? I've gotten behind one, like, five times already. How can they keep dodging without even looking at me?_

Kiba's newfound speed was unreal. He was much faster than any of the paths at this point, yet he still couldn't land a single hit. It's as if they had eyes everywhere, all seeing, and knowing exactly when to move so that the speed would be irrelevant.

"Your clan's kekkei genkai... It is rare," the Deva Path commented.

Kiba jumped back away from them again, landing on all fours. _Okay... Gotta think of something. I have to find a way to separate them._

Then it hit him. _That ability! When he pulls and pushes things! I just need to get everybody bunched together, and force him to use it... Now how do I do that._

"Okay, let's try this again."

Quickly springing his legs, he flew straight towards the Deva Path. Right as he got close enough to swing, the Naraka Path jumped in front of him, blocking his kunai with a disruptor blade.

_That's it! They keep protecting the main guy. All I gotta do is get a bunch of hits going at him for them to bunch up. Or a really big one..._

He quickly jumped away, landing back on his fours at a medium distance away from them. He reached into his pouch, pulling the last three smoke bombs he had.

"You are simply wasting your time, prolonging the inevitable." said the Deva Path.

"You're right. I gotta hurry up and kill you so this whole nightmare can come to an end!" he tossed all three bombs at them, before the smoke spread, just like he expected, all five paths surrounded the Deva Path, trying to protect him in a pentatonic formation.

_Now's my chance. Gotta make this quick!_ he quickly jumped directly above, drawing a kunai, and dove downward into the smoke.

_**CLANK**_

"What? How the?"

"Predictable, and equally irritating." scoffed the Deva Path.

Kiba smirked as he ripped one more kunai out, laced with a paper bomb, tossing it at him, jumping back before he used it.

The explosion went off, much to Kiba's surprise. There was no repulsion or anything.

_What? Did I seriously get all six of them?_

He landed as he waited for the smoke to clear. When he did, a complete look of hopelessness filled his eyes. The Deva Path had all of the paths covered in a green orb, shielding all of them from the blast.

"There's... There's no way I can beat him." he thought out loud. His body, though filled with energy still, was beginning to fail in functioning. He couldn't keep fighting like this for much longer.

"Kiba! Behind you!"

The distant voice from Sakura caught him off guard as he flinched, turning only slight to see the Preta Path directly behind him.

He couldn't react fast enough. Before he even knew what hit him, he felt the burning sensation in his stomach as his breath shortened. When he looked down, all he could see was the cold steel of the disruptor blade through his stomach, drizzling his blood to the ground.

_I... messed up. That blade... it's draining my chakra. I can't feel anything. Am I... gonna die?_

**X X X**(A/N: This is a large set of flashbacks, occurring one after another. I figured this would be easier than putting the whole flashback/end flashback in this instance.)

Sakura looked down at her stomach. "Does that mean-"

Kiba smiled as he nodded his head. "Yep. Boy or girl, they'll get their nin dog when they reached the age, just like all of us."

**X X X  
**

"His name is Akamaru," she said. "And from now on, you'll be looking after him."

Kiba turned back to face Akamaru, kneeling down to get closer to eye level with him. He stuck his hand out to see what Akamaru would do. After the puppy licked his hand, he giggled at the affection and picked Akamaru up, who wasn't barking much anymore, simply wagging his tail.

"I'm Kiba. Nice to meet you, Akamaru."

"Arf!"

**X X X  
**

"At first, I wasn't avoiding Kiba. I really was sick. I was throwing up often, had headaches, and no idea as to why any of this was happening. I finally followed my paranoia and bought a few pregnancy tests. I went to see Ino and tried it three times. All of them were positive." At this point, her voice was starting to break, her tears slowly made their way down her face. "He... He had no idea what was going on with me. I couldn't tell him. I was so scared he would just walk away. Or laugh at me, or tell me to get rid of it. A million different things were going through my mind. And at the funeral I saw Asuma and Kurenai-sensai's picture and just thought about, what if that was me and Kiba? What if he died and I was here holding his child? I couldn't do it."

"Sakura..." Kiba looked at her, her face looking at his.

She sniffed. "I'm not done." She looked back at Tsunade. "When I... ended it... the wrong thing came out. I meant to tell him I was pregnant then. But I got scared at the last second, and the wrong thing came out. When it did, I just ran. I didn't even let him say anything." Her head sank to the floor as she finished.**  
**

**X X X**

"You know, it's funny," Kiba said. "I can't even tell you're pregnant... You look just as thin as ever."

She blushed. "Well... That will change pretty soon."**  
**

**X X X  
**

"You'll be a good father, Kiba." Shikamaru smiled back to him.

**X X X  
**

Kiba nods his head and smiles. "Ok. Let's go, I'll race you home. We gotta get ready for whatever Guy-sensei throws at us. Ready?" He puts himself down onto all fours. Teuchi simply watches the boy in amusement. He really was a wild kid.

"Go!"**  
**

**X X X  
**

"Why don't you watch where you're going? Even Akamaru knew where to go, ya idiot what were you thinking?" Sakura yelled at Kiba, violently shaking his fearful body back and forth, not giving him a chance to respond or defend himself.

_Yep_ He thought to himself. _No mistaking the scent. It's definitely Sakura._**  
**

**X X X  
**

"I come up here and think sometimes. Me and Akamaru." His gaze still fixed on the sky. "From here, you feel like you can see everything. Like the Hokages are always watching over us."

**X X X  
**

"One more thing, Kiba."

"Ma'am?"

"Sakura has been slower in finishing her work. Sometimes she shows up late, tired, and has a hard time concentrating."

Kiba gulped. "I'm sorry, Lady Tsunade. I'll be sure to-"

"She's happy. Keep doing whatever it is you're doing." She finished. She was telling the truth. Sakura's head would be so high up in the clouds sometimes she would sometimes stop working completely.

He only gave a small smile back. "Yeah. I will."**  
**

**X X X  
**

"What do you think it will be?" He asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. But we'll love him or her no matter what, won't we?"

He looked back up at her, keeping his hand on her stomach. "Yeah... Yeah, we will."**  
**

**X X X**

His shivering finally stilled. He growled as he grabbed the blade with his hands, tightening his grip around it.

"His chakra... is returning somehow... Interesting." the Preta Path commented.

Shrieking out in pain, Kiba pulled on the blade until it snapped out of the Preta Path's sleeve, and pulling it out of him, he quickly grabbed the blade into one hand, turning to swing it. The Preta Path couldn't move quick enough, as the disruptor blade dug easily over an inch into its neck, ripping a jagged line across the horizon of his throat as it slit open into a spray of blood, reacting slowly to the impact, and fell back, dead.

"He damaged Preta." the Human Path stated.

"A minor set back," the Deva Path commented. "We will finish this quickly. Protect Naraka while he restores the other."

The remaining three paths ran towards Kiba, who was struggling to keep his balance. His vision was beginning to fail him. His eyes had restored themselves to their color, and his teeth had returned to their original size. He lost too much chakra to maintain that form after being stabbed by that blade.

**I'm not gonna run away!  
**

Kiba looked around quickly. He swore he could have heard something, someone talking. He quickly jumped out of the way as the Deva, Animal, and Asura Paths attacked, still managing to be able to dodge their attacks, barely.

**I never go back on my word!**

He knew this voice. It was so loud, but he didn't see anyone besides the paths attacking him. He parried the Animal Path's attack, and tripped the Asura Path before jumping back trying to regain his composure.

**That's my nindo: my ninja way!**

"... Naruto?" he called out loud.

_Yeah... I remember now. Our fight in the Chunin Exams._

(Flashback)

"I will…I will be…Hokage. I will!" Naruto groaned, struggling to stand.

Kiba just chuckled at Naruto's weak attempts to regain his balance. "And how you gonna do that? By lying flat on your face?" He smirked. "I got news for ya, I'm gonna be Hokage!"

(End Flashback)

_I remember it just like it was yesterday... I was pretty bummed about losing to ya._ His blade collided with the Asura Path's. Using his left hand, he quickly made a fist and punched it. When it flinched, he took the chance and cut the blade into its chest, kicking it back right after.

_You didn't give up. I had you beat, I threw everything I had at you, and you still stood on your feet. You always found a way._

He looked off to Sakura. She was kneeling down, keeping one hand on Akamaru's body while watching him with red eyes and a paralyzed face. She was beyond despair as she saw him fighting for his life.

"You surely realize you are defeated," spoke the Deva Path, slowly walking to him. "Give up. I will ease your passing into the afterlife."

The Animal Path quickly shot behind him. This time he was ready. Using the same blade, he ducked, missing the stab that was aimed for his heart. Throwing himself on his back, he grabbed the path's blade, and pulled it over him, when the Animal Path crossed over him, he shoved the blade into the path's stomach, impaling her in mid air. He kicked her off of him, barely keeping himself on his knees as he struggled to raise himself up again.

"No," he slowly approached him, holding his stomach as blood still continued to seep from both wounds he had been given. He looked to his right, seeing a hallucination of Naruto, right next to him. He felt him speak with him, as if he was really there with him. "I'm not gonna run away," he said, feeling Naruto's voice synchronizing with his. "Cause..." he coughed blood staining his teeth as his saliva carried the blood to the ground. "That's my nindo: my ninja way!"

As him and Naruto finished, he ran to him, still holding the Preta Path's disruptor blade in his hand. The Human Path quickly jumped in between them, as it attacked him with his own blade. Clashing a few times, they held their blade together for a brief moment before Kiba shifted the blades away from the center protecting his chest. Breaking the tie between their blades, he took the break in control and lunged forward, slashing the Human Path's throat with his nails, watching it fall to the ground as the blood fountained from the wound into the earth.

Now it was just him and the Deva Path. Less than ten feet separated them at this point, but no one made the first move.

"He'll beat you." Kiba weakly said, forced to use the blade to keep his balance at this point.

"The nine-tails?" Pain asked.

"He's got... a pretty nasty temper. Especially when you do things like kill a bunch of his friends... Break a bunch of houses... Stuff like that... Heh... and I think I was the one with a short fuse."

"You are defeated." he calmly stated.

"I don't know about that... your friends here seem to disagree with you." he slightly chuckled, staggering to keep his balance.

"Just give up." Pain retorted, drawing a blade from his right sleeve.

He felt Naruto with him again. His aura made him know he wasn't alone in this. He now knew what it was like. Pushed to the limits, you can't give up. Not anymore. Once again, Kiba heard them both speaking together.

"You give up... on me GIVING UP!"

He was in his face before he knew it, yet Pain kept a calm and stoic face. Kiba didn't realize the while he had been speaking, the Naraka Path had been healing the other paths. Since he had been hurt so badly, he couldn't sense, or even smell the other paths slowly waking up.

He stopped in mid stab. The blade grinding against the Deva Path's skin as Kiba froze completely in place. The freezing and burning sensation of an open wound covered his body.

All of the other five paths were right behind him, spread around in a circle like fashion to all fit in a coordinate fashion. Five chakra disruptor blades pierced through Kiba's back, exiting in five different directions from his torso.

His mouth soaked with blood, as he grunted from the pain he could not begin to describe, allowing it to fall from his mouth like a dog's drool.

The Deva Path's overconfidence in Kiba's injuries overlooked the obvious fact that Kiba had a blade right against his stomach. Upon his reaction to his multiple piercings, with all his strength, Kiba rammed the blade through the Deva Path's stomach, exiting to the outside.

He couldn't support himself anymore. He grabbed onto both of his shoulders, letting go of the blade he stuck into him, as the other five were pulled out, leaving him practically hanging onto his shoulders with trembling legs for support.

"Why do you fight against me, when you have felt true pain?" the Deva Path asked.

Kiba coughed, as he heaved, vomiting blood to the ground, splashing bits to their footwear. "Because..." he coughed again. "I read something. From a very... very well known man here in the village." He smirked, struggling to keep himself clenched to the cloak of the robe of the Akatsuki member. "I have a book... Well... I have three... Written by him. But I found out he wrote one before all of those..."

The Deva Path said nothing, as he removed the blade from his stomach, and stepped back. Kiba fell to his knees, his head facing down as blood began to form a small ring around him.

"... If there's such thing as peace, I will find it. I won't give up."

**X X X  
**

Nagato was in complete shock. His memories flew back to him as he quickly relived his moments with Jiraiya, all up until the day he took his life.

"This boy... Jiraiya-sensei... You really are an idealistic fool..." he said to himself.

_Even now... When he knows he is gone, he still professes his ambition... What a fool._

**X X X  
**

"You believe peace can be accomplished by simply wishing. And it is for that your great nations can never understand true peace. These… preposterous assumptions of hope... and dreams."

Kiba coughed before giving a low chuckle. "I already said in the beginning... It wont be me... to show you. Someone like me... It's not my thing," he looked up at him, with a small smile on his face. "But I know someone who can. Someone who will. And when... when he shows up, you'll see how wrong you were all along."

"A troubling circumstance. The one you speak of, the nine-tails, is he the one you believe will bring this "true peace" you speak of?"

"I... know he will... Dumb fool doesn't know when to quit... Heh... It's kind of annoying sometimes."

Pain said nothing. He simply walked past Kiba's failing body as he and the other six dispersed into the city to search for Naruto.

The ringing in his ears was constant. He could barely hear anything. He couldn't even hear Sakura grabbing onto him, breaking down hysterically into his chest.

"Hold on. Please." she gently laid him down on his back and desperately activated her medical ninjutsu, hoping to try and at least stop the blood loss.

"Sakura..."

"Stop it! Just... Let me do this!"

"There's nothing you can do... You have to... save your chakra... for the baby."

She lost her vision to her tears as she lifted the flow of chakra. She knelt down next to his head, bringing it up to rest in her lap as she stroked his hair, comforting him and herself.

"Would you… take me to Akamaru?" he asked with a weak smile across his face.

Shaking, she nodded her head, carefully picking him up. She slowly but surely made her way to the dog's corpse, and laid Kiba down to where they could be facing each other.

He could barely move his neck. He reached his hand over, stroking his still smooth fur. "Hey… Akamaru… I'm back, boy."

She scooped his head up again into her lap. She couldn't look at him, it was too hard. His face was so exhausted, splashed with blood, sweat, and tears.

"Hey... Is it... is it too soon?" Kiba asked.

"Too soon for what?" she replied.

"I know you're only... three months in but..." he weakly raised his hand, poking her stomach with his finger. "Is there... any way to tell what it is yet?"

"You're going to find out when it's born, okay? You're not doing this to me, Kiba!" she cried, holding his head tighter.

"I can't... I wish I could have. Wish I'd have been stronger... I could have saved... so many more people... Shino... Akamaru... They'd still be here."

She shook her head. "You did everything you could. And you did well... You really did."

She removed her hands from his head, placing it on her stomach. After a few moments, she released her focus, and smiled down at her boyfriend.

"It's a boy."

Kiba's smile grew wide, as if nothing had happened to him. "A son... We're really gonna... A son..."

She sniffed, wiping the tears from her face as they still continued to fall even after she had wiped. "Yes. And you're going to show him exactly how to be a great ninja, just like his father. He'll be best friends with his dog... Just like you are with Akamaru."

"Heh... Yeah... He'll be great. I know he will... What a drag I couldn't come up with a name... Even now… nothing comes to mind."

"We'll have time to think of one later!" she tried to brighten the mood.

"It's okay... Sakura. I'm not... worried about leaving you in charge of him. He shouldn't act out too badly. And if he does... just bring him... to my mom... that'll teach him... heh."

He picked his hand up again, placing it onto her stomach, caressing it softly before speaking to it.

"Son... This is your father... Be a good boy for me... Listen... to your beautiful mother. She... knows what's best for you. I promise." he whispered into her stomach.

"You're going to tell him, okay? You're GOING to tell him!" she frantically cried.

Still touching her stomach, he looked up at her. "Sakura... These last months... have been... the greatest moments of my life. I could not have asked... for a better closing chapter. I could not have asked... for a better mother for my son..."

"Stop it... Kiba, just-"

A distant explosion interrupted them. The paths were still destroying the village, searching for a Naruto who wasn't there.

"Sakura... Those people... they need your help. You gotta go… You know you do."

To her surprise, she didn't fight him. She leaned down, kissing him one last time, before standing up and gazing at him one last time. The man she fell in love with, the man who was the father of her child. The man who gave his life to save her. And she was gone with that, back to the shelter to help others like he told her to.

He looked up into the sky. The blue was a thick and full color, tinted by the smoke of the fires and collapses of buildings around it. The refreshing breeze of spring tickled his nose as it left as quickly as it came.

"I know he'll grow up... to be strong. And so... will you... So... will all of you..."

He finally pasted his last smile, inhaling the fresh air around him.

**"Whatever people say... Kiba... You're an amazing ninja. If you... stopped... and thought about what to do... a few steps ahead... you could be better than everyone. Please... keep an eye out... on her... for me. Tell her I'm... sorry I couldn't bring myself to confess... heh... Now I know how she feels... about Naruto... That awfully shy feeling... I know it... never seemed like it at first... but you're a good friend, and a good man. Nobody can take... that away from you. I... envy it... Kiba... don't make the same mistake I did. Not now... not ever. Say... what you feel. Don't... be scared... Don't be scared... Kiba..."**

"Shino... I wasn't scared... Did you... see me?"

Finally exhaling, he reached his arm over to Akamaru, petting him one last time and leaving his hand on it, sighed as he slowly slid his lids closed, and finally let himself go.

_Shino... Akamaru... I'm sorry._

**X X X  
**

Gasping for air as he opened his eyes, he felt as if he was waking up from a nightmare. But this place... It was beautiful. A lush forest of oaks, shading the sun from bleeding through the leaves, but gave just enough light to illuminate the path. He looked down at himself. His outfit was completely restored. His wounds, everything; gone.

"Where... Where Am I?"

His nose picked up a new smell. It smelt... like tobacco. He quickly turned around to see someone he never would have expected to see again.

"I never thought I would see you here anytime soon, Kiba."

"Asu... Asuma-sensei?"

Asuma approached him, patting his shoulder while taking a drag off his cigarette. "I've been waiting here for you to show up, believe it or not."

"What? But you why did you wait when you thought I wasn't going to be here soon?"

He chuckled. "When Shino showed up, I was still exploring the place, so I found him pretty easily. He told me you were probably going to off and try to play hero and avenge him. I decided to wait and see if he was right or not."

"I see... Heh... Freaking Shino." He looked around the forest some more. "So does that mean I'm?-"

Asuma nodded. "Yeah."

Kiba shook his head. "So you said you were waiting here for me? Why?"

Asuma started walking opposite to Kiba. "There's someone here I want you to meet... Someone I met when I died."

Kiba followed close behind him, in awe of how beautiful this place had gotten as they progressed until the trees finally began to clear.

In front of them was a beach. Pearl white grains of sand awaited just ahead, guarding the clearest water before him. In the middle of his view was a dock. Standing there was a man, wearing the standard leaf shinobi uniform. He was facing the ocean, but noticed his tall figure, easily over six feet tall. His hair was long and straight, stretching down to his shoulder blades, in a medium color of brown, tied into a ponytail.

"Who is that?" He asked.

Asuma patted him on the back. "Go say hello." and afterwards, he turned and walked back into the forest, exhaling from another drag on his cigarette.

"Asuma-sensei, wait!" he called out, but he was gone.

He looked back at the figure. His scent wasn't noticeable. Who was he?

He made his way to the dock and noticed he was skipping rocks across the water. They would hop three times before stopping, usually in a simple dip.

After the last rock left his hand, he stopped and turned around, finally revealing his face. The front of his hair tickled the top of his headband. He was definitely a leaf shinobi. What caught his attention was his face. He was an older man, late twenties most likely. His face was completely unscarred, and he bore the red upside down triangles on each of his cheeks.

"Hello, Kiba."

His eyes flew open. His looks, his hair, his... birthmarks. It couldn't be!

"D... Dad?"

His father smiled as he nodded his head. "Yes."

Kiba instinctually ran to him, hugging him tightly as his father returned the embrace.

"It's so good to see you again, s-OOF" his kind speech was interrupted as Kiba delivered a hard punch to his stomach, winding him.

He finally regained his balance, standing up straight again, facing his son. "All right... I deserved that."

"Dad... This whole time... I thought you just ran away... I thought mom scared you off... I didn't know you were dead..."

He nodded. "I see," he turned around, walking to the edge of the dock, sitting down at the edge. Kiba followed him and sat beside him. "I'll tell you everything you want to know, son. I promise. But... Why don't you tell me your story first? I'd like to really get to know my boy who's all grown up."

Kiba warmly smiled as he nodded. "Okay. Well, dad, it happened like this..."

**END!**

This was another sad one :/ But Kiba went out like a beast! No one can deny that! And he met his dad. :) Please review, and I will put the next one up ASAP! This thing isn't done yet!


	18. How I Met Your Mother Part 1

Hey there! Well... as you can tell, our favorite Inuzuka succumbed to Pain and is dead. :/ But, that being said, he met his dad! That's something I've never really seen since he isn't really ever mentioned in the anime aside from a few times. So... We're going to get to know Mr. Inuzuka :P Please enjoy.

"_You have to walk carefully in the beginning of love; the running across fields into your lover's arms can only come later when you're sure they won't laugh if you trip." ~Jonathan Carroll_

Chapter 18

He skipped his bare foot across the water, skidding the top of it with his toes. "And that's pretty much it, dad."

His father nodded, with a smile on his face. "A son! I'm so proud of you, Kiba."

Kiba scratched the back of his head. "Yeah... Well his mother will definitely take care of him."

"The Haruno clan... They're not very heavy in the ninja area. They're mostly merchants and traders. Not a lot in that family become ninja. I was surprised when you brought up your mate was a Chunin."

"Heh. Well, it's more than just that, dad. I saw more than just a ninja with a berserk level of strength. She's sweet, caring, she really goes out of her way for me. I know she'll be a good mom to our pup."

His father placed his hand on his shoulder as they sat at the edge of the dock, observing the view that seemed to stretch out forever. At the far end of the horizon, there was a small outline of what appeared to be a castle, or some type of fortress.

"You've done a lot in your short life, son."

"I just don't think I did enough, dad."

"It is tragic. I never thought you would die so young, especially with your new family beginning to blossom."

"Well, what about you? How old were you?"

His father's hand left his shoulder as he collected his fingers together. "Honestly, son, I've been dead for so long, I've completely forgotten how old I was. But... I do know I was older than your mother by a year."

"Dad, it's easy! Look, do the math. I'm sixteen, Hana is eighteen. Mom is... old. No wait, she's thirty-eight. So if you left when I was really young... and you said you were three years older than mom, you were at least twenty-three."

He shook his head. "It's possible. But I don't think I was that young."

"Dad?"

His father looked at him, taking his future question seriously. "Yes, son?"

"What... happened?"

He sighed. "It's a long story... And where do I even begin..."

"Do you remember meeting mom?"

He laughed. "I don't think I could ever forget how I met your mother. It was when we were both still Genin. My sensei nominated my team for the Chunin Exams after we had just graduated the academy. Your mother had already been a Genin for a full year, so she was pretty experienced already."

"So what happened?"

"Well, it's funny. See after we finished the first part of the exam, we had to take our exam in the Forest of Death. We were given a scroll, and our task was to get another scroll in order to advance. We had an easy enough time, since I had a Hyuga and an Aburame on my team."

"We had to do the exact same thing. I actually had a Hyuga and an Aburame on mine, too." Kiba replied.

"Really? How about that. Well, we got our scroll and we made it, obviously. That's when I first saw her. Her team looked... well, they looked like they knew they were going to win, I'll just say that." he chuckled.

Kiba nodded in interest. "So what happened during the finals?"

"Well the matches went like this... see..."

(Flashback)

(A/N: The Genin here are placed in the same age group as during the Chunin Exams in Naruto. 12-13ish.)

A much younger, brown haired Hiruzen Sarutobi stood amongst the newest generation of Genin. He looked upon the teams, surprised to only see three squads. Each one stood closely, separate from the other teams. The first team seemed like a capable group, composed of Shikaku Nara, Choza Akimichi, and Inoichi Yamanaka. They were a funny bunch: One was lazy, but incredibly intelligent. The other, although a rather large man for his age, had considerable strength and control over his jutsu. The third seemed the most normal out of all of the, yet his extensive knowledge over his jutsu affecting the mind made him possibly the most dangerous out of the team. They didn't seem too attentive, as Shikaku had the look of boredom strapped across his face since they walked in, Choza was busy eating a bag of chips, and Inoichi seemed impatient, tapping his foot every couple of minutes while looking around.

The second team was definitely the power house. Consisting of Tsume Inuzuka, Fugaku Uchiha, and his student's own protege, Minato Namikaze. Hilariously enough, Tsume seemed to take charge of the group, though it seemed it was by force. Her nin dog Kuromaru was still a rather small dog, but he was inseparable from his master. Fugaku was a calm, collected, but secretly arrogant ninja. Unlocking his sharingan at his early age gave him a very big advantage in the finals; thought it did not guarantee him the promotion to the next rank. Jiraiya's star pupil, Minato, carried his deceitful look of ignorance everywhere with him. He was a quiet, somewhat feminine looking boy, but was easily one of the most powerful of all the ninja in the room. It warmed Hiruzen's heart that this boy wanted to do everything he could to try and become Hokage, for the right reasons. Something he wished Orochimaru would see so he could select his successor when the time comes.

The final team was a nice surprise, as they were a late recommendation, and seemed to work well together. The late entrees was made up of Shibi Aburame, Hiashi Hyuga, and the final being Kiyosato Inuzuka, another of the clan aside from Tsume. Kiyosato's nin dog, Tomomaru, appeared to have that of a German Shepherd, though very small, it was about an inch taller than Kuromaru. Shibi and Hiashi seemed very focused on the announcement, both being very stoic and matter-of-fact about mostly everything, especially their missions. Do the mission, no matter what. Kiyosato, on the other hand, kept looking over Shibi's shoulders over at Tsume, who would sometimes look back over at him, only for Kiyosato to duck his head away at the last second to pretend he was never really looking.

"She's really pretty, Tomomaru."

"Arf!"

"I don't think she's scary!"

Tomomaru tilted his head to the side in confusion, wondering if his master was completely blind to her fierce appearance.

"Let me start by congratulating you all on making it this far," Hiruzen said. "By making it this far, you have truly proven team work amongst yourselves, and by all means could all be awarded the rank of Chunin. It's also the first time in Chunin Exam history that the final rounds consisted of just one village."

He walked over to a small bowl, filled with small plastic balls. "The final part of the exam is a tournament like setting. However, because we have an odd number, one person will have a bye and have an automatic seat in the semi-finals. It seems unfair, but that's how the number work, since we're so short of people this year. Now then, when I call your name, you come pick a ball from the bowl. The number on that ball will tell you who you are fighting against, and when it will be. The matches will begin in one month from today, so you have time to prepare and rest."

Sitting behind The Third Hokage were the much younger, just out of their teenage years to-be Sannin. Hiruzen looked back at Tsunade, who stood and approached the bowl, pulling out a list to call out participants.

"Shibi Aburame."

_Fifteen Minutes Later..._

"Now then," Hiruzen began. "When I call your name, please just respond with your number. Afterwards we will randomize them to determine the matches. First, Shibi Aburame."

"7." he calmly stated.

"Choza Akimichi."

"3."

"Hiashi Hyuga."

"9."

"Kiyosato Inuzuka."

"5."

"Arf!"

"Tsume Inuzuka."

"1."

"Minato Namikaze."

"8."

"Shikaku Nara."

"6."

"Fugaku Uchiha."

"2."

"And last, Inoichi Yamanaka."

"4."

"Very well. I will shuffled the numbers around in the bowl and draw two out at a team. These two will be your matches a month from now."

After a few minutes, Hiruzen finally picked out his first two numbers.

"The first match will be between," he cleared his throat. "Numbers 4 and 7."

Inoichi glanced over at Shibi, who seemed unfazed by the announcement. It was has to tell what he was feeling, since he kept his eyes and mouth covered the whole time. He had a feeling this fight would be tough.

"The second round will be numbers 3 and 8."

Minato's face stayed the same, hopeful but humble. Choza just gave an apathetic look. He heard Minato was good, being a personal apprentice of Jiraiya, but he didn't think much of it. He just kept eating.

"Next, numbers 2 and 6."

'Come on, give me my number already!' Kiyosato thought to himself.

"The last match pairing will be," he said, pulling out the last number. "Numbers 1 and 9."

"That means number 5 will receive a bye for the first round."

Kiyosato grumbled to himself. _Greaaaaaaat..._

Finally marking the matches together on a dry erase board, he inserted the last number on to the bracket.

4-

vs

7-

3-

vs

8-

2-

vs

6-

1-

vs

9-

5-

"You have one month to prepare for your match. Remember your number, and your opponent. Information on the time will be sent to you as the day draws closer. For now, you are all dismissed."

**X X X**

The next three weeks dragged on. His training was interfering with the time he wanted to use to talk to Tsume. They were in the same clan, not related, thankfully, but it was ironic someone in their clan was so hard to get ahold of.

His concentration was so great he completely forgot about his training session with Hiashi, as he landed a gentle fist straight into his shoulder blade, disabling his left arm.

"Dammit!" he kneeled down, gripping his arm. "I wasn't paying attention."

"I could tell," Hiashi said. "Let's take a break."

"No! I'm the one with the bye. Everyone is going to think I got lucky in the tournament, and I can't have that!"

"Kiyosato," his sensei called. "You aren't tough for fighting with a damaged arm. It's dead weight. Take a break until you can use it again."

"B-But Sakumo-sensei!"

"Trust me, it's better to rest while you can. During your match don't expect for them to give you that luxury. Enjoy it now. And as for you, Hiashi, are you feeling alright?"

Hiashi nodded, breathing rather heavily. "I'm just tired."

"Well you two definitely need to take five. Not literally, of course, that gentle fist will stay in effect for a while."

The young white fang sat with his students as the enjoyed the fresh air in the training grounds. He had a lot of hope for all three of them, but he was worried Kiyosato's infatuation with the female Inuzuka could distract him from his fight. But, he was a boy, just like he was. He figured Kakashi would be the same way once he became of that age.

(End Flashback)

"No way!" Kiba said. "You were on the same team as Shino and Hinata's dads?"

He nodded. "Yes. Hiashi and Shibi were very close friends of mine. And Sakumo-sensei was a great teacher, and incredible ninja for his time."

Kiba thought for a second. He knew he heard that name somewhere. "Did Sakumo have any children, dad?"

"Yes. I'm not sure how old he is now, he was just a baby when this happened. I remember him telling us his name was Kakashi."

The lightbulb went off as Kiba put it all together. "Kakashi's dad was your sensei? Unreal!"

He laughed. "It was a strong team, because our sensei worked us hard, but he walked with us every step of the way."

"So it was you and mom... and Shino and Hinata's dad... Who else is in it that I would know?

"Hm," he thought, trying to put the names together. "There was the Ino-Shika-Cho group, and-"

"Really? You knew them too?"

"We were all children like you were, pup. Most of them were in my year, except for your mother's team."

"Who was on mom's team?"

"Let's see... If I remember correctly, it was Minato Namikaze and Fugaku Uchiha. I definitely won't forget either of them."

"The Fourth Hokage was on mom's team?" he looked at him as the look of shock and awe escaped his face. _How come mom never told me anything like this?_

"He was."

"So what happened at the tournament? How did you and mom do?"

"Heh. Well, it was an interesting tournament, to say the least."

(Flashback)

He was definitely nervous. Kiyosato had been preparing since the beginning of the month long break they had. But he hadn't counted on Hiashi getting sick a few days prior to the matches. After Sakumo ran it by the Hokage, he agreed to let him fill in for Hiashi's spot in the tournament, resulting in him and Shikaku facing off in the fourth match, and giving it an even bracket.

His sensei tried to ease his tension, telling him that they had all gotten very strong very quickly. Unfortunately because he had been expecting Hiashi to beat Shikaku, he had been training for ways to fight around the byakugan, and only knew a small amount of his shadow techniques.

The crowd was a powerful wave of roaring and cheering for the all leaf participants. Tomomaru kept a stiff tail as him and Kuromaru exchanged looks between each other.

"Tell your puppy to back off if you know what's good for you." Tsume commented.

Kiyosato shrugged his shoulders. "He doesn't really do that unless it's an enemy or someone suspicious... actually I think that's the same thing."

Tsume rolled her eyes. "Annoying kid."

"Alright everybody," said Jiraiya, standing in as the third test proctor. "The rules are simple: You fight until your opponent forfeits, they're unable to fight, or they die. I can decide at any time to end the fight myself... Oh, and don't try to fight me if I jump in to stop it, or you'll be knocked out, metaphorically, and literally. Now then! Everybody clear the arena except for Inoichi and Shibi."

Kiyosato picked up Tomomaru and placed him on his head. As they walked off, they noticed a powerful staring between the two combatants, with the match haven't not even begun.

"Alright you two, if there are no further questions... Begin!"

He was a little surprised at the lack of movement going on between them. Even the light gust of wind didn't move them. Just staring, observing, waiting.

"If you forfeit, I won't hurt you." Shibi said, finally breaking the silence.

Inoichi scoffed, running his hands through his hair, letting the loose strands fall out and scatter across the stadium. "You think I came all this way to just give up?" he took a fighting stance. "Sorry, that's not how I do things."

"I see." said Shibi. "Very well."

Inoichi quickly heard a loud buzzing and turned around to see a large, thick black cloud of beetles flying straight towards him. He rolled out of the way and quickly made a hand sign when he finished.

"Ninja Art: Integrated Paralysis!"

Shibi, who still hadn't made a single move, was surprised at the lack of excitement coming from his move. Until he tried to turn into Inoichi's direction, he realized he couldn't move.

"What... I see..." he said looking down at the ground.

_When he was pulling his hair out and letting it fall... He used the strands as a trail to line his chakra for a paralysis technique... The Yamanakas are indeed stronger than they appear._

"Nothing personal, Shibi, I like you and all, but I gotta keep my chakra high when I fight Choza next round. Or if that Minato kid wins, which I doubt." he cockily stated before making another hand sign, ending with making a rectangle from his two thumbs and index fingers.

"Ninja Art: Mind Split Jutsu!"

Shibi's body remained still. Nothing happened, from what it seemed.

"Strange," Shibi said as he appeared behind Inoichi. "Normally that type of jutsu requires you to leave your body. I'm impressed."

Inoichi turned to Shibi before looking back at Shibi, who's body was clearly a substitution at this point, as it was made obvious.

"You're about half right, Shibi," Inoichi said, jumping back, extending his right hand out into a puppet like style. "Even if it's a bug clone, I not only keep my body, I also take complete control over the body I grab onto, in exchange for half of my chakra. Afterwards I can control that body using a mimicry of a puppet like jutsu."

Shibi nodded. "Powerful," he extended his hand in the direction of the bug clone. "But difficult to maintain. My beetles have such a simple mind, and with so many inhabiting the clone... You only managed to gain control of one mind, for half your chakra, out of the hundreds of thousands living within that clone."

His eyes shot open. He was right. He just gave half his chakra to control one beetle. He knew he was in trouble, and had to think of something fast or the fight would be over.

"One more thing," Shibi said, pointing to Inoichi for him to turn around. "Because you gave away half of your chakra so quickly, you lowered your sense of perception by a drastic amount. You failed to notice the beetles behind you."

Inoichi turned around and noticed tens of thousands of beetles crawling towards him, merely inches away from him. He hopped back, unaware of Shibi jumping right behind him.

"!" Inoichi turned but was too late. Shibi had already socked him in his stomach, taking him completely off guard and bringing him to the ground, pricking him with an immobilizing poison of a needle he had cuffed in between two of his fingers.

"I will say this," Shibi said to Inoichi, who was know gripping his stomach in immense pain. "Had my clones been anything but bug clones, you would have won. You're a worthy opponent. I would be honored to rematch you sometime in the future."

Shibi walked to Jiraiya, handing him a small bottle. "Give him this immediately. The poison should be working through his body right now. He won't be able to move, but if you give him this now he should be fine in about an hour."

Jiraiya quirked his eyebrows as he noticed Inoichi's frustrated look on his face, believing Shibi's story.

"Right," he said, speaking up now so the audience could hear him. "The winner of the first round is... Shibi Aburame!"

A mix of applause and booing filled the audience as Shibi made his way up to the waiting room with the others. Upon entering, Kiyosato happily greeted him.

"Man, Shibi, you were great out there."

"I expect the same from you. Double, since Hiashi is ill."

He nodded. He didn't think it was fair for him to be sitting out like this. But his attention came to focus as Jiraiya announced the next match.

"Alright! Choza Akimichi and Minato Namikaze, please report in so the next match can begin!"

Choza jumped from the balcony onto the ground and made his way over to Jiraiya, while Minato simply took the stairs and happily made his way in. He was always in a good mood somehow. Never really being frustrated, or stressed under most situations from what people have noticed about him.

"Right, you two. Are you ready?"

Choza and Minato both nodded, facing each other directly.

"Begin!"

Choza took no time in getting ready. He quickly flung his right arm out. "Partial Expansion Jutsu!"

Minato was surprised at how quick and large his arm had gotten, easily over seven feet in length and about three feet in width. He swung his fist at Minato, who only had time to block it, but was forced to being staggered back to a tree.

_I gotta finish this quick. His expansion technique will take me out if it lands a direct hit. _Minato thought, pulling one of his special kunai out. _Gotta time this right... Here we go._

He let go of the fist, jumping to the left as it crushed the tree behind him. He tossed the kunai towards Choza, who easily dodged it, but just as he blinked, Minato was gone. He quickly turned around, only to see Minato behind him, as he delivered a knee directly into his stomach, winding him and bringing him to his knees.

_Space... Space-time jutsu. How does he know that, when he's so young?_

He quickly got his bearings back as he swung his still expanded arm towards his right in the side direction of Minato. Minato simply jumped up high enough to land back on the hand, staring down at Choza.

_I knew... I shouldn't have used that jutsu so soon. Too much chakra._

Just as he blinked, Minato appeared right in front of his face, startling the red head.

"I see," Choza said, still on his knees. "It's no wonder someone like Jiraiya-sensei took you on as his own apprentice. You truly are gifted."

He looked over at Jiraiya. "I give up, Jiraiya-sensei."

He nodded as he announced Minato as the winner. Minato helped him to his knees as they shook hands and both made their way back up to the waiting room.

(End Flashback)

"Really? The Fourth Hokage already knew space-time jutsu at that early of an age?"

He nodded. "Minato was incredible gifted as a child. He flourished at a very young age, and never stopped learning until the day he died."

"So who was mom's unfortunate victim?"

"Heh. Well, it's interesting... Her opponent, and also team mate, Fugaku Uchiha, was no pushover. It was also around that time when..."

**END!**

Now, now, don't worry. I just didn't want to make all the fights in one chapter. Chances are I'll have the next part of this very soon... Most likely within the next twenty-four hours. I tried to get the ages in correctly... I wanna say they're mostly right, but chances are I'm off somehow someway. :/ Oh well. Anyway, I hope you like this one... The story of Kiba's dad shouldn't take more than a few chapters at most. We'll focus back on him soon, I promise =P Please review! See you next time!


	19. How I Met Your Mother Part 2

So here's the next chapter in the little "How I met your mother." fill between Tsume and the COINCIDENTALLY named father, Kiyosato. Hm, I wonder. Anyway, it shouldn't take, like I said in the last chapter, more than a few chapters at most. It's all relevant, I assure you. You'll find everything out when it's all said and done! Enjoy!

"_Infatuation is when you think he's as sexy as Robert Redford, as smart as Henry Kissinger, as noble as Ralph Nader, as funny as Woody Allen, and as athletic as Jimmy Conners. Love is when you realize that he's as sexy as Woody Allen, as smart as Jimmy Connors, as funny as Ralph Nader, as athletic as Henry Kissinger and nothing like Robert Redford - but you'll take him anyway." ~Judith Viorst _

Chapter 18(THE REAL Chapter 18... I know in my last one I called it Chapter 18, too... Was kind of tired when I did that. My bad -_-')

(Flashback)

The fight was over almost as quickly as it started, but it wasn't like the others. This one was... brutal. He had a lot of hopes for Tsume's fight against Fugaku, but Fugaku seemed to have taken things to a whole new level once he switched his sharingan on. He was relentless. Almost as if he wanted to bring pain to his teammate. There was obvious tension within the team.

"Tch," Tsume scoffed, struggling to get on her feet. "That... the best you got, Uchiha?"

Fugaku smirked. "I'm just getting started," he looked over at Kuromaru who had been injured during the fight, struggling to bring himself towards his master. Nothing life threatening from the looks of it, but he definitely couldn't fight for the rest of the match, or day most likely. He quickly made a hand sign as he held his index and ring finger to his mouth. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Using the two fingers as something of a barrier to control the flow of fire, he shot the fireball into the direction of Tsume, approaching fast.

Kiyosato lost it. He hadn't realized his instincts taking over as he bolted off of the balcony, into the arena. A half second later, he was in front of Tsume, and quickly timed his palm, deflecting the fireball off into an aerial direction out of the stadium.

Fugaku was completely taken off guard. He didn't think anyone would jump in to help her, much less deflect one of his strongest jutsus with just the flick of a hand.

"You... bastard," Kiyosato snarled at him. "Your own teammate... Are you that cold hearted you would torment not only a friend, but your own teammate?"

Fugaku smirked. "She wanted me to get serious, so I did," he smugly replied. "You expect me to be blamed for fighting seriously?"

"You were going to kill her, you prick!" he shouted back.

"Alright that's enough!" Jiraiya said, finally stepping in. "Fugaku, you've clearly won. There was no need for that."

"Whatever." he simply walked off, following the hearing cheers of audience and applause, catching onto his victory.

Kiyosato turned around to see an angry Tsume looking back up at him. When he offered his hand she ignored it, standing up herself.

"Why the HELL did you do that?" she demanded as she finally rose to her feet.

"What? I just-"

Tsume didn't even let him finish, as she walked over to Kuromaru who was being picked up onto a stretcher. She stroked him before letting him be taken away to recover. She purposely ignored Kiyosato's stare at her as she walked past him towards the stairs back to the waiting room.

"You can stay here since your match is-" Jiraiya stopped talking as he watched Kiyosato take off after her.

_Kids..._ he thought.

**X X X**

"Tsume, hold on!"

She turned around with her arms crossed, still embarrassed by her rescue from just a few minutes ago. "Look, I'm not thanking you."

"You don't have to. I wanted to do that."

"What? Look, I don't even know who the hell you are, but don't do that again. Do you have any idea how embarrassing that was being rescued like that? Who do you think you are?"

He looked at the ground. "I don't know... I'm sorry." he whispered.

It wasn't until the last second he saw her sandals on the ground next to his. He attempted to look up, but had his face caught by her hands as they went past his face, around his neck as she leaned up and placed her lips onto his.

He was definitely not expecting that. His eyes were wide open. She was just yelling at him, and belittling him down, now she was kissing him? Worked for him. He happily smiled as he closed his eyes, returning the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her hips. It was a nice surprise. He could hear Jiraiya calling for the participants of the next match to enter, but he ignored it, this was too great.

She finally let him go, before giving him a light kiss once more, both of them keeping each other in their arms. It was nice to see a smile on her face after she was just yelling at him for saving her.

"You should go. Your match is going to start."

He grumbled as he looked outside, watching Jiraiya staring at him with his arms crossed. "Sheesh, does he always watch?"

She smiled. "Go. I'll be here when you get back." she kissed him one more time before letting go, heading back upstairs to the waiting room.

Getting serious again he made his way out to find Shikaku standing there with an impatient and bored expression across his face. He didn't look like he'd be much of a challenge, but he's learned a lot from today about not taking things at face value.

"Shikaku, Kiyosato, are you two ready?"

"Yeah." said Kiyosato.

"I guess." said Shikaku.

"Begin!"

Kiyosato didn't waste anytime, as he immediately went for the first punch. Shikaku easily caught his punch, yawning immediately afterwards.

"What?"

"You call that a punch? This fight is gonna be such a drag."

His temper flared as he pulled his fist back and went down to attempt a trip, only to find Shikaku gone.

"What the? Where did he go?"

"Arf!"

He turned around, but wasn't fast enough. Shikaku slammed an open palm into his temple and sent Kiyosato flying several feet before he regained his footing.

_This guy... he's no pushover. He acts like he's about to fall asleep, but he's quicker and stronger than most of the ninjas I know. And he knows what I'm going to do... I can't even track his scent fast enough to react in time._

He just stood there with his arms crossed, waiting for the next move. He wasn't arrogant, confident, he wasn't anything. He was just... bored.

_I need to calm down. This guy's obviously thinking of something. If I remember correctly, the Nara clan is known for thinking several steps ahead... So I need to really do something out of character. If I can throw him off, I think I have a shot._

"I can tell how much that ripped at you, in the earlier fight with Tsume and Fugaku, right?"

He tried to turn around but he couldn't. He was stuck. He glanced down and saw his shadow was connected to his, and Shikaku was already behind him.

_How is he that much faster than me? This is unreal!_

"Truth be told, if I saw something like that happen to a girl I cared about, I'd definitely want to give them a piece of my mind."

Kiyosato turned his head in an attempt to make eye contact. "Yeah. Nothing's easy watching it on the sideline."

He nodded. "If it helps any at all, I'm already almost out of chakra."

His eyes opened with shock. "What? How? You're... You're beating me senselessly."

"I was suppose to fight Hiashi first round. You know how I aimed for your temple? That would have put him in the hospital for a week. Hyuga's have a high sensitivity in the areas of their eyes, add that in to the fact the temple is already sensitive to humans, and you can imagine how much of a weak spot it is for them. My fighting style isn't suited for you. In a few more seconds I'll be out of chakra. That first punch had most of my chakra, the rest of it was going towards my speed to try and out maneuver his byakugan."

Just as he finished, the shadow was released, and Kiyosato turned to face Shikaku, still carrying his same expression.

"You're... Seriously?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "It's a real drag, I know. I had the next 381 moves planned out too had I not run out of chakra so soon. I just wanted to use the last of it to let you know you'll win in the end. And... that Uchiha guy is a bit of a douche. Be sure to take him out. I'm sure your lady friend will appreciate it."

Kiyosato smiled at the new friend he made. They shook hands as Shikaku informed Jiraiya he would be unable to fight any longer, announcing the Inuzuka the winner.

"Good luck against him. I know this is personal for you." Shikaku said, making his way to the exit with his hands in his pockets.

"Arf!"

"Hey, we got lucky, boy. I know we're good, but if he had more chakra, we probably wouldn't have gotten off so easily."

_Shikaku Nara... He really won this match. That guy is without a doubt a genius._

As he finally made it back up to the waiting room, he saw Shibi and Minato staring at each other from opposite ends of the room.

"They've been doing that since the end of Minato's match." Tsume said, patting a spot down next to her where she was sitting on the ground.

Kiyosato took a seat next to her. "What do you think will happen?"

"I don't know. Minato is probably one of the best ninja to come out of the village at his age so far. The boy is gifted, and without a doubt could become Hokage if that's what he really wanted to. But... The Aburame is nothing short of talented. It will be an interesting fight."

Shibi and Minato didn't even blink, as their mental battle continued. For Shibi it seemed easier to hide behind his glasses, but he wasn't blinking at all. Since the rumors of his space-time jutsu were since proven against Choza, he knew he had to make this battle as close quartered as he could make it, despite it not being his specialty, he had trained it just as efficiently as his other skills for just such an occasion such as this.

"Will Minato Namikaze and Shibi Aburame please report to the arena for the first semi-finals match?"

They still kept their stare at each other.

"Looks like it's our turn." Shibi finally said.

"So it seems." Minato replied.

Just like that, they were gone, and already standing by Jiraiya, surprisingly not surprised by their speed. Kiyosato didn't even remember Shibi being that fast, ever.

"Are you two ready?"

Silence.

"I see," Jiraiya said. "In that case, you may begin!"

Nothing had changed from when they were in the waiting area. Simply analyzing the opponent in front of them, processing, networking hundreds of moves and possibilities, and as they finally each took two steps back, they vanished.

"What the-Where did they go?" Kiyosato asked out loud as he watched from the waiting area. Their scents would pop in and out all over the place. He could barely keep any sort of trace on them, and he couldn't even see them. Were they really moving that fast?

On the battle floor, Jiraiya was impressed with how well the Aburame could compete with his apprentice. Neither had an advantage, just even speed and apparently even skill in taijutsu, which was another thing that had surprised him about the bug user.

After several minutes of seeing... well, nothing, the two ninjas finally appeared several feet in the air, at a standstill between kunai. They managed to push each other back as they each respectively flipped back to an opposite side of the ring. Then, just as the excitement had begun, they were still again. Kunai's drawn, stances taken, but no movement. Almost as if someone simultaneously hit the off button for both of them after such an intense session they had.

Then at a sudden moment, they sped to each other, cross paths as a hard clashing of blades was made apparent to everyone. Yet to everyone's surprise, both of the combatants fell over, at the same time. Jiraiya simply smirked, acknowledging how Shibi was able to time himself just right with his student, as both of the bodies disappeared. Minato's turning into a simple cloud of smoke, while Shibi's disappeared into a large collection of bugs, as the real ninjas were quickly slashing away, kunai against kunai.

Shibi was mostly on the defensive, but would always find a way to counter Minato who always had to stay aggressive. Minato made a lower cut to his abdomen, but Shibi jumped back onto the wall they were close to, lunging himself towards Minato as they both disappeared again.

Neither Inuzukas could follow them by sight. They could only hear the clashing of blades, and occasionally catch one of them trying to slash the other, but would dodge and resume their intense session of speed and attempted precision.

At last, the final boom was heard from everyone in the stadium. The clap of thunder was followed by the falling of both shinobi once again, except this time it was very real, with Minato barely catching himself at the last minute, where Shibi landed on his back, exhausted from the grueling match against the future Hokage.

Jiraiya quickly examined Shibi to make sure he was okay. Once he confirmed he was just simply exhausted and suffered a few broken bones, he announced Minato as the winner.

"Wait," Shibi said. "I... want to say something to him."

Minato heard him and walked over to where Shibi was being lifted onto a stretcher.

"You were a very worthy opponent. No doubt in my mind you will continue to move up in the ranks with your skills. I've never been so pushed to my limits as I had now. Thank you."

Minato smiled. "You certainly weren't easy. You definitely showed me how strong the Aburame clan is."

The smile on Shibi's face was hard to read due to his chin cover of his jacket, but the change in his cheeks showed that he was. "Someday, Minato, I want a rematch." Afterwards he was carried away by the medical corps.

With a slight limp, Minato made his way back to the waiting area up the stairs, and sat down next to the railings in order for him to watch the next fight.

"He's on your team?" He asked Kiyosato.

He turned, forgetting he was sitting so close to him while he was standing. "Yes."

"He's good. Very good."

He nodded. "Thank you." He looked back down to see Fugaku with his arms crossed, impatiently waiting as he stared up into the waiting area.

Tsume looked over at him. "Good luck."

He nodded, keeping his focus on the Uchiha. "Come on Tomomaru!"

(End Flashback)

"No way!" Kiba said. "Shino's dad really put up that much of a fight against the Fourth Hokage?"

His father laughed. "He wasn't the Fourth yet, but it was a very interesting fight."

"So I'm wondering something," Kiba pondered. "All of these people... they're all parents, aren't they? Well, don't they all become some eventually?"

He nodded. "That's right. Fugaku went on to become the head of the Uchiha clan. Before I died, him and I came to an understanding between each other. We weren't exactly friends, mind you, but we did get along. He had a newborn son a few years before I died, he named him Itachi I believe. It was around the same time Hana was born that I found out."

"WHAT?" Kiba shouted. _That means... My dad fought against Sasuke's...?_

"Something wrong, son?"

"Fugaku... He had another son. Named Sasuke. He's a missing nin in the village now."

"I see," his father replied. "And Itachi?"

"He defected... After he slaughtered the entire Uchiha clan."

His father's face remained the same as he gazed further into the horizon. "I see... It's a shame. Fugaku was a remarkable ninja. Very talented, very sure his son Itachi would succeed him. It is tragic such a fate befell him."

"So... How did the rest of the tournament turn out?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh. Heh. Well, it's quite funny you mention that... I can't seem to remember the rest of the tournament after that fight. I remember fighting Minato, so I know I beat Fugaku, but I don't remember how the rest of it turned out."

Kiba frowned. He was looking forward to hearing another story. "Bummer... So what happened to you, dad? Do you remember how you... you know, died?"

His father frowned, but nodded. "Yes. That's not something I could ever forget. And all the events leading up to it."

"What happened?"

"It was right after your sister was born. I, along with Shibi and Hiashi were all Jonin at this point, yet we still were a team with Sakumo Hatake. This mission in particular was of great importance to the village, and failure was not an option."

"You died during the mission?"

"No. Not completely."

"What do you mean?"

"We were sent to investigate the strange disappearances of ninjas from different areas in the Land of Fire and even the Land of Wind. The first few disappearances were merely looked upon as simple missing person reports... Until we realized several of these people were high ranking ninja. One of which... was the Third Kazekage. An S-Rank mission. Absolutely top secret from both the Fire and Wind Daimyo."

"What happened, dad?"

"Son... What we saw, no pair of eyes should have ever seen."

**END!**

Uh-oh, I think we see something big coming. :o Sorry for the cut off at the past Chunin Exams... I felt since Kiba's dad couldn't remember a lot of things for being dead for so long, it would be more in character to cut out random pieces like that... Sorry! I just had an idea for it close to the end of the chapter... and now I wanna see how that fits together. If you haven't caught on yet, don't worry, you'll see! Please review and I'll throw the next one up... soon! I had to squeeze this one out since I made a promise to deliver to you guys... and I'm a man of my word. :) This next one though... If you want to see it, show me some reviews! Lataaaa.


	20. Master of Puppets

Okay, I know, I'm sorry. I know I pretty much updated every single day, sometimes I'd throw up THREE in a day(okay, it was only one time, but still :P) but I got pretty stacked last week. Bunch of papers and other things. Nothing too bad, since I'm right here typing away. But I'm very happy I got some more story alerts and such! Please keep reviewing cause... that only makes them come quicker!

Don't worry, I shouldn't take this long to update again. I'm very sorry about taking so long! I know I left off on sort of a big note. But I'll be quick again this time, promise!

Soooo here's the next chapter, and our favorite unknown father is about to take us back to a certain mission involving Sakumo and the missing Third Kazekage... Gee, Parkway, is there some sort of crazy connection you're trying to make here? Maaaaaaaaybeeeeeee! But let's take a look anyway!

"_Those that break the rules and regulations are scum. But those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum. If I'm going to be called scum either way, I'd rather break the rules! And if that's not being a proper shinobi, then I'll destroy that idea!_" ~ Obito Uchiha

Chapter 19

(Flashback)

Pack light, but effective. That's what his sensei taught him when going on long missions. A light sleeping bag, a few flasks of water, and a box of twelve ration bars. Hopefully that was enough. Just follow the lead the Hokage gave them, grab the Kazekage, and be home. Easy enough.

It was early. Glancing up at the time he saw it reading 4:01 am.

"Were you going to at least tell me you were leaving?"

Kiyosato turned quickly to see his wife and mate, Tsume, standing in the doorway of their bedroom from the outside in the hallway, holding a sleeping infant Hana in her arms. She had woken up to change her and put her back to sleep. Her eyes heavily tinted from the lack of sleep as she looked at him.

"I'm sorry, Tsume. It's-"

"Classified, I know. I've been there." she said, approaching him. She finally stopped in front of him, cradling Hana in her arms in happiness that she had stopped crying.

"I still think she looks more like you," he said, admiring her. Her birthmarks had already manifested onto her, shortly after she was six months old.

"Maybe. She definitely has your straight hair. You'd be able to tell right away if she had mine."

"I'll be back as soon as we're done, I promise." he said, taking her face in between his hands.

She didn't say anything, just sighed. The Third was kind enough to give some sort of back-pay to her so she could help raise the baby, but it was merely half of what she usually made from a mission. The only real source of income came from Kiyosato's missions, and with him always going out to support her and Hana, it felt like the family rarely saw each other.

"This is just... hard, Kiyo," she said. "This is the first S-Rank you've done. What if something-"

He silenced her concern by kissing her. Her tired form didn't even bother to fight it as she kissed him back.

"Nothing will happen. I promise."

"Don't promise," she kissed him again. "Just come home to your family."

He nodded before taking his pack and swinging it behind him. He made his way to the door with his faithful friend, who was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs, and looked back. She was sad he was leaving, but she kept her smile for support. She knew he'd come back. And with that, he closed the door behind him and made his way to the gate to meet with the rest of the team.

**X X X**

He was the last one there. Even as Jonin, Hiashi and Shibi still liked wearing clothes most resembling to their clan. Kiyosato felt out of place, being the only one in the standard Jonin attire. He checked to make sure his hair was out of his way, retying the back in its long ponytail as it slapped the middle of his shoulders on his back.

"Arf!"

"Yeah, I am. It's my first S-Rank mission... I'm allowed to be nervous, right, boy?"

The now large and full-sized German Shepherd gave a small whine as they approached the Hyuga and Aburame.

"Where's Sakumo-sensei?" Kiyosato asked.

"No idea." Shibi replied.

In that moment, Sakumo appeared before them in a puff of smoke.

"I'm sorry for being late. Are you all ready?" he asked, to which all three nodded.

"I don't need to remind you there is a very good chance this mission could take us some time. Have you made a mention of this to your loved ones?"

All three nodded again, Tomomaru giving a quick bark.

"There's a very good reason why we've been selected to do this mission, and I don't think I have to remind you, but there's more going on than just simple kidnappings."

"The Third Kazekage," Hiashi spoke up. "This seems to be more of a political situation, not just a civil dispute."

Sakumo nodded. "That's right. Because we've offered full cooperation with the search, the sand has agreed to not act on hostilely to us. We're in a bad light right now, and the success of this mission... Well, let's just say it's a one option deal. We don't get to fail."

"Do we have any sort of lead, sensei?" Shibi asked.

Despite their ranks all attaining the same title and equal power, the three newer Jonin were still taught by the man leading the team, and never stopped calling him sensei, even when he had asked them to.

"Very little," Sakumo said, taking point walking out of the village with the other four closely behind him. "Our first objective is to go speak with the Fourth Kazekage. We'll be leaving for the village hidden in the sand now. If we hurry... we might save half a day's travel time."

In agreement, all five made haste for the sand, wasting no time, knowing that it would take time.

**X X X**

Traveling through the desert was much easier for this team than they had expected. Sandstorms that would typically lead to most traveler's demise were a simple fix with Hiashi's byagukan. Finally approaching the main gates, they were greeted by two sand Jonin, fully suited in the standard issue gear.

"Sakumo Hatake? The White Fang of the Leaf?" asked one of the ninja.

"Yes." he nodded. "We're here about the missing person's report."

"Of course. Please, this way. The Fourth Kazekage is expecting you."

The team willingly followed the two escorts into the village, which was eerily quiet. Hiashi had activated his byakugan, only to find all of the citizens locked in their homes. _These people... Are they that afraid that they would not even stop outside their own home?_ he thought to himself.

"You understand that due to the circumstances of this situation that the majority of the citizens aside from most ninja have been asked to remain in their homes. This is a very delicate matter, and we've had to keep a tight watch on security since the disappearances, especially after the Third Kazekage." said one of the escorts.

Finally coming to the office of the Kazekage, the escorts knocked, before hearing a faint command for them to enter.

"Lord Kazekage. The team from the leaf are here to see you."

"Send them in."

The two ninja motioned for them to enter, exiting the door and shutting it behind them after they had all entered.

"I won't waste your time, but thank you for coming on such short notice. As you know... the disappearances, particularly the Third Kazekage's, has shaken morale extensively. I'm also sure you're aware how your village is held in high suspicion to this."

Sakumo, in front, nodded. "We're willing to do everything we can to help prove the accusation was falsely placed."

"Good. Now then... our only lead has been placed with a missing nin from this village. We suspect his involvement in this kidnapping, along with several others were very strangely timed to the same time he had defected from the village."

"Of course," Sakumo nodded. "Do you have anything we could go off of? Evidence, a blood sample, hair, even?"

"We have a suspected hide out that one of our ANBU units found during one of the search parties. I can't spare any ninja due to the Wind Daimyo's severe budget cuts to the village. The Third Hokage assured me this team is the best one for the job."

All four ninjas nodded in acknowledgment.

The Kazekage opened a drawer from his desk, handing Sakumo a manila folder with several pictures inside.

The senior Hatake opened the folder, flipping through the pictures quickly but still getting a good look at them. Something about them all gave him a bad feeling about all of this. _These pictures... They're all from-_

"As you can clearly see, they are not very far away from us. ANBU has reported the hideout roughly a few miles to the southwest, somewhere within the rocky outcrop. Most likely the entrance is concealed by a genjutsu, but I'm sure with the Hyuga and your level of rank, it should be easy enough to get in.

"What I don't understand is why they would let themselves be exposed so easily," Kiyosato thought out loud. "I mean, if their hideout is only a few miles away, is it really their hideout, and not some sort of trap? It seems too obvious."

"Maybe not," Shibi replied. "It's a possibility that they know it's so exposed, and have it heavily fortified. It could also tunnel to several other locations, in which case that one area is simply a channel for many."

Hiashi nodded. "Either way, we need to check it out for ourselves. Lord Kazekage, is there anything else you can tell us about the situation?"

"That's about it, I'm afraid. I've cleared with the board for your stay here. Any hotel in the village is yours to stay in, completely free of charge as a token of our appreciation."

"Thank you," Sakumo said. "But we made a commitment to bring the Third Kazekage back, and investigate these other disappearances. We'll only take a small break before leaving right away. I assure you, we _will_ get to the bottom of this."

(End Flashback)

"The search didn't take very long. However, the outcome of our discovery is what labeled this mission its well deserved ranking."

"Was the Third Kazekage dead?"

He shook his head. "It wasn't that. It was everything else. The sight of dead bodies... As strange as it seems to be, you somehow get used to it. But this wasn't just dead bodies."

(Flashback)

Finding the hideout really was as easy as they thought it would be. A five and a half mile walk southwest landed them in a rocky outcrop, with a conveniently placed center boulder in the center of it. From an aerial view, it would appear to have a resemblance to a bulls-eye target, with the center rock being the bulls-eye.

"Save your chakra, Hiashi," Sakumo said, standing in front of the rock after touching it to make sure they were right in front of the seal. "Release!" and with a quick hand sign, the front of the rock disappeared, giving a stair case going straight down in a spiral towards a complete shroud of darkness.

Tomomaru scratched his master's leg. He really didn't like the smell coming down, and he could tell his master couldn't either.

"I smell it too, boy," Kiyosato said, looking at Sakumo with his back still to them. "Sensei... Whatever is down there-"

"I know," he said, turning to face the rest of the team. "Listen, whatever is down there is nothing friendly. If the Third Kazekage is down there, we have to be on our guard, in case they hold him for ransom. Whatever happens, you three, we can _not_ fail this mission. Its success is crucial to tipping the balance between the hidden leaf and sand in terms of hostility."

"Right." all three responded in union. Sakumo nodded back to them. "I've trained you three since you were mere boys. Now we are all Jonin. I have come to recognize each and everyone of your abilities. You are some of the finest ninja I have ever trained, and I couldn't ask for better teammates," He looked back towards the inviting staircase. "Let's go."

**X X X**

Their descent was dead quiet. Before entering, each ninja and dog coated their feet with a web of chakra to decrease the noise the foot would make when it comes down. The short search felt like it was taking hours, as their quiet expedition was brought to a halt by the sounds of screaming and disgusted gurgles of pain.

"Sen-" Kiyosato tried to speak up, but was hushed by Shibi before he could say more and risk exposing them. He said nothing to him as he simply shook his head and continued on.

Hiashi was taking point. With his byakugan he was able to see exactly what was in front of them, and helped keep the entire team out of traps, which to everyone's surprise, there were none to be encountered yet. Sakumo was behind, keeping a strong middle in between them, with Kiyosato behind him, and Shibi guarding the rear, leaving several beetles behind him to pick up the scents of anyone who may be following them. It was a solid set-up.

Sakumo then stopped Hiashi as he came to a stop himself, bringing all four of them together. "All right. This is it. Whatever happens, keep it tight and quiet."

The three young Jonin nodded, before hearing a small tapping on the ceiling. Hiashi looked up with his byakugan, but his kekkei genkai did him no good, as everyone could see the gas being released from the ventilation that was hidden inside the stone ceiling as they all coughed and gasped for air, only to eventually succumb to the fumes and pass out.

**X X X**

The cold damp air made its way through the cracks in the rocky foundation, waking the young white fang. He rose to his feet and glanced around, but found he was in complete darkness. He concentrated for a moment to find his four companions behind him, though it seemed they were still unconscious. Something about the chamber they were in... it felt wrong. Death was at every corner of this room. He didn't know who was keeping them captive, but he had to find a way free. He tried to step, but was stuck. Something was holding his feet together, yet his arms were free.

"You're awake? Good."

His focus went dead ahead as he tried to make out the figure in front of him, about thirty feet away. A slender man stood there.

"Who are you? What is this?"

The figure chuckled to himself as the room suddenly shimmered with light. The entire room was disgusting, disturbing, and something only one could see in a nightmare. The walls, the ceilings, all but the floor, were all covered by the bodies of hundreds of people, sealed against the wall and the top of the room. But something was even odder about them. They seemed... glazed. Almost as if they weren't humans, but puppets.

"What the..." he looked around horrified as every single person's face was plastered with a look of fear and grimace, their eyes wide with terror and pain. It was logical to assume these people were left as they were when they were converted, or killed, he couldn't tell what was happening. All he could hope for was that this was just some awful type of genjutsu he could break away from. He glanced down at his feet to see a small blue line wrapped around them, with each string branching into three smaller ones, heading behind him. As he turned his head, he saw each of his students tied to an open casket of an iron maiden. The casket was wide open, and each person was tied individually to the case, threads made of absolutely pure chakra. The opening of the casket was tied in with a thread of chakra as well, and as he put two and two together, he realized his movement -or lack thereof- was keeping those caskets opened.

The oddest thing about all of it was the person in front of him. He was a young man, maybe fifteen years of age at most. His eyes seemed heavy, almost as if he was ready to fall asleep at a moment's notice. The most familiar trait to the sensei was his short red hair, and loose green robe that flowed to the bottom of his feet, with a small white pancho-like cloth around his neck. Almost as if he had seen him somewhere before.

"Who are you? Did you do all this?" he demanded.

"No," he calmly replied. "You did."

Sakumo's eyes opened with wide shock. What was he talking about?

"This? I've done no such thing!"

"_You_ drove me to this, White Fang of the Leaf." he calmly stated, his anger easily apparent behind his voice.

_White Fang of the Leaf? And that red hair? ... Yes, I see now._

"Is your father's name Shurigo?" he asked.

The young man nodded. "I'm surprised you stopped to find out his name, you animal." his anger continued to soar in his voice, as its mellowness slowly began fading.

"Then you're-"

"Sasori. Sasori of the Red Sand."

"!" he couldn't believe it was him. The son of the two elite sand ninja he had fought was standing right in front of him. Yet... he was so young. It only took him a moment to realize Sasori had a hand in a stiff hold. He figured at this point, he was using a puppet jutsu to hold him in place, and set up the trap of the iron maidens behind him.

"Sasori. Your parents were-"

"Do not insult them by attempting to speak for them!" his eyes widened, proclaiming his loss of control eminent. His index and ring finger curled into his palm as the cuffs restraining Sakumo tightened. He then realized the cuffs were lined with tiny spikes, as they dug into his ankles, bringing the white fang to his knees as he struggled to keep his footing.

"They weren't ready for that mission. Not just them. They had just become Jonin by rank. The Third Kazekage had too much faith in them. He sent them to their deaths!"

Sakumo wondered what was stopping the boy from killing him. He had him completely at his mercy. Not something he was known for being submitted like that, and to do so was something anyone would be delighted to do. But they would also kill him and take his head as a trophy. So why was he waiting? Didn't he want revenge?

"I've found my peace. My granny showed me the path to eternal beauty. Now... I'll live for as long as it takes to make you suffer for what you have done to me. Do you have any idea... what it was like? No parents... the looks people gave me. The rumors about why I was always alone," his eyes went from maniacal to anger as he focused on him. "Now it's my turn to show you what it's like!"

"Sasori!" Sakumo called him. "Your parents were only following orders. So did I! We had no choice in this matter! It was a war we had no control over!"

Sasori smirked as he turned around, walking towards a long stone slab, a sheet hung from the corners. He pulled the sheet off as he turned back to face Sakumo. "I'm going to do something nice for you, White Fang of the Leaf."

He looked confused. What was he planning to do?

"My parents never had a choice because they were dedicated to the Kazekage. Everyone has a choice, but it is your commitment to your duty that narrows it so. However, this time, there is no more narrowing. Your choices will be clear."

As he finished, he picked up what appeared to be a body and slumped it over his back. As Sakumo paid more attention, he knew exactly what he was looking at.

The Third Kazekage. And from what it seemed, he was still a regular person. Not a victim like the hundreds of other unfortunate souls plastered inside the room.

"You killed him? So it was you?"

He chuckled. "The Third Kazekage was the greatest ninja to come out of the hidden sand. Well... he wasn't too strong for me. But he will prove an invaluable item to my collection, once I kill him."

His eyes opened. He knew what this was all about now. These people, this room of fear and puppets, it was a laboratory. Sasori was turning these people into puppets in order to perfect a human puppet. And the Third Kazekage was next on his list. _He's not dead yet,_ he thought. _But he's not giving off any signs of life. He must be under some kind of poison. Good... there's still a chance, then._

_I have to stop him. I CAN'T let him turn him into a puppet. There's no telling what could happen!_ he desperately began thinking to himself.

He tried to run after getting on his feet, but stopped as he heard a loud mechanical screech. He turned his head to see the product of his actions. The casket door of the iron maidens had begun closing. They were now halfway closed.

_I see... This is what he meant by choices. If I try to save the Kazekage, those caskets will close, and they'll all die. This boy is clever... and sick._

"Well?" Sasori asked, now relaxed as his eyes fixed down to his pre-sleep appearance. "Your choice is very clear. My sources tell me this mission is an absolute must succeed. Surely the lives of these three shinobi and a dog are worth sacrificing to stop me? Isn't that the rule of a shinobi? The success of the mission above all else?"

He was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He knew if he had only a second to freely charge at him, he could more than likely stop him and save the Kage. But if he did... _No. There has to be another way. I'm not leaving my students behind to finish this mission._

"Does it hurt, White Fang? Being forced into making a decision? You've grown a bond for these three fools. It must pain you knowing you could lose those you care about on an important mission, doesn't it?"

_I can't let him get to me. There's got to be another way around this..._ he turned his head to examine the threads that were attached to the casket openings. _All right. Let's see. My hands are free, and I still have my blade with me. If I can lob these threads off in one swing, I can take the burden off my shoulders and fight him without any distraction. But how do I know those threads aren't rigged with something else?... There's no time to think about that. I have to do this now._

He knelt down into submission, placing his hands behind his head. "Alright, Sasori. You win. I can't beat you, not like this." he leaned his hands behind the back of his head as he slowly began a formation of hand signs.

Sasori was anything but an idiot. He immediately picked up that something was not right. This mission's severity was too great for someone like the White Fang of the Leaf to give up so easily. But he decided he would play along. He was ready in case he tried to pull a fast one.

And that's just what Sakumo had planned. As he finished his hand sign, he reached for his blade with his left, and quickly threw his arm behind him. He had his right hand hanging down, as he tossed the blade horizontally, cutting all nine chakra threads, and being caught by his right hand as he was already racing towards him.

"Leaf Style: Dance of the Crescent Moon!"

Sasori noticed Sakumo change into three as they formed around him at light speed in a triangular position. One in front, and the one to the right were dead close, but he easily dodged them, still holding the Kazekage, until he noticed the one on the left was nowhere to be found. He looked up quickly to find Sakumo only a few feet away from him with his blade coming straight down to carve into his skull.

And it connected. Sakumo felt his chakra blade slice down his head, through his face until it met with where it connected with his neck. And then immediately, he pulled his blade through the right side of the face, slicing that half of the head off the shoulders completely and held it to his right as he blocked a kunai from Sasori. Glancing back he saw that the Sasori he thought he had killed was a simple wooden puppet that fell to the ground.

"A puppet clone... I see. Hard to pick up since they require no hand seals. They're connected with puppet jutsu."

He nodded. "You really are as fast and powerful as they say you are. That technique... you created it, didn't you?" Sasori complimented, pulling a free hand out, with three chakra strings attached as they revealed to be connected to the other caskets behind him. "It's clear that I cannot beat you. Not by myself. Had I not had this bait to find my exit, this could become very problematic. As much as I would love to use myself, we will have to meet again someday."

He quickly looked back as he was about to call out a jutsu. "The iron maiden's aren't simple caskets of spikes. They're puppets. Three new creations that have far exceeded my expectations," he maniacally looked at Sakumo as he said the move out loud. "Secret Black Move: Iron Maiden!"

Immediately as he finished, three other puppets appeared from behind the now apparent puppets and broke apart into eight pieces each. As each piece separated, long blades emerged from each side as the caskets closed on each of the ninjas.

Sakumo immediately broke his connection with Sasori as he jumped up, facing diagonally towards the closed puppets. They had a completely different appearance from when he first saw them.

_Genjutsu. I should have known. He made the puppets out to be the real thing, when they were just laced traps with no spikes on the doors. How did I miss that?_

In a frantic rush to save his student's lives, he made a quick flurry of hand signs as he finished. "Lightning Style: Lightning Bind!"

He made it just in the nick of time. The puppets acted as the receiving points to carry the barrier together, as it shot up as soon as all twenty-four blades attempted to impale the puppets, but were easily deflected by the jutsu.

Relieved he had saved his students for the moment, he landed and turned around, only to find Sasori and the body of the Third Kazekage gone, with a large hole in the ceiling. Without question, he jumped through to find Sasori standing, waiting for him, with the Kazekage's body laying next to him.

"Powerful... and annoying." he said, as he pulled his hands together to begin making a hand sign, only to pick up Sakumo's chakra directly behind him. He had no time to react as Sakumo easily dug his knee into his spine, knocking him forward and spinning as he landed to the ground, but before he hit the ground, Sakumo was already behind him, burying his fist into his stomach, slamming him straight onto the ground, creating a crack onto the roof he was now laying on.

He grunted as he looked up at Sakumo, having his chakra blade staring directly into his face. "You're done, Sasori. It's over."

He chuckled at his statement. "Nothing... is ever over."

He raised his left hand to make a hand sign, but Sakumo's foot stomped on it, crushing it into the ground as the sound of cracks and stifled grunts left the puppet master's mouth. _Got you._ he thought, as he opened the palm of his right hand and placed it onto the roof they were on before calling out a jutsu. "Earth Style: Earthquake Slam."

Sakumo couldn't stop him. The vibration of the entire dome they were standing on began trembling violently as he struggled to keep his footing.

"I told you, White Fang," he said, laying down still. "Your choice is very clear."

Then it hit him. He had to act, right now. If he killed Sasori, he wouldn't have enough time to get down and save the others. The question flashed like a strobe light of an infinite amount of questions. Save his students, or complete the mission?

And the students were chosen. In a flash Sakumo was gone as he descended into the shaking death-like laboratory. The barrier had fallen due to the quaking coming from the jutsu, and the puppets were all laying down on the floor, one of them rolling away from the other two. He ran up to the first one, ripping the right half of the door open to find Shibi, wrapped up in what appeared to be a web of pure chakra. He grabbed him and laid him down as he opened the next puppet to reveal Hiashi, in the same state as Shibi, just as unconscious as the latter.

Laying the Hyuga down next to the Aburame he dashed towards the run away puppet, stopping it and tearing it open to reveal Kiyosato and Tomomaru, both wrapped up together. He quickly made two other shadow clones as the original picked up the obviously heavier package, as the three Sakumos quickly ran towards the hole in the ceiling and jumped up, out of the large dome that was beginning to collapse. They quickly ran down, the original Sakumo turning back and realized Sasori, and the Third Kazekage were now long gone. Finally reaching a safe distance several hundreds of feet away from the still crippling dome, Sakumo released the two clones as he used his blade to slowly cut away the chakra threads.

Upon opening their eyes, he could tell they were all under a very powerful genjutsu, most likely created by Sasori to ensure they wouldn't try to escape.

"Release." he said, releasing Hiashi as he quickly worked over to Kiyosato, then Tomomaru, then Shibi.

The three young Jonin groaned as they sat up, totally unaware of their surroundings and what had just happened with them.

"Sakumo-sensei, what happened?" Hiashi asked first.

Sakumo simply shook his head. "We failed... I failed."

"What?" Kiyosato asked, still dazed from just waking up. "What happened?"

"The person who kidnapped the Third Kazekage and the other people was in fact the missing nin the Fourth was telling us about. Sasori of the Red Sand."

"He got away. So what of the Third Kazekage, sensei?" Shibi asked.

"Gone. Sasori was capturing the ninjas to experiment on them. He was... making human puppets out of them. Harvesting them. The Third wasn't there yet, but before I could stop Sasori, he forced the decision to save you or the mission on me."

He stood up after kneeling down from waking everyone up. "I'll explain on the way back. We'll need to report to the Fourth Kazekage immediately."

"You threw away the missi-" Hiashi tried to ask but was stopped when Kiyosato covered his mouth. He shook his head, not approving of the action he was about to take.

"Yes," Sakumo said. "And I'd do it again. You three are some of the best students I have ever had, if not, _the_ best. Knowing you all for so long... and knowing I only had a moment to make a split-decision, I chose to abandon the mission to save your lives."

He started walking back towards the direction of the sand village, after noticing the far off light across the dune sea. "Let's go. This is my responsibility, and I will be the one to accept it."

The four ninja and dog made their way back to the sand village in defeat, neither saying a word. The decision to abandon the mission was made by the one person they were told that failing was not even an option to consider. One could only wonder what the reaction of the Kazekage would be, and even worse, the leaf.

**END!**

This chapter actually took me a while to do... I really wasn't sure how I was going to lay everything out. HOPEFULLY I at least did a decent job at it. I wasn't ENTIRELY sure about this chapter. I liked the idea of trying to explain Sakumo's suicide with the unknown team he was with, thinking, hey, this could be the easiest and safest way to explain Kiba's dad, AND possibly fit into the mystery of the Third Kazekage's disappearance. Yeah... There's no actual name for Sasori's father. But I figured since we're taking a big dip into the AU of this flashback, might as well have a name to go along with the parent, right?. Again, I'm VERY sorry for taking so long to update. I promise I will try not to let it happen again! I will start working on the next chapter as soon as possible... This arc is nearing its completion, rest assured, and we will get back to focusing on Kiba! In the mean time, please review, (I promise, getting more really does motivate me better!) and I will see you guys next time!


	21. Don't Become Me

Spent the week recording with my band... that took a lot of time up, but we're finally set to play shows! Okay, that was a really bad excuse. Sorry guys :/

I gotta say, I never thought this story would be turning out the way it is. I really appreciate the feedback I have been getting from you guys. I'm really glad my first fic is turning out to be a lot better than I had originally thought it would be. And we still have a ways to go! But what's next? A lot has already happened, and the story of Kiba's dad is coming to a close, see what happens now!

_"...What we've got here is... failure to communicate. Some men you just can't reach... So, you get what we had here last week. Which is the way he wants it. Well, he gets it! And I don't like it any more than you men." - Guns N' Roses - 'Civil War'_ (A/N: I know the original line was from Cool Hand Luke, but I think the introduction speech for Civil War is more significant in this particular case. I also wrote this chapter while listening to this song... I just had to!)

Chapter 20

"Dad?"

His father had been staring out into the sea again. He got quiet after Kiba asked him what happened after their failed attempt to rescue the Third Kazekage.

He finally snapped out of it as he brought himself back. "Oh, right, sorry son," he turned to face his son on the right. "After the mission we didn't see much from Sakumo-sensei for quite some time. I would occasionally see him for a brief moment, but he would be gone as quickly as I would see him. He did everything he could to avoid the public, especially us three."

"Why?"

"Hiashi was very upset that he abandoned the mission to rescue us. Whereas Shibi and I had no real opinion on it, Hiashi was insulted that our sensei did not trust us enough to save ourselves. Truth be told, we couldn't, and I think he knows that. But the type of political backlash we received from this mission failure put the entire village in a bad light, and they all needed someone to blame. The Third Hokage would often speak in his defense, but no one agreed. He was... vilified... within his own village he had sworn to protect."

"Dad..." Kiba looked on at his father, who seemed to have taken a sad, but thoughtful expression upon his face. "What... happened then?"

"Well," his father began, rising to his feet. They had been sitting at the dock for what felt like days, talking about their lives and catching up. Time was not measured here. It was always daytime. He stood waiting for his son to join him, which he did, quickly putting on his sandals as his father began walking away from the dock towards a narrow dirt path, both sides to it with tall grass and out of control flowers blending into the natural greenery. "Like I said, we didn't see him much. I would see Kakashi from time to time and he seemed alright. Of course, ever since he started wearing that mask over his face when he entered the academy, it was difficult to read how he felt."

Their walk was slow but steady, despite their destination was not set, nor did it seem like it would be. "Heh. He still wears it."

His father smiled. "Glad to know some things didn't change."

**X X X**

"Konan, stand down."

"Nagato!"

"Just do it."

Naruto couldn't make out the figure of the man standing in front of him. The darkness was covering his face and what appeared to be a chair he was sitting in. As he stepped closer, he realized he wasn't a man in a chair. More of a sick, dying man locked in a coma, barely clinging to his life. There's no way this man could be...

"Are you the real Pain?" he asked.

Nagato chuckled. "So... peace has come to me, huh?"

Peace... that word echoed throughout the jinchuriki. His vision flashed back to the image of Jiraiya laying dead at the feet of the Six Paths, impaled by the blades he had used to try and kill him with.

To Kakashi, pinned in between rubble as his head sank down in defeat and exhaustion, blood long sing dried against his mask.

To Shino who laid with his back against the wall of an alley, alone, with a small smile across his face, covered with chaffed and roasted skin. His sunglasses laid to his side, unfolded and neatly sat beside his foot where the wind would not carry it away.

And finally to theimage of Kiba in an openly demolished area of the village. His arm weakly wrapped around the side of his former best friend, his body filled with crusted holes, and still flowing gashes across his body. Under his headband, between the sweat and the blood, was a single strand of pink hair, dancing in the wind as it finally gave way, flying off with the current.

"Do you hate me?"

Naruto stood merely feet away from Nagato. The man responsible for Jiraiya's death, Kakashi's death, Kiba's death, Shino's death, and the countless lives taken from the village and several others. His anger, his hate, his fury, was keeping his legs completely stiff. He almost couldn't move at all, but his anger could destroy mountains and remove them from existence completely if he willed it.

"Your enemy is right in front of you." said Nagato.

And it was true. But... He wasn't anything like he had imagined. Skin and bones, poles sticking out of his back, a large chair with two large cuffs holding his hands separately, and six small mechanical legs which appeared to be his only means of transportation. He looked like he hadn't eaten, slept, or bathed in weeks. He looked miserable, decrepit, and completely at his mercy.

"You want to take your revenge, right?"

He did. His control was loosening faster and faster with every passing moment, flashing back to his confrontation against the Deva Path. **"A chain of hatred will start. I created the Akatsuki in order to break this chain of hatred."**

"Even if you kill Nagato and take your revenge, nothing will change. The only thing that will come out of it is your own self-satisfaction." Konan defended Nagato, standing at his side, but close incase something were to happen.

Naruto's mind raced back to his meeting with his father. **"As long as the ninja system exists, the monster called hatred will keep giving birth to new creatures like Pain. Being a ninja means fighting that hatred. Every ninja is fighting that hatred... Jiraiya-sensei left the job of finding the answer to end this hatred up to you."**

"There is nothing someone like you, who doesn't have an answer can do," Nagato talked down to him. "Your role is just to be a sacrifice for the sake of the peace I will create!"

As soon as he finished, a latch on his large chair opened up, and a large metal blade, similar to all the other ones he had seen before shot straight towards him. Naruto didn't flinch as he allowed the blade to pierce his chest. His upper body collapsed onto the pole, but still kept his footing.

"I can freely control your movements from this distance with my chakra," Nagato said calmly. "Don't worry. I didn't hit any of your vital organs, because you're a valuable jinchuriki."

His usually flawless technique, had finally been stopped. Naruto glared back up at Nagato, his eyes now a dark red, as the nine-tails chakra creeped out of Naruto, overpowering the disruptor blade, and Nagato at the same time, exhausting him and causing his head to dip down. The amount of energy that surged back into him was something he was not expecting, and surpassed even his own. When he looked up, all he could see was the spirit of the nine-tailed fox surging an incredible amount of power out of Naruto, easily subduing Nagato's normally impeccable technique in that instant.

"What's wrong, Nagato?" Konan asked concerned.

Nagato slowly rose his head back up to see Naruto, still standing exactly where he had been the entire time since he entered. "He intentionally didn't dodge it so he could..."

"I was planning on talking to you on my way over here, but there was something else I wanted to find out." Naruto said.

"Something you want to find out?" Nagato asked, confused and quickly becoming annoyed.

"I wanted to find out how I would feel," Naruto said. "What am I going to do when I see my enemy right in front of me? I didn't know the answer."

"And?"

"I can't forgive you after all!" Naruto yelled, grabbing the pole embedded in his chest. "Now I wanna kill you so badly I just can't stop shaking!" as he finished, his grip on the pole strengthened as he mustered up more than enough strength and ripped it right out of him, tossing it to the ground.

_Impossible!_ Konan thought. _Resisting Nagato's chakra from this distance... There's no way._

Naruto wasted no time. As soon as the disruptor blade hit the floor, he was racing towards Nagato, his eyes still red, the sides of his eyelids shaded into an orange color as he re-entered Sage Mode. Konan threw herself in front of Nagato, and Naruto jumped with a fist ready, but stopped merely inches away from the paper user.

"Pervy-sage once told me that he believed that humans would truly understand each other... When he said that, I couldn't do anything but listen," his fist slowly loosened as he lowered his hand. "When he told me that he would leave it up to me to find out how to stop it... I was just glad he accepted me as his apprentice. But I finally get what Pervy-sage meant now. I understand that it's not something as simple as that."

"But... that won't change the fact that you can't forgive me. Regardless of the beautiful words spoken... Human love is not noble enough to forgive someone that has transgressed as much as this."

"Yeah... you're absolutely right."

"Jiraiya-sensei's words were nothing but old-fashioned idealistic words. Those ideals are far too different from reality... You said that you were going to defeat me and create peace in the ninja world. Even if that's just an excuse to satisfy yourself with revenge, it is okay as long as that's your justice." his eyes focused more on Naruto now, giving a cold stare. "You aren't God. And even after facing the harsh realities of this world, can you really believe the nonsense Jiraiya-sensei has taught you?"

Naruto took a small glance to the ground. "When I found out you were Pervy-sage's student... I really wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?" Nagato asked. His mind was confused, but he let his face keep a stoic appearance.

Naruto picked his face up and stared directly at Nagato. "How did you turn out like this if you were Pervy-sage's student?" he took a breath before continuing. "I know that you two aren't psychos who enjoy killing like the other Akatsuki members... Then again... I don't know anything about you." he took another step forward. "That's why... I want to give you my answer after I hear your story."

"Very well." Nagato said. "...I will tell you about our pain."

**X X X**

Did the moon exist in death? Apparently not. Kiba felt like he had been dead for years and years already, and with no actual track of time with his father, he felt that the events at the village had long passed, that his son had already grown to be a man, and Sakura had most likely found another man. His father noticed his slowly saddening expression and finally spoke up.

"Something on your mind, Kiba?"

He looked to his dad. "Oh. Nothing just... thinking, that's all."

"You miss your mate."

He nodded. "Mmm, I do. I feel like I've been dead for years. It seems like in all the time my son may have already become a ninja, grown up, and Sakura... well, she probably already found someone else."

"I still miss your mother."

"Huh?" he glanced over at his father's subject hop.

"I think about her all the time. And I know she also thinks I'm a coward whom she scared away, right?"

Kiba only nodded. He was surprised he knew all that. Unless there was something he hadn't told him yet, that had to be it.

His father smiled and looked straight ahead. They had been walking for forever, and finally returned back to the docks where they had originally met. The recollection took him some time, but he was able to remember.

"It was a little after you were born. My squad had since been broken up. We were all seasoned enough to lead our own squads, so we only saw each other every so often. As for Sakumo-sensei, it was once in a blue moon any of us would see him."

(Flashback)

"Table for two, sir?" The waiter asked.

"Three. I'm waiting on someone else."

"Of course. Right this way, please." the host guided the shinobi to a table, heading through a glass door to the patio area, which was lightly filled with the sound of piano and jazz. There was no question of the quality in this restaurant.

"Would you like a high chair for the child, sir?"

"That would be nice, yes."

"Right away." the host quickly made his way off to retrieve a high chair.

A few minutes passed by, until the glass door opened, and out stepped Kiyosato, dressed in similar shinobi attire as the person who was waiting for him.

"Kiyosato Inuzuka. Late as ever." he said standing up.

"Fugaku. It's been too long." Kiyosato smiled as the Inuzuka and Uchiha greeted each other with a strong hug. He took a seat across from him, and noticed the young boy being sat in the high chair as they ordered their drinks. He came alone, as Tomomaru insisted on it. They were old friends, and ironically became friends after their fight in the Chunin Exams.

"You brought Itachi?"

"Yes." he happily nodded. "Itachi, say hi to Kiyosato."

Itachi was still a toddler, roughly around five. His hair was fairly short, but he was clearly developing his intelligence at a young age. "Hi Mr. Kiyo! Are you the same man who married dad's teammate?"

Kiyosato chuckled at how forward he was. "That's right, Itachi, I married Tsume."

"She's scary! My daddy always told me that sometimes on missions that-"

"Itachi." he looked at him. The young Uchiha quickly stopped talking. "He's a handful, but he's showing considerable promise."

"Indeed." Kiyosato said. "Hard to believe how quickly we became parents. It feels like yesterday that we were just little Genin."

Fugaku slightly chuckled. "It's true. We've grown up quite a bit. And you? I heard Tsume had just recently given birth to a second child. Poor woman must feel cramped not being able to go out on missions."

Kiyosato shrugged. "She seems to be happy with what she's doing right now. Once Hana goes to the academy she only needs to wait and see if our son will do the same. Once that's done, I'm sure Minato will let her back onto active duty."

Fugaku shook his head. "Minato... who would have thought he would become Hokage?"

"Not me. But he's the right man for the job, even if he doesn't look like it."

"I agree. He's so young, but he's very well kept for his age."

The waiting brought them their drinks and after ordering, he brought their meals back to them.

"So, you mentioned a son, Kiyosato? What's his name then?"

Kiyosato smiled. "Kiba."

"It's a strong name for a son, and it's an Inuzuka name as well, isn't it?"

"It is. Tsume named Hana. I told her it was only fair I named our son."

"Your daughter is about the same age as Itachi, isn't she?"

Kiyosato nodded. "Yeah. Hana's maybe a few months younger than Itachi, but they should see each other in the academy."

Fugaku smiled. "Interesting to see how that fight would be. Think it would be much different from ours?"

Kiyosato laughed. "Fugaku Uchiha, I don't think anything could replicate our fight. It was something else."

"You showed me several things. Not just techniques, but a more moral message."

"I think we each taught each other different things that fight, Fugaku."

"I agree."

"So... Head of the military police force and of the entire Uchiha clan, huh?"

Fugaku nodded. "It's not as fun, or enjoyable as it sounds. But it's my duty, and I proudly carry it out. And you? I hear you're training a team of Chunin. Sakumo's son, Kakashi, and one of my subordinate's boys."

Kiyosato also nodded. "Have been for a while. I insisted on getting Kakashi since his father trained me. And Obito is a good boy. Usually a few minutes late to our meetings, but his heart is in the right place. Unfortunately, my request for an all male squad was denied. Our medical ninja, Rin, is very gifted and talented, but I feel she's a... how would I put it... distraction, for Obito, especially."

"I see. He's just of age, he'll get over it like everybody else. Fortunately for us, Tsume was much too frightening to be much of a distraction."

Both the men laughed at the thought of that image. The young Itachi simply sat and stared, unsure of what to say, before looking out to see several citizens walking behind another one, apparently shouting things at him he had never heard before.

"Let me tell you, Fugaku, all that scariness she has is 'properly' vented. And I sure as hell feel it in the morning."

"Haha! And I thought it was suppose to work the other way!-"

"Daddy!"

"What, Itachi?"

"I see the White Fang of the Leaf!"

Fugaku and Kiyosato both looked in the direction of Itachi's finger, seeing Sakumo walking alone while a small group of citizens followed close behind him, yelling profanity and throwing rocks at him the entire way.

"Fugaku?"

"Yeah." he turned to look at Itachi. "Son, stay here. Whatever happens do NOT move, understand?"

Itachi nodded. "Yes, father."

**X X X**

"Fucking pussy!" shouted one of the villagers, throwing a rock at Sakumo.

"You call yourself the White Fang of the Leaf? You were our guardian and you sold us out, you motherfucker!"

The world around him was just noise. Just white noise for Sakumo now. The day after his mission had ended, it was always like this. The people had grown to hate him, despise him, and detest his very existence. He couldn't even see his son at the Chunin Exams without getting some form of heat. And his students... he couldn't stand to look at them anymore. He let them down, he let everyone down. His own son, too, he knew he did, even though he always said how he looked up to him.

One of the villagers finally ran up in front of him and got in his face. "You're the reason we're at war! You started all this, you piece of fucking shit!"

Sakumo ignored him, and simply kept walking, but that angry citizen wasn't having it.

"Don't walk away from me you motherfucker!" he grabbed his shoulder and turned him around to face him. "Do you know how many good people we've lost because of you? Because you couldn't do your fucking job? Good, solid men gave their lives for YOUR fuck ups! You make me sick!" he finished, spitting in his face. Again, Sakumo did nothing, but turned and kept walking.

"I didn't say you could walk away, faggot!" he yelled, running him to him with a fist, ready to hit him in the back of the head.

And just as the fist was about to connect, it was stopped. The man looked to his left to see a fully equipped Jonin standing there. His straight brown hair carried itself in the wind, even in its long pony tail, lengthy towards his upper back. The red triangles warned him already he knew who was stopping him.

"I think it would be a good idea if you went home." Kiyosato said stoically.

"Yeah? Says who? You? I know who you are. Kiyosato Inuzuka. You're one of the shitheads who was on the mission with Sakumo. Far as I'm concerned, you're almost as bad as him."

"Hilarious how ignorant the people are to what really happened. No wonder nobody takes them seriously."

"The hell did you just say?" the man said, getting out of his grip and stepping back.

"He said you're an idiot, in a nice way."

"Oh yeah, bitch?" the man turned to his right but stopped when he saw it was Fugaku, dressed in his military police uniform.

"Yeah, bitch." he quickly closed his eyes, and opened them just as fast to reveal his sharingan. "What the fuck are you gonna do about it?" Fugaku said, getting directly into his face. "Hit the captain of the Leaf Village Military Police Force. I'll show you what the fuck I can do." The other villagers slowly backed away, not wanting to anger the head MP. "You better walk home before I arrest you and all your little friends here for harassment and attempted assault. Got it?"

The troublesome man did nothing, but quickly ran off with the others. Fugaku deactivated his eyes and looked back at Sakumo. "Are you oka-" he looked, but he was gone. So was Kiyosato. "They're gone?" He looked around again, but imagined they were already gone. He walked back to his meal and finished it with his son before taking him home.

**X X X**

The day was coming to a close. As the sun slowly walked downstairs into the horizon, Sakumo kept his slow pace through a small garden. It was around the season when the trees were blooming, and leaves and pedals tracing across the field was an average thing. Kiyosato only watched his sensei walk, not even stopping to acknowledge him.

"Sensei, wait, please!" he ran up behind him. "Why are you doing this? Why are these people doing this to you?"

"The village needs someone to blame. And it is something only I can carry, because of me the Third Kazekage is gone." he finally stopped, keeping his back to his student.

"No it isn't! You made the choice to save us because you knew there would be another time for us to redeem ourselves! I don't blame you, and neither does Shibi!"

"Hiashi... thinks different."

"Man, fuck Hiashi! He's so full of himself he thought he could get us all out of that situation we were in, but he was just as knocked out as we were! You were the only one who could save us, and you did!"

"No. He's right. The mission was a top priority. I even told you that before we left, remember?"

"Yes, of course I remember, sensei! But you can't keep going on like this, don't you see what's happening to you?"

He said nothing.

"Kiyosato, you're a young ninja with a very bright future ahead. You married a powerful ninja, and have fathered two children already. They'll become strong, just like you." he turned back to face him. "My final lesson for you is this: Don't become me." and as he finished, he vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Sakumo-sensei, wait!" he ran to the smoke, but as it dissipated he could tell he was long gone. He fell to his knees, punching the soft grass below him as the pedals of the cherry blossom trees flew past his face. "Dammit! Why couldn't I stop him?"

"**Don't become me."** "What does that even mean?" he sat down with his legs crossed as he looked up at the sky. _Sensei..._

"Funny. I never thought you were one for gardens, Kiyosato."

He slightly turned his head to catch a glimpse of who was speaking to him. An old friend he hadn't seen in quite some time.

"Shikaku?"

The lazy Nara took a seat next to him in the grass. "I overheard your talk with Sakumo-sensei. He's really in a tight spot by the sound of it."

Kiyosato kept his face to the stars. "It's... complicated."

"Yeah. I know all about complicated, believe it or not. Much as I hate it, it's something I'm rather experienced with."

"You know I always thought... when we were this old, all these problems would just stop. After starting a family, the problems we had during our childhood, I thought it would all just eventually fade away."

Shikaku shook his head. "It doesn't get any easier, does it?"

"Nah. Never does."

They sat in silence for a few moments. A shooting star whipped its way across the sky.

"I'll let you have this wish. I think you need it more than me." Shikaku said.

"Heh. Yeah, maybe you're right."

_Hm... What to wish for... Maybe a calmer wife... No that wouldn't be any fun. Oh shit, did I already waste my wish?_

He closed his eyes for a moment before finally coming to a conclusion.

_I wish my children... no matter what it takes, I wish my children to grow up proper, and to become great ninja. So that they can stop this violence. That they can put an end to all of this. Yeah... that's my wish._

He finally opened his eyes before turning to Shikaku and smiling, nodding his head to tell him he was done.

"That took a while. Must have been a pretty big wish."

"Yeah, kind of."

"Tell you what, it's getting late," he stood up, offering his hand down to the Inuzuka. "Why don't you come back to my place for a drink? There's something I want to show you, and you can tell me some more about what's on your mind."

Kiyosato hesitated for a moment, but took his hand as they stood up and began walking towards the Nara household.

**X X X**

The messenger bird flew quickly towards the Inuzuka household as Kiyosato walked inside the Nara home. He figured Tsume wouldn't be too upset as long as she knew where he was, and hopefully he wouldn't be too long. He followed Shikaku inside to find Yoshino who was sitting on the couch, holding a baby in her arms as she watched television.

"Finally home I see." she said, not turning her head.

"Hey Shikaku," Kiyosato whispered. "You didn't tell me you had a kid."

He shrugged his shoulders before turning his attention to his wife. "I know. I... ran into a friend."

Yoshino turned her head to see who was with him. "Ah, hello Kiyosato. It's been a while since Shikaku mentioned you, much less seen you. How are you?"

"I'm good. It's great to see you again, Yoshino. I didn't know you two had a child otherwise I would have brought something."

"It's fine, really," she glared at Shikaku. "Ol' faithful here doesn't like attracting a lot of attention."

"It's such a drag." he added in.

"Anyway," she motioned for them to come over, which they did. "This is Shikamaru. He's only a few months old, but he's a good boy. Barely cries or yells, and spends most of his time just sleeping."

"He looks a lot like you, Shikaku."

Shikaku shrugged his shoulders, letting a small smile escape his face. "What can I say, I'm pretty lucky."

"I heard you and Tsume had another child." she said.

He nodded. "Yes. He's around the same age as Shikamaru. We named him Kiba."

"It's a nice name. And how is she?"

"Tsume? She's good. A bit cooped up, but she's handling it alright, I think."

Yoshino smiled. "That's good. I'll have to stop by and bring Shikamaru. It would be so nice for the boys to enter the academy together."

"It would." he replied.

Shikaku finally broke the mood. "I'm sorry, Yoshino, but there was something I wanted to show Kiyosato. We'll be in the back."

She nodded. "Okay. I'll bring some drinks for you two as soon as I put Shikamaru to bed."

The two Jonin made their way to a back room. Both removing their shoes, Shikaku took to one side of a small table, and after looking closely, Kiyosato could tell what it was: a shogi board.

"Shogi?" he asked.

He nodded. "I know there's a lot on your mind, and I know it would take a while. Sometimes it's easier to express yourself through different things. Playing instruments, fighting, or board games like this."

He knelt down to the opposite side of Shikaku.

"Your move, Kiyosato."

(End Flashback)

"Shikamaru is just like that now." Kiba said.

"Is that right? That's something else."

"Actually, now that I think about it, me and Shikamaru played a game of shogi a while back."

His father gave him a surprised look. "Really?"

"Yeah. When I was having trouble with Sakura, Shikamaru showed me something... but it was after I played a game of shogi with him."

_Him, too? Hehe... I guess they're more like us than we thought._

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think it's a Nara thing?"

"I don't think so. I think they're just drawn to that game due to it being a thinking game. Shikamaru's father was a master at it, and I'm sure his son is no different."

"That's true..." he thought for a second. "So what happened after that?"

His father patted him on the back. "You're sure eager to find out about how I died, huh son?"

Kiba laughed. "I just want to know everything I can about my dad." he smiled, nudging his father's arm.

"Well, we kept playing. The game lasted for a long time, I was sure surprised, but what he said to me was even more of a surprise, yet... it made sense."

**END!**

Hey! So... no hard feelings right? Totally didn't mean to do this again guys :/ Sorry... been a really busy break! But I'll have you a few more before I go back to class, promise. This next chapter should be the end of the father's arc, so I'll try and make it good. And I will have it up by TOMORROW! How's that sound? My way of making it up to you guys. :)

Anyway, please review and I will see you guys next time!


	22. A Change of Seasons

Alright you guys, this is it! Kiba's been dead for too long, am I right? I hope you guys have enjoyed learning about his father, if not, then this must have really sucked, huh? =P This will be the finisher for the arc, and then we're back to... well, you'll see. I didn't think the story would be this many chapters, especially since I still got a bit of a ways to go. That's not bad... right? Anyway... since I'm finishing EVERYTHING up (the arc, not the story!), this chapter is going to be a bit of a doozy in length. (For my standards, anyway.) Seriously, this is the longest chapter I've written yet, and probably will be for as long as I write.

Oh, one thing I wanted to point out. The quotes I've been doing? I was only planning on doing them throughout the little Pain deal and the arc with his father. I'll probably stop using them afterwards, but if you like them, I can throw them back up. Your call, let me know!

_"The healthy human mind doesn't wake up in the morning thinking this is its last day on earth. But I think that's a luxury, not a curse. Knowing you're close to the end is a kind of freedom. Good time to take... inventory. Outgunned. Outnumbered. Out of our minds. On a suicide mission. But the sand and rocks here stained with thousands of years of warfare. We will kill him." - Captain John Price_

**Chapter 21 **

**I. The Crimson Sunrise**

"Checkmate."

Shikaku moved his piece in a leap over several of Kiyosato's, capturing his king and ending the game.

"Ah, dammit." he said. "I never was really much for board games."

Shikaku looked surprise. "The game lasted for well over two hours. I don't think you're a bad player by any means."

Kiyosato looked at the clock. 8:18 pm. He needed to get home. He stood up but was stopped with Shikaku telling him something.

"The way you play a game of shogi is usually symbolic of a person's personality. However," he pointed at the board. "You played defense for almost the entire game. That's normally what I do. It seems out of character for you, and I was expecting a frontal assault early in the game."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know why I played like that. I just tried to think logically."

"There's your answer."

"What is?"

"When you're slow, you think more logically and sensible. You play a powerful defense and make more accurate decisions." he then stood as well. "Just remember, with Sakumo, to think slow. I think it'll be better that way."

He nodded. "Maybe, yeah."

He turned and walked towards the door. He waved bye to the two parents and made his way home.

**X X X**

Didn't take him long to walk up to the door. He could smell the scent of the three inside his home as he unlocked the door and stepped in. Tsume turned and looked at him, but was exhausted from taking care of Kiba the entire day to give any sort of reaction. He would go through periods where he would cry for hours, and then times where he would sleep and not bother anybody. Hana was usually good, and had taken a liking to coloring, which made her mother's job easier since all she needed was a few simple books and a box of crayons.

"Did you get my message?"

She nodded. "Thank you for letting me know." she waved him to come sit by her, which he did. She leaned back into his chest as she rested her head at the top of where his vest zipper ended.

"How long has he been asleep?"

"About thirty minutes. He hasn't been too noisy, but he's been feeding a lot."

"Lucky guy." he chuckled.

She chuckled as well. "You can't deny how much this one looks like you now."

He nodded. "My face, but it looks like he's getting the spiky hair like you have."

"It's not a bad mix I suppose." she smiled, turning back to face him.

He leaned in and kissed her. "No. Not bad a bad mix at all."

"Daddy!"

In ran Hana from the kitchen with an open coloring book in her hands. She eagerly awaited his return to show him her latest work.

"Hey there, sweetheart." he said, kissing his daughter's forehead as she sat next to him.

It really was a rare occurrence that all of the family was together, but it was something they all enjoyed.

"Look, daddy!" Hana shoved the opened book into his face.

"Okay, okay, let's look."

"That one!" she pointed over to the picture of the dog on the left. It was a picture of an adult Husky, sleeping on a dog bed. Its hind leg was put in a cast. Much to her father's surprise, it was surprisingly well done. Everything was kept in the lines. The amount of gray, blue, and white was very well mixed into the fur. Even the eyes were taken into careful detail. The right was drawn in a deep sky-blue, where the left was a basic brown color.

"Wow, Hana, this is great!" he said, no bullshit behind his voice. He had expected the drawing to be sub-par at best. Let's be honest, not all kids knew how to color in the lines at age five yet, much less use colors to properly shade and practically re-create the dog.

"Mommy said I had to leave the big leg white."

Kiyosato laughed. "It's not a big leg, sweetheart. That's what we call a cast."

"What's a cast, daddy?"

"It's what you wear when you get hurt so that you get all better. It keeps all the bad things that can hurt you away from it."

"Can I get a cast?"

He smiled as he shook his head. "No, baby, you don't need one. You aren't hurt. The dog in that picture was hurt, that's why it's wearing a cast."

"No! Is it going to be okay?"

"It's just a drawing, honey, relax." Tsume reassured her daughter.

"Do doggies really get hurt like this, mommy?"

"Sometimes. That's why they have vets to make them big and strong again."

Kuromaru and Tomomaru walked side by side into the living room. Each dog sat at the foot of their masters without saying anything. Tsume smiled when she noticed how well they were getting along now compared to when they first got married. It was chaos trying to keep them from killing each other every time they were in a room together. It was nice now that Kuromaru and Tomomaru could talk at this point. It made getting things clear much easier.

"Can I be a bet?"

"It's a vet, baby, and yes, you can be one once you're old enough." her father said.

She crossed her arms and huffed. "I don't want to wait, daddy!" she looked at her mother. "Mommy, do I have to wait to be a vet?"

She nodded her head. "Yes, that's because you have to learn how to take care of the doggie, honey. When you get older, you'll learn exactly what to do so that way you can help dogs like those in the picture.

"Okay, mom." she said. Her father lifted her mood by wrapping his arm around her shoulder and hugging her. He wrapped his free arm around Tsume as he held his family close together. No matter how bad the day was, nothing made him feel better about himself than knowing he had a family to come home to every night. It made his job as a ninja that much more important. He was never afraid to take up assignments that could pose threats to his life, so long as he knew his family would be safe from them.

"Get ready for bed, Hana." Tsume said.

"But I'm not tired, mommy!" she pouted. She looked at her father for support. "Daddy, do I have to go to bed now?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "If your mother says you have to go to bed now, you need to go to bed."

She huffed and pouted, but let herself off the couch and walked herself upstairs to get ready for bed.

"We'll be up to tuck you in soon." her father called from downstairs.

She smiled and nodded as she disappeared upstairs.

"Loud, but she's got potential." Kuromaru said.

"Of course she has potential, she's the master's daughter." said Tomomaru. Funniest thing about the German Shepherd was his thick Irish accent. Kiyosato still found it funny out how he came to develop his style of talking like that, when no other ninjas or nin dogs spoke that way, but he was a faithful companion nonetheless, and was a cherished member of the family.

"Will you shut up, you suck up?" Kuromaru snapped.

"Yeah? What ya gon' do about it if I don't? Ya gonna teach me a lesson, ya old fool?"

Both dogs were now in each other's faces with their teeth showing, ready to go at it. Both their masters laughed. It was typical for the two dogs to clash. Each one was fiercely loyal to their master, but Tomomaru was a bit full of himself at times. Very faithful, but sometimes too faithful in his master's abilities. Such as a time when he said Kiyosato could have a baby better than Tsume could. The embarrassed father had to explain to the proud nin dog that it was literally impossible for that to happen.

Their growling didn't go unnoticed, as an infant Kiba woke up and began wailing loudly at being awoken so suddenly.

"Ah, well done then, old man, you gone and woke the master's son up!"

"He's not 'the master's son' you idiot, he's just as much the son of mine as well."

"Yeah? Says who?"

"The hospital."

"Alright you two, that's enough, we have to calm Kiba down." Kiyosato finally interrupted. He and Tsume stood up as they made their way to a back room to put Kiba down in his crib.

"Yeah. We have to calm Kiba down, ya loud old bastard." Tomomaru playfully said while trotting off after his master.

Kuromaru could feel his blood pressure rise. "We're the same age, dumbass!" _What a fucking pain in the ass. _He thought as he went to catch up with them.

**X X X**

**Chapter 21 **

**II. Innocence **

The next few days were peaceful, for the most part. Team Kiyosato was finally finishing a mission and made their way back to the Hokage Mansion to report in.

"I know I said it already, but you three did well today." Kiyosato said. "Especially you, Rin. Your medical jutsu has come a very long way in a very short amount of time."

She happily smiled and nodded. She always thought her sensei didn't like her, but she couldn't figure out why. "Thank you, Kiyosato-sensei."

The team entered the room to find Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage, sitting in his chair with his hands linked together as if he were expecting them the entire time.

"Mission accomplished, Lord Hokage." said Kiyosato. "The traders made it back to their village. We had a slight scuffle with a few bandits, but we had no trouble taking care of it."

"I see." he said. "Good work, you five. You three are dismissed, Kiyosato and Tomomaru, please stay."

The young Chunins obeyed as they left their sensei.

"I know I've been running this team harder than most-"

"It's okay, Minato. I understand." he interrupted. "Sakumo's suicide... was tough, for all of us, especially Kakashi."

"Indeed. But that is why I needed to speak with you."

"Arf!" Tomomaru barked to his master. Kiyosato quickly translated his noise into 'There's something he's not telling us, master.'

"I know, boy." he turned back to the Kage. "So what's going on?"

"I had Fugaku take Sakumo's body to get an autopsy." he stood up and walked in front of his friend. "The blade that we thought pierced his heart had missed it. In fact, he would have easily recovered from the wound had circumstances been different. When we examined the blade, and his body, we found poison."

His eyes opened widely. "He was murdered?"

He nodded. "It was hard to distinguish, but we found traces of it in his blood stream. This person knew what he was doing, and it wasn't just a simple murder. This was an assassination. Very few know about it, and I'm planning on keeping it that way. It's better if they believe he killed himself, instead of raising panic of a terrorist attack."

He tried to keep his calm as he nodded. "Do we have any leads?"

"Few. I had Shibi take some of the poison from Sakumo's body, and found it was not something the village produced." he handed him a report of the poison.

He quickly read through it. "Terrorists. And you think they're from the sand?"

"Not necessarily. Jiraiya-sensei and I believe it was someone Sakumo had encountered seeking revenge. But the plants used to produce this poison do in fact hail from the Land of Wind."

Kiyosato dropped the reports to the ground as he realized who it was who did it. Who it was who killed his sensei and staged a suicide.

Sasori.

"That gutless bastard." said Tomomaru.

"Where is he now?" Kiyosato asked.

"Kiyosato-"

"MINATO! WHERE THE HELL IS HE?"

He sighed. "Kiyosato, I can't send you on this mission."

"What? Why the FUCK not?"

"This is not a revenge mission. I need to bring Sasori in and interrogate him so we can gather the ingredients for his poison. If the sand or any other villages are using this poison as biological warfare, we need a cure. We cannot risk killing him when he could provide us with valuable information. We are at war, you understand this, do you not?"

He gritted his teeth together at the Kage's stern face. "... I understand."

Minato walked back to his seat and placed his hands on the desk. "I'm sorry about all of this, but you needed to know that we are doing everything we can to bring him to justice. I informed ANBU to not let you out of the village."

"WHAT?"

"I'm sorry, Kiyosato, but you're indefinitely barred from leaving the village."

"You spineless backstabber!" barked Tomomaru. "Ya go'head and turn on us after all me and my master have done for this village? We fought tooth n' nail for you, we did, and when this bastard kills my master's sensei you lock us up like a couple of rabbits?"

"Tomomaru." he looked at his companion. "There's nothing we can do."

He whined. "Master!-"

"Let's go." he said, turning around and walking out of the office, his nin dog close behind him.

**X X X**

Angry, but collected, he walked out of the mansion and past the main gate of it, back into the city. He failed to notice Kakashi leaned against the wall.

"Sensei?"

He turned to see Kakashi standing there, looking at him. The small lock of hair that fell under his headband flew off to the left as the wind tried carrying it away.

"Kakashi? What are you doing here? The Hokage dismissed you and the others."

"I know." he said. "But I know he wanted to tell you about my father."

He smirked. "You stayed and listened in I take it."

He nodded. "My father always spoke very highly of you. Even when he was depressed, he was ecstatic when he found out I was placed in your squad."

"I asked for you. I wanted to make sure of it. Your father taught me, so I figured it would be only fair I do the same."

"Are you really going to go after Sasori, Kiyosato-sensei?"

He noticed the scent emitting from his sensei's son. He was excited, hopeful, and even anxious. He couldn't possibly hope to go with him, could he?

"I can't take you with me, Kakashi."

"But sensei, he killed my father! I can't sit here and just let the murderer get away with it!"

Kiyosato stared at his student. Kakashi did not show a lot of emotion, but this one of those few select times where it showed... and it was flowing like a white water rapid. His passion was unmovable. He wanted this.

He sighed as he took his right foot and began tapping it to the ground. Kakashi listened carefully as he figured out he was using Morse Code.

_Kakashi. ANBU is watching me as we speak to make sure I don't leave. Tomorrow night at midnight, meet me by the East Gate. We can't go through the main gate, we'll risk meeting the most resistance along the way._

Kakashi looked to his master and nodded, and they quickly disappeared in different directions.

**X X X**

**Chapter 21**

**III. Carpe Diem**

Another late night in the Inuzuka household. With the child and baby asleep, Tsume and Kiyosato finally had some alone time. They were still so young, but the life of parenthood matured you fast, they quickly found out. They each sat in their bed, the man leaning back with his left arm wrapped around Tsume as she wrapped both her arms around his bare chest.

"We never have enough of these nights." she said.

"What's that?" he asked.

"When it's just us. When everyone's quiet and asleep."

"That's true." he then thought to himself. _And I couldn't ask for a better night. If tomorrow should bring me the worst... then I should cherish this night the most out of any._

"I love you." he said, breaking the small gap in silence.

Her embrace around his chest tightened. "I love you too."

Now's the best time, he figured. He moved her off of him as he crawled on top of her. Before she could say anything, he kissed her once to silence her before moving his lips to her neck and began layering them with kisses.

"Kiyo... the kids. They're going to hear us."

"No. They're going to hear you." he looked up and winked at her.

She playfully slapped the top of his head, taking his ponytail and untying it, letting his hair fall down freely. "That's not my fault, is it?"

He kissed her. "Maybe half."

She smiled as she gripped his shoulders, and tossed the sheet over them both.

**X X X**

"Another bowl, please!"

"Obito... slow down on the ramen."

"You said it was your treat, Kiyosato-sensei!"

The newly opened Ichiraku's Ramen was a big hit with most of the ninja here in the village. And it was a popular spot for many a sensei to lose most of their money treating their squad to a meal. Especially when a particular Uchiha went out of his way to gorge himself silly.

"Ah, man, this is great! I love barbequed pork!" he said, stuffing more food into his mouth.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes to him. "What a slob." he lowered his mask as he began eating at a more civil and easier pace. Poor Rin was in between both of them, and awkwardly laughed as she began eating as well.

"This place just recently opened up not too long ago. I figured since we didn't have a lot of time to talk after the last mission, the least I could do is treat you all."

"Thanks, sensei!" Obito said, finishing the tenth and final bowl as he patted his stomach in victory.

"Yeah..." he looked down at his bowl. It was only his second, but after watching Obito scarf down a small village supply's worth of ramen, he suddenly lost his appetite.

"Here's the bill, sir!" a younger Teuchi said, handing him the bill.

"WHAT?" Kiyosato looked at the bill and comically fell off of his chair at the amount he had to pay.

"Sensei! Are you alright?" all three called to him, Tomomaru whining as he licked his master to try and awaken him, but the poor Inuzuka was too stricken with shock to move.

**X X X**

"Bye guys!" Obito waved to his team and sensei as he made his way home.

Rin finished waving and turned to the two remaining men. "I should go, as well. Bye, Kakasi." she bowed to him. "Bye, sensei." and with that, she walked in the opposite direction as Obito on her way home.

Kakashi tapped his foot on the ground, understanding that anything they spoke about avenging his father was being monitored by the ANBU units sent to observe his sensei by the Hokage.

_See you tonight, sensei._

And with the final word, the two disappeared.

**X X X**

**Chapter 21**

**IV. The Darkest of Winters**

Night had finally come to the village, and the father of two wasted no time in preparing to head out. Quietly zipping his vest up, he stepped out of his room with his dog close behind him. He walked a few feet down the hallway and turned right. He cracked open the door to reveal Hana's room. She was sound asleep as he walked up to her sleeping form, and kissed her forehead. Her blanket had fallen halfway off the bed, so he fixed it while putting it back onto her.

"Be a good girl for me. Daddy loves you." he whispered as he stood up and exited the room, slowly shutting the door behind him.

In the room directly across from Hana's was Kiba's room. He opened it and stepped in, noticing his son's form. He had one arm across his chest, and the other was holding onto one of the bars of his crib. The mobile above him had since stopped moving. Five ornaments, each one was the image representing each hidden village: leaf, cloud, mist, sand, and stone.

"Your mother has good taste, son." he whispered. He reached down and stroked the top of his head. His birthmark glistened in the moonlight that was hitting him, but didn't seem to irritate him. He smiled as he noticed his son smile in his sleep, obviously in a deep dream from the looks of it.

"**You can't deny how much this one looks like you now." **her voice echoed in his head as he looked down at his son.

"Maybe you're right." he leaned his head down and kissed the top of his head. "Kiba... You're the man of the house now. Don't let Kuromaru push you around. I love you, son." he smirked as he turned and headed for the door. He turned back one more time. The crib was completely shrouded within moonlight, the sky was completely clear, and his son was sound asleep. It was true serenity to his eyes. It only edged him to do this more. People like Sasori needed to be stopped. Where there was one, there was bound to be more. He had to take the steps to stop people like that from ever reaching the village again. The image of his son sleeping, right before him, was motivation enough.

_No one should have to grow up living in fear. No one should have to grow up without parents. Even if I die, it won't be for nothing. Because I know my son will grow up to carry the Will of Fire, just like we all do. _He thought to himself as he stepped into the hallway and headed downstairs.

As he stepped out of the door, he made a grave misplay; he never saw Tsume anywhere in the house. When he turned right to finally step into the street, she was standing there waiting for him. Arms falling down, no anger, just worry. Kuromaru was nowhere to be seen, which made him wonder how desperate this predicament was.

"I know where you're going." she whispered, loud enough for him to hear. "And it's after him, isn't it?"

He stiffly nodded. "Sasori."

She slowly walked up to him. "You... know that ANBU is watching every corner of this village incase you try and go after him... right?"

"Yes."

She grabbed his vest. "Then why are you doing this, Kiyosato? Don't you understand if you do this, you'll be classified just like that man? You'll be a missing nin for completely disobeying the Hokage! Don't you get that?" she began sobbing into his vest from the built up frustration. She couldn't lose him. Not like this. "This family... Kiyo... we need you, _I_ need you! Don't do this to me!"

"Tsume-"

"Don't _Tsume_ me... Why are you doing this? Why?"

"I have to."

"No you don't!"

"Tsume..." he touched her face with his hands and lifted hers up to meet his. "The Fourth Hokage wants to interrogate a terrorist with unknown poisons. We shouldn't be finding cures for these poisons, we should destroy them so they can't hurt anyone. If he brings him into the village, and he gets way, there's no telling how many lives could be lost. Including yours, Hana, Kiba, hell, the whole village!"

She finally let go of him and stepped back. "So you're going to go and get yourself killed because you think you can beat him?"

He shook his head. "That's not why. Even if I... don't make it back, I can only hope the Hokage will understand my logic behind why I did what I did, and we do more than just 'wait and see' because that is _not_ a world worth living in. Our children don't deserve to be raised in a world like that!"

There was no immediate response, only a punch to his left jaw. His head jerked back in the diagonal direction to the right as his eyes focused on Tsume's eyes.

"You... coward."

Without giving him a chance to respond, she walked by him and entered back into the house. The sound of the door shut, and the locks latching together sent a small chill down his spine.

He turned back to the house as he and Tomomaru got some distance from it. _Tsume. I hope you someday understand, my love._

"You know this is suicide, yeah?" Tomomaru finally spoke.

"It's why I wouldn't have gone in without you. I couldn't do this without my best friend." he smiled at him.

The dog wagged his tail. "Ya damn right ya couldn't."

Inside the house, Tsume slouched against the door, her back towards it as she gradually slid down to the floor, breaking down hysterically. She knew he wasn't coming back. That was the last time she was ever going to see him. She didn't tell him she loved him, she didn't wish him luck, she punched him. She called him a coward. That was how she said goodbye to her husband, and to her children's father. If she tried to catch him, no, there was no way she could catch him. No way she could stop him.

"Kiyo...sato... I'm... such an idiot." she hung her head in despair, and cried alone in the darkness of her home.

**X X X**

You can't build anything without foundation. Whether it's houses, bombs to blow shit up, or a suicide revenge mission that is a lose-lose situation in the end, you need blue prints.

Slowly the two crept to the door leading into the Hokage's office. Obviously locked, they discussed their plans for extracting the files on Sasori's whereabouts and possible leads.

"Remember the plan, boy. I'll set up a Genjutsu that should keep us hidden incase any night patrol comes by. You get in there and find what we're looking for."

"Aye, ready when you are."

He nodded, holding his fingers up to his face. "Man Beast Clone."

The German Shepherd quickly puffed into a small cloud of smoke as it turned into an identical copy of his master. He nodded back as he began picking the lock to the door.

His master made a quick flash of hand signs, and set up a defensive Genjutsu. A few moments later, Tomomaru cracked the lock, opening the door to reveal a dark, and relatively spooky empty office.

"A'right then. The files should be abouts-" he thought out loud but tripped over a chair, falling flat on his face. He quickly picked himself up. "Dammit! Would it kill the Kage to put on a night light or somethin?"

"Quit fucking around, Tomomaru. If the Hokage comes back, he'll see the Genjutsu and break it. This will only work with most people, so hurry up!"

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya. Bloody hell, where's the file at?" he quickly filtered through a cabinet he just opened. Nothing. It was all local ninjas. "Wait a minute. These are all Genin. That must mean this one is Chunin, this one must be Jonin, and this one..." he opened up the last cabinet on the end, and was pleased with what he found.

"Jackpot, mate." he thought out loud. After a few moments of shuffling throughout the database of the missing nins recorded by the village, he finally stopped at Sasori. There was no image, simply a photograph with a question mark on top of it.

"Grimy bastard loved to hide himself, he does." he thought out loud again. He grabbed the file and sat in Minato's chair, opening the file and reading through it quickly to make sure it would check out. Afterwards, he looked out and kicked his feet up on the desk.

"Tomomaru, the Fifth Hokage. Aye I like the sound of that, don't ya Kiyo?"

"Hurry the fuck up!" he loudly whispered.

"Oh right. Time to go net us a fish then." he said, standing up and tucking the chair in. Making sure everything was closed up, he held onto the file as he exited the office, shutting the door.

"Y'realize they'll know we broke in, yeah? We can't fix this lock."

He nodded his head, holding his fingers up again. "Release." he stood back up, his partner then releasing himself from his clone form into his dog state. The file sat on the ground, where Kiyosato picked it up as they quickly left the mansion, keeping their presence hidden at all times.

They had just broken into the Hokage's office, stolen classified documents, and were about to leave the village against all orders from the Hokage to hunt down a missing nin they were already going to bring in for questioning in an attempt to kill him.

_What a life_ Kiyosato thought to himself as they made way for the East Gate.

**X X X**

They took the long way around towards the East Gate, taking care to avoid any and all major hot spots where ANBU units could be watching out for them. Tomomaru stayed behind his master, and whenever they would make a footprint, the dog would always brush his tail against it to erase the print, covering their tracks as they walked.

Finally reaching the East Gate, they could see Kakashi was nowhere to be seen. That is, until he heard a small set of tapping. He figured he was hiding and using Morse Code to reveal himself.

"It's alright, Kakashi, it's me."

He jumped out from the top of a tree. "I had a shadow clone distract them. We should be okay for a few minutes."

He smiled. "It's so simple, but it's genius when it is executed properly."

"You taught me that, sensei."

"And your father taught me that." he patted his shoulder.

Kakashi walked a few steps in front of him, facing the entrance of the gate which was left wide open.

"My father spoke very highly of you. He always said you had the most potential out of the team, because you always found a reason to keep going. He always said, 'Where there's a will, there's a way.' And now I think I finally understand what he means."

Kiyosato walked up closer behind him. "Whatever happens, Kakashi, keep training. Don't give up. Your father was one of the greatest ninjas ever to come out of the village, and he would never want you to stop training because of what happened to him."

He stepped closer, merely inches from his back. "You've made me very proud, Kakashi. I couldn't have asked for a better student."

_**CHOP!**_

His chop to the back of his neck connected, as his young pupil fell to the ground, unconscious.

"I'm sorry, Kakashi. But where I'm going... you can't follow. I wouldn't be able to face Sakumo-sensei if anything happened to you."

Seconds later, the light pitter-patter of footsteps were heard behind him. He turned to see an ANBU member dressed in a white cloak, wearing a boar mask.

"Sorry for the wait."

Kiyosato shook his head. "It's alright. It worked out better this way. I said what I needed to say, for my sake, anyway."

The man walked over to the unconscious Kakashi and picked him up, slumping him over his shoulder.

"How much do you want him to forget?" he asked.

"Make sure he doesn't know his father was murdered. Tell him it was suicide. That's what the Hokage wanted everyone to think."

"Gotcha." he said. "Anything else?"

"Our plans for going after Sasori... make sure that's wiped. In fact, erase everything you can about Sasori, just to be safe."

"It's possible he could remember all of this someday. These memory wipes aren't literal. They're only sealings. Are you ready to live with the consequences?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't think that will happen."

He was silent for a moment, realizing what he really meant. "I see."

"Inoichi."

He took his mask off, revealing his face. "Yeah?"

"Thank you."

He nodded. "You're a good man, Kiyosato, and quite frankly, I support what you're doing." he walked up to him and offered his hand. "I hope I see you again."

He smiled as he took his hand as they shook. "Me too."

Inoichi placed his mask back on as he took Kakashi and jumped roof to roof heading towards an area he would be safe to perform his jutsu.

He watched as they disappeared into the city. He turned back to face the black forest in front of him. He knew once he stepped out of the village, there would be no turning back.

"You ready, boy?"

"Always ready, mate."

"Let's do this."

**X X X**

**Chapter 21**

**V. Another World**

They were several miles outside of the village at this point. They decided to take a break and take a read out of the file before advancing further.

Upon further inspection, his location became that much more difficult to guess.

"They all pinpoint to areas within the sand, but that one time had to have been a coincidence. There's no way he'll still be there."

"Y'think it's possible he joined up with a crew of some kind after defectin'?" Tomomaru asked.

"Maybe." he read through the file again before placing his finger under his known affiliations. "Akatsuki! That has to be it!"

"Aye, but whereabout do we go finding us one of these lads?"

He thought for another moment. "I'm not sure. I think at this point, if the Akatsuki is anywhere here in the Land of Fire, we'll run into them eventually. My guess is since they're a criminal organization, it's likely they'll be causing trouble somewhere. Except... I don't know where that will be exactly." he confessed, scratching his head.

"Better off asking around, I think."

"Maybe."

They team made their way towards another town in the midst of the night, unaware of the person observing them.

"Kiyosato Inuzuka. There's no mistaking it." he thought out loud to himself from a distance.

**X X X**

"We don't really bring that name up around here, sir. Can't help you." said the man standing at the food stall.

"I see. Sorry for causing you any trouble." he waved as he and his friend made their way to an inn. At the very least, they could get a goodnight's sleep before continuing their search in the morning.

They made their way to the front desk, and were greeted by an older looking man. He was bald, wearing a greenish grayish jacket that went up to his chin. His mustache was a thick brown, both ends barely falling over the sides of the top of his lips. The most interesting feature of him were his two scars. Over his right eye was a long scar ending at his eyebrow, and two shorter ones lined parallel from each other, crossing horizontally across his first long scar. Under that same eye was another scar, but this one was plain. He must have been a ninja in one of the wars. It was difficult for some veterans to make a living when they leave the service.

"Yes sir, what can I do for you?" he said, noticing his headband. "Ah! We don't get many leaf shinobi around these parts. On a mission, friend?"

"You could say that. I'm actually looking for someone."

"That right? Who might that be?"

"I'm looking for a missing nin named Sasori. I doubt he's here, so I'm looking for the organization he's working for: the Akatsuki."

"I see." he nodded in understanding. "Fraid I don't know a fella by the name of Sasori, but I do know the name Akatsuki."

"Do you know where I can find them?"

"Your best bet will probably be to head towards the boarder between this land and the Land of Wind. There's suppose to be a secret hideout in that area." he crossed his arms. "But you didn't hear it from me, ya hear?"

"Of course." Kiyosato replied. "Could I get a room for the night?"

"You sure can. One night?"

"Yeah. That should be enough."

While they exchanged information, the same ninja that had been following them listened to them through the ventilation duct above. He carefully pulled his bingo book out, flipping through the select ninjas he had been tracking in the Land of Fire.

"Hatake, Sakumo... Deceased." he looked at the next ninja to find a picture of Shibi. Sakumo's image had a large red X crossed over, indicating his death. "Aburame, Shibi... Alive." he turned the page to see an image of Hiashi and Kiyosato. He stopped on the latter's image as he came to his conclusion. "Inuzuka, Kiyosato and Tomomaru... Alive and accounted for." he said to himself, glancing at the reward being offered by the bounty stations. "Twenty-five million ryo for Kiyosato, and fifteen million for Tomomaru. For forty million ryo, how could I refuse?" he chuckled to himself.

**X X X**

"There ya are, sir! Room forty. Make a left from here and it'll be on your left."

"Thanks." he said, following his directions.

Tomomaru nudged his master's leg as they came to the door of their room.

"Arf! Arf!"

"I know."

He opened the door and immediately threw himself on the bed. It was a regular room. One bed, one bathroom, a small kitchenette set up, and a couch next to the door.

"How long ya think before tha buggar comes after us?" Tomomaru asked.

"After we're asleep, most likely."

"Ah, this is the life I tell ya." he replied to his master.

"Don't worry, I have a plan."

**X X X**

Several hours carried over, and the evening was beginning to show slight signs of light. The man who had been hunting them was growing impatient as time kept moving forward. He would prepare a strike, but at the last moment, Kiyosato would roll over and make a comment before falling back asleep. He was unsure if he was asleep, or was an insomniac.

"No, no, no, Tsume, of course I wore one, don't worry..."

He gently took the vent filter away from the duct as he slowly lowered himself down. His eyes fixing himself on his heart as he prepared to stab it with a kunai he had drawn. However, just before he did, the Inuzuka rolled over again.

"Hey... Hey!... Don't touch that Tomomaru..."

He groaned as he lowered himself a little, the thread still supporting him as he inched closer, before once again, Kiyosato rolled over.

"No Hana... throwing marshmallows is a bad thing... Bad girl..."

He was getting impatient as he finally got himself lowered within inches of his face. His knee accidently touched Kiyosato's leg as he mischievously giggled at the sudden touch, still asleep.

"No Tsume... you know how I... feel about bringing strange fruits to bed..."

The man positioned his kunai above Kiyosato's heart and prepared to stab.

"The only thing coming to this bed is a dead man!" and he connected his knife into his heart. Unfortunately, no blood came out of the wound.

He snapped the thread holding him up and stood over the body. He touched it with his fingers and sniffed it. "Gunpowder..." he looked at the head as a fuse was slowly burning away, mere inches from the body. He realized what it was all along. A bomb.

He quickly ran to the window and jumped through it, just as the explosion went off, throwing him several feet further than what he was expecting. A loud wave of "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" could be heard coming from him as he flew directly into a tree, freezing in place as he slowly slid down to the trunk.

Kiyosato and his canine friend descended to where the assassin was still plastered to the tree.

"That went well I think. Got a few hours of sleep."

"Aye, think the poor bastard's still alive?"

"Probably."

Just as they finished, the comically placed man disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Shadow clone."

"Yep." Kiyosato said. He looked over to Tomomaru, who nodded as the former jumped left, the latter jumping right as a powerful fire jutsu landed where they were originally standing. The ninja then revealed himself.

"Reckon this is the real one, Kiyo?"

"Probably." he looked at the man who was now standing up, facing wore a white hood and a black mask on his face with his eyes being the only visible part. At the top of his hood was his village's headband, with a long horizontal scratch through the plate. _The village hidden in the waterfall? That's nowhere near here_ he thought. His eyes were different, probably the most noticeable feature about him. The only visible feature on his face was rather bright. Green irides, no pupils and red sclera. As he got a better look at him, his appearance was undeniable. He may not have known his name, but he knew where he was from. A long black cloak, with red clouds painted across them.

"I'm assuming you know who I am if you're still staring at me."

"Maybe. But why don't you go first? It's always nice to introduce."

"You're Kiyosato Inuzuka, from the village hidden in the leaves. And your fury friend behind me, is Tomomaru."

"Okay. That's right. But you introduced us, not yourself like I asked."

"Kiyosato... are you aware of the large bounty on your head? You and your four legged companion are worth quite a bit of money."

"Aye, ya hear that, Kiyosato? We're quite tha celebrities says this one."

"I never did like the idea of being famous. Now, who are you?"

The man chuckled slightly. "My name is Kakuzu. And I'm here to collect."

"You're Akatsuki, right?" he steps forward slightly. "I'm looking for Sasori. If you tell me where he is, I won't switch your heart and brain from one another."

"Yes, Sasori." he said. "He is my partner." he then pointed behind Kiyosato. "He's also standing right behind you."

Kiyosato's eyes widened as his hairs stood up on the back of his neck. He quickly pulled a kunai and swung directly behind him, clinging to another metal blade. As it appeared, he was correct. Sasori was right there, directly in front of him now that he had turned to swing at him.

"Y-You!-"

"It's been a long time, Kiyosato."

He quickly jumped back, flipping behind Kakuzu as he stood with Tomomaru. The two Akatuski members now stood side by side as they each faced each other.

_I couldn't even feel Sasori's chakra. How did he conceal it so well? I couldn't even smell him! And that Kakuzu guy... I have a really bad feeling about him._

"How do you want to handle this one, sir?"

"We can't take them as a group. We need to find a way for them to separate, but we need to group up so we can take one down at a time." he looked at Sasori, then to Kakuzu. "Take Kakuzu. I have no idea what he can do, but Sasori is much more dangerous than him, simply because we can't sense him or even smell him. As soon as you can distract him and knock him down, come to me and we'll use that technique we've been working on."

"Aye. Ready when you'r" (A/N: Doing this all on purpose... trying to fit the dialect of the accent, so if you see stuff like 'you'r', I'm not forgetting the 'e' =P I'm just trying to focus on the pattern of speech. Also, if anyone who's Irish reads this I'm trying my best to try and not offend anyone. I'm just trying something different. I apologize if I did so!)

"Man Beast Clone!" Tomomaru quickly turned into the identical image again as they each prepared to take their respective opponents.

"You will not find revenge in this fight. Only death." said Sasori.

"I'm not looking for revenge. I'm after justice." Kiyosato replied.

"Then you are already too late. Justice has been brought when I slayed the man who killed my parents."

"Liar!" he growled as he took a stance, his feet giving a crushing amount of weight into the ground below them as his chakra began to flare up.

"I will leave the boy to you, Sasori. I'm sure I can handle the puppy on my own."

"I'm sure you can."

In that moment, Kakuzu and Tomomaru disappeared. The sounds of kunais and grunts between each person could be heard every few moments, but Sasori and Kiyosato did nothing but keep their stare at each other. Neither willing to move a muscle.

"I wonder if he's watching this fight." Sasori said, breaking the silence.

"He's not watching the fight. He's watching me. Because he knows I can beat you and avenge his name, and all the people you've experimented on, you sick motherfucker."

"Your foolish teacher did nothing but drive me to this. You have no idea, the life of growing up with no parents, watching others playing with their children. I was always by myself, with no one to call my own except my granny." he pulled out a summoning scroll, unrolling it to reveal a puppet. "And it was because of Sakumo and my granny that I achieved this power. Why stop now when I could do so much more?"

Upon further inspection, Kiyosato knew exactly what he was looking at. There was no mistaking the puppet he was about to use to fight for him.

It was the Third Kazekage.

"You... you made him into your fucking puppet?" he yelled at him.

"Eternal beauty. After perfecting the art of human puppetry, I could think of no one better to make as my own personal puppet than the sand's greatest Kazekage."

Kiyosato's blood was starting to boil. His lack of care for human life was disturbing him and equally angering him.

"It would have been nice to change your old sensei into one, wouldn't you agree?"

His sense of control was beginning to loosen. His vision was turning red as his teacher's assassin was standing there, belittling him, talking about him as if he were a toy.

"Had I done that, I could use him to fight against you. What an ironic battle that would be. The man who killed my parents, I kill, turn him into my puppet, my slave, and he would be your opponent-"

"SHUT. UUUUUUUP!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. His grip on humanity had snapped. He could feel his instincts overflowing him as he allowed the feral nature of his blood to take him. The band keeping his hair up snapped as his hair furiously flowed. His nails had quickly grown in length, practically claws at well over four inches per finger and thumb. But his most noticeable feature were his eyes. They were completely white. His pupils were completely faded away. His already sharp fangs grew even further, to a sizable six inches per fang, giving him a completely beast like appearance at this point.

"The Inuzuka clan's kekkei genkai... Rare."

Kiyosato only heard what he said. He didn't respond. He didn't think he could. All he did was snarl as the thick slobber fell down his fangs. His mind was telling him one thing, and one thing only: kill.

"... And pointless." Sasori finished, as he sent the Kazekage after the now completely feral ninja. "It doesn't matter how long your claws are, or how sharp you get your fangs, you're still just a worthless sap." his eyes then opened widely. "And I'm going to enjoy adding you as my newest creation!"

The puppet opened its mouth to pour out its iron sand, which he used to create a katana. As it formed, he swung it at Kiyosato, who easily dodged the sword by getting down on all fours and squatting below the swing of the blade. He slashed at the hand of the sword, and knocked the blade out of its hand. When it opened its mouth again, Kiyosato was already behind it as he slashed the chakra strings keeping it up, and the puppet collapsed to the ground.

"What? He's that fast?"

And he was. As he finished that sentence, Sasori heard a low snarl behind him. The image he saw in front of him that was Kiyosato was merely an afterimage. As the wind picked up, it slowly faded away with the jet stream.

With no time to react, Kiyosato slashed Sasori's back with both his claws, and gave a powerful kick where he laid his X across his back. As he flew away from the power of his kick, he laid himself on all fours, howling to the moon before running towards him at an incredible speed not humanly possible.

_That's what it is, then. Complete animal instincts. He's more beast than human now, complete with the speed and reflexes of them. I can't waste my time with this fool._

He caught his footing and jumped just as Kiyosato was about to clamp his fangs down. _The puppet isn't broken, so I can use it later. But I can't use him now. Not for this type of fight._

He tossed his cloak off of his back as it flew to the ground. Kiyosato jumped off his legs into the air, slashing the cloak off with his claws, loudly growling as he swung one of his claws to him. Sasori was able to block it, and kicked him away before he could attack again, giving them a safe distance apart as they hit the ground.

"I was hoping to use this on Sakumo when we fought. But it was a poor environment, and I knew I couldn't beat him. But you... this will work just fine."

His body was unreal. Nothing he had ever seen before. He stopped on his fours, sniffing the new scent he had picked up. He slowly walked back to get a better view, not chancing anything.

In place of his stomach was a thick cable coiled around a pole. Attached to his back was a scroll holder, containing four scrolls. He also had a pair of poles to the back of his hips, each equipped with five large blades.

"I've never used myself before. I'm eager to see how this will work." he said, latching his poll from his stomach to a wide oak tree.

Kiyosato said nothing except growl and snap at what he said.

"Heh. No wonder your clan's kekkei genkai is so rare. Only the dumbest, most feral of your kind ever possess it. You lose all traces of your humanity and become a complete beast."

He barked back at him, clearly showing an unappreciative take for his comment.

"You're nothing more than a clueless, mindless animal." the five blades began spinning as he lifted himself up into the air, the metal cord allowing him to fly much higher up and keep his position due to the blades.

_Grrrr... Arf! Arf!_ Kiyosato thought to himself. He had completely lost his trace of humanity. Once his temper got the best of him, he could not longer think, feel, or act human. He was completely at the mercy of his ability. And at the moment, it felt like a curse.

**X X X**

Kakuzu landed to the ground. He was getting frustrated the fight was taking longer than he would have liked. The clone Kiyosato, also known as Tomomaru, landed on his feet at a safe distance away from him.

"Ya havin' a good time, mate?" he took a defensive stance. "You don't look too thrilled to be fightin' right now."

Kakuzu tossed his cloak off of him. His body was covered in stitches. What was wrong with him? Was his body like that?

"Come on then, let's see what you've got in store for meh."

"Your voice is annoying. It matches the way you fight." he arched himself forward as several thick black threads sprouted from his back. After a loud grunt, two large black... creatures appeared before him. They were unlike anything he had ever seen before. The first one took on the appearance of a demonic looking tiger. Its body was completely black, and its face was a simple white mask. The second stood, or rather floated, as it had wings. It also was completely covered in black, with a similar but different appearing white mask. It was very tall, and had a thin body compared to the other one next to it.

_What the bloody hell is this bastard?_ he desperately thought to himself, keeping his composure on the outside.

"I don't need to use the fire and wind masks, but it will be much easier in finishing you off, dog. Sasori has an issue with being kept waiting. I don't like it either, so I'll be finishing this quickly."

"Oh, well aren't you just a ball of fluff looking out for your mate like that. I'm touched, really."

"I cannot STAND the way you talk. You'll be better off in the bounty station once I'm finished here with you and your master.

"Aye? You'll be doing that will ya? Don't take us leaf shinobi lightly, especially my master and mahself." he replied, getting ready for a much more difficult fight.

"Shut up! Just shut up and die!" he yelled, making a quick combination of hand signs. "Fire Style: Searing Migraine!"

(End Flashback)

"Sasori and Kakuzu were still around when I was alive" Kiba said.

"I see. Are they still alive?"

"Nope! You'll be happy to know my friend Naruto killed Kakuzu and Sakura killed Sasori."

He looked surprise, but relatively at ease. _Minato's son? Heh, how about that then._

"So, your mate killed him, huh? I'm impressed son, she may even be stronger than you." he laughed.

Kiba shook his head. "She has her moments where honestly, dad... I think she could be."

"Just like your mother. A wonderful woman through and through, but never someone I want to be around when they're angry."

"Yep. That's Sakura for you." he chuckled. "Hey dad, you said you unlocked a kekkei genkai in our clan?"

"Yes. Kind of which I didn't. I had no control over myself in that state."

"Something like that happened to me before I died. When I fought Pain, but I wasn't a complete animal. I still had control over my thoughts and actions."

"I see." he said. "It's a rare trait because not a lot of people can control it when they enter it. Your grandfather, my father, was the first one to unlock it in over fifty years."

"My grandfather?"

"Yeah. The only problem there is that when he unlocked it, it was during the war. When he tapped into it, he was faster and stronger than everyone on the battlefield. Except he didn't know how to turn it off. He became the animal, and attacked his own allies after the enemy had been taken out." his father sighed. "Another reason why it's so rare is because the elders of our clan seal it away when we are born. Normally, it never comes out in our lifetime. But I unlocked it when I fought Sasori, and it seems you unlocked it as well."

"I had no control in unlocking it though. It just happened."

"It's normally stress activated. You were protecting Sakura, and your ability manifested when you were outnumbered. Yet you said you had control over yourself?"

"Yeah. I could still talk, think, everything. I was just really fast, and I felt like I had taken a soldier pill because everything was heightened."

_Remarkable... he could control it?_ his father thought. _Usually when that ability is unlocked... we have to kill the user. That's what happened to my father. They almost never return to normal. Well... almost._

"You okay, dad?"

"Yeah. Anyway, where was I?"

(Flashback)

Sasori pulled out all four scrolls and unsealed them all. In a large puff of smoke, an enormous amount of puppets came forth, completely surrounding him.

"Secret Red Move: Performance of a Hundred Puppets."

Kiyosato kept his footing, growling at the mass of puppets.

"Such an unfortunate circumstance I had to use this technique on you. But I will give myself the luxury of finishing this fight early."

"Arf! Arf Arf!"

"Why do I even speak... when you cannot respond with anything short of an animal's mindset." he raised both his hands up, flung his hands forward, sending all one hundred puppets hurling towards the Inuzuka. "This is the end for you!"

**X X X**

_Can't keep this charade up for long. Have to get in close and knock him back._ Tomomaru thought as he dodged a pressure wave generated by the wind mask. He looked to the side to see several trees rooted from their base. _Definitely can't get hit by that_

He quickly retreated into the forest, concealing himself amidst the trees as he tried to formulate a plan. _Right then. Long range support, and they combine their attacks. That means I have to get them away and hit him before tha bastards get back ta fry me._

Then an idea hit him. He quickly jumped on top of one of the trees and saw Kakuzu with his masks by his side, as if he were waiting for him to show himself.

"I grow tired of this game, dog." he said.

"Aye? Well how 'bout you come do some fightin' ya'self then? Big strappin' lad like ya could put quite the number on me ya reckon?"

Kakuzu was getting annoyed rather quickly. This dog took the same form as Kiyosato, the man he was trying to collect, but had the voice of his nin dog, and his accent was really starting to aggravate him.

Tomomaru blinked, but wished he didn't. The moment his eyes opened, Kakuzu was in mid-swing, merely a few feet away from him. He had just enough time to bring his arm up to block, but Kakuzu countered it by grabbing his would-be blocking arm and smashing his fist into his stomach, sending him flying back several feet into the mess of trees in the forest.

"I should return to help Sasori." he said, but he looked back to where he knocked Tomomaru away. "However, fifteen million for the animal is money enough to pursue. I never like leaving my work unfinished."

As he descended into the forest he quickly noticed a shade of green standing out from the natural greenery of the forest. It was the Jonin vest Tomomaru was using while dawning on the appearance of Kiyosato. He slowly approached the tree, hardening his fist as he prepared to strike.

He turned the corner. "Sorry, dog, this is the end of the line." he then smashed his fist into the tree, but when he looked closer, all he could see was the vest, nothing else.

"What the?-"

"Fang Over Fang!"

Kakuzu only had enough time to turn and face the spiraling speed heading towards him. With no time to react, he was hit dead on by Tomomaru's single Fang Over Fang technique.

Moments later, he broke free from the jutsu, landing down into his original dog form. The jutsu took up too much chakra to maintain his clone form at the same time. Kakuzu laid on the ground, deathly still. The dog approached him and sniffed him. He couldn't hear or smell a heart beat, or a pulse.

"Can't believe that worked." he thought out loud. He sniffed him one more time to re-confirm with himself he was dead, and quickly ran off in the direction of his master's scent.

**X X X**

**Chapter 21**

**VI. The Inevitable Summer**

The battle was nothing short of devastating. Sasori was both impressed and angry that Kiyosato was able to destroy all but three of his puppets. Even more so that his previously feral like form was now more domesticated. The fighting had taken a considerable toll on the Inuzuka's chakra, and he could no longer keep his kekkei genkai activated, though he insisted in his mind it was better that way.

After hearing the sound of several snapping trees, they both turned to the direction of it, assuming it was the battle between Kakuzu and Tomomaru.

"I see." Sasori thought out loud. "Looks like Kakuzu is down."

"Huh?" Kiyosato asked.

"Your companion was victorious. I must say... I'm disappointed in my partner."

"Like I give a damn what you feel!" Kiyosato replied, tossing a handful of kunai towards him. One of the puppets drew a sword and easily deflected all of them, but Kiyosato was gone.

"Behind?" Sasori moved a hand to his rear to guard him, and it was a well timed defensive maneuver, as its sword collided with the kunai Kiyosato was aiming to drive into Sasori's back.

He retreated back, jumping away to give himself enough space to think before attacking again.

Just in the nick of time, Tomomaru appeared on the opposite side of Kiyosato, wagging his tail in victory.

"What took you?" he called to his four legged friend.

"Bastard was a tricky one, but they always get gullible when they think they won" he replied.

"Tomomaru, we need to use it."

"Aye, ready when you are!"

The three figures stood still. Sasori anticipating their attack, and the Inuzuka's trying to figure a way through his defense without coming into contact with a possible poison he may carry. If he used it to kill Sakumo, then he more than likely coated some of his, if not all his weapons with something similar. It was logical to be this cautious, especially this late in the fight.

"Let's go Tomomaru!" the two quickly ran towards the cable that lead to Sasori, and jumped up towards him before spinning themselves. "Fang Over Fang!"

It was an obviously foiled attempt to attack, since Sasori simply retracted the cable and brought himself closer to the ground, in that instance, avoiding the attack completely.

"I hope that wasn't the grand scheme of your plans" he said.

But the two kept spinning as their techniques moved in figure eight patterns over each other, then connected together facing down, forming a gigantic single attack.

"This is for my sensei, and all the lives you've destroyed!" yelled Kiyosato. "Beast Human Martial Arts Secret Technique: Heaven Twin Fang!"

Sasori looked up at what was heading towards him. A large, violently spinning white tornado. _It was such an obvious miss... No wonder they did it... This was what they were doing..._

The attack connected, as Sasori's body was slammed into the ground, and essentially drilled several feet into the earth. The cable connecting to the tree yanked the oak right from its roots as the speed and depth of the attack was too great for it to hold**.**

After the attack finally stopped, the team glanced down at Sasori's body. It was ravaged by the attack.

"Looks like we got him." Kiyosato said, pointing to where his heart was. "His heart's gone. We must have hit it when the attack connected."

Tomomaru sniffed the air. "I'm not smellin' anythin'. Looks like that did it, master."

They jumped up and exited from the hole they created. Quite lengthy in depth, well over thirty feet into the ground.

"Are you alright, boy?" he asked.

"Nothin' a long bath and my favorite squeaker won't fix." he replied, wagging his tail. He then perked his ears up. "What are we going to tell the Hokage?"

"I don't know. We'll have to send word we defeated the two Akatsuki members, then we'll probably be tried for defecting... Which won't be fun, but I think when we explain everything we'll be alright."

"Ya make it sound like a simple jig in tha park, Kiyo. We need something to tell them.-"

"Tell them... mission failed!"

Before they could fully turn around, they saw Kakuzu holding his hands together. His two masks were right beside him, and his body was showing signs of exhaustion, being hunched over, but not enough to keep him from attacking one more time.

"You're both more trouble than you're worth. Especially that mutt." He quickly held his hands tight as he called out his attack. "Fire Style: Searing Migraine!"

The demonic looking tiger opened its mouth as a large wave of fire escaped its mouth and rushed specifically for Tomomaru. At this point, Kakuzu was willing to put aside the money for the dog. He was furious the animal was able to cause so much damage to him, it was embarrassing.

"NO!" Kiyosato yelled as he shoved Tomomaru out of the path of the fire. The dog got his footing but could only watch as the fire was brought to a halt by his master's hands.

"You daft fool! You can't hold that!"

"I know." he said as the burns began to fester across his hands and spread up his arms. "I made it my own objective to stop people like this. For my wife, my daughter, my son, for you, and everyone of the village."

He turned to the left to face his faithful friend who was staring at him horrified. "You're a good dog, Tomomaru. I couldn't have asked for anyone better."

As his smile made its way to his face, the fire storm eventually overwhelmed him, completely flying through his body as the jutsu took him.

"KIYOSATO!" he yelled, but his friend was gone. His tail fell under his legs as his body slowly let itself touch the ground.

"I couldn't do anythin'. _I_ had to be the one who got rescued... and I couldn't help him. Why was it... Why was it him?"

**X X X**

As the fire carried him away, Kiyosato could feel his skin frying. Red, then black, then chipping into ash.

_So this... is really it? Heh... my kids... I'll never see them become true ninjas. I bet Tsume's still pretty mad at me._

(Flash Forward) (A/N: Remember how I did the multiple set of flashbacks with Kiba? I'm doing a multiple set of forwards with his dad. Same rule applies!)

"His name is Akamaru," she said. "And from now on, you'll be looking after him."

Kiba turned back to face Akamaru, kneeling down to get closer to eye level with him. He stuck his hand out to see what Akamaru would do. After the puppy licked his hand, he giggled at the affection and picked Akamaru up, who wasn't barking much anymore, simply wagging his tail.

"I'm Kiba. Nice to meet you, Akamaru."

"Arf!"

**X X X**

"What do you think it will be?" He asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. But we'll love him or her no matter what, won't we?"

He looked back up at her, keeping his hand on her stomach. "Yeah... Yeah, we will."

**X X X**

"If you will not speak... then I shall pass judgment."

He loomed over her, pulling his arm back, aiming directly at her chest.

"Know Pain."

He thrusted his blade down to her chest. Sakura closed her eyes, fearing the end. She never found Kiba, the baby would never be born, she would never get to build her home and family the way she dreamed. It was all coming to an end with a single stab.

_**CLANK**_

She opened her eyes. The blade was... gone. It wasn't near her. When she fully opened them, she saw an all too familiar figure in black standing in front of her. His kunai was drawn, holding the disruptor blade in its place, not budging in the slightest.

"Pain... Heh... What an interesting name."

"Kiba?"

He turned his head to see her, his tears had since dried, but carried the stains of Shino's blood on his face, and on various parts of his jacket. "The one and only."

(End Flash Forward)

_Yes... I see it now. I see you, Kiba... and I see the man you will become._ His blackened lips cracked as he made a weak smile, the skin flaking away as it continued to melt off of him. _So... proud._

"KIBA!" he yelled with the last of his strength as the fire carried him away, his voice quietly echoing through the forest.

**X X X**

Just now remembering, he turned his face to Kakuzu, his face showing his teeth as his tail came back up and stiffened.

"You... You BASTARD!" he barked as he quickly ran towards him. "I'll bite ya fuckin' throat out for what you've done, you son of a bitch!"

"No... you won't." Kakuzu calmly stated as he commanded his wind mask to attack. "Wind Style: Pressure Damage!"

The sharp gust of wind smacked Tomomaru right in his face as he was brought to a halt. The German Shepherd tried to keep its footing, but the gusts were too powerful. The wind picked him up and held him in place.

"Seems I won't be collecting anything today." Kakuzu said. "But I will have two more names to cross off of my bingo book."

"If you don't kill me," he snarled at him. "I swear to you I'll find you! Even if you DO kill me, I'll guide the souls of every leaf shinobi until they stop you and this accursed organization ya associate ya'self with, ya gutless FUCK!"

"An interesting theory, dog." he brought one of his hands back in an open palm. "But there will be no justice today. Not for you. Not for your master. And certainly, not for me."

He threw his palm forward as the gale force violently tossed Tomomaru away into the horizon. A long howl could be heard as it echoed during its travel, until the dog was out of sight completely.

"You can stop playing now." Kakuzu said. "They're gone."

Among the pile of the three puppets still left in Sasori's arsenal, one began to move. In a maroon cloak, the figure stood up, only to reveal Sasori himself.

"I did not like the time it took to finish this fight." Sasori said. Luckily before the attack struck him earlier he shot his heart into one of the spare puppets laying about. Had he taken the full blow of that attack, that would have been it for him. The pressure of the wind would have been too powerful for his heart to function.

"Nor did I." Kakuzu replied. "Let's go." he turned and began walking the opposite direction of where the fight was.

Sasori turned back to see the still smoldering path of flames that Kakuzu left. It traveled for miles. "He would have been a powerful addition." he said.

**X X X**

Several miles away from the fight, Kiyosato's corpse laid charred and blackened from the intense heat, but was still giving off a faint chakra sign. The ninja that had been following him recently finally caught up to him and landed to his side. He fell into a deep despair when he finally confirmed it was him.

"Kiyosato... No... I'm too late." he said to himself. Two more ninjas jumped down and stood beside him. One stepped forward, placing his hand on the griever's back.

"Hiashi... I'm sorry."

Hiashi turned his head slightly. "Why couldn't I have seen this happen? Why couldn't I stop him?"

"Shibi." the ninja comforting Hiashi said. "Check that chakra signature closeby."

"On it." he said, heading off.

Hiashi fell to his knees, the sight of his teammate scarred him extensively. He could barely tell it was him. It was completely mutilated, almost as if he was burned alive.

"Minato... Was this Sasori?"

He shook his head. "No. Sasori uses puppets and poisons. He had to have had a partner. Someone with a fire style jutsu."

"I see." he said. "The Akatsuki keeps growing."

The Hokage nodded. "This is an example of what they can do. Kiyosato was one of our best ninja." he knelt down beside the Hyuga. "The new generation, the one our children will be brought into, we must push harder than we were. If we're going to stop things like this to happen."

He nodded in agreement. "Yes. You're right." he thought to himself then. _I will push my daughter harder than every other ninja in this village. One day... Hinata will thank me._

"I found Tomomaru."

Both turned around to see Shibi holding the body of Tomomaru in his arms. The dog was covered in blood, dust, and dirt. His left hind leg was missing, and assumed it was broken off during the fight with the Akatsuki.

"Byakugan!" Hiashi carefully examined Tomomaru. It was faint... but he was still alive. "He's still alive- barely." he stood up. "We need to get him back to the village at once. He probably knows about the attack."

"What about Kiyosato?" Shibi asked. "What are we going to tell his family, and the rest of the elders?"

Minato stood up. "There's too much going on to raise more panic. We have to keep tension as low as we can."

Hiashi looked shocked at his response. "You're not saying?-"

"We have to." he said. "For the sake of the village, we will need to inform the elder's that Kiyosato Inuzuka's body was never recovered, and that he is still missing in action."

"The dog could always spill it." Shibi pointed out.

Minato shook his head. "No. I have a feeling... he would agree with this. He knows that family better than everyone. He knows how devastating this could be if it got out."

"But we can't just send the dog back to the family with no master." Hiashi said. "Let me take him."

"Hiashi-"

"Minato, I have the best chances of keeping him hidden and the fate of his father a secret. The Hyuga compound is nowhere near Inuzuka. When the time is right... I will bring him out. I'm the head of the main house in my clan. We know a thing or two about keeping secrets."

The Kage nodded. "Very well. As soon as we get back to the village we'll bring the dog to your quarters and have the vets take a look at him."

Hiashi and Minato jumped away, heading back to the village. Shibi glanced at him one last time, though it still looked no closer than what he used to look like.

"You deserved better than this, old friend."

(End Flashback)

Kiba was speechless. He couldn't say anything, even if he wanted to. They were sitting back at the docks again.

"And that's how I got here, you could say."

"... Dad."

Silence filled the conversation for several minutes. This entire time... it made sense now. All of it did.

"I want to be mad at the Hokage... but I can't." Kiba said, breaking the silence. "It may have been wrong... but it was the right thing to do at the moment."

His father nodded.

"But I finally get it. I get all of it now, dad."

"What's that?"

"All this time, mom told me you ran away. But I know what she meant now." he stood up. "You didn't run away... you ran towards. You saw the wrong and you chased after it. You weren't afraid."

His father then stood up as well. Kiba looked up at him. "I'm proud of you, dad. I don't think I could have asked for a better father, no matter how little you were in my life." he smiled as he hugged his father.

"Kiba..." his father smiled, hugging him back. "I'm... so happy to hear you say that. I feared for too long you and your sister would hate me for what I did."

"No. We don't. And I know now that mom doesn't, I don't think she ever did."

The silence was eventually broken by a long green stream of chakra. It latched onto Kiba's back as the chakra completely engulfed him.

"What the? Dad?"

His father smiled as he stepped back a little bit. "Looks like you're not done yet, son."

"Not done... I'm coming back to life? How?"

He smiled again "Reanimation jutsu."

Kiba banged his fist against the barrier. "Dad!"

His father smiled at him. He walked up to the barrier and placed his hand on it where his son's fist was. "Kiba... I'm so happy I was able to see you become a man. Thank you for forgiving me."

A small stream of tears fell down Kiba's face. He didn't want to stay dead, but he didn't want to be away from his father again. "Dad, I-"

"Tell your mother and sister I love them. And I love you, son."

"Dad!-" And just like that, the barrier carrying Kiba was lifted up and left the realm of the dead. Kiyosato turned back to face the fortress in the distance. Slowly he heard a bridge being lifted. As it was, a large bridge connecting the dock to the distant building, easily miles in length.

"Now... I can move on." he said out loud. He took a step onto the newly placed bridge and turned back. The edge of the dock was a place he would never forget where he met his son. A place where he spent countless years, waiting for forgiveness, was now a thing of the past. He turned and faced the distant fortress again, with a smile on his face.

_Sakumo-sensei. I will see you soon. _he thought, and began his journey to his final resting place.

**X X X**

**Chapter 21**

**VII. The Crimson Sunset**

He gasped for air, immediately shutting his eyes at the brightness of the sun in his face. The gasp of air made him cough as he heavily coughed several times. He finally opened his eyes, and saw his hands, his real hands, for the first time in what felt like... forever.

"Am I... alive?"

He examined his surroundings carefully. He was in the same spot he had died in. He checked his clothes. Ripped and torn, but no wounds. He felt fine. Looking back up, he was greeted by an all too familiar bundle of white fur, and a fast moving tail.

"Akamaru?"

"Arf!" said the dog as he tackled his master, furiously licking his face in joy of his return.

"Akamaru stop! Stop!" he laughed but couldn't bring himself to make him stop. Finally he did, and Kiba was able to get his bearings as he stood up.

"Where... is everyone?"

His question was soon answered as he heard a thunderous cheer and applause coming not too far away from him.

"What the hell is that?" he tried stepping, but his legs were too stiff for being dead so long. "Come on, boy, we gotta see what all the commotion is."

"Arf!"

**X X X**

The Chunin and his dog made their way to a large crowd of people. In front of them was Naruto and Kakashi. After putting two and two together, Kiba figured Naruto was the one who probably saved everyone, maybe he even brought him back to life. But how? He didn't know reanimation jutsu, did he?

Slowly approaching the crowd, the familiar faces of his friends began appearing to him. Two familiar ones being Shino and Hinata. When he looked closer, he saw Hinata holding onto Shino's arm. Shino kept his sunglasses on, but had taken the liberty of keeping his long jackets off.

He smiled at the sight. It was happy to see that so much had happened since he came back. But how much time had really passed? It felt like years had gone by to him, but the village looked the same, and everyone seemed to be the same age. Was he really gone for just a short time?

"Man, Kiba." Shino said. "What happened to you?"

Kiba laughed. "Shino... Is this real? We're not all dead?"

He shook his head. "You must have hit your head when you woke up. We're plenty alive and-"

Shino was roughly shoved aside as a certain pink-haired kunoichi heard the name that gave her chills and came to investigate.

Kiba got off Akamaru and stiffly stepped towards her, stopping after a few feet. "Sakura..."

Tears were pounding the ground below her as she stared at him. He was dead. She saw him get stabbed, cut, and essentially die in front of her. And there he was... alive... and standing five feet away from her.

"Kiba!" she shouted as she ran into his chest, hugging him tightly. Maybe a little too tightly, as Kiba struggled to break free.

"Sakura, Sakura I can't breath, Sakura." he gasped.

She loosened her grip, but kept her face buried into his neck. He held her closely as he returned the embrace. Crowds of people were each celebrating the return and victory of Naruto against Pain, and few paid mind to what was going on between them.

"Is this... real?" he asked. "I was... dead. I saw my dad. I talked to him."

"Yes." she sniffed. "This is real. You're alive again. Naruto beat Pain."

He smiled. _Naruto beat Pain, huh? I knew he would. The kid has more guts than anyone I know._

"But Sakura." he started. "How long was I dead? It felt like I was gone for years. I thought that... you grew up, our son grew up, and I thought you would have found someone else."

She looked at him, and deeply kissed him, something she had been meaning to do since the moment she saw him. "I could never... ever love someone like I love you. I'll never let go."

He ran his hands up her cheeks, through her hair. "Sakura..."

**X X X**

And so, the village hidden in the leaves rebuilt itself. It was a long process, but nowhere near impossible. The rookie eleven all celebrated Naruto's victory over Pain, and the jinchuriki finally got what he had always wanted... respect. With nothing but time on their hands, Kiba and Sakura finally decided on a place to live together. A small home roughly five miles from his mother's house, ample size for starting a family.

And as the months drew on, Sakura began growing more and more fond of the idea of being a mother.

**X X X**

Finally, the ninth month rolled around. Ironically, Sakura was on her way to visit the doctor to see how well the baby was coming along. When her water broke, one of the villagers called the doctors to come bring her in. Kiba was immediately notified and went home early from his training with Guy to make sure she was alright.

He ran to the front desk as quickly as he could with Akamaru close behind.

"Yes sir, can I help you?"

He gasped for air. "My girlfriend. She's pregnant. Having a baby. Need to find her. Pink hair."

"Ah yes. You just missed her. She should be on her way up to the third floor-" she said, but Kiba was already on his way to the elevator with his friend behind him. "Yes, have a nice day." she sarcastically said.

As soon as he reached the elevator, he pounded on the up arrow key. A second later, again, until he began pressing it over and over he was afraid he was going to break it.

_**Bing**_

He looked at the elevator to his left and ran in, immediately hitting the third floor button. The door closed slowly and the elevator made its way up. As soon as it stopped, he forced himself through the door, accidently crashing into a doctor with a patient.

"Shit! I'm so sorry!" he helped the patient to their feet. "Gotta go! I'm having a baby!"

As soon as he ran off, the patient stared at the doctor, who simply shrugged his shoulders. "He's having a baby?"

"Apparently."

**X X X**

"We can't use pain meds, she's already dilated."

Since Tsunade was taking watch over the hospital on her day off, she was there when Sakura came in after her water broke. Because of that, she was helping deliver the baby. Of course by helping, she was doing the entire procedure, as many of the nurses were terrified of her apprentice punching one of them through the entire hospital.

"Where is he? Ugh! Where is he!"

"Sakura, you need to relax. If you keep thinking about Kiba and not this baby, you won't be able to deliver it properly. Now I need you to re-"

"Sakura!"

Kiba quickly ran into the room and took to her side, grabbing her hand. He immediately regretted this decision as she gripped it so hard it went through a series of color changing.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I got here as soon as I could."

"You... better be. I'm not having this baby without you, fur ball."

He smiled at her, almost forgetting the pain he was in. He didn't mind it, he just wished it would stop soon. He didn't like the idea of having a purple hand.

"Sakura!" Tsunade called to her. "I can see the head, you need to give one more push. If you can do it in one more go, we'll have it."

"Do it." Kiba said to her. "I know you can do this. We've overcome bigger things than th-"

"WE? I'M HAVING THE FUCKING BABY HERE!"

"... Yeah you're right."

She calmly took in a deep breath as she finally gave in one final push. With the rest of her strength, she finally felt the mass leave her body. Her eyes were closed from the amount of pain it brought her, but a rush of relief came over her as she heard the loud cries of a baby fill the room. Tsunade took the correct steps, cutting the umbilical cord and gently cleaning the baby off with a soft cloth.

"Sakura." she said, handing her the baby. "It's a boy."

Her eyes filled with delight as she took her son into his arms. Kiba took his now free and recovering hand and wrapped it around her.

"He's gorgeous." she said.

"Of course he is." he said. "When he has someone like you for his mother."

"Kiba." Tsunade said. "We'll be keeping her for the week for observation to make sure she and the baby are recovering fine. If you want, I can arrange to have a cot made here for you if you wish to stay."

He nodded. "That would be great, Lady Tsunade. Thank you."

She nodded as she and the rest of the staff left the room. It was already dark outside. Kiba walked over to the other side of the bed and sat in the chair next to it. The baby had since fallen asleep. Sakura kept him held in tight. She's never looked happier. Here they were, sixteen years old, and holding their first child. And strangely... it felt right. Nothing about this situation felt wrong in any sort of way.

"Do you want to hold him?" she asked.

"Yeah." he smiled. She happily handed him over as Kiba scooped his son up into his arms. He was quiet, and completely peaceful. The sight alone made all his fatigue and aches feel like nothing. Was this what it meant to really be happy?

He took his son and walked to the large window facing the newly lit night sky. Another clear night, facing the monument of the Hokage's faces.

"We aren't very good parents." she said. "We never picked a name for him."

He chuckled. "No... we didn't." he said looking down at his tiny son. When he looked back up, not more than twenty feet away on another roof, stood his father. His appearance did not differ from when he last saw him. Full leaf shinobi attire, and his arms crossed. He glanced into the widow from the distance, smiling at him.

_Dad... Thank you._

"I think I know what I want to name him." he said, looking down at his son.

"What's that?" she asked.

He glanced back outside to his father standing on the room. His father waved as he turned around and walked off, fading away as he did so, returning back to his dimension.

"Kiyosato. Kiyosato Inuzuka."

Sakura smiled at the name. "I love it."

"Yeah." he smiled outside, where his father's spirit stood but was now vacated. "Me too."

**END**

Well, I said I would end the whole arc in this chapter didn't I? Damn it took a while too! For the record, I DID update the 19th according to my time... but the site says the 18th... and then when I DID try and upload this chapter, I kept getting an error message so I literally couldn't. It's apparently affected the entire site... so it's not just me! I wasn't ditching you guys! As you can see, I was clearly hard at work!

And now starts the era of parenthood. You think this is the end? No way... not yet. But we did cover a ton of ground, and the next few chapters will become more filler than anything else. I know, you hate me, but I don't like just going into stuff without explaining details first. Besides! We've been listening to Kiba's dad, and I know some of you folks can't wait to see some of the mushy lovey dovey stuff that's coming up. =P

Anyway... Jesus this was a big chapter. My Word Processor says 33 Pages by word count xD That's insane. So anyway, if you've been reading this story since the early stages, thank you SO much for sticking with me! You all know who you are. :) Don't think I haven't noticed the regular reviewers either! You guys rock, seriously!

Now then, I hope you have enjoyed this novel-in-a-chapter, because I need a nap or something. Gotta start brainstorming the next chapter. Please review, and I'll see you next time! (And hopefully, next time won't be put off a couple of days because of a site error. -.-)


	23. In the Long Run

AHHH THE BABY'S HERE! THE BABY'S HERE! *Demonic voice* THE BABY IS HERE.

Okay, that might have been a bit overboard.

Anyway, joining me right now is a special guest.

Kiyosato: Hello, author.

Parkway: How are ya, Kiyo?

Kiyosato: Dead.

Parkway: Haha!... Awkward!

Kiyosato: But thank you for writing me in, appreciate it.

Parkway: No problemo. Authors have that kind of power. So tell me, what do you think of this upcoming chapter?

Kiyosato: We'll see if my son's up to the challenge of being a father, and how the family feels now that everything's all calm again.

Parkway: What about that _other_ thing that's coming?

Kiyosato: The other baby?

Parkway: No, not tha- Wait, were you reading the story?

Kiyosato: ... I had to.

Parkway: ...

Kiyosato: Please excuse him, let's start the chapter!

Chapter 22

Today was another standard check up, followed with a few hours of physical therapy. Sakura assured Kiba he didn't have to stay with her today, and he could come back later. He was reluctant, but he complied, and spent his day wandering around with Akamaru with no real purpose or destination.

"Guess we'll just relax at home for a little bit." he thought out loud.

"Arf!" Akamaru agreed.

Finally making their way home, barely stepping away from the door and entering the living room, there was a knock at the door.

He turned and looked out the peephole. His eyes opened as he quickly unlocked the door and opened it.

"Lord Hiashi?"

"Hello, Kiba. Akamaru."

Kiba bowed. "Please, come in."

Closing the door behind the Hyuga, he escorted him to the living room as the elder sat down on the couch.

"Can I get you anything to drink, sir?"

"I'm fine, thank you." He placed a small vase on the coffee table in front of him, with a small bundle of daisies. "This is from Hinata, Neji, and myself. As congratulations for your son."

Kiba sat down in the recliner across from the coffee table. He picked the vase up and took it to the window close by them. "Thank you. I know she'll like this."

"Kiba, I don't normally make house calls. There was something I wanted to ask you."

"Yeah?" he said, sitting back down, giving him his full attention.

"Hinata tells me you... died, during the invasion six months ago."

He nodded. "That's right. I did."

"Do you remember anything in particular? Perhaps... meeting someone important?"

Kiba smiled. "Well, I did find out my father looks exactly like me, just taller and with a ponytail."

"I see. So you did meet your father."

"He couldn't move on. After I forgave him though... I think he did."

"Indeed." he crossed his arms. "Kiba. Did he by any chance mention his past? Old teammates, companions, even how he died?"

"Check, check, and check." he said. "I know Hinata, Shino, and myself are a next generation of you guys, like Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji."

Hiashi gave a rare smile. "Then I can show you."

"Show me?" he asked. _Not another shogi game, please._ he thought

"Please, come with me back to the Hyuga residence. There's something I told myself I'd show you, or rather your family when you were old enough."

He was confused, but he complied. He and Akamaru stood up and left their home with the Hyuga head.

**X X X**

After a long and quiet walk, they finally made their way back to the compound. Strangely it was empty where there was usually training, then he realized it was normally Hiashi and Neji who used those personal training quarters.

"Where's Neji and Hinata?"

"Hinata is on a mission right now." said Hiashi as they ventured into the compound. "Neji is... probably tied up at the moment.

**X X X**

"Look, your food is right here." said Neji.

"I know what food is. Ya gone daft, boy? I can't see well, and I lost a leg, don't mean I can't smell!"

"Ugh." he shoved the bowl in his face. "I don't know why you insist on being so difficult, but my uncle is not here right now. Now eat!"

"Aye? And what are you going to do if I don't, twiggy? How do I know you're not some spy sent by Kakuzu to finish the job? Damn fool couldn't kill me then, had to wait till I was an old bastard to finish the job."

"Kakuzu's dead. Naruto killed him, not that you would know who he is.-"

"Aye so the Hokage's boy killed him did he? I guess Minato's good genes rubbed off on tha boy after all."

"Hokage's boy?" Neji asked, confused.

"Oops! Shouldn't have opened my big mouth. Never mind that, twiggy.-"

"Stop calling me twiggy!" Neji said frustrated. "Just eat your food, Tomomaru. Hiashi isn't here to feed you like-"

"I know that, daft twiggy.-"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Oh dear, seems I hit twiggy's soft spot." chuckled Tomomaru.

His ears perked as he could hear the sound of footsteps. One pair... two... four pairs?

_No. Those patterns... One is Hiashi... I know that sound all too well. The other... the four feet... it's a dog a'right. But that smell... there's no way it could be?_

Finally the door opened. Hiashi stood with Kiba and Akamaru to his side as he examined the failed attempt at feeding the dog.

Kiba's eyes opened widely. It was a large, full-sized German Shepherd laying down on a large dog bed. His eyes were lighter than the average color would suggest, implying he was losing his sight. His left hind leg was gone, and replaced by a wooden peg. Gray strands of fur were common around his face, suggesting his age was quite seasoned.

"Tomomaru, I've told you before Neji is not a spy. You can trust him."

"Ye're too soft now, Hiashi! What if twiggy here were ta pull a fast one on us and he really IS an Akatsuki spy?"

Neji huffed as he walked towards the door, leaving the bowl on the ground. "I'm not sure how your father's companion managed to get along with anyone but him, Kiba, but frankly, he's incredibly aggravating."

Kiba's mouth dropped. "M-My father's?-"

"Kiba? That you, boy?" Tomomaru asked, looking to his general direction but not in the exact location with his tail slowly wagging back and forth, left to right. His accent never faded, still keeping its thickness even in his old age.

Hiashi nodded at him to go in. "Tomomaru. I prepared the food myself... it's safe, don't worry."

"A'right, Hiashi, if you think twiggy here isn't going to finish the job poor Akatsuki couldn't do then I'll listen to ya."

Kiba slowly approached the old canine and sat down next to the bed. Akamaru laid down next to him as he sniffed the other dog's scent from the distance.

"You're... Tomomaru?"

The dog wagged his tail as he forced himself to sit up. His vision may have gone bad, but he could still see at close range how much he looked like his former master. "Aye ya look just like 'im. No mistakin' it. Slap on a bit more hair and a good lookin' pup like mahself and it'll be just like ol' times."

"Arf!"

Tomomaru sniffed closely at Akamaru. "You grew quite a bit as well you have. Ya look just like ya father as I remember."

"You knew Akamaru's father, too?"

"Aye I did. Quite a bit more of us Inuzuka's back then. The litter was much bigger, much stronger back in my day. I knew Akamaru's father for a short while. Good dog. Shame we lost 'im in the war."

"I'm sorry." Kiba said. "But Hiashi brought me here... he wanted to show me something. Did he mean you?"

"Could be." he sniffed Kiba a bit more. He was assured now he wasn't a spy. The dog's paranoia grew everyday since he was recovered from his fight against Kakuzu, thinking anyone besides Hiashi was an Akatsuki spy sent to finish the job. "You have an odd smell about you, pup." he said.

Kiba seemed confused. He couldn't smell anything peculiar about himself, and Akamaru seemed confused as well.

"Death." the old dog said. "The scent is faint, but I can smell it."

It made sense now. "I died when the village was attacked six months ago."

"Did ya? Well that makes sense then, but how'd ya come back from that?"

"I don't know. Apparently everyone who was killed in the invasion was revived also."

"I see..."

"Tomomaru, I saw my dad."

His ears perked up. "You saw Kiyosato did ya?"

Kiba nodded. "He couldn't move on. After I met him... and he told me everything that happened, I forgave him, and he was able to move on."

Tomomaru looked down at the blurry ground with his eyes. "I see." _Aye Kiyo... You left quite a mark on this one you have. So much like you. _

"I think that's why Hiashi brought me to you."

"It is." said another voice.

Kiba quickly shot his head to the right to see an open door. In the doorway stood his mother, with Kuromaru right by her side. Her look of shock was sincere, and something Kiba had never seen his mother do before.

"Tsume." said Tomomaru, struggling to stand, his stance unbalanced due to his peg leg being slightly shorter than his other legs. "It's been a long time, luv." he looked to Kuromaru. "Ya sure seen yer fair share of action, haven't ya old man?"

Kuromaru grunted. "Least I can still see."

"Aye? Least I have both my eyes, ya old sack. What's that ya got under your patch? Got a present for me do ya?" he retaliated

Kuromaru shook his head as Tsume walked over and sat next to her son. There was no mistaking it. Even after sixteen years, she could still smell her long-gone husband on him.

"Tomomaru." she said in a more frail and gentle voice. Kiba couldn't believe this was his mother speaking. Was this matter taking that much of a toll on him? Then again, when he thought about it, he was sure it would be the same thing if Sakura was in her position and the situation was based on them. "I thought you were dead. We all did."

"I would've been had Shibi not found me. I was barely kickin' to begin with. Kiyosato was not as lucky."

"What?" she looked confused. "But he ran away. He defected. Are you saying he-"

"That's why we kept this hidden. I was barely alive when it happened, but I overheard the decision. The rest of my master's team and the Fourth Hokage found me not far from Kiyosato. A member of the Akatsuki named Kakuzu killed him. He died... trying to save me."

Her face was devastated. Kiba didn't know what to say. He had already heard this, but his mother was completely new to this. "Mom?" he asked.

"... I see." she said.

Kuromaru interjected. "A sixteen year old lie brought to surface." he looked at Tomomaru in thought. "Why now?"

"Memory failed ya already, old man? We were still at war, mate. The last thing we needed to do was raise panic in the village we had a couple of goons in black cloaks coming after our higher-ups. I may not have liked it at the time, but it was the right decision in the long run."

_Tch. Blind old fool's tongue is still as sharp as ever. He'll probably take it to the grave with him._ Kuromaru thought as he looked back at his master who was still in a hard to decipher composure.

"Where's little Hana then? Thought the whole family was coming?" asked the old dog.

"She couldn't get away. She's a vet now." Tsume said with a small hint of happiness behind it, remembering the conversation they all had all those years ago about it.

"Aye she did now? Beautiful. World needs more people like her taking care of animal and people. Maybe she can fix old man's little present under his patch."

"You want to lose another leg?" Kuromaru snapped.

"Aye as if ya could! I have three legs and could still do circles around you, ya old bastard!"

"Come on you two." said Kiba. "I know you guys were rivals at one point, but can we please get back to this?"

"A'right, a'right. Tsume?"

She nodded. "Tomomaru, where is Kiyosato's body now?"

"Scattered I imagine. His body was torched by a fire jutsu Kakuzu used, so when Hiashi and Shibi went back the next day, it was gone. I imagine the wind carried the remains of it off."

"Makes sense." she thought, keeping her face as stern as she could. "Is that why we're here?"

The dog nodded, laying down due to the exhaustion from standing and sitting up for so long. "I was there with Kiyosato when you two had... your 'disagreement' we'll call it, yeah? I knew the immediate news would devastate you and the family. When they explained it to me, I didn't go quiet at first, honest, but in time it made sense. Now that you're all older and more mat'ure Hiashi thought it was for the best to finally reveal what really happened."

"I already know." said Kiba.

"What?" his mother glanced at him. "How, Kiba?"

"It's a long story... but basically what happened was..."

**X X X**

Therapy was long and boring, and honestly not needed since Sakura was using her chakra to heal herself ever since she woke up the night after she had the baby. She could even walk on her own without any assistance, but Tsunade insisted she went with standard procedure.

She sat in her bed going through the food the nurses had brought her. Not much to choose from, but it was food at least. She wanted to hold her son again, she missed him so much. She knew he was only one floor down and being taken care of, but she still missed him. Hard to believe that small thing was taking up so much of her attention.

Wait, what was she thinking? Of course it was. It was her son... her and Kiba, they made him together. Sure she had to carry him, restrict her eating habits, confess to her parents about the baby and get the 'talk' from her mother, but in the end, the decision to stay with him was one of the best choices she's ever made.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

In came Shizune, holding the baby Kiyosato in her arms as she approached her bed. "I think he's spent a little too much time away from his mother."

She smiled as she took her son into her arms and held him. He was fast asleep, with a small bubble of saliva escape his mouth. She giggled as she wiped it off of him. No birthmarks yet. Tsume told her they normally don't manifest until they're around six months, so she was excited to see it. Already she could tell, despite being almost a week old, how much he resembled his father. His hair was a medium color brown, and his eyes held the same color as Kiba. There was no mistake they would be nearly identical as her son grew up.

"Another Kiba... I don't know if I could handle that." she said out loud.

"Speaking of that, where is he?" asked Shizune.

"He should be on his way back now. He knows I'm off of therapy by now."

"Oh, I'm sure he's on the way." she replied. "Anyway, I wanted to bring him up here so you could see him. The nurses will be back to take him back downstairs in a few hours."

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, you know... something came up!" she cheerfully said before waving goodbye and leaving the room with a cracked door.

_That's weird... she usually stays for longer than that_ she thought.

**X X X**

"Mom?"

The two Inuzuka's and their companions were exiting the Hyuga compound. Their meeting with Tomomaru proved enlightening to his mother, but seemed to be a repeat, but a reassuring confirmation for him on his father's story. Not that he would suggest his father lied, but it was nice to know they were all on the same page.

His mother just kept walking. She wasn't ignoring him, but how could she be so oblivious to what had happened? Her son died, her husband's murder was kept a secret from her for over fifteen years, and all this time his nin dog had been crashing at the Hyuga residence, right under her nose.

"What kind of mother am I?" she said, finally stopping in the middle of the street they were walking in.

Kiba walked around her and hugged her. "You're my mother! And it doesn't matter about what happened... to me, to dad, or anyone else. I'm still here." he looked up at his mom who was looking back down at him. "And dad was able to move on! He was suffering... for sixteen years, and I can tell you from experience, a few hours in the real world felt like years in there. But now he's finally at peace, mom, and he loves you. He always will. You know he does. He even told me himself!"

She was shocked he had said all that... but it was what she needed to hear. She hugged her son back, ruffling the top of his head.

"Thank you, son." she said.

"Anytime, mom." he hugged her back before letting go. "I'm gonna head off to see Sakura. She's out of therapy right now. Why don't you come by the house next week when she's home?"

"That would be nice, since I haven't seen my grandson yet." she took a step away from him, forgetting to ask him something very important. "What did you name him?"

Kiba smiled. "Kiyosato."

Her back was turned to him, but her smile and happiness was unescapable from Kiba's nose. Just the name by itself, and knowing his name would be passed onto the new generation... It gave her a new sense of hope. That his father would somehow continue to live on in her grandchild, even though he would never meet him.

"I'll see you soon, Kiba." she said before her and Kuromaru puffed away.

He knew she wasn't mad. He looked over at Akamaru who was wagging his tail. It was an accomplishing day for everyone today. And now... it was time to finish it off by spending time with his newly founded family.

**X X X**

It was the best the three could do on such short notice, and to be so discreet meant they couldn't buy anything too fancy that would give it away. But, Kakashi knew his sensei would have liked the small memorial his old team had made for him.

(Flashback)

The sun was setting on the three young Chunin. Kakashi, Obito, and Rin all stood under a large oak, glancing down at the memorial they had made for their sensei. It was a small bouquet of yellow roses and a picture frame, containing all of them. In the middle of the picture was Tomomaru, with Obito riding on top of his back with his goggles on, his left hand holding onto his fur while his right hand was waving to the camera. Rin was to the left with her hands behind her back and a simple smile on her face. Kakashi had an expressionless face on due to his mask as he stared into the camera when it took its shot. Kiyosato stood to the right of Kakashi, his right hand on his shoulder with a side smile on his face. It was their first, and only picture taken together as the short-lived Team Kiyosato, before Minato took leadership of the team.

"This was the only thing they could recover." said Kakashi. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ripped and dented leaf headband. Black thread, clearly damaged from heat, weather, and prolonged usage. He folded the thread to the back of the metal and laid the headband in front of the team picture.

"But that... that just means he left it, right? He's still missing in action, isn't he?" Obito asked, sniffing as he wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

"Obito..." Rin touched his shoulder. "It's been months and all they could find was that. They haven't even seen Tomomaru. We have to... accept that he's gone."

"NO!" he quickly snapped back, stepping back away from his teammates. "How can you just give up like this?"

Rin took a step towards him. "Obito-"

"Why are we making this memorial? Why are we marking a grave, with no body to place it in? He's still out there! He has to be!"

He wiped his eyes to dry the tears coming from his face. "Kiyosato-sensei was a hero. He saw the dangers that even the Hokage couldn't see! He broke the law to try and protect us! Isn't that what being a shinobi is all about? Fighting evil? Fighting hate? That's what he's doing right now! That's why he's not back yet!"

"Obito..." Rin said, defeated.

(Flashback... within a flashback... ooohhh!)

Obito was walking home with a slight limp. He had pushed himself too hard during his training today. The force of his jutsu was too powerful for him to control and it sent him flying. Of course, since he continued to practice until he could get it right, he kept throwing himself back. The fireball jutsu was correct, and powerful enough, but he wasn't keeping his weight in his legs like he was suppose to, thus resulting in his comical fly backs.

"You overdid it again, Obito."

The Uchiha turned around to see Kiyosato standing there with a stick of dango in his hand, the other missing a dumpling already.

"Sensei?"

**X X X**

They had finally entered the Uchiha area. Kiyosato had since finished his dango, but Obito was still finishing his. It was an ironic sight since the Uchiha could shovel down bowls of ramen in mere seconds, but with a small item such as dango he had taken his time.

"I can do the jutsu, sensei. But I can't keep my weight in my feet. I don't know why!"

"You focus too much on creating a large blast of fire that you forget you need to keep your footing, or you'll either lose the jutsu, or you'll lose control of it, and you could potentially hurt everybody in the process."

"I don't want to be dead weight, sensei."

Kiyosato stopped as he noticed Obito staring at the ground, stopping himself.

"Obito?"

"It's true... isn't it? I'm an Uchiha... The clan of elites. But every mission we go on... I'm always the one getting saved. I tried to help Rin last time, and Kakashi got there before me. He always gets there before me."

He stood in front of the young Uchiha and put his hands on his shoulders. "Obito. You're so young. You still have a long ways to go before you can call yourself dead weight. Think about it like this: You haven't even awakened your Sharingan yet. And Kakashi... was the son of my sensei, the White Fang of the Leaf. You're just at a disadvantage. But that just means you should work harder!"

Obito looked up at his sensei with a small smile on his face. "Do you really think I could become that much better if I awakened my Sharingan?"

"Absolutely." he said. "From now on, whenever Kakashi puts you down, you tell him this: I am Obito Uchiha, and I will surpass you once I awaken my Sharingan!"

His young face lit up at his sensei's seemingly brilliant words. He looked up to the sky as he repeated what he had told him to say, pointing to the sky.

"I am Obito Uchiha, and Kakashi Hatake, I will surpass you once I awaken my Sharingan!"

(End Flashback... within a flashback... ooohhh!)

"He wouldn't just die like this. Not Kiyosato-sensei. He'll come back, I know he will!"

"Obito." Kakashi said finally breaking the silence, staring at the picture still. He was kneeling on his left knee, keeping his right leg on its foot. "If you keep complaining about Kiyosato-sensei's disappearance, and don't train, you'll disappoint him when he comes back." he turned to Obito and closed his eyes, symbolizing he was smiling under his mask.

"..." Obito just stared at him. It was... something different, and unexpected. "Yeah... you're right, Kakashi."

The three temporarily sensei-less Chunin glanced at the memorial together one more time before turning and leaving.

(End Flashback)

He broke his concentration when he heard a small rustling of leaves behind him.

"I must be losing my touch. I only just now heard you."

The figure behind him said nothing as it approached Kakashi, still in the same stance he was when he visited the memorial at first, sixteen years ago. Finally behind him, it kneeled down on both knees and wrapped its arms around his neck, bringing its face next to his.

Kakashi turned to the face. "Normally I'm the only one who really knows where this place is, and I like to keep it that way. But-"

"But you'll make an exception for me, just this once, right?" said Shizune. She kept her backward embrace on him as Kakashi dipped his head down in thought.

"Yeah." he looked at the picture of his team again. "I think I can do that."

**END**

So I'm throwing this chapter up right now too. Since I've been banging my head against the wall trying to get the previous chapter up (that whole error type 2 thing got fixed supposedly.), and FINALLY did it, I had time to work on this one... so here you go. :)

So now that we're out of the Pain/Kiyosato arc, I have an exact idea of how this story is going to end. That means more consistent updates! (Granted the site doesn't bug out on me again!)

Hope you've had your filling with the last chapter and this one... cause seriously... wow.

Kiyosato: So wait, does that mean I'm done?

Parkway: You might have a few more appearances. But you're dead, man!

Kiyosato: ... That's your fault.

Parkway: =(

Kiyosato: Anyway, please send this poor fool a review so he can make another chapter soon. He may not look it, but he's quite motivated by them.

Parkway: Cya!


	24. Out and About

Sup guys! Hope you have been enjoying everything! This isn't dragging on is it? Nahhh, course not! Our ninja friends still have quite the tale coming up.

So I was thinking, I haven't seen any stories I've read do this yet... so I'm going to let you guys in on what I plan on doing towards the end of the story. I'm going to let YOU end it. That's right! When the final "chapter" is finished, I will leave it up to YOU to decide the ending. The opposite possibility will be written as an alternative ending, and an epilogue will be written with the ending you decided. (There won't be an epilogue for the alternative ending... obviously.) I could do either or.

Something to think about for the future, so if you have been reading, but NOT reviewing, you best be ready to cast your vote or you could miss your chance! This is YOUR chance to end the story how YOU want it! Keep that in mind!

And for the record, it won't be at this chapter... or the next... it's still a bit of a ways away. Like I said... you'll know when it happens. ;)

Chapter 23

It was good to be up and about in the village. At least for Sakura it was. One year had passed since the birth of Kiyosato, and the family was taking a routine trip to the grocery store. Well... routine for Sakura, perhaps.

"Bread, check." she said as she tossed a full load behind her. It was a dangerous game, shopping with Kiba's girlfriend. Kiba had been a Jonin for roughly a year at this point, been together for almost two years with Sakura, and had even completed an S-rank mission by this time. But nothing he had trained for could prepare him for an annoyingly boring amount of time he would spend in the grocery store, held against his will by the only woman that could match the fierceness of his mother.

"W-Wait! I wasn't ready!" panicked Kiba. He had been carrying two filled brown paper bag by himself. To help 'optimize' their trip, as his lovely mate liked to put it, she had Akamaru carry what appeared to be a saddle with no actual seat on it. Instead, to the sides of him, were two large pouches that could carry groceries. And that's exactly what they did, as the pouches sagged to the ground with every passing moment. They were strong, but this was just pushing it.

With no free arms or paws to grab the now falling loaf of bread, Kiba took the desperate measure and attempted to bite the plastic to hold it, but epically failed as his teeth clanked together and the bread fell to the floor.

"NO! THE BREAD!"

Kiba and Akamaru both stood with eyes wide in shock, before slowly turning their heads up. Sakura was facing them with her arms crossed, eyes closed, and a twitching eyebrow.

She knelt down and picked up the bread, placing it in the completely empty cart she was pushing. Kiyosato cackled as she lifted the bread over him and into the basket. He glanced over at his terrified father and practical uncle and continued his high pitch squeals of joy.

"Glad you think it's funny, buddy!" spat Kiba.

"Of course he does." Sakura looked over to her son. "Doesn't he? Daddy sure looks silly, doesn't he?"

Kiyosato laughed again, but suddenly stopped and began crying.

"What's wrong?" she said lifting him up.

_Dammit... can't... cover... nose._ Kiba thought. "Sakura. He uh... needs to be changed."

"Oh really?" she said, not turning around and holding her son up still. "And I suppose you two are too tied up to change it?" she finally turned around to see the position they were on. Kiba's arms were shaking from the duration of time he had been holding the weight, and Akamaru barely keeping his footing from carrying the weight on his back.

"Well if we weren't buying the whole store I could probably put the bags down and do it! But I'm afraid if I do we'll have to call the fire department to lift the bag up from all the weight we've been carrying around!"

"Who do you think EATS all this food anyway? I eat maybe a tenth of this food at best!" she set Kiyosato into the seat of the cart before getting in front of them both. She failed to realized as she set him, the shopping cart began slowly moving away on its own. "Do I need to remind you why the majority of our mission salary goes to groceries? Or better yet, WHO is responsible?"

Akamaru just whined as a group of younger ninja walked by them, chuckling at the predicament they were in.

"Okay, so Akamaru and I overdo it a little bit. That doesn't mean we can change him, you only have one loaf of bread in your cart! I feel like Choji cloned himself and jumped into my arms!"

"Hmph."

"Oh no!" said Kiba.

"What?" she asked.

Kiba's instincts told him to ditch the bags and chase after the run away cart carrying his boy away. Kiyosato laughed as the cart picked up speed, waving his arms around as the cart edged closer to a wall.

"Run away baby!" he yelled. He used what strength he could and threw the bags up into the air, speeding after the baby. If there was one thing he had improved on in his training was his speed. He was easily one of the fastest ninjas in the village at this point, catching the cart within seconds, and his ever entertained son still in the seat waving his arms around enjoying the ride.

"Phew." he said. "I know your mother's scary, son, but don't do something like that again, okay?"

"Daddy!"

"What the-" he stared at his son. He had just said his first word completely out of nowhere.

Happily he started turning around. "Sakura! He just his first-"

He stopped in speech as he realized something.

"THE BAGS!" he shot back around completely. But there walking towards him with Sakura and Akamaru was none other than Naruto carrying the bags, but he didn't seem to be having much of an easier time with it.

"Jeez, Sakura! What'd you do, put a whole aisle in each bag?" he asked.

"Don't get mad at me." she defended herself. "I'm not the one who goes through most of this in a week."

Kiba chuckled as he scooped his son up in his arms to show Naruto. "So Naruto, have you met the little guy yet?"

"Ah!" he said, placing the bags into the cart before getting in front of the baby. "Kiba is this?-"

"Yep. This is Kiyosato." he proudly declared. "Say hi to Naruto, buddy." he held him up a little ways out towards him. Naruto and the baby were now within inches of each other's faces as they stared down at each other.

"Hi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

Kiyosato laughed. "Goofy!" and then slapped Naruto.

Shocked, he backed up with a tiny red hand print on his left cheek. Kiba just laughed.

"Yep... he's definitely Sakura's kid." Naruto said, holding his cheek. It didn't hurt, but damn, what kind of one year old just slaps a total stranger?

"What's that suppose to mean?" she said, crossing her arms.

_Don't say monstrous strength, don't say monstrous strength, don't say monstrous strength._ Naruto prepped himself. "Uhh well! He's uhh... He packs quite a punch!" he nervously giggled while scratching his head.

"Oh." she replied, completely normal.

"He really looks just like you, Kiba. Man... it's like looking in the past or something!"

"Really?" he looks down at Kiyosato, turning him around and staring at his son's face. He did look almost identical to him. His birthmarks manifesting was the obvious sign he was his, but his hair, eyes, even his face was practically his. It was almost safe to say Kiyosato looked nothing like his mother, except if anything, he would probably inherit her personality. And not necessarily the good parts of it, either.

"Daddy!" he said.

Kiba smiled before handing him over to Sakura. He had enjoyed his conversation with Naruto and such, but his heightened sense of smell was beginning to take the edge on him.

He plugged his nose up as he handed the baby to Sakura. "Here you go."

"Here you go? Why can't you do it? You're holding him!"

"You remember what happened last time I tried it? With my nose? Forget about it. Besides, you're a-"

She was in his face at this point, and not romantic by any means. Naruto knew this stance all too well, as he was sure Kiba did too.

"I'm a _what_ exactly?"

With a cheesy grin on his face, the poor Inuzuka chuckled. "A... much better person for the job than I am!"

"Hmph. That better be it." she took Kiyosato and walked him towards the bathroom, away from the two men and dog.

"Man." Naruto said. "Nothing's changed has it?"

Kiba shook his head. "Nah. Still the same ol' Sakura."

Akamaru stiffly walked to the cart, slowly but surely.

"Ah man! Sorry Akamaru!" Kiba said picking the sacks up off of his back and slowly raising them up while placing them into the cart.

Akamaru felt a hundred pounds lighter. He quickly did a full body shake before barking in his appreciation for being able to keep his back.

"Why was the cart so empty and you guys were carrying all of that?" Naruto asked with his eyes narrowed. It was definitely an odd sight.

Kiba shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me. I never go grocery shopping with her but she _insisted_ I go so I know how much of a pain it is to go shopping for someone like me."

"Sooo Kiba..." Naruto said. "How is it?"

"Huh? How's what?" he asked.

"You know... Having a kid. Living with her, all that stuff."

He shrugged his shoulders. "It's tough to explain."

"Well I mean are you happy at least?"

"Of course I'm happy. I love her more than anything in the world. But it's just something only you can understand. I think it's different for each person. Like, you just know what it is when it happens, know what I mean?"

"Yeah. I think so."

He then got closer to Kiba and whispered into his ear. "Okay, now... What's it _really_ like? You know what I mean, right?"

Kiba looked at Naruto confused. "_Really_ like? What're you talking about?"

"Y-You know!... That stuff people do when they like each other and uh-"

"Oh. You mean sex."

"Yeah! How's sex like!" he loudly exclaimed. An older couple was walking past them and stopped to stare at Naruto. After an awkward moment between Naruto and the elder couple, they kept moving.

"Keep it down, you idiot." he said grabbing Naruto's head in a headlock.

"Ow! Come on, Kiba, can't a guy ask a question?"

He let him go. "Yeah I guess. That's another one I don't really think I can answer. All I can say is if you don't know what you're doing... man, awkward."

He glanced at Kiba. "Wait, did that happen to you?"

"What? No! No way, I'm practically an animal to begin with! Haha!" he chuckled to himself.

A few moments later, Sakura came walking back to them with a freshly changed baby in her arms. She kissed Kiba's cheek. "Thanks for waiting."

"Sakura!" Naruto asked. "That's what you meant, Kiba!"

They both glanced at him confused. "What are you talking about, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

_No Naruto! Don't say it!_ Kiba's thoughts yelled. His face quickly started panicking as he expected the fool to say something along the lines of...

"Yeah! It makes sense now! Sakura, when you and Kiba did it the first time, you didn't know what you were doing right?"

"..."

"Right?"

"..."

"Sakura?"

_**BAM!**_

...something like that.

The fruit section was going to have to go through an extensive clean up before the day was over. If there's one thing Sakura never lost was her inhuman strength. Sure she was still a Chunin, but she was still a student of one of the Legendary Sannin. And it showed, as that single punched launched Naruto into a large stand of melons, the entire pile falling on top of him and essentially covering him.

Naruto twitched as he stared at his old teammate with an old look of fear that once plagued him long ago. "W-Wait, Sakura! I just want to know! Kiba wasn't very descriptive and-"

"Oh, so YOU told him?" she asked Kiba who was slowly backing away from her.

"N-No! Why would I do something like that?" he nervously laughed.

"I can't believe you told Naruto about our sex life!"

"I didn't _tell_ him about it! I just told him I couldn't describe it to him and it would be awkward if he didn't know what he was doing!"

"So he thinks I was the one who didn't know what they were doing?"

"I guess! I didn't say it! Why are you mad at me?" he waved his hands, hoping he would not suffer a concussion and a trip to a fruit stand like his friend.

"Sex!"

Both parents immediately looked horrified as they stared at Kiyosato. The baby was cackling at their responses. Sakura looked down at her son, then up at Kiba.

"Did he just?-"

"Sex! Sex! Sex!"

Sakura covered her son's mouth as her face bled with the red of the blush emitting from her face.

"Gah! No, sweetie, I said _six_. Like the number. Can you say six?"

"Sex!" he laughed again.

"Ah great, nice job, Sakura. The third word he ever says is something he won't ever know about for another ten or twelve years."

She huffed. He had a point.

"Come on, you. We need to find a way to get that word out of his mind." she tugged his hand, Kiba grabbing the cart as Akamaru followed behind them with his tail in between his legs. He didn't like where this was going.

"G-Guys... ?" Naruto said, trapped under a mass of melons as some of the workers came to clean up the mess.

**X X X**

Finally at their home, their unloading of groceries took longer than Kiba would have liked. Did he really eat this much food in a short period of time? I guess it was possible. Guy had taken the liberty to train Kiba one-on-one, teaching him and Lee at separate times and on different days. He had more days off, but the days were much longer.

"How's the unpacking coming, dear?" Sakura asked from the living room. It was nice to give herself a break. Normally the situation would be vice versa, so she felt good giving Kiba an idea of how annoying it got unpacking all that stuff, just for it to be gone in a few weeks. She picked up the remote control and began flipping through channels.

**Channel 1:**

"Well, Steve, looks like another cloudy night here in the hidden leaf. Low humidity and chances of some light rain here in the next-"

**Channel 2:**

"Dee Dee get out of my laboratory!"

"Ooooh what does this button do!"

"NO DEE DEE NO!"

**Channel 3**

"-In this, the blockbuster thriller everyone has been waiting for. Is it a dream? Or is it a dream within a dream? Inception. Coming this Friday.

**Channel 4**

"I've never seen anything like it! The Green Bay Packers are the NFL champions! What an amazing game, I've never seen such a game before!"

"Yes you have." said the other commenter.

**Channel 5**

"Is this enough?"

"I'm sorry, Timmy, but you need fifteen tickets to live." -pulls lever to a trap door-

"AHHH!"

**Channel 6**

"Oh John!"

"Mary!"

"John!"

"Ma-"

**Channel 7**

"Someone got some air."

"Ohh! Snap!"

The two men in the television high fived.

"Still hate you."

"I still hate _you_."

"It's such power, it's raw power."

Suddenly an older man comes in and turns the TV off they were watching.

"Dad what're you doing it's Shark Week!"

The old man took a deep breath. "Okay, here's the deal. Number one: You will fix that fucking dry wall- now. Number two: You have one month to find jobs or you're out on your asses! I will arrange interviews for Monday and you will GO!"

The man on the left could not believe what his father was saying. "Dad? Why are you talking to me like this, I'm your son?"

"I'm not buying that crap anymore!"

The woman, his wife presumably, by his side spoke up. "Today, I saw my own son use a bicycle as a weapon. You yelled 'rape', at the top of your lungs."

"Mom, I _honestly_ thought, I was gonna be raped for a second. He had the _craziest_ look in his eyes, and at one point he said, 'Let's get it on.' "

"That was about the fighting, I am _so_ not a raper!"

_**Blip**_

Sakura decided maybe television wasn't a great idea as she turned it off.

"Hey I liked that movie!" Kiba said from the back.

"Are you done?" she asked. Even she didn't like that long. She got up from the couch, in the crib by the bed she noticed Kiyosato was fast asleep. She stepped into the kitchen and gasped as she covered her mouth.

The dining room that was connected to the kitchen was completely set up, candles, and a decorative red table cloth Kiba brought out when their families came for the holidays. There was a large bowl of rice in the middle, smaller plates of pork, sushi rolls, vegetables, beef, and seafood. On the backside of the table, furthest away from her, Kiba stood up from the table and walked over the Sakura.

"Kiba, did you?-"

"Yep." he said as he kissed her. "You do enough around the house. It's the least I can do." he then took her hand. "Hungry?"

She blushed lightly as she nodded. He hadn't done something this out his way since they had started dating. It was nice to know he still did the small things like this.

**X X X**

Akamaru made himself a small bed on top of the bed. The bed was a full King size mattress, and Kiba insisted since Akamaru was like a brother to him he stay on the bed. Sakura didn't mind, she just made sure he slept in the middle and at their feet so he wasn't in the way. The pinkette sat in bed in large clothes. An older shirt Kiba used to wear but gave to her, and a pair of short shorts. The shirt was at least a large, and she fitted an extra small to a small.

Kiba stepped out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in his mouth and looked around. He looked the toothbrush out. "Where's Kiyo?"

"I put him in his room. He should still be sleeping."

"Okay, just checking." He then put the brush back in his mouth as he walked back into the bathroom and continued his evening ritual. He stepped out a few moments later and crawled into bed wearing a simple pair of shorts and a T-shirt. Both of their headbands were on their respective sides of the bed on a small table next to it.

When Kiba finally settled in and laid down, Sakura leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his neck from the side.

"Can you believe this?" Kiba asked.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Where we're at... It's just made me think how much has happened. Ever since I bumped into you at the ramen shop things have just been happening so quickly."

She kissed his cheek. "You didn't bump into me, Kiba. You ran into me, literally, remember?"

He chuckled. "Yeah. You're right. I remember loosing quite a bit of brain cells from you shaking me."

She giggled. "I know what you mean though. We've come a long way, you and I. Hard to believe almost two years ago we were just a couple of Chunin who had no idea we would end up like this."

He looked over to her. "Not bad, right?"

"Nope. Not bad at all." she slowly moved her hand around his chest. "Kiba, there's something I want to-"

Her question to be asked was interrupted by a loud snore coming from Kiba.

_WHAT? He fell asleep ALREADY?_ she thought. She huffed and turned over, staring out into the sky from her bed. The weatherman was right. Rather cloudy, but the moon still made an appearance every couple of seconds when the clouds would break off.

_Looks like in the end, that silly little wish we made on the Hokage's Monuments paid off._ she thought as her eyes finally gained their weight in, and dozed off into sleep.

**END**

Sooo incase any of you are wondering, the channels were all references... I'm hoping most of you guys know where they're from. Ahh what the hell, I'll just list em just because I can. :)

Channel 1: Nothing crazy there. Just a weather report.

Channel 2: Dexter's Laboratory. Everyone who's seen it knows exactly what that line represents. :)

Channel 3: Just an over exaggerated movie trailer for _Inception_. Nothing really beyond that.

Channel 4: An American Football (I don't wanna say football and confuse any European/Central American readers out there!) announcer talking about the Green Bay Packers winning the last NFL Super Bowl (Which is true! Pittsburgh 25 – 31 Green Bay!)

Channel 5: Family Guy reference. Pretty easy to catch if you've seen enough of the show and are familiar with the episode!

Channel 6: Just a typical black and white romance movie written in the 1930's. Kind of a cheesy line but eh =P

Channel 7: A scene from Step Brothers. I couldn't resist. I thought of channel flipping and KNEW I had to use that xD

Anyway, _**READ THIS PART!**_ When I write the chapter that you can vote on, I will give a VERY specific ending. Know how I usually say "**END**"? Well it'll be different obviously. At the end of the chapter before the final chapter, I'll put "**BUT IS THIS REALLY IT?**" When I put that, you'll KNOW it's time! I'll refrain from updating for a full seven days. I know, it's gonna suck, but I want to make sure everyone gets a chance to throw in their voice. I'll explain more when it actually happens.

And that's about it! Please review, and I'll see you guys next time!


	25. Settling Down

Yo!

... And yep, that's pretty much all I can say right now. Enjoy #24 :)

Chapter 24

The sun entered the room through the open window. The small breeze gently tickled Kiba's face as he turned over on his side to put his back to the wind. His mind was awake, but he refused to open his eyes. He still wanted to stay in bed for as long as possible. He moved his feet around the bed and noticed a distinct lack of a certain kunoichi in his bed. He moved his feet around a little more and found Akamaru was still curled into a ball.

Finally, he gave in. He opened his eyes and sat up in his bed. He stretched and looked over at the clock to the side of the bed.

_9:42am... Okay, so I guess I didn't sleep as late as I thought._

He ran his hand over his friend's head as Akamaru woke himself up as well. Kiba got out of bed and figured Sakura was downstairs already. It didn't help she was a light sleeper, because she was usually the only one who heard the baby wake up and had to take care of him. She could wake up four times in the middle of the night, and he would never notice, much less wake up from it, unless she woke him up by shaking him to help her. Luckily it's only happened a few times.

After a quick shower, wearing only his towel on his waist, he walked over to his closet and stepped inside.

(Flashback)

"Come in." said Tsunade.

Kiba and Akamaru stepped into the Hokage's office and shut the door behind them. As a usual set-up, Tsunade sat in her chair with her fingers linked and Shizune stood by her side.

"You wanted to see us, Lady Tsunade?"

"How's the baby?"

Kiba was taken off guard by the change in topic but he paid no mind to it. "He's... good. Sakura says he looks nothing like her, but I told her he'd probably inherit her personality."

"I see." Tsunade smiled. "That's good. Tell Sakura when she's ready to reassume her training my door is still open to her."

"No problem."

"Kiba."

"Yeah?"

Tsunade stood up and walked over to a cabinet. She knelt down and opened the bottom one, pulling out a small plastic bag.

"This was your father's."

Kiba immediately took the bag and opened it. It was a Jonin vest. Nothing out of the ordinary.

He looked up from the bag. "But I thought my father's body was never recovered?"

"It wasn't. He left this vest as a memento for you. When Fugaku Uchiha and the Military Police Force conducted an investigation at their home, they found his vest in your room. They put it here as evidence, but it was something we never were able to use to help us find him. I figured now you would want it."

"..." _You never told me this, dad. But... maybe it was better this way?_

"Kiba?" she asked.

"Oh. Sorry. Thank you, Lady Hokage." he took the vest out and invested it. It had some wear on it, but nothing too bad at all. He could definitely smell his father on it. It was still very strong, despite such a long time being off of a body. He examined the rest of it, only to come to a stop at the vest's left shoulder blade pad. It was like someone wrote into the vest. He looked carefully and saw the words '... And Justice for All.' edged into the vest.

"Thanks again." he said. He got up and left the mansion, keeping the vest in his bag. He really didn't know if he would wear it, or keep it as something to remember his father by, despite meeting him already.

(End Flashback)

And there he was, staring right at the vest. Of course, he had a fully suited shinobi outfit already, so he decided to take that instead, and leave his father's vest in the back of the closet.

He never really wore the full outfit before. Sure when he was made a Chunin he wore the vest for a short amount of time, but it wasn't the full outfit. This time it was, now that he was a Jonin. He looked at himself in the mirror. It was different. He wasn't really sure what to think yet. He thought it made him look a lot older, as if having a kid didn't already do that for him yet.

He walked downstairs with Akamaru by his side to find Sakura cooking. Normally, any other ninja who knew what was happening, specifically Naruto, would be throwing a fit. He really didn't find her cooking too awful. He believed the stories that she was quite bad at it, but being someone who lived with her, he came to find it had taken a vast improvement.

The smell was definitely convincing her cooking had improved. She turned around giving a small smile to her boyfriend before kissing him good morning. At the table sat Kiyosato in a high chair. He had made a mess of his food, as expected from a one year old. The small table that came with the chair was covered with slow warming milk and a few cheerios.

"Aw man, look what you did, pal?" Kiba said, grabbing a paper towel and wiping the table off.

"No!" pouted the baby.

"No what?" he asked confused.

"He's still hungry, probably." said Sakura as she picked up a pan and began shoveling eggs onto a plate. "Scrambled, right?"

"Oh. Yeah, thanks." he stepped over and picked his plate up. Large portion of eggs, two pieces of toast, and a few links of sausage. Kiba turned and sat his plate down, walking over to the cabinet and opening a scooping out two cups of dog food his mother helped him make, specifically for Inuzuka nin dogs. He placed the food into the bowl and set it down as Akamaru began eating, Kiba then sitting himself and began eating.

"You look so different with that uniform now." Sakura said, finally sitting down to join him with a plate similar to his.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I figured it was time I started wearing the uniform. Can't go around wearing all black forever." he chuckled at his last sentence.

"Yeah, that's true. It looks good on you."

"Thanks. It feels... different."

"Like you're actually growing up?" she giggled. He really did look much older. Full shinobi attire, and only eighteen. Clothing really did a lot for him. As for Sakura, she still looked the same. Luckily she was able to help burn the fat away with her chakra, and since she breast fed within his first year, the weight came off in a couple of months. She didn't mind staying home and watching the baby, because she knew someone had to. She just wanted to get back to missions eventually. She felt so behind after a year already.

"Heh. Yeah, maybe a little bit." he then glanced over at Kiyosato who was feeding a cup of apple sauce into his mouth with his already sticky hands. "But I think he's the one who did it."

She nodded. "Mmm, I think you have a point there."

The next few minutes were quiet as the small family finished their food. Sakura took the plates and put them in the sink. She came back and cleaned off the baby's face before picking him up.

"He looks just like you, you know." she said as she held him.

"I'm starting to see it more and more now."

"Well, you better get ready. You need to meet with some of the other new Jonin, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I want to get there early incase there's a big wait for a table."

"Who all is going? I heard only a few of us made Jonin so far."

He nodded. "Besides me, just Shino, and obviously Shikamaru, since Temari was the one who invited us. I don't know who else is coming."

He stood up and put his chair into the table. "I'll be home in a few hours probably. It's a small get together more than anything else, so I shouldn't be gone too long."

Sakura shuffled her feet as she looked around and then down at the ground. "... Anything else?"

He looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean... is there anything else happening today?"

His expression remained. "Not that I know of. Anyway, I need to get going." he walked up to her and kissed her before waving to his son. "See you guys later." and with that, Kiba and Akamaru were out the door.

Sakura made her way upstairs with a now sleeping Kiyosato in her arms. She walked into their room and sat on her side of the bed. She opened a small drawer and pulled out a small calender. She opened the calender and glanced down at a date she had written down with a red pen.

_Anniversary._ said the small entry.

_And he forgot._ she sadly thought to herself. He had just become so... bland at times. Aside from his treat from the other day at making dinner, he really didn't go out of his way to do anything special since they had started dating. She knew he cared, but how much did he really? He forgot their anniversary, what was next? Her birthday, her son's birthday? Did she have to disappear from the house to get him to notice her?

"I just need to get out, that's all." she gently scooped her boy up, and made her way downstairs and out the door to her destination.

**X X X**

"You're sure it won't be too much trouble?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, no, no trouble at all." said Tsume as she held the sleeping baby in her arms. "Don't rush back. I'm sure you've been cooped up for quite some time in the house."

Sakura sighed. She was definitely right about that. "Tsume. Can I talk to you about Kiba?"

She nodded as she gave her full attention. "Of course, Sakura."

"He's been... not distant, but he just hasn't really done anything special lately. Not just for me, but for the baby, too. I mean, he always comes home when he says he will, I know he works hard because whenever Hinata comes by she always tells me about how Shino and Kiba did this, or Shino and Kiba did that. It's just-"

Tsume placed her fingers on top of Sakura's lips. "It's alright. I know what you mean."

"But then-"

"Sakura, I know Kiba very well. I'm his mother, after all. If there's one thing I know, is that when he puts his mind to something he isn't quite familiar with yet, he puts all of his attention to it. He hasn't been a Jonin for very long. And he's not used to working by himself on his new missions relying on only Akamaru. I don't know about you, but that seems like a big step for one person to handle at such a young age." she sighed but smiled as his traits resembled an all too familiar person in her mind. "He's just like his father."

She nodded, shocked in her mind. Kiba only mentioned his father slightly when she asked him about it. He left a lot of things out, if not almost everything. She didn't press him for information, she figured the trauma of dying once already probably gave him his fair share of scarring, but she knew she had to get him to tell her eventually.

"So he's not?-"

Tsume shook her head. "My son is arrogant, thick headed, jumps to conclusions too quickly, eats way too much, and sometimes leaves the light on, but he's a good boy. And he's definitely without a doubt in my mind, faithful."

Sakura didn't seem completely convinced on her outer appearance, so Tsume decided to reassure her some more. "Sakura. Inuzukas are not... Well, to put it to you simply, we don't have other 'partners' we'll call it."

"You mean you only have sex with one person in your lifetime?"

She nodded. "When Kiba's father died, I was approached by others, don't get me wrong, and they were all very handsome. But the blood of our clan bounds us to our mate. It can never be broken. I could never love anyone like I loved his father. And Kiba is the same way, as is his sister if and when she finds her mate."

_Their blood is bonded? That's so strange... Poor Tsume..._

"Tsume." Sakura said. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, dear."

"What was... the name of Kiba's father."

Tsume looked down at the baby and back up at Sakura, giving a sad smile. "His name was Kiyosato."

"!" said her face. It made sense now. He named their son after his father after he met him. If that was the case, his meeting with his father must have been nothing short of good. She made a mental note to herself to ask him about it later.

"Tsume... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Oh, no, you didn't." she smiled. "I've already mourned his death years ago. He was a good man, and I'll always love him. It's just heartwarming knowing Kiba is slowly becoming more and more like him. The good things, anyway."

"I see." she looked down at her son, still sound asleep despite the conversation. "I won't be out for too long. I'll stop by tonight, if that's okay?

She nodded. "That would be fine. Take your time."

"I will." she stood up and kissed her son's forehead. "Be good for grandma, okay?" she whispered before leaving the house.

**X X X**

"Man, why is everything here so expensive?" Shikamaru complained.

The four Jonin were still flipping through their menus reluctantly. As congratulations for Shikamaru, Shino, and Kiba all being promoted to Jonin at the same time, Temari insisted on treating them to a nice restaurant. She had invited the rest of the ninjas in their year along as well, including Lee and Tenten. Unfortunately, only Naruto and Hinata were able to attend due to all the others being busy on missions and training elsewhere. It was without a doubt, a good-sized party, and would without a doubt, be a large bill to foot.

"Where's Sakura, Kiba?" Shino asked. Hinata sat right by him. Normally she would be holding onto his arm or his hand, but Shino had told her it would be best to keep that shut away when they were around Naruto. Ironically, she didn't feel awkward being around Naruto anymore. They had come to an understanding. They were still good friends, and they had each moved onto different people, though Naruto kept it a secret... mostly because he hadn't met this person yet. Sakura told him she would set him up on a blind date when she had the time. It was a good move for both of them, but perhaps Shino still felt some sense of paranoia she could go head-over-heels for him again.

"Oh. She's watching the baby right now, so she couldn't make it."

"Are you sure that was it?" Shino asked.

"Well, yeah, why else wouldn't she be able to make it?"

Shino wrote down something on a napkin and handed it to him from across the table. When he opened it, his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

_You told me today was the day you two had became a couple. Wouldn't that make it your anniversary today?_

"AH SHIT!" Kiba yelled, causing an immediate awkward silence throughout the entire restaurant. He slowly turned his head to both sides to notice everyone staring at him. Luckily, a man in the back got the attention of everyone else.

"Ladies and gentlemen it is now 3:00 pm. We will begin our late afternoon jazz session. If you have any requests for the band, please leave a note at the front of the stage. Thank you."

"Perfect timing, huh?" Shikamaru sheepishly said as Kiba sat down.

"Yeah... yeah totally perfect timing." said Kiba.

"That couldn't have been good news." said Naruto sitting next to him. "What did that note say, anyway?"

"Uhh!" Kiba quickly crumbled the napkin and put it in his pocket. "Nothing at all! Just an inside joke Shino and I have! Heh. Yep! Man, Shino sure is a comedian when he wants to be, right?"

Shino looked at him with a completely emotionless face.

"See there he is now!"

His look remained unfazed.

"Anyway." Temari finally interrupted. "Sakura couldn't find someone to watch the baby?"

"Oh, no, she just. Well, actually, I uh." he looked over at Shino who just shook his head. "She was just busy!"

"Oh. Well, because I got Kankuro to watch Aki for us. I'm sure he wouldn't have minded taking care of Kiyosato."

_Aki?... Wait a minute, I forgot about their kid, too! Why doesn't Shikamaru ever talk about this kind of thing? Must be a Nara thing._

"If you ask me, I think Kankuro is taking his job as a new uncle more seriously than anything else." said Shikamaru. "He thinks doing funny puppet shows for the baby still gets training in. I think that's just his way of saying he wants to be a part of our little girl's life, but that's not a bad thing in my book."

The music continued to flow in the background. Kiba took a particular liking to it. So much so he thought he had heard the music before, but he figured they were just doing cover songs. Their pianist was particularly familiar. An older looking fellow. But he couldn't quite put his finger on who he was.

Their meal dragged on. Food and drinks were ordered and it seemed to have been going by smoothly. Catching up was always fun. Kiba and Naruto teased Shikamaru about never telling anyone about their daughter, and Temari's constant annoyance at how her husband failed to mention stuff to his friends.

"So tell me, _honey_." said Temari with an obviously annoyed tone. "Do you tell your friends anything about your family? Or is this a new thing to them?"

"I don't _not_ tell them anything, Temari, they just don't ask." Shikamaru shrugged.

She huffed, obviously bothered by it. Hinata and Naruto giggled at their little argument, which seemed to be common around the village. They were obviously meant for each other, but Shikamaru could never get a moment's peace sometimes without him not doing something, or Temari wanting him to do this.

_Sometimes I wonder why I got married... it's such a drag sometimes._ Shikamaru thought.

As the ninjas finished their meal, Kiba failed to notice the music had stopped. He quickly got out of his seat and walked up to the stage to talk to the pianist, whom he still could not put a finger on as to who he was.

"Be right back guys! Hi, um, sir?"

The man who was packing up his sheet music into a small bag turned around. He was of average height, and had a light brownish hair color. He wore a professional suit, black jacket and slacks, with a red button-up shirt underneath with a black tie. The interesting thing were his sunglasses. Purple frames.

"Yes, how can I help you?" he said. He had a different way of speaking. He sounded like Tomomaru, but not really. He couldn't tell where he was from, but he was obviously not from around this area, or country more than likely. His accent seemed thinner, much easier to understand to him.

"Well go on then, if you have somethin' to say, go on and say it." said the man as he resumed his packing.

"I listened to what you guys played. I really liked it and... I was wondering-"

"If you're lookin' to book, you'll need to let us know ahead of time. We're actually heading off tomorrow for a wedding we are." he said back.

"Sir, I have a huge, unreasonable request that I should probably not even ask, and-"

"Then don't ask it." he turned around. "Ah I'm just playin'. Go on then, what is it?"

"I can't remember who you are, but I know I've seen your face before. I have a girlfriend. Our... anniversary is today... and I forgot. I guess I'm sort of pulling a fast one on you, but-"

"S'ok. I get what you mean." he said.

"Wait, you know what I'm?-"

"You forgot your love's anniversary, and you want to make it up to her by asking me to play a piece. That sound about right?"

Kiba scratched the back of his head with a big grin on his face.

"Arf!"

"I think I get what the dog's saying." said the man. "Alright, here's my rate. For every hour I-"

"I-I don't... have a lot of money."

The man crossed his arms. "Well, I'm afraid I can't do much for you then." he finally picked his bag up and began walking before Kiba stopped him by jumping in front of him.

"Wait! Wait, please!"

"Look mate, I can't go around doing free shows just because some guy forgets his love's anniversary. That's not my problem." he said walking past him.

Kiba quickly followed him outside, ruffling through his pockets and pulling out all the money he had. "Wait!" he ran up to him again. "This is all I have on me."

The man looked at his money. He wasn't familiar with the exchange rate, but he could tell he wasn't nearly enough. Kiba had a desperate look on his face. As if he were telling this man his entire life story with a mere glance of his eyes. The man sighed. "Alright. Tell me what you want. What song, what time, and the location of the venue?"

Kiba smiled. "Really? Alright! Okay, it's going to be in the fields right outside the village. Don't worry, I'll show you where it is. And I only need one song. You see..."

**X X X**

Girls liked shopping, right? By themselves, maybe not so much. She felt that jewelry stores popped up only today and would be gone tomorrow, because she had not seen so many before. Especially on today, their anniversary.

_Ugh! That man!_ she thought. She went from being sad to just plain upset. She thought this day out to herself, since all of her friends were busy, would be nice. Some fresh air, some walking around, some time to herself. Except all she could think about was Kiba, and how she wanted to whack him over the head with the frying pan she used to cook his breakfast that morning.

"Two years!" she said out loud to herself, not noticing the shadow approaching behind her. "How can you forget? It's not like we just started going out! I don't even make a big deal out of the monthly ones! But once a year isn't hard to remember!"

"Um, Sakura?"

"WHAT?" Sakura shot around agitated to see Hinata staring at her with a now fearful expression.

"Oh!" she quickly changed her face. "I'm so sorry, Hinata! I'm just... never mind. What's up?"

"Umm... It's okay." she put her index fingers together. "Shino and I were wondering... if you would like to join us and the others. We're all hanging out over in the fields, just reminiscing and stuff."

She blinked. That was rather forward of her. Then again, ever since her and Shino started seeing each other, she noticed she wasn't nearly as afraid. Looks like Shino is a much more encouraging person than he appears to be.

"Sure, Hinata." she said, trying to keep her mind off of Kiba. "I think that would be great."

**X X X**

Sakura didn't remember the walk being as long as it was. Then again, they had hardly spoken at all. And she was beginning to wonder how long this little shindig they were doing was going to last. It was already dusk, and she knew she had to go pick up Kiyosato in a few hours.

"Hinata? Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Um. Yes, everything's fine." she nervously said.

"Are you sure?" she figured she'd start guessing. "Is everything okay with you and Shino?"

"Y-Yes. There's no problems. It's just that, um."

"What?"

"... Kiba's there with them."

Sakura folded her arms. "Oh, really? So I guess while he's there partying with his friends he doesn't expect me to show up?" she stepped in front of Hinata, who had stopped at this point. "Let's go, Hinata."

But when she turned around, Hinata was gone. Completely vanished.

"Hinata?" she called out loud. But nothing. "Maybe she went to go get something."

She decided to continue on her own. More than likely, the small light in the distance was them, and her soon to be doomed boyfriend.

**X X X**

As she approached the light, she could see a small stage that was set up. On it, was a tall lamp, beneath it was a man, sitting at the bench of the piano, playing a particular riff, over and over. She couldn't tell if he was practicing, or if he was waiting for something. And he looked so familiar! Who was he?

She got closer to the pianist, who turned his head and noticed her. "Hello there, luv. You must be the one he was telling me about."

Her face was confused. "The one? What do you mean?"

His face looked behind her, and she turned around. When she turned completely, she saw Kiba, standing right in front of her.

"!" she stepped back from being startled.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey..." she replied. "Kiba, did you?-"

"Mhm." he said. "Wasn't easy, had to pull some strings, get this place cleared out, not to mention-"

He was interrupted by her arms wrapping around his neck as she hugged him. "You remembered... Thank you."

"Sakura." he gently pushed her off him and faced her. "I didn't remember. I completely forgot... and I'm sorry. I'm a pretty lousy boyfriend, you don't have to remind me."

The man took that as his cue. Playing his measure one more time, he finally began the song, clearing his throat before singing the lyrics.

_There's a calm surrender  
To the rush of day  
When the heat of the rolling world  
Can be turned away _

"Kiba, it's okay."

"No, Sakura, it was no excuse for me to be like this. I've been distant... I haven't meant to, but I have. Things with my father, becoming a Jonin, I don't even know when it all fell through. I've just had too much on my mind, and I guess I thought me and Akamaru could handle all of it on our own."

_An enchanted moment  
And it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior  
Just to be with you _

"Kiba..." she touched his cheek with her hand. The heated feeling came rushing back to him, right when they were just becoming close. Where did that come from? "I see you all the time now, carrying something you think only you can carry. All I do is watch, and it tears me up inside, because I know that you're hurting."

"Sakura..." he said, pulling her towards him, locking them into a long kiss.

_And can you feel the love tonight?  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest?  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best _

They finally let go. Sakura spoke up first. "But I understand now. You don't tell me because you don't want to. You're just not ready, and I know how that is..."

"No, Sakura, that's not true. Not anymore. My father... he told me about how he died. He asked me to tell him my life story, so I told him mine. After... I asked him for his. I just couldn't bring myself to say it, because the image of it happening hurt so much."

"Does it still hurt?" she asked.

_There's a time for everyone  
If they only learn  
That the twisting kaleidoscope  
Moves us all in turn  
There's a rhyme and reason  
To the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager  
Beats in time with yours _

Kiba gave a quiet swallow as he started shaking. _I can do this. I know I can!_

"Kiba?" she asked.

"No..." he said as he slowly began lowering himself. He brought his left leg to a kneel as his right one remained on its foot. He took her left hand into his and looked up at her. "Not anymore."

Sakura's heart started thudding in her chest like it had never done this before. She realized what was going on now. His stance, the music, everything. Was he really going to... ?

"Sakura Haruno... with you, I can do anything. You give me so much power, so much safety, and so much love. You've done so much for me, and you continue to be there for me when sometimes others don't know things are bothering me. You get me... and you love me. You really love me. Just the way I love you." he finally took his chance and reached his free hand into his pocket to bring out a small black case.

"I'm not afraid anymore, Sakura. With you... only you... it all goes away. I know now, more than ever, I don't have to carry the knowledge and loss of my father alone anymore." he then preceded to open the small black box. Sakura covered her mouth up as it opened at what she saw. She knew it. But she still couldn't believe what was happening right in front of her. A platinum ring, three oval stones, her birthstone. The larger stone in the middle with the two smaller ones to the side.

"I don't... have to do anything alone anymore..." he then looked up at her.

"Sakura... Will you marry me?"

Her hands dropped to her sides as her mouth stayed open. He actually asked her. She knew it was coming. In the back of her head, she knew it was coming. She couldn't say anything. No, she knew what to say. But she physically couldn't bring herself to do it. _Dammit! Why is this so hard?_

She finally gathered up enough strength as a hot stream of tears began flowing from her eyes to the ground. She took her ring finger and slid it into the ring as it fitted itself snug around her finger. She could see Kiba smile now, and by condition, she was now smiling, too.

"Kiba..." she took his hands and raised him gently up to face her.

"Nothing... would make me happier then to become Mrs. Sakura Inuzuka."

"Then does that-"

"Yes." she giggled as she pulled her now fiancee into her arms as they shared their first kiss together as bride and groom to be.

_And can you feel the love tonight?  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest?  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best _

As their kiss finally broke, they turned to face the pianist, still playing away. As he finished the last words of the chorus, he smiled over to Kiba. He mouthed the words 'one more time' to him before playing his piece one more time. Kiba wrapped his arm around Sakura as they stood side by side and watched the man play his final measure together

_And can you feel the love tonight?  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest?  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best _

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

_Believe the very vest_

The man stood up as he cheerily bowed at the edge of the stage, receiving the two claps from the only two people watching his performance. Kiba let go of his fiancee and walked up to him as they shook hands.

"Thank you so much for doing this."

"Don't worry about it, mate. Pretty thing you have there. Don't let her go." he then let go and began walking back towards the village.

"Hey, wait, sir! What about the piano?" he looked over at it. It was huge, easily worth thousands.

"Oh, that thing? Keep it. Wedding gift from me. Also, be sure to look inside the piano. I left something for you there."

"Hold on!" he said. "What's your name?"

The man didn't respond as he picked his hand up and waved as he disappeared up the trail back towards the village.

Kiba sat down at the piano and opened up the top like he was told. Inside he found a note.

_Kiba,_

_Today I found out it's not just about money. Music is something we all need to enjoy and appreciate, and not take advantage of our gifts and try to milk money for it. Seeing your determination made me see how moving and inspiring it truly is. Thank you, and good luck._

_Reginald Kenneth Dwight (AKA, Sir Elton John)_

Kiba sat there for a few minutes. Where had he heard that name before?

He decided it didn't matter. More importantly, what was he going to do with a new piano that he had just left?

Sakura came and sat next to him on the bench. "Well, at least now if one of us decides to play this thing, we'll be able to practice."

He smiled. "That's true."

They both simply sat on the bench, and stared down at the keys of the piano. So it was late, the day was long, the baby was still at Tsume's house, but it was needed. _This_ was needed. Now, more than ever, nothing had made Kiba feel more like a man than right now. She was his world, and he, to her, was just as much.

**END**

Ohhhhh baby! I HAD to use "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" by Elton John. And you know what? I figured, why not use Elton John himself! Of course... I never really _did_ consider how he would look if he were to be drawn in anime. Oh well. But yay, they're getting married! And we got to get a little bit of insight on how the new Nara family is coming along.

Anyway, some of you may be wondering, "Ah man, Parkway, this is great and all, but where's the action? Where's the adventure? Hell, where's that super cool voting thing you said you'd let us do?"

No need to worry! It will all come in time, I promise! I can tell you that this next chapter will be the LAST filler chapter before we see some awesome stuff pick up. So if you think it's starting to slack, stick around, because it's getting ready to pick back up! Speaking of time... I didn't really have a lot of that these past few days. But what matters is it's up! And I'll be going to bed... now! Please review, and I'll see you guys next time!


	26. No Turning Back

Okay you guys, we're starting to get into the home stretch. Time to bring in the final baddie! Thanks everyone for being so patient with me. I promise, there's not much more left, and I plan to make the last chapters count!

So let's do this!

Chapter 25

It was a good thing Tsume never sold any of the cribs or baby items she had when she had her children. It made taking care of her grandchildren that much easier. She had about half expected Sakura to not come back, thinking it was good for them to be alone. Hopefully everything had worked itself out.

The baby remained quiet as it drank away at the bottle in the crib, looking up at the same baby mobile Kiba had grown up staring at when he was his age, though she wasn't sure if he could remember that far back.

Kuromaru walked into the room to join his master as he watched her stare at her grandson. It was nice to see her spirits lifted. He of all beings knew what she had been through. He sniffed the air once more as he sat next to his master.

**X X X**

He was fast. He drew closer every second. He couldn't believe how easy it was to breach through the walls and go completely unnoticed as he locked onto where she was. Taking her in broad daylight would be foolish. Discretion, the art of... heavy negotiation would have to suffice in this case.

As he leaped onto the roof of the Inuzuka home, he listened in to hear the sounds of a baby and a creaking chair almost directly underneath him.

_Looks like the intel was right_ he thought. _She did have his child. This could be easier than I thought._

He quickly sliced a hole into the roof, dropping down through onto the wooden floor of the living room. Completely empty, but he felt chakra nearby. Definitely upstairs. He quickly ran towards the staircase and up, jumping to the walls as he rushed across the wall towards the room he had felt the signatures emit from.

**X X X**

"He's here."

"I know." she said.

The moment she finished, the unsheathing of a katana was heard, and a long blade had already been flying down towards Tsume's head. Without looking, she caught the blade between her two fingers, never looking away from the baby.

"It makes sense now why you came here first." she said. "You know you couldn't take her yourself. You came here thinking you would snatch up the baby and use him as bait."

She then turned her view to the man wielding the sword. It was him without a doubt. The gray high-collared short-sleeved shirt, the black pants, the blue bottom robe with the purple knot as a belt.

And the Sharingan.

"Why now?" she asked.

"After some research, and some old files from the leaf, I found the perfect blood type I need to mix in with mine."

"What? What are you saying?" Tsume demanded, jumping away from him and in front of the crib. Kuromaru took to her side as his master drew a kunai.

"I, Sasuke Uchiha, am restoring the Uchiha Clan. And there is no better catalyst for my embargo than the girl who used to grovel at my feet when we were children."

"You're a little late, traitor. She is one of us now." she took a stance.

"You picked the wrong person to fight, Inuzuka."

"And you picked the wrong room to die in!" she flipped her kunai back as her and Kuromaru afterimaged.

**X X X**

Maybe it would have been nice to inform Kiba's mother that she was going to be out the whole night. Well, more or less, out for most of the night and came home to try and move a piano into the house in the middle of the night. They weren't sure what they were going to do with it, so they just found a place for it in the living room.

Of course, the happier than ever couple wasn't downstairs. Sakura stretched as she sat up in their bed, covering her still naked self in the sheet. She completely forgot that they fell asleep like rocks right after they were... 'finished.' She leaned over Kiba who was still sleeping and rested her head on his.

"You awake?" she whispered.

Kiba groaned as he stuffed his face into his pillow. The mind was awake, but as usual, the eyes weren't quite ready yet.

"Come on, silly, we need to pick the baby up from your mother's house."

He groaned louder, like a kid who didn't want to get up to go to school as he rolled over onto his face completely.

She sighed and got up herself. She noticed Akamaru wasn't with them and checked Kiba's side of the bed. Nothing. She got dressed and walked downstairs to see the nin dog staring at the door, his tail pointed straight across as he seemed in deep focus to what was on the other side of the door.

"Akamaru? Are you okay?"

He gave a low growl, not paying any attention to what she was saying to him. She decided now would be a good time to wake up Kiba.

"Hey." she said, shaking him awake after getting upstairs to their room. "Akamaru's doing something."

"W-Wha? Oh. Yeah he just needs to go out... Here boy." he lazily replied, still face first in the pillow.

"Get up!" she then resorted to one of the cruelest things you could do to a sleeping man; turn the lights on.

"AH! HEY! WHAT THE HELL!" shouted Kiba as he shielded his eyes from the bright light.

"Kiba, Akamaru's doing something I've never seen him do before. Can you go check on him?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah okay." he yawned, getting up and putting on his clothes that had been tossed around the bedroom the night before. Finally heading downstairs he saw Akamaru still in the same position as when Sakura found him. He stopped behind him and closed his eyes as he slowly inhaled the air.

"Kiba?" she asked. He didn't respond. He was focusing on something.

Suddenly his eyes shot open. "MOM!"

**X X X**

"We need to tell the Hokage!" said Sakura who was barely keeping up with Kiba, speeding down the road. The five miles that separated the two houses felt much longer than usual.

"No. There's no time! I need to check it out first before we do anything!" _And if that smell is what I think it is... No. It can't be._

Finally, he skidded past where his old house used to be. He stopped and took in another sniff.

"Okay, I smell her." he looked at Sakura. "You can go get the Hokage while I figure out what's going on. If not, then I need you to help me cover an exit."

"An.. exit? Kiba, will you please tell me what's going on?"

"Someone's here, and they broke into the house."

"What about Kiyosato? Can you smell him?" her panic finally began catching up with her. Not only was her soon to be in-law inside, her son was as well.

"Sakura." said Kiba in a stern voice. "The scent is strongest upstairs. Go around the back, and meet me in the living room. When we do, go through the downstairs and I'll check up."

"Kiba, I'm scared. What's in there? Can't you tell me?"

He shook his head. "Frankly, I'm following my nose completely on this one. I have no idea what is inside other than the smell of... well, let's just hurry up and get inside."

She nodded her head. After he briefly ran through the plans once more, Kiba stood at the front door by himself. He insisted Akamaru went with Sakura to keep her safe. He knew she was scared, but he had a feeling he couldn't handle this whole thing by himself.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a key to the old house he had grown up in. He slowly inserted the key to the keyhole and turned it, slowly opening the door and stepping in.

The inside was a mess. Broken glass, the couches were torn apart, and plates and full shelves were scattered across the house.

_This wasn't an invasion... Someone was after mom. __There was definitely a fight,__ I can still smell her... but it's scattered.  
_

He drew a kunai out as he heard a sudden movement, but calmed as he saw Sakura step into the living room with him, placing her hands over her mouth at the sight. There was obviously a fight here, but it was unsure to tell who was the victor just by the sight alone.

Kiba looked at her, nudging his head to the right. She nodded as her and Akamaru took to the room downstairs and began searching, Kiba heading up stairs. As he walked up the staircase, the railing was completely taken off, and a long line of the wall was ripped right off. Almost as if some kind of sword, or current had burned its way into the wall. He opened the first room where the scent was strongest. He stepped inside and found it to be empty. On the ground he saw small dried patches of blood, along the ground and on the bars of the crib. He examined the inside of the crib and found nothing. From the looks of it, the blood came from outside the crib... so he assumed the baby was at least okay. But this whole thing was still bothering him. The house was deathly still, but the scent of blood and sweat littered the entire compound.

Then his nose went off the fritz. A new smell he was all too familiar with. Sakura's. And fear.

**X X X**

"Tsume!"

Sakura and Akamaru quickly ran to the mother of the man she loved. She was unconscious and tied up to a chair. Barbed wire wrapped tightly around her, her head dropped down to her chest. She was clearly injured, but after checking her vitals quickly, Sakura could tell she wasn't dead. To the side of the chair was Kuromaru with his legs tied together. The dog was fully awake, but was conserving his energy, as if he were preparing to break out prior to them showing up.

"Sakura... You need to leave." Tsume said groggily.

"What?" she replied. "Tsume, where is Kiyosato?"

"Behind you, pup!" said Kuromaru.

The door to the room she entered in had shut behind her. A heavy drop of cold sweat rolled down her back as the air in the room dropped an easy twenty degrees to her. The echoes of her son's crying was the only thing that brought her back to reality as she slowly turned around to see her son in the arms of the last person she would ever expect to see again.

"Well, well, Sakura. You certainly have been busy lately."

Her face was petrified. Words wanted to escape. Screams wanted to be shouted, but she couldn't find power to fuel any action. Not while this nightmare stood in front of her. Not again.

"S... Sasuke?"

He face was as emotionless as ever. "Had I not seen the birthmarks, I would have never been able to filter down the possibilities of who to come after. But..." he slowly stroked he face of a wailing Kiyosato. "I should thank Kiba for bearing this child. It only proves my theory even further."

"Did you do this?" she asked, not even trying to hide her fear. It was too much, all of her emotions came flying back. Why? It had been five years since he left the village. She was engaged to Kiba, hell, she had a kid with him. How could this be happening? Why did she feel so weak?

"The Haruno clan have a certain ability that occurs only within certain members that carry a particular blood type. In place of a kekkei genkai, is something even greater: A blood catalyst."

"A catalyst?"

"Your blood type is O. Members, females to be precise, carry the ability to guarantee a child to be granted the kekkei genkai of the father." he looked down at the baby he was holding. "This child, for example, will be guaranteed the kekkei genkai of the Inuzuka clan... a true waste."

"Is that right?"

Sasuke closed his eyes as he opened them, activating his Sharingan. With his free hand, he quickly unsheathed his sword and swung at a one-eighty, slicing into an afterimage of Kiba as the faint picture faded away.

"I always was faster, Sasuke." said Kiba, behind him again and in front of Sakura. Sasuke turned around and backed up a couple of steps.

"Kiba... It's been a while."

"I was okay with that." he replied. "I suggest you hand my son back to me, release my mother, her companion, and I may let you live long enough to explain yourself."

Sasuke scoffed. "You are of no concern to me. You're completely beneath me, Kiba. On a bedrock where I am mountains above you."

"It shows. I only made a circle around you without you touching me, mister 'rookie to beat.' "

"I'm restoring the Uchiha clan. And I'm going to use Sakura to begin re-population."

"Yeah? I don't think we see eye-to-eye on that one." he snapped back.

"Arf!"

"That full shinobi attire only shows how much of a pawn you are to the leaf. How easy you are to fall for their lies. When I rebuild my clan, the village will know true justice for their actions."

" 'When'? I don't think you've heard a word I said, and that makes me a little sad." Kiba said, his cockiness beginning to get the better of him. "You say I'm beneath you, and you're so much higher up than I am. But I've done more than train since you betrayed this village, Sasuke. I have a family, I have something of my own to protect. That gives me a hell of a lot more power than you'll ever have."

"No." Sasuke said. He closed his eyes, opening them to reveal something Kiba nor Sakura had never seen before. His eyes were completely black in the background. In place of his iris were three red intersecting ellipses. "It doesn't."

"Sakura." Kiba said. "Get out of here. Leave Sasuke to me."

"What?" she said. _There's no way Kiba can beat him. Not like this. He's holding Kiyosato in his arms, he has us cornered. What can we do?_ she thought to herself as Kiba took a step forward. "Kiba!"

"Akamaru." he looked over at his companion, who was already ready to fight before he even said anything. "We need to get Kiyosato away from Sasuke. You know what we gotta do, right?"

"Arf!"

"Alright, good."

"Fool. I've already won. If you pursue this, I'll erase you and your companion from existence."

"I don't quit." Kiba said, rushing at Sasuke with full speed and a kunai drawn. "When I have people to protect!"

"Kiba! Stop!" shouted Sakura, but it was too late. Sasuke closed his eyes again, opening them and gaining a focus on Kiba.

"Tsukuyomi."

Kiba noticed as the world around him changed completely. Sasuke was still there, but everything was gone. The house, Sakura, his mom, even Akamaru and Kiyosato who was in Sasuke's arms, were completely gone. He could hear Sakura's shout for his name quietly echoing into the sky as he slowly adapted to his new surroundings.

"Where the hell are we?" he growled.

"We?" he smirked. "You're inside my Tsukuyomi. This world is mine, and you were trapped the moment you looked into the Mangekyo Sharingan."

Kiba looked around. The sky was red, the clouds were black, and the trees around them were white. They were in an open area of where they were, but it still didn't take the tingle out of his back. Everyone was gone.

_Genjutsu... I think Kurenai-sensei told me about this when Itachi and Kisame invaded a while back. I gotta be on my toes. Just need to convince myself it's a Genjutsu and I'll be alright._

"Now then." said Sasuke. "I'll take you down quickly."

"We'll see about that!" Kiba yelled as he charged to Sasuke. Just as his drawn kunai was about to sink into his chest, he was pulled away. When he finally stopped, he was planted against a tree, no restraints, nothing. Just mere force keeping him attached to the bark.

"What the hell is this?" he asked out loud.

He then felt the hot piercing of a blade enter his stomach. He cringed loudly as he looked down to see a sword entering his stomach, wielded by Sasuke.

"You... You fucking pussy! Using Genjutsu to fight me!" he weakly said.

His taunt fell on deaf ears as several other swords found ways into his skin. It felt worse than when he was killed by Pain, simply because the pain was everywhere. He closed his eyes, hoping it would help alleviate the pain, but upon opening them, it was made even worse. The entire open area was filled with identical copies of Sasuke, all with drawn swords, inching closer towards him.

_It's just a Genjutsu! Genjutsu! I need to calm the hell down!_

It was such a real feeling, though. It was agonizing. Sasuke was never this powerful. What happened? How did this happen? Was he really this powerless to stand against him?

And just as quickly as it began, he suddenly woke up. Everything was back to normal. Or so it seemed. He slowly picked himself up, but was helped up along the way. There in the same room he had just fallen in was Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei?" he weakly said. He looked at himself. No wounds, no cuts, nothing. He was totally fine. That Genjutsu left his mind heavy though, he could feel it.

"Slow down, Kiba." he slowly guided him to standing up.

Suddenly, Kiba's strength returned as he frantically turned around. "Sakura!" he turned again, to the side, then to his next. "Kakashi-sensei, where is everyone?" he desperately asked.

"Your mother, Kuromaru, and Akamaru are perfectly fine. Sakura however, is gone."

"Sasuke!" he growled.

"I know. ANBU informed me of his exit of the village. He was definitely in a rush, as he took no precaution in covering his leave. Sakura was spotted with him on his back, and I'm assuming since I did not see your son with you or your mother, he has him too."

Kiba fell back down and sat there, looking down at the ground.

"They're gone... I can't believe I let them go! Sasuke was... He was right fucking there! Why couldn't I stop him?"

**X X X**

Several hours later, and after a long discussion with the Hokage about the situation at hand, a final decision was about to be made about what was going to be done.

"You do understand the risks of a pursuit, don't you Kiba? You remember the first time you went after Sasuke?" she asked.

"I'm not going off to rescue Sasuke. I'm going to bring my fiancee and my son home!"

Tsunade sighed, but she smiled. It tore her heart to see Sakura gone, especially kidnapped for that matter. But regardless of what happened, she knew there was only one person who could bring her back. And that man was standing right in front of her.

"You also understand I cannot send you on this mission alone? You will need a team."

He nodded. "I'll take all the help I can get."

"Good, then we won't have to waste any time."

"Waste time? What do you mean?" he asked.

"Come in!" she said.

The door opened, and when Kiba turned around, he saw three figures he was never happier to see standing in front of him. And nothing gave him more hope than to see three thumbs up in his general direction.

Lee, Guy, and Naruto. Though Lee and Guy kept a more calm face, Naruto was bursting with excitement.

"Lady Tsunade, you picked them?"

"On the contrary, son" Guy spoke up. "We insisted! Kiba, as far as I'm concerned, you're an honorary member of Team Guy, and a great student of mine. I couldn't let myself see you off without accompanying you on this youthful experience!"

"Kiba. For almost two years you and I have sparred and trained together magnificently. You are a remarkable ninja in every sense of the word, and for that, I will do everything I can to ensure that we WILL bring Sakura back." Lee ended with a smile and a nod as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah!" Naruto said, standing right in front of Kiba now. "Listen, Sakura is close to me. Like a sister. And Sasuke... well, when grandma told me about Sasuke coming back and taking her, I had to come with you! No questions asked!"

"Arf!"

"No doubt, boy."

"What'd he say?" Naruto asked.

"He said we have some of the biggest goofs coming along with us for the ride. But, some of the best."

Kiba turned around and faced Tsunade with a hopeful smile on his face.

"Let's do this!"

**X X X**

"Ah come on, Naruto, what is it?" Kiba asked, annoyed and haven't even left the village yet. This whole time Naruto had been at Kiba's house he kept mentioning to him how he had a cool trick he wanted to teach him. Kiba tried to ignore it as he packed up really quick, but it was starting to bother him. Even more so that as soon as he gave in and asked about it, Naruto said he wasn't sure he was ready for it!

He tossed his vest off and entered the closet of his bedroom. He knew what he was going to do. He walked to the back of it and grabbed his father's vest. He examined it to make sure it was the same one he had received. The edgings were unmistakable.

"Dad... Watch me."

He put on the vest. A perfect fit. He grabbed a few more essentials and placed them into the pockets of his vest and headed downstairs where Akamaru and Naruto were waiting for him.

"You finally finished?" Naruto asked. "Come on! Let's go!"

"Will you shut it? We're going. I just needed to grab something."

The two ninja exited the house into the light of day. Kiba locked the door but left the key under a bush next to the door. He had told his mom to come by and pick it up once she was out of the hospital. She took a minor set of injuries, much to his surprise. He was glad his mom could still hold her own, even against someone like Sasuke, he knew she didn't let herself be beaten so easily.

"So... Are you going to tell me about that trick?" Kiba asked again.

Naruto sighed. "Honestly, Kiba? I'm not sure you can handle it."

"Oh, give me a break! I can handle anything you throw at me! I'M the Jonin here, Mr. Genin!"

"Fiiine. Later though. It's going to take a while."

Finally they made their way to the main gate, where Lee and Guy had been waiting for them.

"Glad you boys decided to show up!" Guy said with enthusiasm. "Now then, since our old pal Sasuke didn't cover his tracks very well when he left, ANBU was able to get a lead on to where he is heading."

"Where's he heading?" Naruto asked.

"He's heading towards the Land of Lightning. Or at least in that general direction. Why, I'm not sure. But that was our last report from about an hour ago.

"Wait." Kiba said. "Sasuke worked with Orochimaru for a while. Wouldn't he have access to some of his hideouts? Maybe he could be in one closer to the Land of Lightning?"

"Worth a shot." Naruto said. He quickly ran ahead of the group and out of the gate. "Yeah! Let's go!" and started running ahead of the group, which hadn't moved since he started running.

Naruto turned back around to see the other three walking slowly towards him. He felt a sweat drop form as he realized he let his eagerness get the best of him... again.

"Uh, Naruto... Maybe you should stick with us." Guy said as he took point.

"Aw, come on, you guys! Look how slow we're going!" Naruto complained, barely out of the village. "Kiba! You of all people should be storming out like a bat out of hell!"

"I want to. But I know that's just the dumb thing to do. I won't be able to save anyone if I go running off like a banshee after her."

The jinchuriki huffed as he fell in line next to Kiba. Their journey was definitely going to be long, and there was no telling what would happen. But the father of one knew that if it came down to it, he would do whatever it took to bring his mate and son home.

At the top of the main gate, a certain pair of color faded eyes followed the group of five as they slowly got further and further away from the village. The wind tickled his fur as he stayed sitting.

"Do you think they can find Sasuke?" asked Hiashi, who had just appeared behind Tomomaru who turned around to see him.

"No. Never think, lad. Only know." his view of the four ninja finally faded out of his still failing eyesight. _Aye, Kiyo, if only ya could see your boy now._

**END**

And here begins our home stretch! Bit cliche, I know, but everything's going to be laid down here! Oh man oh man, what's gonna happen? I don't even know, and I'm writing this thing! But I can tell you one thing... a LOT of shit is going to go down in the final chapter! And I do hope you stick around to see it all unfold! Like... What technique is Naruto going to show Kiba? Hmm, and what about all that training Kiba's done with Guy? You're gonna see it all, very, very soon! (But PROBABLY not this next chapter :x ... still need a few more before the big show gets underway!)

Anyway, there you guys have it! #25 is done! We're finally ¼ of the way to finishing the story! XD Serious jk! Seriously though... how the hell some guys can write that many chapter is... Wow. That's dedication. Anyway, no more rambling from me. Send some reviews my way, and I'll see you next time!


	27. Interlude

So now our dream team is heading off after Sasuke, who is on his way to the Land of Lightning. Hm. Wonder why he's heading off there? And for that matter, what's he going to do to Sakura when he gets there? Well, besides the obvious. Time to take a gander!

One little thing in case you guys haven't noticed, or aren't familiar with Zetu's pattern of speech. _If I type like this, White Zetsu is talking._ **If I type like this, Black Zetsu is talking.** Just wanted to be clear for those who weren't sure. :)

Chapter 26

The four ninja and dog jumped across trees with great finesse as they kept their progress up to catch Sasuke. Unknown to them, however, as they passed one particular tree, a certain half black, half white sentinel emerged from camouflage to observe them as they gained distance from him.

"_That didn't take long. They're already on the way after him._ **Are you surprised? We need to inform Sasuke at once.**"

Zetsu took the opportunity to dash off in a different direction from the ninja team, trying to catch Sasuke before the team did.

"_What a stroke of good luck. They even brought the nine-tails for us. Wasn't that nice of them?_ **Don't get ahead of yourself. We have to beat the one who fought Kisame first. He is the most powerful of the group.**"

"_Ah, yes. But they're all pretty strong now. _**Indeed. We should hurry.**"

**X X X**

"Hey, Kiba." said Naruto. "There's some stuff on your vest."

Kiba looked confused for a second. "Oh. No it's not like a bug or anything. This was my dad's. He wrote on that side of the vest."

"Hm." he replied. "Guy-sensei! What's in the Land of Lightning that would make Sasuke want to head over there so badly?"

"Can't tell ya, son! I don't know much myself! There's only a few things he could be after: A hideout, or the eight-tails jinchuriki."

"Oh yeah! Killer Bee!" Naruto exclaimed. "Do you think he's after him again? I thought he couldn't capture him the first time?"

"Not likely." Lee interrupted. "If my guess were as good as anyone else's, Sasuke will be using the remoteness of the village hidden in the clouds, along with the obviousness of a hideout being in a village to cover his tracks."

"Wouldn't the Raikage know about that, though?" Kiba asked. "You'd surely have to know about something like that happening, wouldn't you?"

"The Raikage is very powerful, very perceptive. But even he can't see everything. I have a feeling Lee may be onto something." said Guy. "The sooner we get to the hidden cloud village the better."

**X X X**

Being the brother of the Raikage had its perks. Discounts at restaurants, a decent reputation, basically you were an upper-class citizen by default. And if you were a ninja, it was even better. But it was always nice to get a little time alone. And Killer Bee figured, on top of the Hokage Mansion at his home village was perfect for getting some peace and quiet.

That was until a cloud ANBU ninja dropped onto the roof.

"Lord Killer Bee."

"Hm?"

"That chakra is returning. We put out a team to watch it like you asked. It's making its way back to the village now."

Killer Bee stood up, adjusting his sunglasses. "Then it's time to greet this unknown motha' in the name of my brotha'! Yeah!"

"Not so fast, Bee."

The eight-tails turned around to see the ANBU member accompanied by the Raikage himself, dressed in formal wear with his arms crossed.

"The Hokage sent me word not too long ago. He's being pursued by a team... If by chance that same signature is the one that has been coming in and out for the past few months is going to do the same, then we have no need to raise alarm."

"But, A."

"I don't like it either! But the Hokage is right. And this person has a hostage. It's a leaf issue, not ours. We need to stay out of this one, brother."

**X X X**

Sakura woke up to the sounds of beeps and typing in the background. Her eyes opened, but it was black. She tried to turn over, but found herself tied to the bed. Severely tucked into the bed to the point where she could barely even move her head.

"Well, look who's awake." said a voice. Sakura turned her head to see the light reflect off of a pair of all too familiar glasses as the figure stood up and turned the light on the room. "I was afraid you wouldn't wake up."

"Makes sense someone like you would be working for Sasuke, Kabuto."

"Now, now. I'm just a man who's trying to get by. Sasuke offers me quite a bit for my services, and in return, I help him with his research. It's no different than working with Lord Orochimaru, only a different staff leader." he smiled.

"Why does he want me so much? What is this about my blood being so important to him?"

"The Harunos have a very unique ability. I'm not sure if Sasuke told you about this, but your blood is actually quite rich."

"Rich how?"

"Your blood is a type of catalyst. It perfectly replicates the chromosomes of the father. In a sense, the abilities the father carried, more specifically the kekkei genkai of his clan, will be directly copied into the child. It's a one-hundred percent success rate, which is why he suddenly appeared when he did."

"That's why Sasuke wants to rebuild the Uchiha clan so much... and use me to begin. Right?"

"That's essentially the idea, yes. But it doesn't stop there. The females who are born from the female Haruno carry a sub of the blood catalyst as well. The success rate is merely fifty percent, and with each generation it begins to cut itself down. But at that point, there would have been enough new Uchiha to steadily repopulate without the need of a catalyst."

"So that's all I am then... Just sex."

Kabuto stood up and shrugged his shoulders. "You have to understand, it's only science."

Sakura's eagerness grew as she realized her son wasn't with her. "Where's my son?"

"The baby? He's alright, and alive. He's being kept under observation, like with you."

"He's a baby! Barely one! What could he possibly do?"

"Not what he could do, what his father could."

"His father?"

"Even with all my certainty, it's a possibility the chromatic reproduction could have a lapse and falter. We merely took a blood sample of your son just to be sure. He's fine, I assure you."

"You bastard! You're experimenting on my own flesh and blood?" she screamed at him, still unable to move from how tight the bed kept her down.

"Ah, ah, ah." Kabuto shook his finger. "The greatest scientific discoveries were made only through experimenting. Imagine all the dying clans that could be brought back. The beauty of restoration!"

"You're sick." she snapped.

The door opened, and Sasuke stepped into the room. Still carrying the same emotionless face as before, he stood behind Kabuto.

"It's done." he said.

"Fantastic. I will begin extraction at once, then." and with that, Kabuto turned and exited the room, leaving Sasuke and Sakura in the room, alone.

The locking of the door sent a shiver down her spine as Sasuke sat at the side of the bed next to her. He took a hand and slowly moved it across her cheek.

"You've grown so much." he said.

He moved his hands towards the blanket that kept her tied into the bed and released them, exposing her body.

"Inside... and out." he stroked her hair, slowly moving his hand down her stomach.

Sakura took the opportunity and slammed a fist right into Sasuke's face as it knocked him back. She got up and dashed towards the door as quickly as she could. She had no idea where the exit was, but she just knew she had to leave, find the baby, and get out.

She kicked the door down and ran right. It looked just like the hideout Orochimaru had when her, Naruto, Sai, and Yamato had gone to when looking for Sasuke. Ironic how she's now running from him in a place where she was at one point looking for him.

She took her first right after that. After the next two turns came, she turned left, then right once more before coming to a dead end of black stone. She desperately looked around to see if the wall had a secret area to hide, but nothing.

Then the burn of electricity planted her to the wall of the rocks. She couldn't move, only feel the searing of electricity burn into her skin as the force of it turned her around. She was pinned, forced to watch Sasuke come closer and closer to her. His left hand held the electricity that kept her pinned to the wall. His lightning element had become so proficient he could use it freely with one hand to grab onto things.

"Sakura... That wasn't the smart thing to do." he said as he approached her, standing inches from her body now.

"Let me go. I'm not going to give you anything!"

"But you will." he smirked. "This first son shall be my avenger. You will help me rebuild my clan, and you will restore us to glory."

The lightning strengthened, as she screamed out, wishing it would go away. Wishing Kiba was there to help her. _Where are you?_ was all she could think of as the pain kept going.

Finally, Sasuke stopped, but Sakura remained pinned due to the force of his chakra. He came within inches of her face, caressing her cheek.

"And you will... be broken."

His electricity then surged from both of his hands as he stepped back to observe her former teammate struggle to break free in agonizing pain as her shouts were heard throughout the hideout. The art of breaking the human mind, had begun.

**X X X**

The team didn't stop very often. But when they did, it was for the entire day to build strength back. Naruto, and especially Kiba, was very hesitant with complying, but knew it would do them no good to go after Sasuke at half strength at best.

And luckily for them, there was a festival in session. Guy went alone to find a hotel for the evening while the other three ventured through the festivity to find something to do.

"I wonder what there is to do here. All these stands are crowded." Lee pointed out.

"Hm." Naruto thought. His eyes made their way over to a dart stand. And the target of the darts; water balloons.

"There we go!" he proclaimed. "Come on guys. I know exactly what we're gonna do!"

**X X X**

In the main chamber, Sasuke sat meditating with his sword laying in his lap. The stillness of the room ended as Zetsu came walking slowly behind him.

"What is it?" he said, his eyes still closed.

"_Might Guy is heading in our direction. He's assembled a team._ **You've gotten sloppy, Sasuke.**"

"No." he said. "I allowed it to happen. I need to see for myself the extent of this project."

"_The blood catalyst? _**I see. So it's in that girl.**"

"As soon as Kabuto brings us our first experiment, we'll see if the blood extraction was correct. If it works, then we can work on clan reproduction."

"_Ooh! What has Kabuto got in store for who to we're going to use first? _**I am also eager to know. However, if Kabuto is going to use the jutsu I am thinking of, then I may already know.**"

"All you need to do are your jobs. They will find us eventually. We just need to make sure we're ready. As soon as we are, we'll kill them, and make our push to the leaf."

"_Of course, Sasuke._ **We will leave you now.**"

Zetsu then made his way from Sasuke as the young Uchiha remained meditating.

**X X X**

Kabuto finished a formation of hand signs as the wooden coffin slowly rose from the ground. He opened the casket, and chuckled at the figure he was looking at.

"Good morning. We have quite a bit of work to do." he then took a syringe and filled it with blood from a small case beside him. He approached the figure and injected it with the blood through its neck. "Now we simply wait and see if the blood sample we took from Sakura matches with Sasuke's." he patted the shoulder of the figure in front of him. As he took a seal and put his hand into the back of the figure's head, it seeped into his head, giving Kabuto full control of him.

"Your work has only just begun."

**END**

Do you hate Sasuke yet? Do ya? XD Okay... this was way, way too short. And I'm sorry! But there was only so much I could fit in without jumping too far into the story. It should change, though. In fact, I know it will! This was just here to prep you for what's going to happen. Now you get to ask and guess all sorts of fun things! Like what's going to happen to Sakura? Who's that mysterious person Kabuto brought back to life? Whaaaaat is going to happen next chapter? Don't worry, I'll have the next one up and running by tomorrow at latest... cause I got a speech to memorize and a bunch of music homework. But, if all goes well enough, I'll be working on the next one by tonight!

So go ahead! Guess! Please? :( Haha. See you guys soon!


	28. Break

Much apologies for the super short chapter last time! I'm hoping it won't happen again, so, to make it up, here's the next chapter! I decided there's NO way I can memorize Mark Antony's speech in "The Tragedy of Julius Caesar" by tomorrow morning, so I'm just gonna say screw it and throw a chapter up!

**ONE MORE THING, IF NOTHING ELSE READ THIS!** This is KIND of where the 'T' rating is edgy. I didn't want to alter the rating of the entire story for one particular chapter, BUT, this chapter is going to have a... well I don't want to spoil it, but I'm basically going to put a warning as a formality to those who may be a bit weak in the stomach/head to handle it. You'll see.

Chapter 27

"Sasuke." Kabuto said as he entered the room. Sasuke was still sitting meditating when Zetsu had previously visited him.

"What is it, Kabuto?" he said, opening his eyes to acknowledge him.

"The blood transfer was a success. Sakura's blood will work."

"I see. Where is he?"

At that moment, a tall figure entered the room. It was concealed by a dark brown cloak, covering its face and ended just above its feet, which were covered in bandages. The arms were covered in the same, assuming the entire body was covered with bandages as well. The figure knelt next to Kabuto.

"Is this him?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. I made sure it was a success."

"Show me. You, show it to me." Sasuke ordered.

The hooded figured looked up at Sasuke. In the blackness of its hood, its eyes lightened up in a bright red, a black circle in the center with three tomoe in each eye.

"The Sharingan. So, it was a success." said Sasuke. He walked past the two men and made his way towards the main hallway. "Both of you, come with me. We need to prepare. Especially you." he hinted to the cloaked figure as they followed Sasuke.

**X X X**

"I did it!" Kiba exclaimed. The noise woke Naruto up as he slowly rose from his mat in the hotel room. He yawned and looked over at Kiba who was sitting down with his legs crossed and his hand out.

Naruto just closed his eyes and rolled back over and fell back to sleep. "Just a dream." he said half awake.

"What! This isn't a dream, wake up!" Kiba said tackling Naruto's sleeping body as he woke him up.

"Hey! Get off me, Kiba!"

"Well get up! You forget we're already in the Land of Lightning?"

"Oh yeah!" Naruto immediately shot up. "Let's go!"

**X X X**

Downstairs the two ninja met up with Lee and Guy who were waiting in the lobby, ready to head out.

"Glad you two decided to wake up and grace us with your presence." Guy said. "We're going to see the Raikage."

"The Raikage?" Naruto said. "Why do we gotta go do that?"

"We're in their territory. If something is going on, we need to inform the head of the village in case this problem seeps out into the city. I want to say I have faith in you all, but we must be as careful as possible, and take all the necessary precautions."

"Perfectly said, Guy-sensei! I couldn't have said it better myself!" Lee praised his sense.

Guy responded with a typical large grin, show of teeth, and an ever so familiar ping came from his pearly whites.

Kiba face palmed himself. _You'd think after all this time I would be used to it? Nope! I don't think anyone could get this used to it._

"Alright, we're only about thirty-minutes away from the hidden cloud, so let's get moving!" Guy said. And with that, the team was off.

**X X X**

The knock at the door got the Raikage's attention. He put his pen down and looked up to the door, then looking to the right.

"Go ahead and check, Darui."

"Right, boss." he said. The cloud ninja opened the door and stepped out to see the four ninja and the dog right in front of him, as he had expected.

"Thank you for coming on time. Please, he's waiting for you." he then reopened the door and stepped back in.

"Boss. The leaf ninja are here."

"Mm. Send them in." said A as he stood up and walked to the front of his desk.

Guy entered the room first and the others dispersed behind him.

"Might Guy."

"Lord Raikage. Thank you for meeting with us." said Guy as he bowed.

"It is for the safety of my village as well. Now then, the Hokage told me there was an ANBU team that had been keeping track of this ninja. And you tracked him to here?"

"That's right. We have reason to believe he had a hideout within this area. Maybe even within the village itself."

"I see." he glanced over at the other three ninjas and the dog. "This is your team?"

"Absolutely. I wouldn't go in without them." he replied.

"You are not my own, so I will not stop you. But I will tell you this: the chakra signatures emitting from around the area is powerful. They are not concealing themselves for a reason. They want to be found. Be mindful." The Raikage then moved back to the desk and took his seat. "If the fighting is spilled into the city, your village _will_ cover cost for repair, as well as any additional for any ninja I may lose in the process. Is that clear?"

"No problem at all!" Guy smiled. "We'll be back before you know it. Oh... one more thing! Do you perhaps know the most general direction we could possibly go in?"

The Raikage fell out of his chair at the ridiculousness of the question. He sat back up and cleared his throat while adjusting his hat. "The Southeastern gate gives the strongest trail. I suggest you start there. We have sent ANBU units that have not returned from that area, and I was thinking of going myself until we received word of your arrival."

"Alright, team, you heard him. We're off!"

Guy and the rest of the team bowed to the Raikage as they made their way out of the mansion and headed towards the trail they were directed to.

Kiba's eagerness kept growing every second they were still in the village. He could smell something wrong. He knew he could smell Sasuke. Barely, but he knew he was out there. And so was Sakura, and his son.

**X X X**

Kabuto was running numbers as the cloaked figured he had revived stood there with numerous wires coming from his cloak.

"Everything seems to look fine. The blood catalyst works."

Sasuke stood by the cloaked figure as he watched Kabuto working. "How do we know this one won't kill over like the other ones?"

"Oh, there's no need to worry, Sasuke. I ran yours and Sakura's blood type together before I injected him. The copy was a complete success."

"Then he possesses my abilities as well?"

"And the kunoichi's chakra control, along with the other abilities he learned before he died. He's quite a gifted individual. He may even be more powerful than you, Sasuke."

Sasuke scoffed as he looked at the figure, his cloak completely covering any trace of his face. All he could hear was a heavy breathing. His face was completely covered in the bandages that had concealed his arms and legs, save his eyes.

"I'm not too found of babysitting, Sasuke. Are we going to do something about the child?"

Kiyosato was soundly asleep in a small baby bed that looked like it came from a hospital. A small cotton blanket was all he had to cover him, but the room wasn't very warm, or too cold, so he was fairly quiet until he wanted to eat something. Kabuto gave him only enough for him to keep quiet. If they lost the baby, he figured there would be no reason to hold Sakura there since she could try and break out instead of staying for the safety of her son.

Sasuke walked up to the baby, staring down at it.

"A waste of Sakura's blood. This child will grow up to be nothing but a beast. Nothing more." Sasuke took his hand and unsheathed his sword, raising it up above the child. "I will terminate it. There is no reason to keep it. I will break Sakura's will, and she will stay with me willingly."

As Sasuke brought the sword down, his hand was suddenly stopped. Shocked, he looked to his right to see the cloaked figure, holding his arm, breathing heavily as he kept his arm perfectly still.

"Kabuto." Sasuke said. "You claimed to have control over this man?"

"He is hard to control." Kabuto replied, removing his attention from the computer and focusing on the stand off between Sasuke and the figure. Both were intensely staring into each others eyes, both Sharingans active.

"All the read outs are done. Let's go." Kabuto said. As he left, the cloaked figure released Sasuke's hand, who sheathed his sword and walked off. The man glanced down at the baby for a moment before taking to Kabuto's side and leaving.

**X X X**

(**AUTHOR NOTE: OKAY OKAY OKAY! THIS IS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! READ!** This is my warning to anyone who is weak in the stomach, or doesn't feel they can handle what I am about to put. As I said, I do not feel it is a wise decision to alter the rating of one story for one chapter alone. Therefore, I am giving a heavy notice now, some SHIT, is ABOUT TO HAPPEN! **If you feel you are mature enough to read this next section of the chapter, then read on! If not, I will set up something for you to know you have passed it. DO NOT read this if you feel you can't handle explicit content. For those of you who CAN handle it... **Get ready to be reallyyyyyyy pissed off at Sasuke now!)

How long has it been? Days? Weeks? There was no way to tell time where Sakura was. No clocks, all the light was a candle. Her burns from when Sasuke electrocuted her had healed at this point. Luckily since there was nothing to do but sleep, she was normally at a full supply of Chakra. She sat at the bed, kicking her feet side to side, wanting to get out, at least know her baby was okay. If nothing else, she wanted him to make it out of this.

And then the door opened. Sasuke stepped in and locked it behind him. Sakura gripped the sheets as she observed him. But something this time seemed different. He looked... hungry.

"The blood mix was a success." he said as he slowly approached her.

Sakura sat up on the bed and slowly backed to the wall the bed was put against. "Then... you're here for another sample?

Sasuke joined her on the bed, leaning himself closer to her face. "I won't need blood. But I will take a sample." he whispered as his hand moved up her leg, moving towards her waist.

She gasped as she grabbed his hand and moved it off of her. "S-Sasuke, please."

He didn't listen. Both of his hands moved around her body like an anaconda encasing its next victim. She was paralyzed in fear. All her chakra she had wanted to use to bash his skull in, was gone, empty, dry, nowhere to be found.

Her lips quivered as he looked into her eyes. "Now, now." he brushed his lips against her cheek. "Don't make too much noise. We wouldn't want anyone to listen in on us."

Her fear acted out of instinct as she kicked him off of her, curling herself into a ball as she watched him stand back up and regain his composure.

Sasuke said nothing as he released a flow of his Chidori across the room, encasing Sakura in it. The kunoichi could do nothing but grip her arms around her knees tighter as he cries got louder but went just as easily unnoticed. Finally, it stopped.

When she looked up, Sasuke was there. He grabbed her chin and forced his tongue into hers, shocking her as it went to the back of her mouth. She did the only thing she could do in that situation and clamped down, causing Sasuke to growl at the pain as he pulled his tongue out. He looked at it, nothing was missing, but she had broken the skin.

This time he didn't bother wasting his chakra on her. He backhanded her as she fell to the side of the bed, hearing her slightly sobbing at the pain and disposition she was in.

"If you do not give me what I want." he said as he crawled on top of her, unzipping about an inch of her vest. "I will force you to watch me kill your son. Limb, by limb. And then, I will kill you. But not after you bear my son. And not before I carve into every pressure point in your body." he took his face to her ear and whispered to her.

"I will cut off everything except your ability to feel pain."

She was quiet. All she did was sniff and try and hold back her tears. Where was Kiba? Where was anyone? Why was she here by herself, and why was no one able to get her out of this? Trapped, like a rat against her will of the man who she used to love, now about to rape her.

"SASUKE I'M BEGGING YOU!-" she cried, but was rejected as Sasuke punched her, sending her face to the side of the bed again as she sobbed heavily as she could feel the discomfort, the pain, the unwanting of his manhood as it pierced into her like a knife to an open wound. She would attempt to squirm, but Sasuke was too strong at this point. He had too much control at this point, and with her tired state from a lack of food, all she could do is helplessly fight as he continued to violate her.

Her faint cries to stop echoed into the hallways. Close by, the cloaked figure stood as he heard the cries and mixed moans and emotions as the bed creaked from heavy activity. He tilted his head down and walked away from the hallway where the door laid. There was nothing he could do. It was too late.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX OKAY GUYS! IT'S SAFE! XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke tied his belt back together and positioned his sword back correctly. He sighed to himself with a sense of victory. Step one of his plan for rebuilding the Uchiha clan had begun. The seed had been planted, and now all that was left was to deal with the coming intruders.

He looked back at Sakura. She was curled into a fetal position, facing the wall as she cried to herself, ashamed at what had just happened. She couldn't move, only replay the moments again, and again, and again as she wished her mind could just be wiped.

"I told you... I _will_ break you."

He exited the room and closed the door behind him. Kabuto was waiting for him, along with his cloaked assistant at his side.

"They're here." he said.

"I see." said Sasuke, as he looked over at the cloaked man. "Take him."

"Of course." said Kabuto, who looked over to his lackey. "Let's go. I have a feeling you will quite enjoy this fight." to which the man merely breathed heavily, saying nothing as he had been since he was brought back several days ago.

**X X X**

Kiba froze in his tracks. He felt something, or rather, he smelt something. Someone maybe. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew he had to get to this hideout soon. And luckily, this scent only made him realize how much closer they were.

"Hey, Kiba, what's wrong?" Naruto asked as he noticed Kiba's sudden stop.

"We need to hurry." Kiba said.

"Arf!"

"I smell it too, boy."

"Hm." Guy thought out loud. In a split second, he had taken a kunai and tossed it behind him, shooting towards a suspecting ninja who deflected it.

The others turned to where Guy had thrown his weapon. As the leader focused on the man standing on top of the branches, he immediately knew who he was. Well, maybe not his name exactly, but his tall build, blue skin, and shark-like appearance gave it away all too well.

"You..."

"Hehehe. I hope it won't take you forever to remember my name like last time, green beast."

"Kisame!" Naruto proclaimed. Everyone in the group took a stance as they were ready for a fight.

"Oh, dear. You misunderstand, you see. I'm unfortunately not out for a fight right now. Sasuke assured me I would have my time later. You three however." he pointed to Naruto, Kiba, and Akamaru. "You three may pass. The two twins stay here with me, and if you try to follow, well, I'll just kill you both."

They were silent for a moment. Everyone but Kiba had seen what Kisame could do. He was not a pushover by any means, and by all accounts, he was practically a tailed beast without a tail.

"Go." Guy said. "Lee and I can handle him."

"Guy-sensei, are you sure?" Kiba asked.

He fixed his gaze on Kisame, completely focusing. "Absolutely."

"We will catch up with you three soon." Lee said. He then turned to Kiba. "Kiba. Please do me a favor."

"Sure, man, what is it?"

"Get Sakura back."

He nodded. "Don't worry. I plan on it."

The three then quickly ran off away from the two ninja who were in a lock-down stare against Kisame. They slowly made their way out of the forest-like setting into a more rocky region. The plateau had an upward angle. Kiba, following his nose at this point, took the road up, which lead them to an even plane. At the other side was a large boulder, which had a large steel door welded to it. It was an obvious hideout, but so far away, it was easy to get careless and forget.

They heard clapping. Akamaru barked once as they looked to the left side of the boulder. Slowly, Kabuto made his way from the side of the boulder, his slow clapping continuing as he stopped in front of the boulder, ceasing his clapping at that point.

"Congratulations, you three. Looks like you finally found us." he folded his arms. "You've done quite a bit of growing, Naruto. And you, Kiba, you look just like him."

"Kabuto!" Naruto growled, stepping forward.

"Where the hell is Sakura, Kabuto? And where's my son!" Kiba demanded.

"You'll be happy to know your little bundle of joy is safe and sound, for the moment. Sakura, however... She's feeling a bit under the weather."

"Mother FUCKER!" Kiba yelled. "I swear to God if you or Sasuke touched her I'll skin you bastards alive!"

Kabuto chuckled. "Interesting. This will certainly be the perfect time to test the performance of our latest experiment."

"Experiment?" Kiba asked.

"What are you talking about, Kabuto? Where's Sasuke!" Naruto said.

"Sakura's blood catalyst was a success. A total breakthrough! After I mixed hers and Sasuke's together, I injected a subject with the finished project. The results were monumental."

"What do you mean!" Naruto said.

"A synthetic Sharingan."

"What?" he said shocked. Kiba looked just as worried as well.

"You two look a bit confused, so I'll explain. Sakura's blood type, specifically, the Haruno clan's blood type is exceptionally fertile year round. Females with type O completely fulfill this unique ability, or in this case, are the blood catalyst. Giving birth to a child will guarantee them the kekkei genkai of the father, should he possess one. You for example, Kiba. Your son has an exact match in chromosomes for abilities as you do." he took a few steps forward. "By combining Sakura's blood with Sasuke's, we were able to recreate the Sharingan within a host. And we could replicate the Rinnegan, the Byakugan, even nature affinity!"

"This guy's off his rocker, Naruto!"

"Yeah, I'll say!"

"Our latest experiment was a complete success. His change in his chakra build shows he not only recreated the Sharingan, but his body had adjusted to use it properly, unlike Kakashi Hatake who could not properly use it within his body... He is, however, a work in progress."

"I don't care what he is!" Kiba said, pulling a kunai out as he and Akamaru rushed towards Kabuto. "You give them back to me!" Naruto quickly followed behind him, trying to catch up, but Kiba was determined.

Just then, the light of day became darker. Or rather, shadier. Kiba and Naruto looked up to see a long cloak extend over their view of the sun as he landed in between them, kneeling down. His brown hood covered his face, but his arms and legs were heavily bandaged.

_This is the experiment? But he smells like..._

Kiba had no time to think as the cloaked man immediately attacked. His reflexes so quick, so smooth. He quickly began a full circle swing, tripping Kiba, and while performing his three-sixty, extended his leg up, kicking Naruto straight in his stomach, winding him and knocking him back. He back flipped to behind Kiba and slammed his elbow into his stomach, creating a small mess of rock as the ground crumbled beneath it. Akamaru attempted to bite down onto the man, but he extended his arms and began to spin himself.

"Eight-Trigrams Palm Rotation!" the muffled voice said as it knocked Akamaru away towards Naruto.

The jutsu ended and Kabuto stepped to the side of his experiment, placing a hand on its shoulder.

"Not bad for hot off the press." he said. "Then again, who better?"

Kiba's stomach was definitely feeling it. This guy knew how to land a punch. He didn't even have time to react. He was too fast. Much faster than he was. He looked up to see Kabuto and the man staring down at him. And inside his hood, he could see it. He could feel it.

The Sharingan.

**END!**

Oh man, oh man, oh man, OH MAN! If you didn't hate Sasuke last chapter, I'd like to think I may have changed your opinion! And this cloaked guy... pretty good. Man this is getting good! Unfortunately, I have to stop here. I know, you hate me. But my fire is going, and I will definitely be able to crank out some of these bad boys much quicker now. Everything is slowly coming together! And of course by slowly, I mean in the next few chapters we'll see some serious shit happen.

Anyway, there ya go! Please send some reviews my way, hate on Sasuke, guess on who the cloaked man could be, hate on Sasuke, stayed tuned, hate on Sasuke, and I will see you guys next time!


	29. An Untimely Reunion

Oh man, what a way to end the chapter, huh? Cloaked guy comes in and whoops all their asses! Haha. Now we're gonna get a lot deeper into the fight, and the whole little predicament they're all in. Let's see how Kiba, Akamaru, and Naruto handle Kabuto's little experiment!

Chapter 28

Kiba slowly rose to his feet, holding his stomach. Naruto and Akamaru joined him as they stared at Kabuto's minion, who had proven to be no light weight with his impressive display of Taijutsu.

"Kiba... who is that guy?" Naruto asked.

Kiba said nothing, he let his nose do the talking. It was a powerful mix of smells. Hard to distinguish.

"Kiba?" Naruto asked, concerned.

Kabuto chuckled. "Your friend has a right to be afraid. After numerously failed experiments, I had finally created the ultimate fighter. With Sakura's blood catalyst, I could inject specific abilities into anyone I choose! Every nature affinity, every kekkei genkai, would be at my fingertips!"

He placed his hand on the shoulder of the cloaked man. "I can create the ultimate army of warriors. And it all started with this one."

"So that's what this is all about?" Naruto said, his anger getting higher. "You kidnapped Sakura, their son, and you experimented on them like a couple of rats?"

"All in the name of science, child." he said. "Sasuke is set on restoring the Uchiha clan. With Sakura's blood, it will be a simple matter of waiting nine months to allow population to flourish." he fixed his glasses. "But why stop there? Why have children when we can create anyone we choose? Anyone who wants to be a wielder of the Sharingan, or possess any sort of nature affinity, will be able to take it for themselves! The perfect fighting force!"

"This isn't just about the clan. You're in this for your own selfish reasons!" Kiba said. "You'll help Sasuke, but not before you use his blood to breed an army of Sharingan puppets like this one!"

"We all have our own motives, Kiba." Kabuto replied. "Mine is but a simple one. And I cannot let you interfere when I have come so far!"

Naruto was insulted Kabuto was speaking like this. To use humans like this to just breed armies of synthetic Uchiha. When would it stop? Could it be stopped?

Kabuto jumped back on top of the boulder that was the entrance to the hideout. "I'll tell you what." he fixed his glasses again. "Entertain me. Test out my latest creation, and if you do well enough, I'll let you in to say hi to Sasuke."

"We're not some show, you asshole!" Kiba snapped. "Soon as we kick this guy's ass, you best believe we'll be knocking down the door to get Sasuke!"

Kabuto smirked as the cloaked man made a quick combination of hand signs. He lowered his right hand to the ground as it began to formulate a surge of electricity, gathering in his hand.

"What the!-" Naruto said. "That's... That's Sasuke's Chidori!"

"The beauty of my experiment is not only its capability of copying the kekkei genkai, it can also replicate any, and EVERY ability they have known. Sakura's chakra control, her immense strength, and her knowledgeable medical jutsu. His own jutsu and power from before he died, and Sasuke's own abilities. Including his Chidori!"

The figure then began his charge to the two ninja, his Sharingan moving to find the best possible target to hit.

"Kiba!" Naruto said.

"Yeah. I know" he replied. Seconds before the electricity struck them, all three jumped out of the way, as the man continued his charge but ceased his attack when he realized he was out of range. He looked up to them who were still in the air. Before the ninja could attempt to formulate a counterattack, the cloaked man was gone.

"What the? Where'd he go?" Naruto said.

Kiba took a sniff and pulled a kunai out. "There!" he turned and swung his knife to the smell behind him. The kunai met with another force as it clanked. Kiba growled at the reflexes this person possessed. But at the very least, he had him still. He looked at his kunai, but noticed this person wasn't using any sort of blade. Nothing. Just his seemingly long nails, resembling claws now.

"Naruto! Now!"

"Gotcha!" he put his hands together. "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

As Kiba and the man reached the ground, still in a stand still, well over a dozen Narutos joined them. All of them began their rush towards him as Kiba jumped away.

The cloaked man knelt down before extending his hands out, his nails breaking through the bandages wrapped around his hands. He made a combination of two hand signs and waited for the clones to attack.

When they did, he jumped above. "Inuzuka Style: Shower of the Werewolf."

The clones looked above as a shower of long nails came from the direction of the man. A quick number of clones exploded in a puff of smoke as the large number quickly disappeared completely, until only Kiba and Akamaru remained.

_What the? How does he know that? First that Hyuga move, now this... and Sasuke's Chidori. I don't like this._

"You missed one!" a voice came from being the man. He quickly turned but only saw Naruto diving towards him with a Rasengan in hand. The attack connected, knocking the cloaked man straight into the ground, by the entrance of the hideout.

Naruto landed down, Kiba quickly joining to his side. Kabuto stood on top of the boulder with his arms still crossed.

"Alright, Kabuto, we beat your little experiment!" Naruto said. "Now let us through!"

Kabuto laughed. "You did?"

Kiba was the first to notice, but his legs couldn't move fast enough. The figure was already behind them, delivering a hard kick to the back of Naruto's head. In the same moment, as his body fell, he hurtled over Naruto's shoulder and swung a round house kick to Kiba's face. He fell to his knees, slamming his fist into Kiba's stomach, knocking him out. Akamaru tried to lunge, but he had gotten behind him, chopping the back of his neck, rendering him unconscious as well.

"You had me worried there for a moment." Kabuto said. "I've been hit by that Rasengan before. It can leave quite a sting."

The man said nothing, but looked down at Naruto and Kiba's unconscious bodies as he picked them up. He made a shadow clone that carried Akamaru, as he walked to the door of the hideout. Kabuto jumped down to join him as he opened the door and they entered down to the hideout.

Hiding behind a rock, Naruto glanced over at the door as it closed. He had been lucky to let the clone go and use his attack and not be captured. But now, Kiba and Akamaru were inside, and he had no idea what Guy and Lee were doing at the moment.

_I gotta get in there! _he thought to himself as he let himself out of cover. He ran up to the door that was just closed and tried to open it. It didn't budge, and he knew using chakra would only alert them. He had to be quiet, which wasn't something he was very reputable for, but the times demanded it, and he had to deliver.

"Why don't you let me take a swing at it?" said an approaching voice.

Naruto looked and gave a small smile to his teacher.

"Kakashi-sensei."

"I know. Things are pretty bad right now. That's why I followed you guys." he approached the lock, and after examining it carefully, he focused a small amount of chakra to his finger to break the lock apart, opening the door for them.

"After you."

**X X X**

Kiba's body plopped onto a cold stone surface. He awoke in a dimly lit room, and slowly picked himself up. Akamaru was right next to him, and the sounds of voices began to become coherent as he listened in.

"A shadow clone? How did you not see this?"

"It took a kick to the back of the head fairly well. Normally it would have dissipated by then."

"I see." it paused. "The other two are real?"

"Yes."

"Good. All we need to do is wait then."

"Maybe not, he's already waking up."

Kiba's eyes finally fixed on Sasuke and Kabuto. The former was sitting with his legs crossed, while the latter remained standing in front of him with his head turned behind, facing Kiba.

"You're awake." said Sasuke.

Kiba felt wobbly. Almost as if he were completely out of it. Was he drugged?

"You... You, what is this? Why can't I see straight?"

"A minor sedative. I had to ensure you wouldn't wake up and try to escape. It's how I found out the Naruto that fell was a shadow clone." said Kabuto.

"S-Shadow clone..." he looked over to Akamaru who was laying down, yawning, in no real focus either. "Akamaru... you okay boy?" he asked groggy.

Akamaru gave a small groan, but Kiba could tell he was okay. Just out of it, like he was.

"Why are... What do you want with me?" Kiba asked.

"You are the one who came here to find me." said Sasuke.

Kiba began to feel himself regain his composure. His sense of smell was returning... and the scents that were standing out began to make his blood boil.

"Where... Where is Sakura. Where's Kiyosato?" he asked, finally beginning to keep his balance steady.

"Your child is safe." Sasuke smirked. "And Sakura..."

His senses immediately came back to him. The scent, the face, the way he held himself. He lost it.

"You SICK fucking BASTARD!" Kiba yelled as he wildly ran towards Sasuke, extending his claws as his eyes began to whiten, tapping into his kekkei genkai. "I'll FUCKING KILL YOU!"

His attack was brought to a halt as the cloaked figure appeared right in front of him. Kiba lowered himself to trip him, but the man had jumped, kicking Kiba's head up after coming into contact with his chin. He backflipped and gave a quick flurry of swipes with both of his claws, but the man easily blocked all of them with one of his hands. Finally seeing an opening, he grabbed through his barrage and clung onto his neck.

The sudden ruggedness of the bandages irritated his skin, but his chakra kept rising. He could smell it all over Sasuke. Sex, rape, tears, fear, all over him. He couldn't wait to get his nails into him.

Unfortunately the grip the cloaked figure had on him was tight. He could barely breathe, let alone fight. Akamaru was still under the influence, still unable to move much as his master was held up by another man.

Kiba looked at the man, trying to see past his cloak and to see his face. He had to be sure it was the same scent as before. Slowly he felt his eyes return to normal color. He couldn't maintain his power when he was held like that, and the added fact he was having trouble breathing only made it worse for him.

"Who... are you?"

The man said nothing, only breathed as he did before. His Sharingan shining brightly behind the darkness of his hood.

"I'll let you in on a little secret, Kiba." Kabuto said. "We needed a powerful shinobi to use our finished product on. We couldn't just use anyone. Also, we needed to test the level of likeliness the blood catalyst would support multiple types of blood types."

"What are you talking about?" Kiba said, struggling to get free but was not finding any relief.

"Sasuke is an AB blood type. Sakura is an O. And our friend here... he's a B. Just like you."

"What's that have to do with anything?" he growled.

"This is where the genius in my research is shown, can't you see? The blood catalyst from Sakura is a freebie to begin with. It supports Sasuke's blood type, as well as any other blood type should they have intercourse."

Kiba growled loudly as he reached for Sasuke, but knew he couldn't get to him so long as that man held him by the throat. Sasuke stared at him with a smirk on his face, not caring about his actions.

"However. If we synthetically were to add another blood type, in a sense, if we were going to replicate the Sharingan in another person who did not share the same blood type as Sasuke or Sakura, it would be ideal to test. Basically, our friend here checked out. He now carries all three blood types in his system. Sakura's, Sasuke's, and his own, complete with every gift, level of chakra, and special abilities that came with it." he grinned.

"So he's... He's not an Uchiha?"

"Technically, no. But as a fighter, he possessed every ability that Sasuke does." Kabuto boasted. "Imagine! Thousands upon thousands of warriors, just like this one, marching to the hidden leaf village, to the sand, stone, mist, and cloud! A fighting force of true ingenuity! The greatness of all, the weaknesses of neither!"

"You idiot!" Kiba said. "I'm not a scientist, but everything has a flaw! This experiment isn't full proof. Even over the counter medicine isn't full proof! There's a gap in your experiment, and I'm gonna find it!"

The man holding Kiba's throat let go, and as his body began falling, he quickly three-sixty'd, round housing Kiba into a pillar.

Kiba staggered to his feet. Akamaru was still out of it, his teammates were all gone. It was just him, against three out of his league ninja.

But just as his thoughts began to run sour, a cracking of electricity could be heard from behind the cloaked man. A tall, silver-haired ninja stood behind him, with a lightning blade right behind the back of the cloaked man.

Sasuke scoffed at his old teacher's appearance, paying no real mind to it. "I had a feeling you would come, Kakashi-sensei."

"... Ka... kashi." the muffled sound came from the hood of the man. This was the first time it had ever spoken outside of casting jutsu. The sound of his voice surprised Kakashi and Kiba, but Kakashi wasn't going to withdraw his attack.

"Very good. You know my name. Too bad this is the part where I kill you." Kakashi said as he brought his jutsu back, and lunged it forward into the back entrance to the man's heart.

And it would have killed him, had he not spun around Kakashi, planting his foot into his back and sending him staggering towards Kiba. He backflipped away from them, keeping his sleeves connected.

Kakashi regained his balance and stood by Kiba. "Are you okay?"

Kiba nodded. "I'm fine. Where's Naruto?"

"He's getting Guy and Lee. Sooner they take care of Kisame the better." his eyes widened shortly after he said that, looking into the eyes of the man he attempted to assassinate.

_The Sharingan?_ Kakashi looked at Kabuto and then Sasuke. _I see. He's not an Uchiha. Lucky for me then. I would hate to have to fight Itachi again._

"Kiba." he said. "I need you to do something."

"What is it?" Kiba asked.

"I need you to distract him for a minute." he said, closing his left eye. "Whoever he is, he's incredibly powerful. I didn't want to go all the way for this fight. I was hoping to conserve more chakra for Sasuke or Kabuto."

Kakashi opened his left eye again. Kiba saw now. The swirls in his Sharingan told him exactly why he needed to distract the hooded individual.

_The Mangekyo Sharingan? Already?_ Kiba thought. Then he looked at the cloaked man across the chamber from them. _I get it now. He wants to use it to try and kill that guy... Okay, Kiba, don't screw this up._

"I'm ready." said Kiba, taking a stance.

"Good. The sooner the better." Kakashi replied.

Sasuke and Kabuto watched their plan as they began to slowly move in different directions.

"I'm going in." Sasuke said, standing up.

"Ah, ah, ah, that won't be necessary, Sasuke." Kabuto said. "I said I have control of him, and I do. Especially now, where he would be at his weakest. It's the perfect match-up, I assure you."

Sasuke scoffed. "This isn't a game, Kabuto. Is this why you picked him?"

Kabuto nodded. "It did take some time to find the DNA, but it was well worth it."

Kiba quickly lunged towards the man and swiped once. The cloaked man easily dodged, and skidded away from him as Kiba rushed after him. He pulled out a pair of three kunai and tossed them towards his chest, but he used an arm to deflect them all, stopping as he did so.

He took the opportunity and swung at him, following with a massive flourish of punches. The man didn't even use his hands to block, he simply moved his head to get by all of them, finally stopping the attack by landing one punch into his stomach, knocking him back.

"Move!" Kakashi said. Kiba jumped away, and the man saw Kakashi staring right into him with his Mangekyo focusing right on him.

"I have to make this count." he declared. His Mangekyo Sharingan gave a powerful and final focus and a large barrier formed around the cloaked man, giving a small vortex in design.

"Kamui" said Sasuke. "You shouldn't have stopped me, Kabuto. There's no defense against that jutsu."

"There isn't." he replied. "But this is just an even greater test to see if he can get out of it."

The whirlpool of chakra concentrated on the head of the cloaked man.

"Got you." Kakashi timed his shot and activated his jutsu in an attempt to take the head off of the man. When he did, the whirlpool closed, but the man was still standing. His hood had been torn away, now revealing his head which was covered in bandages still. The very top of his head was not, showing a long loose carry of straight brown hair, ending at his upper back. All that was visible on his head were his eyes and his hair, still difficult to distinguish.

"At least we know you're human." Kakashi said. "Who are you? And why are you serving this madman?"

Kakashi's eyes opened horrifically as he finally realized who was behind the mask of bandages. "No. No, there's no way! Not you!"

Kabuto quirked an eyebrow. "It's no wonder why it was so difficult to control him. Between keeping family hostage, fighting against some of the closest people to him. I must say, the jutsu was definitely pushed to its limits when I chose him."

"SASUKE!"

Their attention, well, Sasuke and Kabuto's attention at least, was turned to the entrance of the large chamber. Standing at the entrance was Naruto, with Guy and Lee at his side, though scratched up and showed signs of battle, they were both relatively okay.

"Naruto." said Sasuke.

"Sasuke where's..." Naruto was beginning to feel weak. Everyone wanted to bring down Sasuke, all but him. He still saw his old friend from so long ago, and he felt like he was the only one who had wanted to listen. "Where's Sakura, Sasuke?"

"Naruto, get back!" Kiba yelled at him.

At that moment, the now de-hooded man flipped over Kakashi and landed in the middle of Guy, Lee, and Naruto. With little time to react, he shot his elbow backwards, striking Naruto's back and sending him down. He brought his leg up to kick Lee, but Lee had already ducked and jumped back. In the same motion, his foot moved towards Guy's head, but Guy held his arm up to block it, keeping him still.

He regained his composure and jumped back, running towards Guy as they both began a battle of Taijutsu, equal in speed, and neither showing any sense of fatigue or openings in their techniques.

But the man tripped Guy, then backflipped himself towards the front, keeping his back to Sasuke and Kabuto as all five ninja, and a now fully aware Akamaru faced them.

"Well, I suppose there's no point in keeping it hidden much longer." Kabuto said. "Go ahead and introduce yourself. A little reunion would be nice, though it won't make much of a difference."

And so the man complied, raising his hand and finding a loose bandage and began twirling it. After a few moments, the collection of bandages hit the ground, and revealed his face. He then tossed his cloak away, revealing a full shinobi uniform underneath. The vest, the pants, and all. Underneath was a complete full body set of bandages. They appeared to be covering something, but what was unsure.

Kiba was even more terrified at what he saw. Lifeless, emotionless, and the Sharingan only added more to his terrifying appearance. He almost fell to his knees at the sight before him.

"N... No..." he gulped.

Now a full view of his face only worried the ones who had known him. His straight brown hair was loose, keeping to his upper back as the small draft in the room carried some of it away. The Sharingan only made him look like someone they had never seen before. A complete change almost, with those eyes. But the trait that sent chills down Kiba's spine was the most obvious one.

The upside down, red triangles.

"I hope this does not perturb you, fighting Kiba and Kakashi. I know you two have a bit of a history." Kabuto chuckled.

"Naruto." Lee whispered. "Who is that?"

Naruto shook his head. "I don't know exactly. But he has the same birthmark as Kiba." _Wait a minute! He looks just like Kiba! Just with long hair! Then that means..._

"Kiyosato." said Kabuto, pointing towards the ninja team. "Kill them. All of them."

He closed his eyes, and re-opened them to reveal his black eyes, and the three red intercepting ellipses. He knelt for a moment, and charged at the ninjas not too far away from him.

"DAD!" Kiba yelled, but it fell on deaf ears, his attack continued as he drew closer.

"Sensei... I see. We have no choice, then." Kakashi said to himself.

Kiyosato jumped above them, pulling his claws out as he lingered over them.

"Die."

**END!**

Ohhhhhhhhh SHIT! Kiba's dad! Anyone see that coming? Anyone? Let me explain a few things in case anyone's confused.

The Mangekyo Sharingan was awakened in Sasuke, and since the blood catalyst copied every ability he possessed, it's why Kiyosato has it, and everything else he's about to use in the next chapter.

And... that's pretty much all the explaining I was gonna do XD But if there's something you're not quite getting, I can answer it for you. Don't ask WHY I brought Kiba's dad back, though! It'll be explained in the next chapter, so bear with me!

Anywho, that's it for this chapter. Please toss me a couple of reviews, and I'll start working on the next one soon, so get ready! We might be in the home stretch, but we still have a ways to go before it's all over with! See you!


	30. And Justice For All

So now the cat's out of the bag. Kiba's dad was brought back to life by Kabuto, and it looks like Kiba and even Kakashi a little bit, are in for a tough fight. Especially if he has Sasuke and Sakura's abilities, too! An Inuzuka with a Mangekyo? No way :O

Anyway, time to see what happens next!

Chapter 29

Kiyosato plunged down into the ground, causing a massive crater where his hands landed. All of the ninjas were able to jump away in time as they scattered and gained distance between him.

_His strength... He has Sakura's genes. No wonder. I can't get hit by that, or I'm done._ Kakashi thought. He looked over at Kiba who's eyes were still lit horrified at what he was seeing. "Kiba!"

He didn't respond. His father glanced at him and made a rush towards him, closing his left eye only this time.

"Dad! What's happened to you?" Kiba cried to him. "It's me!"

Kiyosato's eye began to bleed from the amount of pressure being placed on it, the blood running down his face as he re-opened it and focused directly on Kiba.

"Dad?..."

"Amaterasu." he said monotone as the black flames surged from his eye.

"Kiba! Move!" Kakashi yelled to him.

He finally snapped back to reality as he barely dodged the flames as they shot by him, setting the wall it hit on fire.

"Kiba. I know he looks like your father, but he isn't! Kabuto is controlling him with the same jutsu Orochimaru used to bring back the Hokages!"

Kiba shook his head and gritted his teeth. "No! You're wrong! I know it's him! I just need to make him see!"

"Arf!"

"I can handle the situation here, Sasuke." said Kabuto. "You should probably get ready for when they come looking for you. Make sure Sakura doesn't leave as well."

Sasuke scoffed. "I suppose so. Don't let me down, Kabuto."

He chuckled as Sasuke walked off. He reached into his pocket and held a syringe similar to the one he used to inject Kiyosato with. _No, Sasuke. You have nothing to worry about at all._

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as he noticed Sasuke leaving the chamber. He looked over to Guy. "Guy-sensei! We have to go after him!"

"Not so fast, Naruto. I have a feeling Sasuke isn't leaving just yet. We need to stay here. I vaguely remember Kiyosato when I was a child... He's powerful. And if Kabuto is controlling him, we need the numbers if we want to gain an edge."

"No." Kakashi said. "Naruto's right. Kiba and I can handle him. Besides, he's set on it, and I know Naruto's been wanting his chance to go after Sasuke ever since the day he left the village. Go with him, Guy. And it'd be best to take Lee with you, too."

Guy nodded. "You heard him, Naruto, Lee. Time to go!"

"Right!" Naruto said as the three made off after Sasuke.

Kabuto watched them as they rushed right by him, not at all concerned that they were going after Sasuke.

Kiba and his father were in a severe stare-off. His father was dead. He knew he was dead. He sat there and heard his entire life story practically. He helped him move on, yet here he was, right in front of him trying to kill him. And all the while, ignoring his attempts to get him to stop. Was there no way to get through to him?

_No!_ he thought. _There's a way! There has to be!_

He took a fighting stance, noticing his father's Mangekyo return to a regular Sharingan.

"He stopped it." he said out loud. "Why'd he stop it?"

Kiyosato slowly stepped towards Kiba.

"K... Kiba..."

Kiba's eyes opened widely. He spoke, to him!

"Dad!" Kiba said as he ran to his father, wanting to hug him.

"Kiba! Stop!" Kakashi yelled, but it was too late.

Kabuto smiled as he focused his thoughts into Kiyosato's.

_Obey. Obey!_

Kiyosato screamed as he fell to his knees from the intrusion. Kiba stopped in his tracks, right in front of his father as he watched him grip his head like it was about to explode.

"Dad! What's wrong?"

Finally he released his head, and shot his head up, glaring at Kiba.

"What the?"

"I... will... obey." said the mix of Kabuto and his father's voice.

Kiba stepped back, but his father was too quick. Kiba, despite being known for his speed in the village, was an old man on a cane compared to his father. A strong fist was planted into his back as he shot forward, flying through the afterimage of his father that was dissipating. He caught himself as he landed back, standing next to Kakashi from where he landed.

"Is that the Sharingan giving him that kind of speed?" Kiba asked, catching his breath.

"No." Kakashi said. "Your father was one of the fastest ninja in the hidden leaf that ever lived. Surpassed only by the Third and Fourth Hokage. Except he didn't use space-time jutsu like the Fourth. It's absolutely raw speed."

"He talked to me, though! He's not gone, Kakashi. He's just being controlled!"

Kakashi sighed. "The way this jutsu works is they find a piece of DNA from the person they want to revive. After that, they need a human body to host the soul. That's all it is, is his soul."

He growled. He was right, but he didn't want him to be. His father was right there, but he wasn't. He had begun his path to moving on, and now he was stuck here. He knew he was in there somewhere, he just had to get him to break out of this control.

"I have to try." Kiba said, keeping his arms down and retracting his nails to his hands.

"Kiba what are you doing?" Kakashi panicked.

"I can't do it. There has to be another way to get him to break out of this, and I want to make it happen."

He slowly stepped towards his father, dropping his guard completely and continued with his arms spread wide until he reached his father, face to face.

The look in his father's eyes were demonic. Evil, and lusting for blood. The Sharingan was truly a scary thing. Regardless, Kiba stared right into his eyes.

"Arf! Arf!"

"Stay back, Akamaru." Kiba said, still facing his father. "You need to stay back. I have to do this, just me."

He gulped as the lifeless look on his father's face was beginning to terrify him.

"I know you're in there, dad."

His father's lips were weighted together. Magnetic, it felt. Like he was on the inside looking out. The stare was cold, and completely devoid of any and all emotion, but Kiba could smell behind it. He knew his father was in there. Trapped.

But the trap was well placed. Kiyosato lunged a kick into Kiba's stomach, causing him to grip it from the pain as he wallowed back slowly. Kiba looked up, but his father was gone.

"Obey."

Kiba's eyes opened as he felt a sharp hand go into his back as the force of the fist forced itself onto the bone. Not breaking, but causing an intense amount of pain as Kiba flew a few feet away to the ground. He laid still in the ground as the debris and smoke cleared from the rocks that cracked when he hit the floor.

Kakashi and Akamaru watched from the distance as Kiba didn't move.

"Hmph." Kabuto said finally. "That took a lot longer than it should have." he snapped his fingers and pointed to Kiba's body. "Finish him."

Kiyosato sharply turned his body as he stared at Kabuto. In the blink of an eye, Kabuto was face to face with the Inuzuka-Sharingan hybrid, shocking him as he stepped back out of being startled.

"What the?" he opened the palm of his right hand, wrapping a seal around it. "What are you doing, Kiyosato?"

His face was trembling as he reached his hand up. "I'll... kill..."

"You'll kill who?"

"I'll kill YOU!" he yelled as he swung his hand, claws extended, the nails stopped right before Kabuto's eyes, though he was not surprised or shocked in the slightest.

"I see I have to increase control. Not something I wanted to do, since I'm going to lose a lot of power in you, but better to be safe I suppose." the seal on his hand was glowing as Kiyosato withdrew his hand, grabbing a hold of his head screeching in pain as if someone was drilling into it without anesthetics.

"You had great potential. You held everything perfectly and your skills were commendable. But you can't keep loyal to your master's can you?"

Kiyosato sat there, knelnt at Kabuto's feet struggling to restrain himself from going insane as the grip in his head worsened.

"Fuck... you!"

"Not quite the answer I was looking for." he said. He closed his eyes as his thoughts entered the mind of his slave.

_Obey._

The thoughts burrowed their way into his head as he banged his head against the floor, crying out in the pain he was enduring. All that was there was his soul, in this world, and it was being violated.

_You WILL obey._

Was it just his soul trapped? Everything he felt was real. Like he was alive again. All the hurt and pain from being alive being subjected into his head as he felt his eyes, his fake eyes, turning inside and out every second wishing it would stop. He could feel his synthetic Sharingan change from regular to Mangekyo, then back to regular and back to Mangekyo again in a viciously quick cycle that brought more discomfort every time it happened.

_OBEY!_

Letting out a final long scream, the older Inuzuka collapsed to the floor.

Kabuto stared down at Kiyosato's body. "Looks like he couldn't handle total control. Another failed experiment. Useless."

"Maybe not."

Kabuto's gasped as his heart grew cold. He looked down in horror as he saw a hand with a concentrated current of electricity coming straight out of his chest.

"You... How did-" Kabuto stopped from coughing up blood, the remains flowing freely down his face.

"It's an advanced form of the Kinjutsu Orochimaru used on the Hokages. That seal gives complete mental dominance. They can't even speak or think, and you can command them telepathically."

Kakashi ripped his hand out of Kabuto's chest as the medical ninja fell to his knees, and onto his back as he turned when falling, facing Kakashi when he finally landed.

"Unfortunately." Kakashi said, stepping over to the dying ninja. "Using an ability like that drains all the chakra in your body to control the ones you possessed. Sneaking up behind you was as easy as keeping myself hidden."

Kabuto gave a weak chuckle. "I see... So you figured it all out then."

"Even Orochimaru knew the dangers of that jutsu. Did you really think you could master it when he could not?" he replied.

"Maybe... but it's obvious to say... that I failed. So... close. End to... all conflict. All... division." Kabuto said, violently coughing as more blood landed on his shirt and on his mouth.

Kakashi loomed over Kabuto now. He kneeled down to face him. "When you use evil to do good, all that is left in the aftermath... is the evil."

"You could... never understand... the importance of my research. I could have prevented people from dying. All the diseases in the world... cured... the antidote... found in the blood type of different humans. A true... medical... breakthrough."

Kakashi sighed. "All you broke... was a man. And a family's heart, even further."

Kabuto started chuckling, building to a laughter, and eventually he was hysterical. "Always in theatrics!" he coughed harshly. "Such a powerful ninja... Kakashi Hatake. The power I could have built for everyone... No one would dare fight again."

"Where is Sasuke?" Kakashi changed the subject.

"Tch... No... point in keeping it a secret. Then again... he's easy to find... He's not going to where you came from... and there's only one other way out... So you... put the rest together."

"You had this coming, Kabuto." Kakashi coldly said.

"I did... and I'm content. Though I will regret never finishing my work. But... someone else will. Just... watch. The... answer... is so..." he exhaled his last breath as his head stiffening as he died.

Kakashi reached his fingers over Kabuto's eyes and shut them. Akamaru whimpered as he stood next to him, walking over to Kiba.

"How is he, Akamaru?"

"Arf!"

Kiba grunted as he slowly picked himself up, coming to a sit as Kakashi approached him.

"You look okay."

"Yeah, but I feel like ass." Kiba replied. He glanced around and noticed the two bodies lying down. "Kakashi-sensei... What happened?"

"Your father was starting to fight the control of the jutsu Kabuto had over him. When he overextended his ability and sought to gain complete control, I was able to get behind him and kill him." he sighed. "It's a shame. Losing the same sensei.. twice."

"None of them were your fault, Kakashi."

Kakashi and Kiba quickly turned around. Their eyes laid on Kiyosato, holding his stomach with a slight limp. To everyone's surprise, his eyes were back to normal. The typical brown color. Now more than ever, Kakashi could see the resemblance between the two. Five or six inches in height, and about a foot length in hair is all that separated them.

"Dad!" Kiba shouted as he ran towards him, grabbing him tightly as the father and son shared a long hug.

Kakashi walked over towards them. It was a quiet moment, though the silence spoke days worth of words between the two.

Kiyosato looked up to see Kakashi, a full-grown man, standing closely in front of them.

"Kakashi... Look at you."

Kakashi smiled. "It's been a long time, Kiyosato-sensei."

Kiba let go of his dad and looked up as he backed up. "Dad, what's going on? Why were you?-"

"Kabuto used a Kinjutsu to bring me back to life. My soul was never sealed when I died, so I simply woke up and found myself here."

Kakashi intervened. "How much longer?"

"About another two or three minutes."

"Wait, two or three minutes?" Kiba looked confused. "Dad what are you talking about?"

Kiyosato gave a heavy sigh. "It took all the strength I had left to fight it for this long. I'm still under the contract of the jutsu. I cannot stay like this for much longer."

Kiba's eyes opened wide. "No... You're standing right here talking to us! The Sharingan is gone!"

"Only because I'm suppressing it. I have a few minutes at best before I lose control again."

"Da-"

"Stop it, Kiba." he snapped at him.

Kiba had a small look of hurt on his face, but he knew why his father was saying it.

"I did this because I wanted to see you one last time. I had hoped when we had met last time, that would have been it until you were finally done with your time here in this world. But this way... I got a chance to see how great of a ninja you have become." he looked over at Kakashi, his headband still up from his fight before, showing his Sharingan. "Kakashi... When did-"

"Not too long after you went missing. About a year afterwards."

"I see... It saddens me to know that boy died so young."

"Obito died a hero, sensei. He gave his life for me to be here. And I really felt in the end... we became friends."

He nodded, and paid mind to his son. "Kiba-" he stopped, a loud pulsating heartbeat echoed in his head. His face stilled for a moment.

"Dad! Dad what's wrong?" Kiba yelled in concern.

"Kiba... You need to- GAHHHHHHH!" he fell to the floor, onto his knees as he gripped onto his head again.

"What do I need to do dad!"

"Kill me! You have to... you have to kill me, Kiba! Or I'll kill you and Kakashi and everyone else!"

Did he just say that? Kiba ran the words through his head again and again, and it came out the same.

"Use it!" Kiyosato said to Kiba, his eyes fading into a swirling red. "USE IT!" he yelled as he finally lost control of himself. His eyes had completely changed back to the Sharingan as he slammed his foot into Kiba's stomach, launching him back several feet.

Kakashi had enough time to react and attempt to charge his Lightning Blade. He swung it down on his former sensei, but Kiyosato easily caught his hand, ramming his fist into Kakashi's stomach, knocking him back as well.

Akamaru ran back to Kiba, scratching him in an attempt to get his attention. He finally reacted as he made himself stand up, still in disbelief. His father was twenty feet across the chamber from him, and just a few minutes ago, he was hugging him. Now he wants him to kill him?

"Why are you standing there!" Kiyosato shouted, now dashing towards him with his now extended claws crossed in an X shape. "I'll kill everyone! Including Sakura and your son! You HAVE to stop me!"

The tears he had been holding back finally broke the dam as they laid moisture down Kiba's face. He couldn't keep putting this off. He was right. So long as he was here, he was possessed. Even with Kabuto dead, he was still under the condition of fighting and killing.

_Dad... I'm so sorry._

Kiba focused his energy and crossed his claws into an X shape like his father did. When he opened his eyes, he was sharply focused onto his father's figure. He charged at full speed towards him, repeating in his mind how he needed to pull the attack off.

The father and son finally jumped towards each other, breaking their X shapes and began flaying their claws around in a massive flurry nearly impossible to be followed by the human eye, only traceable by hearing.

_Sasuke... I'm coming after you right after this._ he thought.

"NOW!" Kiyosato shouted as they both yelled toward in unison about the attack.

"INUZUKA STYLE: FANGS OF JIRO KIROKI!"

And they appeared completely stopped in mid air, arms even seemed to have disappeared. Kakashi, still recovering from his hit was barely able to follow their movements with his Sharingan.

The speed of the claws were so great they were both knocked back. But it seemed... practiced. As if it was suppose to happen. Kiba and his father landed on opposite pillars, and launched themselves towards each other with only one claw extended.

"KIBAAAA!"

"FATHERRRR!"

_**CLANK!**_

**X X X**

Every door looked the same. Almost all the rooms looked the same. But Sakura still kept looking. She couldn't wait any longer. Sasuke and Kabuto were gone, she had to find her son and break out herself.

Several doors later, she finally entered a dimly lit laboratory. She shut the door behind her, walking up to the small cots and held her hand over her mouth. Kiyosato was... sound asleep. The baby was just laying there, no scratches, no scars, just sleeping.

_Thank God Sasuke hasn't touched you._ she thought as she looked down at him. Her hand gently touching his small hand as she played with his fingers.

"You're not suppose to be out of your room."

Sakura's eyes shot opened as she gasped. Frozen in fear, she let go of the baby's hand as her hand was grabbed and forced her to turn around, facing a pair of glaring Sharingan.

"S-Sasuke."

"But I suppose it doesn't matter. I was coming for you, anyway."

"What?"

"We're going. Come on."

Sasuke made a movement, but Sakura let go and stayed where she was.

"Sakura."

"No!" she yelled hesitantly. Her fears were drowning her. He was scary before he raped her, but after that, her hate for him converted into an all-knowing fear.

"I don't have time to waste on you." Sasuke said as he quickly landed a punch into the already weakened kunoichi, knocking her out. He caught her before throwing her over his shoulders and exiting the room. He turned left and began heading down a new area of the hideout, towards an exit.

_Kabuto's dead. I can't sense him anymore. And the experiment..._

**X X X**

When it was all said and done, two noises were heard from Kakashi. One was a loud, crashing thud into the ground. The other, was a rough landing of feet. When he finally saw the result, he could see Kiyosato standing, while Kiba laid on his stomach, struggling to pick himself up with his arms but could not.

Kiba finally was able to turn himself onto his back, and force his arms to support himself as he slowly made his way to a kneeling position.

"Kiba..." his father said sternly.

Kiba held his stomach tightly in pain as he stood up. He had been hit. He could not tell how deep, but the pain from the jutsu itself was excruciating.

"You... did it." his father weakly said as he fell back onto his back.

"NO!" he yelled as he gained enough energy to rush over to his father's side. His whole face was getting colder by the second. He gasped as he looked down at what he had done. Several inch deep gashes covered his father's chest and stomach as his green Jonin vest was nearly completely deepened with the red of his own blood.

His voice was breaking the moment he opened his mouth as his tears raged down his face. "Dad, dad I'm so- Oh my god dad, why did I-"

"Stop... You know you needed to do this."

Kiba sniffed and wiped his tears, but they still kept coming. "This isn't fair. I didn't... I didn't want to have to do this to you!" he gripped his own wound as he looked down at his vest to his stomach. It was a cut that had broken the skin, but nothing life-threatening. He could recover from this wound easily, but his father... he knew he was on his last moments now.

"You... did a great thing, Kiba."

"No I didn't!"

"Son... yes, you did. I was brought back to this world for all the... wrong reasons. They were going to make more like me. To destroy... the village, and the others as well."

Kiba looked down at his father, holding his hand as he looked up at his son with a weak smile.

"You may have just saved a lot of lives son... I couldn't have asked for a better thing to be proud of."

"Dad..."

Kakashi knelt down on the opposite side of Kiba as he looked down at his formerly short-lived master. The multiple claw marks made sense now that he thought about it. The flurry of claws wasn't a battle of Taijutsu. It was a collection of several attacks into one. When Kiba hit his father, it was like striking him over a dozen times at once, where as his father purposely hit Kiba only one time from the looks of it.

"You had enough control to stop that attack from being fatal, Kiyosato-sensei."

"Yes... that's right. Had I not shifted it in time..."

"It's okay, sensei." Kakashi looked up at Kiba. "I think you'll find your son has grown quite a bit."

"Yes... he certainly has." Kiyosato smiled before coughing up a small patch of dark red blood. "Kiba."

"Yeah dad?" he asked weakly.

"I'm... so... proud of you, son." he took his hand that was still held in Kiba's and placed it over Kiba's heart.

"Son... you have done so much in your life... more than I have. You have become so strong... so... gifted... even stronger than I am. You just don't... realize it yet." He looked over at the side of Kiba's Jonin vest. "_...And Justice For All_... You found it..."

Kiba nodded with a smile on his face. "I knew if I wore it... it would be like having you with me."

"Good... good. Learn... what it really means... in your travels." He swallowed. "I hope this is the... last time... that I see you... until you are finally done in this world. Kiba... protect your mate. Raise... your family. And mind your mother... Ah I wish I could have seen her... again."

"Mom loves you, dad. She always will." he sniffed.

Kiyosato looked up into his son's reddened eyes now. "You have... nothing to worry about now... I'm not... really dead. You see..." he let go of Kiba's hand and placed his index finger over Kiba's heart. "I'll always... be there. Right... there..."

The sound of the hand hitting the floor told Kiba what had just happened. His eyes were slit open still, his weak smile still showing, but Kiba could smell it on him... He was gone.

"...Dad."

The drop in his heart was extreme. He had seen death. He watched Shino and Akamaru die right in front of him many years ago when Pain attacked the village. But this was different. He killed him. It kept going through his head. He killed his father. He was dead, they met in the afterlife, he came back, and he had to fight him. He had to kill him.

His thoughts were interrupted by a warm hand on his back. He looked up to see Kakashi standing behind him.

"I killed him."

Kakashi shook his head. "No, Kiba. You freed him. He was trapped by Kabuto. But you got him free. You helped him... don't ever think differently."

Kiba said nothing but stood up and turned to face Kakashi. He wanted nothing more than to sink his face into the Jonin and exhaust his eyes of tears, but he knew he had one more thing he had to do.

_Sakura...  
_

He nodded to Kakashi and the three made their way towards the direction that Guy and the others went.

**X X X**

The chamber, now empty, lit dimly as ever as the body stayed still. On the shoulder of his Jonin vest, on the left shoulder, a faint sentence could be seen if examined closely.

_... And Justice For All._

**END!**

Sooo... This one actually took me a while to update because I wasn't sure exactly how to finish it, and not make it seem too... quick I guess you could call it? Anyway, there it is. Which means the final fight is coming SOON! As in... next chapter... ohhhh yeahhhh. I'll have the next chapter up sooner this time. Just got stuck with how I was even going to write this. Everything else will be a lot smoother I think.

And there you have it! Please, please, PLEASE review, and I'll see you guys next time!


	31. Alpha

Hey guys. I know you all have been waiting patiently for this next chapter, and so here it is! And I mean it, the final arc, the final battle, Kiba finally gets to stick it to Sasuke. Or does he? Well, that's exactly what we're going to find out!

Holy shiz I just realized I busted 100+ reviews! :D :D :D Thank you guys so much! I had no idea my first fic was going to do that well! And we're still not done! Check it out and enjoy!

Chapter 30

The door opened with a loud crash as it flew towards the wall it was slammed into. Kiba ran through the door and quickly looked around, letting his nose examine the room for any familiar scents.

"Nothing." he looked over at Kakashi. "Wouldn't there be a lab here if they were doing experiments?"

"Most likely. But they wouldn't leave it around here so close to the main chamber."

It didn't feel like they were close. He had been slamming doors open and running down hallways for what felt like hours, but he couldn't measure time from the adrenaline pumping through his veins. His wound had since healed from his father's forced slash, but he could still feel the pain; the emptiness.

_Fuck. Stop it, Kiba. We'll have time for that after we kick the shit out of Sasuke._ he thought to himself as he opened another door. _What the fucking FUCK! I can't find anything! I keep getting scents left and right but-_

"Kiba." Kakashi said as he touched his shoulder. "I know this is hard, but you need to try and relax."

"I can't re-god damn-lax, Kakashi-sensei! You don't know what I smelt on Sasuke! He doesn't just _take_ Sakura prisoner!"

"What do you mean, exactly?"

Kiba said nothing as he sighed, walking out the door and heading to the next one.

_I see... He's sunk that low._ Kakashi tried to think to himself, holding his own new anger together as he followed Kiba. So much has happened to the young man in such a short amount of time. He could sympathize, as he was a victim of Pain as well. Losing his father, but having to fight, and essentially kill him... was traumatic. He knew that would take years to get over. And knowing the things Sasuke has done to Sakura will without a doubt leave its own brand of scars on the already delicate kunoichi.

Kiba ran down the hall for a few more minutes before freezing. His nose was working until it fixed on a stronger scent sticking out from the rest. He ran two doors down and kicked the one down to the left.

Inside was another dark room, but Kiba was never blind if his senses could work. He walked left from the entrance and bumped slightly into an aisle of cots.

"Arf!"

Kiba squinted his eyes as he focused on Akamaru. The dog was standing next to a cot on the other side of the aisle, wagging his tail. Kiba quickly made his way to the cot he was standing next to and looked down. His eyes might not have been working one-hundred percent due to the lack of light, but the scent was undeniable. It was his son. Sleeping peacefully, and no scars interred.

"Kakashi-sensei!" he called out.

When Kakashi made his way over to Kiba, he made out the figure as Kiba holding the baby as they came into contact.

Kiba walked out of the door and checked both sides before stepping into the hallway completely. He looked down at his son who was still sleeping, possibly completely unaware to what was going on- most likely for the better.

"I'll take him." Kakashi spoke up.

Kiba looked over. "What?"

"It's not really ninja code... to bring a baby into battle. Besides, I've used the Sharingan for too long. I'll end up causing more problems in the end."

Maybe he was right, but Kiba wasn't at top form, either. He had used easily over half of his chakra, probably more. If he didn't think this was his only chance to get Sakura back, he would try and find a way to get his chakra back quickly. But this was do or die, and he knew this was it.

"Guy and the others I'm sure have either caught up to Sasuke or are still in pursuit. You should hurry." Kakashi said, offering his hands out to hold the year-old baby.

He hesitated for a moment. But he really had no other choice. He sighed and handed the baby over to Kakashi.

"Take care of him."

He nodded. "I'll send for help as soon as I get back to the cloud."

**X X X**

Guy's foot made direct contact into the ground, where he had though Sasuke was standing, but he had moved at the last moment. His foot left a small crater in the earth, a sign he was showing no mercy to the former leaf ninja. Though Naruto had insisted he fight Sasuke, Guy told him he must face him alone, since Lee was frail from opening the Fifth Gate and attempted to use the Lotus. Though it appeared successful, Sasuke was quick enough to make a substitution at the last minute, injuring Lee to the point where he needed to stay out during the fight.

Guy closed his eyes and focused as he listened for Sasuke. They were fighting on a rocky outcrop, more of a mountain than anything else, but surrounded by wildlife. Picking out his footsteps would be difficult due to the large amount of noises.

But he found it right at the perfect time, as Sasuke's sword met with an afterimage produced by the Taijutsu master. Sasuke paused, using his Sharingan to try and trace his chakra, he swung his sword around, only to have it wrapped up by Guy's Nunchaku. He swung his weapon, and watched as Sasuke's sword flew off towards the edge of the plateau.

"I think it is time I got serious." Guy said with a clever smirk. He tossed his Nunchaku to the opposite side of Sasuke sword as the two faced each other closely, neither moving.

"I as well." Sasuke replied.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called. "Why are you doing this? What happened to you!"

Sasuke scoffed, keeping his eyes on Guy still. "You of all people, Naruto. You want to become Hokage more than anything else. Yet you have no idea the cruelty your village has done. Or the people they would use to do their dirty work."

Guy's eyes opened wide at what he said in surprise. "How do you know that, Sasuke?"

"After I killed Itachi, I met a man who informed me of the truth your village has done." he then glared over at Naruto. "They secluded us to the corner of the village to watch us. Like animals! And the elders... they ordered Itachi... they ordered him to murder the entire Uchiha clan!"

Naruto and Lee gasped from the surprise. The news was a total shock to them.

Guy shook his head. "Sasuke! The elders ordered the massacre because it was near revolt! Don't you know? Your father was planning it with the entire clan! It would have weakened the defenses within the village and subjected us to more deaths, more lives lost!"

"Why was this revolt going to happen? Was it for no reason? No. It wasn't. We were secluded, filtered, prisoners practically." he returned his glare to Guy now. "I only wish I was old enough to stop Itachi. Maybe if I did, we could have destroyed the elders together."

"You... really believe that?" Guy said. "Itachi loved the village so much he was willing to turn his back on the clan! Not because they forced him to do anything, but because he loved his village so much he would do anything! And in the end..." he pointed to Sasuke. "He disobeyed his orders, by not killing you. You have no _idea _what it means to do something like that!"

"Don't tell me what I don't know!" Sasuke yelled as he shut his eyes, re-opening them to activate his Mangekyo Sharingan. "The Uchiha... will rebuild. And all of us will march towards the hidden leaf. The village will pay for what it has done!"

Guy nodded as he backflipped away from Sasuke. "I see... Then I have no choice." _But how much can I actually deliver?... Kakashi, Kiba, now would be a good time to show up. I've used too much chakra from fighting... What was his name again? Doesn't matter. I won't be able to do anything after I do this. If this doesn't work, then we'll be out of it quick._

Guy took his hands and formed an X shape in front of him. The left hand sticking out with the right behind it. He curled his fingers and closed his eyes.

Lee immediately picked up on what he was doing. "Guy-sensei..."

"What's wrong, Bushy-brow?"

"When we fought Kisame, Guy-sensei had to open the Sixth Gate to defeat him. That is why when you showed up to help us, we were already done." they then focused on Guy's increasing chakra as his skin turned red and his hair began to fly wildly from the power emitting from his body. "However... as a user of the jutsu myself, I know the type of strain it puts on your body. Guy-sensei has been training his whole life, and he can maintain better care of his body than I when I use it. But he's using it so quickly after he had used it already once. He is desperate."

Naruto agreed, but kept quiet. He didn't want anyone to win. He didn't want anyone to die. Even after everything Sasuke had done, he was still his friend. Still like his brother.

Guy's chakra was rising through the roof, and it was beginning to worry Sasuke. He never showed this kind of power when he knew him, and even when they had begun fighting.

"The Sixth Gate: Gate of Joy... Open!"

In that instance, the chakra coming from him had jumped even further than before. Sasuke's worry rose, but he kept it to himself.

His eyes opened with shock as he felt large chakra behind him. When he turned he saw Guy right behind him, delivering a strong kick to his back, launching him into the air. His thin green aura was a frightening thing that was both respected, and feared, by any who have seen him use this technique. Even more so for the ones who have had to be on the receiving end of it.

"I'm not finished with you yet!" he said. _This is it. I have to make this count, right now._

Guy formed the same hand position he did while opening the first gates. His sweat began to glow in a green color resembling the aura that was encasing him to begin with.

"The Seventh Gate: Gate of Shock... OPEN!"

Power that had never been seen before flew in every direction of the Taijutsu master. The sweat that turned green evaporated seconds after touching his skin, creating the aura-like appearance. Regardless, the increase in power was substantial.

"Seven?" Naruto said, looked at Lee. "Hey, Bushy-brow, you know how there's an ability on some of the gates?"

"Yes."

"What is the Seventh Gate's ability?"

Lee smiled. "You shall see. But... I advise we move back."

"What? Why?"

"Trust me."

They returned their attention to Guy who was still radiating with insane power.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this, Sasuke!" Guy said. "But I have an obligation, both as a Jonin of the Village Hidden In the Leaves, and as a follower of my own ninja way! For the sake of everyone you have hurt, and all those you plan to hurt, I _must_ stop you!"

As the words left his mouth, his extreme speed had him behind Sasuke. Sasuke could only react after Guy's fist sent him flying back towards the ground, crashing and creating a small crater to keep him still.

Guy took his small window of time, struggling to fight the pain in his body from the muscle fibers being ripped to shreds as he placed his right hand in front of him, keeping the palm completely open. Then, taking his left hand, he slowly made a fist and tapped the section between his knuckles and his fingers onto the back of his right hand.

"Sasuke! It does not matter how powerful you have become; you will _not_ survive this attack!" he said as he finished the final piece of his attack. A unique hand sign resembling a tiger was all that was needed to set off the attack.

"HIRUDORA!" he yelled as the mass of air deafened his call into nearly inaudibility.

Sasuke only watched as Guy was shrouded in a white outline of what appeared to be a tiger. The air pressure was directed straight at his heart. It was so condensed, and traveled so quickly, that when it reached him, he had barely taken a breath. Just before it reached Sasuke, merely feet away from him, the technique exploded in a massive concussive wave, making the scene of the attack completely unseeable after it was hit. The trees in the surrounding areas were rooted and torn away from their area, and the heavy foundations of rock that they were fighting on was blown away, leveling the entire area around them. Though the wave was non-fatal to Naruto and Lee, it still knocked them off balance significantly.

Slowly the sensei lowered himself to the ground. The dust and smoke still hadn't cleared, but he did not sense Sasuke's chakra anymore. His hair returned to its normal style, skin back to its original color, and everything was as normal as it could be from the outside look. He looked to his left after catching view of a familiar lock of pink hair.

"Naruto!" Guy called.

Naruto coughed as he ruffled his hair trying to get the dust out, helping Lee stay up by keeping his arm around his shoulders. "Yeah, Guy-sensei?"

"Sakura's here. Right next to me. Get her."

Naruto was confused. "Guy-sensei, she's right there! Why can't you get her?"

"Because..." he chuckled to himself. "I can't move anything in my body. I'm in quite a bit of pain just standing right now."

"What the?" Naruto said while sitting Lee down. "Is he telling the truth, Bushy-brow?"

"He is. Do you remember when I fought Gaara in the Chunin Exams? That was the after-effect of using the Fifth Gate. Going higher adds only more pain for greater power. It is a forbidden jutsu for a very good reason."

"No kidding." he said as he ran towards where he saw Sakura. She was laying down, and unconscious. He bent down and tried shaking her to wake her up.

"Sakura. Hey, come on, Sakura, it's me!"

Sakura didn't budge, but Naruto was relieved to know she was breathing and didn't look injured. He picked her up and brought her over to Lee, laying her down next to him before walking over to Guy.

"Guy-sensei." he said. "Let me help you back over to the others."

Guy nodded, taking in a deep breath. "Sure. Go ahead."

Naruto slowly lifted Guy's right arm and placed it over his shoulders. Guy wasn't a screamer, but he could hear pained grunts being suppressed as he slowly walked him back towards where he had gathered everyone else.

"I can still stand, Naruto. No need to worry about me!" he said smiling.

"Naruto! Sakura is waking up!" Lee said to him.

Naruto quickly moved a few feet over to Sakura who was beginning to sit herself up, rubbing her head.

"Sakura!" Naruto said. "Are you okay?"

"Naruto...?" she whispered, weak from the captivity and apparent lack of sleep. The bags under her eyes were so noticeable under the light of the sun. She looked miserable, but at the very least she was alive.

"Yeah! It's me, Sakura." he cheerfully said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Where... am I?" she said covering her eyes from the sun.

"Don't worry, you're okay!" Naruto replied. "We found you. Well, Guy-sensei did, but-"

"Where's Kiba? Where's the baby?"

_Oh, right. Forgot about that._ he thought to himself before responding. "We went ahead without Kiba. He and Kakashi-sensei were fighting another ninja."

Sakura didn't like that answer. She was nervous Kiba was hurt, and the baby she had only seen that one time in several days, but she was too weak to do anything. A response would have to wait seeing a physical connection to the outside world until she could get her energy back. She was completely drained of chakra.

And just as if her prayers were answered on the spot, an all too familiar figure landed right in front of them, with his back facing. She knew who it was though. Dressed in full shinobi attire, sitting on a large white dog, and carrying a signature smell anyone could pick up, was Kiba.

He quickly got off Akamaru and turned around to see a weak Sakura sitting, leaning forward looking towards him. She looked awful, but alive.

"Sakura!" he knelt down next to her as she grabbed onto him and hugged him, immediately flooding his vest with tears.

"I didn't know you would come..." she said.

"Are you kidding me? I couldn't sleep when I found out you were gone!" he tightened his grip on her. "And Kiyosato is safe. Kakashi took him back to the cloud. He's going to bring help."

"Kiba..." she broke her hug and looked up at him, then resumed her previous hug again. "It doesn't even feel like... you're here. I don't even know how much time has passed... and Sasuke-"

"I know."

"But-"

"Sakura... You know my nose. I know everything. You haven't bathed since he took you, so it stands out." he looked over at Guy. "I just wish Guy-sensei didn't have to deprive me of the pleasure of doing the honors of taking care of him myself.

"I didn't." said Guy in a serious and upset tone.

Kiba let go of Sakura as he stood up. "What are you talking about?"

"Arf!"

Kiba opened his eyes in terror. "No..."

"He survived my strongest attack. I'm not sure how he was able to protect himself that quick, but I'm completely out of chakra now. I can barely stand as it is." Guy said.

"Sasuke's alive?" Naruto asked. "Where is he?"

"He never left." Guy said.

And he didn't. The smoke finally began to drift away as the wind picked up. As it did, a large purple warrior-like figure covered Sasuke. It was completely skeletal, though it did appear to have a warrior's helmet, with two large horns sticking out from each side. Its right hand was covering Sasuke, though you could clearly see through it. It seemed almost like a cloak, but with a mind of its own. The eyes were a dark yellow, and the right side held a layer of muscle, whereas the left side was pure bone.

"I see." said Guy. "He had already activated his Mangekyo Sharingan before I even opened the Seventh Gate. All he had to do was time my shot, and he was able to protect himself. I must say... it's damn impressive."

"You are true to your word, Guy-sensei. You're even stronger than Kakashi. Had I not activated Susanoo when I did... you would have surely killed me."

"Tch. Look at this guy. Still calling you sensei, even after betraying his village." Kiba taunted. "Put down that weak-ass barrier of yours and fight me like a man!" he then pointed to him. "I have more than a couple of god damn scores to settle with you!"

"I don't care." replied Sasuke as the hand covering him moved to its side. "Regardless, none of you should have made it this far. None of you should have even made it past the front gate. But Kabuto made that mistake of letting you through, and I will have to make up for it."

"You bastard!" yelled Kiba. "Kabuto might have been crazy and full of himself, but he was your support! He was helping you! And you talk about him like that?"

"He would have betrayed me. I knew his intentions." he kept his glare fixed on Kiba. "Kiba. Do you know why Kabuto picked your father, of all people, to be the final experiment?"

"No. We must have missed that conversation when he was forcing my father to try and kill us! Why don't you tell me?"

Sasuke scoffed. "Still haven't figured it out yet? It's the blood type. It's always been about the blood type."

"Kabuto kept talking about it, but he never explained it! What's the big deal?"

"Type B is very compatible. Nothing like Sakura's blood catalyst, but very versatile. Very easy to work with. After losing other experiments with different types, we needed to find someone who was both powerful, not of my clan, and carried that particular blood type. Your father was an obvious choice according to Kabuto. Not only because of his blood, but because he had another kekkei genkai. Mixing in another kekkei genkai with another, testing compatibility, his DNA was difficult to come across since he was burned away by Kakuzu, but Kabuto is resourceful."

Kiba's fists were gripped so hard from the anger he had building up his nails had dug into his skin, causing a small stream of blood to fall from both of his hands. But he didn't feel it, he had much bigger things to think about.

"That's all it was...? He was just a lab rat?" Kiba said gritting his teeth.

"We needed absolute certainty of the jutsu as well. Because none of the experiments had lived long enough to test out loyalty, he was an ideal choice." he crossed his arms. "Kabuto was thrilled to try it. But it had its drawbacks. He still couldn't kill you."

"There were no drawbacks to that jutsu!" Kiba snapped at him. "My father was stronger than anything that jutsu could have thrown at him. You made the mistake of thinking he could turn against his own family!"

"Perhaps." Sasuke replied. He held his right hand out as a current of electricity grabbed ahold of his sword, coming through the Susanoo and into his hands. "But it makes no difference now. Where Kabuto failed, I'll make up with my own ambition." he pointed his sword to Kiba, his Chidori flowing into the blade, giving it its blue, crackling appearance. "And after I kill you, you will be next."

"Fuck you! No one's taking my body, and no one else is going to die because of you and your sick-ass twisted ambition!"

"Arf!"

"Already the clan is rebuilding." he chuckled. "And it's all thanks to Sakura."

Kiba's anger reached the top at his comment. He could smell everything on Sakura, which turned into a disadvantage for him. His scent, trying to mix into his and Sakura's, was an insult in the highest standards to his clan. Like mold growing onto food, the smell of rape, semen, and blood reeked from Sakura. He knew it wasn't her fault, he knew he would never blame her for it. What mattered now was stopping Sasuke.

"Kiba, what's he talking about?" Naruto asked.

Sakura, hearing all this, moved her knees up and placed her head on them, wrapping her arms around her legs as she pretended to not hear what was being said. Maybe if she tuned it out, the memory would go away faster. She had to try something to get it away from her.

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled, standing up, walking next to Kiba with his eyes closed.

"Naruto?" Kiba looked at him confused.

"Naruto. Stay out of this." Sasuke said.

Naruto's eyes opened, changing from his normal blue to deep red eyes. "NO! I'm not going to sit back anymore."

Kiba could feel, and smell, Naruto's chakra flying up. But he knew it wasn't all his. The nine-tails was fueling his anger.

"Why... Sasuke? We were friends, we were a team! All of us!" he took a step forward ahead of Kiba. "For years... I was the only one... who wanted to bring you back. I was the only one who wanted to hear you, thinking maybe I could bring you back... and continue our lives."

Sasuke scoffed, still covered by the Susanoo.

"I even wanted to listen to you after you kidnapped Sakura. But you... what you did! How could you- I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!" he yelled as he charged at Sasuke full force.

"Naruto wait!" Kiba said, but Naruto was already jumping for a strike. He started running behind Naruto to try to help him. "Akamaru! Watch them!"

"Arf!"

Naruto approached Sasuke quickly and opened his hand, a shadow clone appearing next to him as it rotated the chakra into his hand.

"RASENGAN!" he yelled as it punched the attack right into the ribcage of the chakra cloak.

The attack connected, and it was making slow progress into the Susanoo. Sasuke noticed this and immediately shut an eye, re-opening it to begin covering that section of the body with the black flames.

Naruto was stuck with the attack still, unable to move as he saw the flames moving towards him.

"Naruto! Move!" Kiba yelled as he tackled Naruto away from what seemed to be almost the end for him.

They both stood away, observing the Susanoo, covered completely in Amaterasu at this point.

"Don't get touched by that, Naruto. That fire isn't right." he said.

"Yeah... Yeah I know."

Sasuke's victory was short-lived, as the strain on his eyes began hitting him all at once. He had been recklessly using his Mangekyo Sharingan, and using Susanoo for as long as he did took a substantial amount of chakra, and damaged his eyesight more than he realized, as the figures of Kiba and Naruto began blurring to the point where their headbands and faces were just a smudge from the short distance.

He fell to his knees, covering his eyes. The Susanoo slowly began fading away, the flames along with it until they were gone completely, leaving only Sasuke there.

_My eyes... Why now? Why are they doing this now? Chakra... gone all of a sudden. Need to... get it back._ he thought as he felt his body being lifted up by a pair of hands.

"Open your damn eyes, bitch!" Kiba said, slamming his fist into Sasuke's cheek as he flew to the ground. Kiba ran over to him, picking him up again and began using Sasuke as a punching bag. Contacting into his face, stomach, and anywhere he could inflict damage for a long time.

Finally after minutes of watching Sasuke's seemingly well-deserved torture, Naruto finally decided for himself enough was enough. He ran over to Kiba, who had Sasuke laying down on the jagged rocks that made up as the landscape for the area.

"You... change nothing by killing me, Kiba."

"SHUT UP! You don't know how much good I'm doing this god damn world by taking someone like you out of it!" he said as he leaned himself down and began laying in punch after punch. "You took her from me! You raped her! Why? Was your own selfish fucking wants that important you had to ruin the life of someone I love?"

He brought his hand up, extending his claws.

"I'm not saving anyone by doing this. And I'm sure as hell not changing anything! I'm not breaking the cycle of hate, and I'm not going to end all conflict like this. But I have a family, a village, friends, people I love. And if killing you means preventing anymore hurt, I'd be DAMNED if I did not take the chance to prevent it!"

He then brought his fingers together, forming a precise formation of his five nails as he drove his hand down.

"Goodbye, Sasuke!"

And just as his hand was inches from his heart, it stopped. Kiba looked up and saw Naruto holding it. His eyes had returned to his blue color, carrying the look of mercy on his face.

"Naruto? What the hell are you doing!"

"Kiba... please."

"Please? Are you seriously asking me to spare him? When you KNOW what he's done? What he's planning on doing?"

"I just... I made a promise... to Pervy Sage."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"When I met Pain... the real one. He was doing what you were going to do now. Kill to bring peace-"

"Naruto this isn't the same fucking thing! Pain wanted to destroy EVERYTHING! I'm going to stop Sasuke, and nothing more! I'm not a murderer. Not like him!"

"Naruto..." Sasuke said. "You would... pardon me, after all I have done and want to do?"

Naruto nodded. "It doesn't matter what's happened. And... I may not be able to forgive you, but it isn't my place to decide if you live or die."

_Perfect._ Sasuke thought. "Thank you... Naruto." he smirked. A moment later, he was gone.

"What the?" Kiba said as he stood up looking around.

A second later, Sasuke appeared directly behind Naruto, a crackling light between the two ninja.

"Thank you... for stalling him."

Naruto's eyes opened widely as he tried to turn, but froze at the impact of Sasuke's Chidori slamming into his back. The burn of the electricity was so intense, Naruto's attempt at screaming wasn't even able to process as Sasuke released the surge into Naruto, launching the rest of the chakra in his attack, and the young man himself away from Kiba, closer to Guy and the others. His limp body tossed across the rocks before coming to a still halt.

"Naruto!" Kiba called out, but couldn't move as Sasuke drove the wooden sheath into his stomach. When he gasped for air, his head was met with a kick, knocking him several feet away. When he regained his balance, Sasuke rushed towards him, which Kiba responded by swinging at him, but Sasuke quickly moved behind him. Kiba turned to kick him, but was blocked by Sasuke's arm. His free hand quickly gathering in another charged Chidori as he planted it right into Kiba's chest. He had no time to react as the current of electricity surged through his body, the shrieks escaping from the fight scene over to Sakura's faint ears as she watched from a distance as he was electrocuted.

Finally Sasuke released the current and it knocked Kiba several feet away from him onto his back as he laid still, much like Naruto.

"I'm lucky my chakra returned to me when it did. It takes a lot of energy to suppress the pain in my eyes." he turned and began walking towards where the injured ninja were. "I have to cover my tracks. This hideout has been compromised."

Guy's body was completely shredded. He could barely move, but in the moment he saw Sasuke approaching, he moved over in front of Lee and Sakura, struggling just to life his hands up to make a defensive guard. Akamaru snarled at Sasuke as he took to Guy's side, ready to fight as well.

Sasuke chuckled and smirked as he came closer. "You know you can't do anything, Guy-sensei. I'm amazed you can even stand, much less move a muscle." he walked right in front of him. "You're powerless to stop me. I'll save you for last."

But his movements were brought to a halt as a high pitched whirring of wind caught his attention. Sasuke turned around to see Kiba standing, his hands crossed in an X shape, just like Guy's were.

"Still alive I see." Sasuke said as he faced him with his arms crossed. His Sharingan began picking up a high increasing level of chakra that he hadn't seen a few minutes before.

Guy looked at Kiba with both amazement and shock. _That... stance. Kiba's going to..._

"Kiba, stop! You're not ready yet, we're still working on control!" Guy called to him.

"I'm sorry, sensei, I have no more time to get ready. I died once already protecting the ones I love. And some of them I couldn't even protect... they died anyway." his chakra continued to rise as he focused his eyesight on Sasuke. "If it means dying for a second time, then I would gladly give it."

"Kiba..." Sakura weakly said as her and Lee sat back, still injured and exhausted from their different ordeals.

_I see... but will it really be enough?_ Lee thought to himself.

_Alright. I've come too far to let him win. To let Naruto, Sakura, my family, everyone down. I can't let him win!_

His mind traced back to the fondest moments when he first began his journey to claim Sakura his as he prepared for his final stand. (A/N: Multiple flashback time!)

(Flashback)

"Do you want to grab dinner... or something tomorrow?" He smiled, scratching the back of his head nervously awaiting the worst case scenario.

Sakura blushed at the question, and the thought of going out with him. I mean, she had to work in the hospital tomorrow, and it was an early shift...

She smiled, clearing her throat before speaking.

"Kiba I..."

Kiba brought his head down. "Ah, jeez. It's okay. I didn't mean to just pounce on you like that. I'm just real excited about just being promoted and I-"

"I would love to have dinner with you."

Kiba's eyes opened as wide as they could, as he picked his head back up to face her. She was smiling. Didn't look like pity, either! He could smell it! She was nervous just like he was, but he could smell the truth in her.

Akamaru wagged his tail in excitement for the good news, giving a quick bark in response to his master's quick change in facial feature.

"Oh... Oh boy." Kiba said out loud.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"I was just expecting a big fat no, honestly." He nervously chuckled. Akamaru whining as he now leaned his head down.

(End Flashback)

"The Eight Inner Gates Formation! First Gate: Gate of Opening... Open!"

Nothing had changed in the landscape, but Sasuke could feel Kiba's chakra rising considerably.

Kiba felt the lightheadedness of his brain releasing the chakra gate as he felt a rush of power. Such an increase in stamina, speed, strength, but he knew it wasn't enough. Not while Sasuke had an arsenal like this at his disposal. He had to go all the way. Do or die, right here, right now.

(Flashback)

"I come up here and think sometimes. Me and Akamaru." His gaze still fixed on the sky. "From here, you feel like you can see everything. Like the Hokages are always watching over us."

Sakura was taken back by what he was saying. She had no idea how spiritual he was. Especially since she never thought of it that way.

(End Flashback)

"Second Gate: Gate of Rest... Open!"

He could feel his brain release more chakra into his body as it felt almost disconnected.

(Flashback)

"Well, I tried to make an exact landing in front of your house," He scratched the back of his head. They were literally one door down from her home. "but I guess it's the thought that counts, right? He giggled scratching the back of his head.

She smiled back at him. "The thought always counts." She took his jacket off and handed it back to him.

"I guess this is it for right now, huh?" Kiba asked.

"Only for right now." Sakura replied. As she made her way to the door, she unlocked it, and just before she opened it, she felt her arm being grabbed.

"Sakura I-"

Kiba's pull was more than welcomed. Sakura not only gave in, but she approached him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and before Kiba could so much as echo another word, they kissed.

Kiba wasn't even planning on kissing her. He was just going to say goodnight and walk off, and consider it mission accomplished. But this feeling. His face, his body, it was on fire. Like someone had just lit him up, but it didn't bother him. He didn't need anything at that point. Forgetting about everything else around him, he brought her in closer as they shared the kiss together. His left arm wrapping around her waist while his right hand gently cupped the back of her head.

It was the greatest feeling either of them had experienced. Fast, spontaneous, and most of all, real. There was no mistaking for any of their feelings anymore. This kiss. Their kiss. It was love.

Sakura finally broke away before she had to gasp for air. Her arms were still wrapped around his neck. Her hands then trailed down his chest, before branching to his arms and eventually reaching his hands.

"Goodnight, Kiba." She said, sliding her hands onto his before letting go and walking inside and closing the door.

"...Yeah." Kiba knew she couldn't hear him. He didn't care. The shock was better than anything he had ever anticipated for the aftermath. The moment kept replaying, over and over. Did it really happen?

"Did I just...?"

He touched his lips. The scent was very clear. It was hers. And they had very much so just kissed.

Kiba quite possibly gave himself the biggest grin as he gave a small wave to the door. "Goodnight, Sakura."

(End Flashback)

Noticeable changes were beginning to surface as Kiba's skin began to change to a darker reddish color. He could feel the top of his spinal cord releasing a vast amount of pressure as he activated the next step.

"Third Gate: Gate of Life... Open!"

His hair began to wildly toss itself in the air, small gusts of wind began to invisibly vortex around him as his energy continued to rise.

(Flashback)

"You need to decide what you're going to do," Asuma began. "you're in a good spot by the sounds of it, but, you need to finish it. Don't wait and fall back into the friend zone. Let me tell ya, it's nothing fun. I learned that growing up. But... I finally learned to take the step forward when it counted. And I couldn't be happier because of it."

Kurenai smiled as she laid back into his shoulder. "Asuma's right, Kiba. This way, even if it doesn't work, you at least know. Wouldn't you rather know now instead of spend forever and wonder?"

Kiba nodded with an enlightened smile on his face. "Yeah. You guys are all right. I guess I never thought of it that way."

(End Flashback)

Another link on his back released pressure as he allowed his power to continue to grow. The wind that was invisible now became much more clearer to see as smaller rocks and pebbles began flying away from the area.

"Fourth Gate: Gate of Pain... Open!"

Sasuke was started to get nervous. He couldn't touch him while he was charging up like that. But he couldn't turn his back on him either, he could break his charge and attack him while he wasn't looking. He had to wait until he finished... the question was, _when_ would he finish?

(Flashback)

"What are we?"

She knew that question was going to pop up. At least it was then. She wasn't sure either as a matter of fact. Were they official? Were they a couple? Were they just some dumb kids who thought they knew what love was?

"I don't know." Was the only response she could give.

Kiba furrowed his eyebrows a little bit before thinking of a quick answers. "Well... if you don't know, can I tell you what I think?"

She looked at him. "Sure."

Kiba cleared his throat. "I think at this point we both know we're more than just friends. If not by title, then by feeling. I feel... I feel something that I've never felt before. Yet I know how it feels. Isn't that weird?" He looked at her, who was now facing him, merely inches away from his face.

"I love you, Sakura. And I think you love me too."

She couldn't hold back the red that came over her face. He was right. He was more than right, he was right on the money. She loved him, and the feeling didn't feel wrong, or sudden, or impractical. Was she ready for this, though? Could she handle it? They were both ninjas. Both Chunins as a matter of fact. One day one of them could die in a mission. They could both die. Was that fair?

She gathered up as much strength as she could. She inhaled a bit. _The_ _only thing not fair is not trying._

"I do."

(End Flashback)

_I've come too far to let it all end. I can't!_ he though to himself as his abdomen began to release pressure.

"... The Fifth Gate: Gate of Closing... Open!"

His chakra was flying through graphs in Sasuke's mind as it kept going up... and up... and up. Guy looked on in shock. He knew what he was going to do. And he knew Kakashi needed to hurry up and get back, fast.

(Flashback)

"Hello Sakura." He looked at Kiba. "Hello Dog Boy. Your aim is terrible."

"What was that?" Kiba picked his kunai up, reversing it, ready to throw it if he needed to. "You want to see terrible aim? I'll throw this kunai at the grass and hit your fucking heart if you want to see terrible aim!"

"Kiba." Sakura touched his hand, slowly moving the kunai down. "It's okay." Her attention turned to Sai. "Why were you watching us?"

Sai lifted his sketchbook up. "I was drawing. Originally I was drawing landscape, but after seeing you two, I decided to draw from a distance."

Kiba put his knife away. Sai was obviously annoying, but not a threat.

"So are you still drawing?" Sakura asked.

"Not anymore. I'm merely adding color at this point to fill in the lines. Should I add extra red to Dog Boy's face?"

"How about I add extra red to _YOUR_ face? Huh tough guy?" Kiba tried to run at Sai before Sakura caught him again.

"Kiba. Please." She whispered into his ear.

"That is perfect. Just like I was talking about." Sai gave his smile before taking the sketchbook out and trying to find the right shade of color. "Drawing you is simple, Dog Boy. You require very little color, and very little difficulty to draw."

He growled. He was going to lose it. "You want to see color? I'll show you some god damn color!" He reached for Sai's face, forgetting that Sakura was still holding him.

"We should probably go. Sai...?"

"Yes, ugly?"

The line in Sakura's head was snipped.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING UGLY?" Now the positioning was reversed. Kiba had to keep his furious girlfriend away from ripping her temporary teammate's body to shreds. Much as he'd like to see it happen, he didn't like the idea of visiting his love behind bars.

"Sakura, it's okay. You know you're not ugly!" He tried to reassure her.

_**BAM!**_

"That felt good."

"It did, didn't it?"

"See you tomorrow Sai!"

(End Flashback)

_I've worked my entire life. Becoming the best person I could be for myself. I had to make my own strength. Me, and Akamaru. Just us and no one else. And I finally found her... the one to spend my life with._

"AND I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU TAKE THAT FROM ME, SASUKE!" he yelled as his stomach lightened, his head rushing in an extreme wave of adrenaline. "The Sixth Gate: Gate of Joy... Open!"

The trees in the area began swaying from the force of the wind being produced from his energy. His headband flew off of his head from the extreme force of the chakra, unable to keep anything on his body steady unless it was zipped onto him. His senses were rising thousands, and thousands of times higher. He felt like a god.

But he knew gods could never die.

(Flashback)

"He'll beat you." Kiba weakly said, forced to use the blade to keep his balance at this point.

"The nine-tails?" Pain asked.

"He's got... a pretty nasty temper. Especially when you do things like kill a bunch of his friends... Break a bunch of houses... Stuff like that... Heh... and I think I was the one with a short fuse."

"You are defeated." he calmly stated.

"I don't know about that... your friends here seem to disagree with you." he slightly chuckled, staggering to keep his balance.

"Just give up." Pain retorted, drawing a blade from his right sleeve.

He felt Naruto with him again. His aura made him know he wasn't alone in this. He now knew what it was like. Pushed to the limits, you can't give up. Not anymore. Once again, Kiba heard them both speaking together.

"You give up... on me GIVING UP!"

(End Flashback)

His hands slowly began to descend, keeping their shape pattern as a small pit began formulating underneath him. The clouds above him had begun shifting, spinning around as if they were going to produce a tornado, but were simply drawn to the jet stream pouring out of him. He could feel a pop below his stomach, and his feet felt negative in weight.

But he began to feel the strain on him. Radical, intense pain that came over him. Indeed, transmitting this much power took time, and the longer he held out, the worse the pain would become.

But at this point, he had a feeling it wouldn't make a difference.

"The Seventh Gate: Gate of Shock! Open!"

The heat radiating from his body began to force his perspiration, turning it immediately to a green-like color, which evaporated within seconds of touching his skin. The aura around him was generating more power than even Guy's was. The day began to turn darker, though not night time.

(Flashback) (A/N: And I swear this is the last one this chapter I swear to you :P:P:P)

She looked at him, and deeply kissed him, something she had been meaning to do since the moment she saw him. "I could never... ever love someone like I love you. I'll never let go."

(End Flashback)

**I'll never let go.** rang through his head over, and over again.

"Your teacher already performed the same trick against me." Sasuke boasted. "What do you think you could possibly do with the Seventh Gate when he could not?"

"Heh." Kiba scoffed. "Who... said I was stopping at seven?"

"What?" Sasuke asked, horrified. _Impossible. He's going to?_

"Kiba!" Guy called. "Stop! You know what will happen!"

"Guy-sensei. You taught me this jutsu in my training with you... because you knew there would be a time, like you, and like Lee, we would have to defend our ninja way, and those we love."

Kiba forced his hands down, his palms faced the sky. "And that... is what I'm going to do." his energy began surging out, electricity began forming around his green aura as Kiba's hair continued to blow with the wind, looking as if it were to fly off his head at any second.

"Sakura!" he looked off towards her. Her face was absolutely petrified. She knew what he was going to do. To stop Sasuke, he had to use everything he had... he had already set himself on it. She couldn't stop him, even if she wanted to.

"I will... never... let go!" he yelled. The lightning around his aura began shooting out of him as he felt it finally happen. His heart had tapped into an incredible speed. Adrenaline, pure and simple, and constant. He knew this was it.

And he knew he had to use this to end him.

"FINAL GATE!" he screamed, the sound of thunder booming around them as the sky turned almost a pure black.

"THE EIGHTH GATE: GATE OF DEATH... OPEN!"

**END!**

Oh shit, I bet you just fucking hate the SHIT out of me for dropping it like that. Well, I have to fit in the next part, and can't take and put it into one big chapter. Well... yeah I can, but that was different! :P

So WOW, Jesus Christ on a cracker, he really did it. The EIGHT, 8, 8th, ocho, the FINAL gate, opened! What's going to happen? We all know what happens when the gate is open... but would it really happen? Can it happen? And can Kiba really take Sasuke down with this power?

Do not fear, because I know this suspense is PROBABLY going to drive a few of you crazy, if you aren't already XD So I'll be sure to start working on this next chapter tomorrow. In the mean time, it's time for me to pick up a friend and play some rock band! Enjoy this chapter, and please review!

One more thing! The next chapter, **WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER IN WHICH I WILL WRITE.** Okay, that sounds like that it will be the last one completely, but if you have paid attention and read the notes I've put up, you will know that the next chapter WILL ask you for a vote. So, for those who have read, been reading, but haven't quite reviewed, GET READY! Because next chapter, the ending of this story will be ENTIRELY up to you guys! Stay tuned, and goodnight!


	32. And Omega

I don't think I have to tell you guys what happened last chapter, right? Okay, just wanted to make sure :P

**One more thing**... I understand that it is very likely in the near future the Eighth Gate will be opened in the anime/manga, in which case the detail or description I put into it, and the after effects (besides the obvious "dying" part) could be way off. Keep in mind this chapter is being written on April 15, 2011. If the Eighth Gate is shown anytime after that, please understand I was writing it without knowing how it would appear, and that it could be incorrect. Just a notice for the future!

Here we go! The final battle! Where it all comes down!

Chapter 31

(A/N: But first, to set the mood, let's recap the last few lines of Chapter 30!)

"Sakura!" he looked off towards her. Her face was absolutely petrified. She knew what he was going to do. To stop Sasuke, he had to use everything he had... he had already set himself on it. She couldn't stop him, even if she wanted to.

"I will... never... let go!" he yelled. The lightning around his aura began shooting out of him as he felt it finally happen. His heart had tapped into an incredible speed. Adrenaline, pure and simple, and constant. He knew this was it.

And he knew he had to use this to end him.

"FINAL GATE!" he screamed, the sound of thunder booming around them as the sky turned almost a pure black.

"THE EIGHTH GATE: GATE OF DEATH... OPEN!"

Sakura tried to yell for him. Yelling at him to stop. But as she did, she felt everything deafen around her. The lightning, the booming of the thunder, the sharp pitch of the wind, everything just lost its sound. All that could be heard was a constant low humming as the sounds of the wind and everything else reacting to the opening gate was closed off to sound completely.

The opening of the gate was so extreme it was taking in the sound energy from the area and gathering it into him, finally releasing it into a loud wave of pure noise. As if the volume on a television went from zero to max in an instant. The distance between Kiba and Sasuke was completely cleared of any and all debris, and no trees stood for about half a mile. It was absolute power, costing the highest price.

Kiba's aura was incredible. It had turned from green while powering up, to a dark red cloak of chakra, completely surrounded by wild storms of electricity. He took the first few steps towards Sasuke, slowly. As he did, each foot made a large indenture to the surface of the earth. The raw power radiating from him was something never seen before, incomparable by all means.

"So." Sasuke said. His Susanoo manifested itself again in its large shape, then began condensing itself, smaller and smaller until it fitted around Sasuke, like a similar aura to Kiba's, only much more sinister looking and in a deep purple suit of armor-like color. "That is the Gate of Death."

The next few moments were complete silence. Both just stood in a complete stare off, until Sasuke shifted his foot back, after that moment they both vanished out of absolute speed.

Akamaru took the time to trot over to Naruto. After sniffing him for a moment, he wagged his tail knowing he was alive, even stepped back as he started to move. Slowly, the son of the Fourth took in his surroundings. The entire area was completely ruined, and a loud, pounding sound kept echoing in the area.

He scratched his head and looked up to see Akamaru standing there wagging his tail.

"Akamaru? What happened?"

"Arf!"

Naruto quickly realized something wasn't right as he stood up and looked over at the three injured shinobi, their eyes trying to follow what seemed to be incredible movement, but Naruto couldn't see where they were going.

Then in that instant, two large flashes of light appeared right in front of Naruto. Quickly, he covered his eyes, but when he was able to focus, he could see a ballistic rush of fists and kicks back and forth between Kiba and Sasuke. The speed of it was something he'd never seen before, and just as quickly as they appeared, they vanished again, but the sounds of yells and punches, kicks, and the breaking of ground could still be heard popping up in various locations around them.

**X X X**

Kiba felt like a god. Lighter than air itself, and his strength felt hundreds of times more powerful. When his mind thought of a reflex, he immediately carried it out. Sometimes it felt like he wasn't even fighting, that his body was doing everything on its own, through pure muscle memory. His stomach would flip whenever he would change from location to location so quickly, like he teleported. He couldn't believe this feeling of power. But he knew it would be gone soon, and he had to end the fight even sooner.

Sasuke finally saw an opening during their neck-to-neck combat and ducked to throw a punch, only to meet with Kiba's shin blocking it. The reaction was well timed, but Kiba's body was in a sudden rush of extreme pain. He almost screamed, forgetting that despite this extreme surge of power he had flowing into him, he had no pain tolerance anymore at this point. His muscles were slowly disintegrating, and even though he could still freely move his joints, being hit was an absolute no.

Despite this, the block was successful, and allowed Kiba to use his shin that was guarding to extend his leg, kicking Sasuke's chin and knocking him up. Kiba's extreme speed quickly put him behind Sasuke, roundhouse kicking him in the back. As Sasuke flew off, Kiba was able to get above him, and planted his foot into Sasuke's back as he crashed his body into the ground.

As the others watched from a distance, the cloud of dirt covered the visibility of the fight, though it appeared Kiba was successful in landing his strike. Before the dust could clear, the loud smacking sounds of punches and kicks, attack yells and grunts were heard again, and the noises scattered once more. How much more either of them could dish out was uncertain, but no one could do anything at this point except watch. And for Sakura, her heart was being slowly ripped, piece, by already delicate piece as she expected the worst to come of this. She refused it, denied it, and even yelled at it in her heard. But she couldn't put the realization away.

He might die.

For a second time, as well. She had already seen him die once. At the hands of Pain, and she still had dreams of it to this day. Losing the one you love is almost an unhealed wound at the end of the lives of most people, but twice, is pain incomparable.

But then, the fighting stopped. The fists, yells, everything. No one could hear anything, and Sakura quickly looked at Lee, who seemed to be focusing on the large cloud of dust still scattering. She looked over to Guy who was doing the same, breathing very heavily from his most recent fight. She looked over and saw Naruto kneeling on one leg with Akamaru watching as well, and when she finally focused, she could see what they were seeing as well.

The smoke finally dissipated, revealing the two distinct auras, directly touching. The visibility finally became clear, and showed the two ninjas standing back to back. Kiba on the right, Sasuke on the left. The purple from Sasuke mixed in with Kiba's red perfectly, as the lightning emitting from Kiba's aura complicated the combination of colors. Neither of them chose to move, not entirely for the sake of they didn't know where to strike, but because of their own ailments they were beginning to suffer.

Sasuke's eyes were beginning to worsen, he could feel it, and see it, ironically. The Susanoo armor he had created took even more chakra than the Susanoo itself. It was at the point where unless something was directly in his face, it had a strong blur to it. He knew after this fight, he would have to take Itachi's eyes. This fight with Kiba was going to all but drain him of his sense of sight. Details, texture, would all be pointless to describe to his eyes now.

Kiba's bones were beginning to become the only support he had in his body. The feeling of knowing your muscles are falling apart, was a sinking feeling. Like snakes crawling in your skin, he could feel his muscles falling off the bone. Movement was beginning to start to hurt now. Before, it was nothing. His mind reacted, and his body moved with lightning-fast speed. But now his joints were beginning to tighten. Fighting at the speed he was before would be hard. The stillness allowed him to finally take a close listen to his heart. The sound was frightening enough as it was; a loud, machine gun beat pumped from his chest. He could feel the left side of his brain become heavy again, concluding the First Gate had closed, and his power was cutting down.

"Guy-sensei." Sakura spoke up. "What's happening?"

"They're at a stand still, Sakura. Sasuke's eyes... are all but useless now. And Kiba's beginning to go through the closing process of the Eight Gates."

"The closing process?" her and Lee both asked.

"The Eighth Gate doesn't end like all the others, where it just fades off. Each gate closes individually, from the very first, to the very last. And the very reason for that is because the last gate, is located on the heart." he sighed. "That is why it is fatal. His heart is pumping faster than ever before. When you slow down your heart that drastically from that type of speed... it's almost always fatal. Your heart shuts off completely."

Sakura's eyes began to water as she glanced over at Kiba from the distance. Their chakra was still through the roof, and the fierceness of each ninja was astounding, almost beautiful if it were painted. But the pain Kiba had to be going through...

_You did it for me... All of this... you did all of this for me..._ she thought to herself, not noticing the small stream of tears that had successfully forced themselves off onto her face.

"So, tell me." Sasuke said in a normal tone, breaking the silence between the two back-to-back ninja. "What will you do... when this is all over with."

For several moments, the crackling of electricity was the only response Sasuke was given. Then, Kiba finally spoke up.

"I don't... plan to do anything, if I survive this." he began. "I'm not like Naruto. Yeah, I want peace, and I don't want war, or death, or anything like that. But him and I are two different people. I can't break the cycle of hate, and I can't bring peace without violence. I'm just... another flawed human, like everybody else."

"I see." Sasuke replied. "And you will act on your emotions as you see fit?"

"No. No, it isn't my emotions. Well... maybe some of it is." he said. "And despite everything you have done... to me... to Sakura, it's nothing compared to what you can do to everyone else." he sighed. "I'm not a saint... and I'm not a hero. I'm not anything. I'm just Kiba Inuzuka." he then finally took the risk of being attacked from behind, and beginning walking forward, breaking their odd stance. He then stopped after a few steps.

"But I've also had a lot of growing up to do, in the past few years. I never said goodbye to one of my senseis, I watched my best friends die right in front of me. I died, and I left the woman I love in grief I thought would be impossible to heal." he then turned around to face Sasuke, who was already facing him, though he did not move from his previous location. "I had to find out the hard way my father wasn't a coward, and he was murdered. I was powerless to stop my fianc_é _and son from being kidnapped, and had to travel across the world to find them. I couldn't stop her from being raped. I had to fight my father... and I had to kill him. And now." he pointed at Sasuke. "I'm face to face with the man responsible for the most recent turn of events."

"And you will kill me, because you hate me for what I have done." Sasuke glared at him. "Your loss is nothing compared to mine."

"No... it isn't." Kiba said. "And even though you have ravaged the life of someone I love, I can't let you go on to do it to others. I already died once, and if I have to die again to stop you from doing it... then I'll do it again."

Sasuke unsheathed his sword, gripping it tightly as he bent his leg back, stretching the other forward. He held his sword in both his hands, retracting the sword to the side of his head to form his stance.

"I see." he said. "But you, like everyone else before, is standing in my way. I'll be sure to not destroy your body... I need it to pick up where Kabuto left off."

Kiba smirked. "Still on that, huh?"

"I don't get it, why are they smirking at each other like that?" Sakura asked out loud to herself.

"It is a warriors dialect. Even against an enemy of such great power, and someone you hate so much... there is still respect amongst them." Lee answered.

It made no sense to Sakura, not in the slightest. But she figured it was the only sort of explanation that seemed logical at the time, so she took it and continued to watch them.

"As long as I live... I will do everything in my power to bring the village down for what it has done. My clan was wronged... so many times in the past, and then that. My brother... Itachi... used as a double agent because he was torn. And you serve a village like that."

"... You were gone when this happened... but I had lost my temper with the village too. Akamaru had a disease. It was infecting him, turning him completely feral. It got to the point where the Hokage took him away from me, saying they needed him locked up until they could find a cure. And even if they did... it wasn't a for sure thing Akamaru would live."

"You tell me this because you think you can compare to what I have been through?"

"No... but you don't realize a village isn't perfect. Some flaws might be bigger than the others, and the elders may have been wrong to make Itachi do what he did, but they're human... just like us. And they make the same mistakes... just like us. And just between you and me... It's getting hard just to move now. I'm just stalling at this point... it hurts to even breathe at this point." he chuckled. "But I know you're hurting too... aren't you? I know I can... smell it on you."

A loud clap of thunder filled the skies, followed by a heavy shower of rain falling over them, soaking them in an instant. Even the miniscule weight of the rain drops began to irritate Kiba's body. His tolerance of pain had dropped so low, even with all the power still flowing through him, he only felt the strength to fight where he stood, moving slightly only if absolutely necessary.

Sasuke said nothing, but he knew he was right. The rain drops were heard only, not seen. He couldn't even tell they were falling if it wasn't for the fact they were touching him, and the noise of them touching the ground. Slowly, he felt the weight of the Susanoo armor lift off of him, completely taking the aura away, and his Mangekyo returned to just the standard Sharingan. He watched as the red cloak of chakra around Kiba dissipated as well, though some sparks of electricity would still shoot up from random areas of his body. All he could see was the outline, and very few color in between it all.

Kiba reached into his pocket and pulled out a kunai, holding it in an offensive stance. The second gate had already closed on him while they were talking, and he could feel a heavy weight returning towards his back. He knew he had to finish this now, or else he wouldn't be able to do anything.

In a flash, they charged at each other, and began their dance of blades. Sasuke's eyes struggling to focus his vision to block the small kunai, though the Sharingan was able to track it still, while Kiba forced his body to cooperate with the pain as his reflexes in dodging and countering were just as quick as before, though neither shinobi were able to land a direct hit onto each other. Constant clanking blades were the only noises being heard aside from the thunderstorm and precipitation carrying overhead.

Finally, Kiba saw an opening. "Got you!" he grabbed Sasuke's wrist with his left, thrusting his right which was holding his kunai straight towards his chest, only to have his arm countered by a kick from Sasuke, knocking his kunai out of his hand.

The pain was excruciating, but he didn't let it show, merely registered it mentally. He added a strong flick to his other hand, knocking Sasuke's sword out of his hand, leaving them both weaponless now.

Kiba was unsure when his desperation took over, but it did overcome him, as he landed a knee into Sasuke's stomach, afterwards slamming his other leg to his head, knocking him back as the Uchiha struggled to regain his balance.

Sasuke quickly rushed back towards him and swung straight at Kiba's face. The Inuzuka's heavy and weakening by the second body took the blow to the face, knocking him back slightly, but he held his ground as he spat the blood out of his mouth, throwing another punch and connecting into Sasuke's cheek.

The cycle of punches was painful, even to watch. They weren't even trying to dodge or block anymore. It was a straight battle of fists and who could last longer. Although Kiba's attacks were much stronger than Sasuke's, Sasuke knew the effects of the Eight Gates were beginning to wear on him, and the extra sensitivity gave him an edge if nothing else.

Sasuke began to throw a punch, but he couldn't send it off as Kiba slammed his head into Sasuke's face, staggering him back, and he tripped, falling on his back into the now wet and muddy ground below him. Kiba rushed at him, jumping up and slamming his fist into the ground, only to catch the mud below his feet, as Sasuke rolled out of the way just in time. He had no time to counter Sasuke's attack as the Uchiha delivered a kick to Kiba's leg, immediately bringing him to his knees as he shouted out in pain, gripping it as the sky water continued to pelt them both. Kiba reacted by throwing his arm into Sasuke's face, tossing him back a couple of feet, giving him a small break to comfort his leg.

_Dammit... can't... move. Why do I have all this fucking power when I can't even move a muscle?_ He desperately thought to himself as Sasuke staggered to get up. When he finally did, he lowered his hand, charging his Chidori in a desperate attack as he ran straight towards him, his Sharingan locking straight onto him.

_I have to make this count. I'm almost out of chakra._ Sasuke thought to himself as he got closer.

Kiba could only pick himself up as he timed his fist correctly, colliding it into where Sasuke's Chidori was being concentrated as they both hit a standstill, their fists at chest height.

It was in that moment Sasuke released his control of the attack, unable to control it any longer as the surging of the electricity ran through both Kiba, and himself. The current was powerful, and immersing both shinobi into a stream of pain, though they both held their fists together in a lock, refusing to give either room to overtake the other.

The strange situation made the two even almost. Sasuke's eyesight was deteriorating, and his chakra was running on fumes. His strength was lacking, and his fatigue was beginning to get the best of him. Kiba on the other hand, had an enormous amount of chakra, despite the Third Gate closing on his back. His energy was still hundreds of times greater than Sasuke's, though he couldn't muster up the strength to move like he did at the beginning. His muscles ripping to shreds every second gave him such a low tolerance for pain that even the weakest things like a punch from Sasuke, and even the rain was painful for him. The surge of electricity, and the added conduction from the water made it almost unbearable, only kept going by his willpower to not give up.

Finally breaking through, Kiba slammed his head into Sasuke again, shorting out the electric current and knocking him back.

"I'm not... giving up." he said, holding his right hand out, opening it. The pain through his body caused his entire frame to tremble, even his hand was shaking. "Not when... I have so much to live for. They need me... all of them do!"

Slowly he began to focus all of his available chakra into one last attack, while he still could. He had never pulled it off before, only practiced the steps that Naruto showed him while they were setting off a few days ago. That short time ago felt so much longer, as did everything else leading up to this point. This fight felt like it was going on for hours, though he knew it had only been ten, twenty minutes at most.

_Rotation._ He began to channel his chakra into a sphere, setting up a mental fence around the tips of his fingers to keep the chakra within its cage as the blue began to appear.

_Power._ He then began to deepen the chakra, creating a darker color as the sphere began to spin faster. 

_And... control._ Finally combining the two successfully as he held his finished product in his hand as the rain continued to fall.

_Okay... it looks right. I gotta make sure this hits him. I might have a lot of chakra left, but my body can't keep this up, and my time is pretty low to begin with._

He then forced himself to begin his last rush towards the near blinded Sasuke, bring his arm back. Sasuke could only see Kiba's blurry figure running towards him, but noticed at the last minute the small blue ball of chakra in his hands. He stepped back again, but panicked as he noticed behind him he was at the edge of a cliff, and it was a long way down. He then glanced back at Kiba as a cold shiver ran down his spine.

_No... He knows it?_

"RA-" Kiba yelled as he connected the attack. The force of the attack pushed them both several feet forward, as they both flew over the edge of the cliff, Sasuke being propelled several feet away from Kiba as the attack pushed him forward. "-SENGAN!"

As he finished his cry, both shinobi began their fall off the cliff towards the bottom, each several feet away from each other as Kiba fell in a slower calmer style, while Sasuke violently plummeted down in a spiral motion due to the rotation of the attack spinning him.

And the battlefield was deathly still at that moment. Rain continued to fall, Naruto and Akamaru stared in silence as a distant sound of puddles rippling were heard, following by a frantic Sakura rushing past them towards where the edge was.

"KIBA!" she yelled, a clap of thunder following her cry as she fell to her knees, peering over the edge. The sky was too dark for her to see anything. She had no idea how far of a drop it was, all she knew was Kiba was there just a moment ago, and now he was gone. "Don't... don't do this to me again..." she said as her face soaked itself within her tears, which were hidden from within the heavy rainfall.

She felt the cold hands behind her, and she turned, immediately embracing the one doing so without even looking. Naruto held her close as he looked over the end of the cliff, focusing his chakra as his eyes slowly tinted with orange around them.

"Sakura." he said. "I can still feel their chakra. They're not dead."

She looked up at him in surprise, but she knew he was telling the truth. Him being in Sage Mode gave him that ability to sense chakra all around them, which reassured her that he was alive, but was uneasy knowing Sasuke still was as well.

"Arf!"

"What's up Akamaru?" Naruto said, letting go of Sakura and looked at the soaked dog.

"Arf! Arf!" he responded as he walked off, turning around to face them.

"You want us to go with you?" Naruto asked.

Akamaru nodded his head as he quickly took off towards a shortcut in the woods he was following through his sense of smell alone.

Naruto began following Akamaru but was stopped at a tug on his arm.

"Sakura?"

"Let me go with him. You need to stay with Lee and Guy-sensei in case help shows up."

Naruto nodded. "Right. Sakura... good luck."

She nodded as her response as she quickly followed Akamaru, hoping the nin dog could find his way towards his master.

And that they wouldn't be too late.

**X X X**

The river below at the bottom of the cliff remained quiet and serene. There was a small waterfall no more than twenty feet high streaming down, while the greenery around the river covered the sky above.

Slowly, Kiba pulled himself out of the bank of the river, laying himself down as he picked up a fast pace of breathing. He had survived the fall by landing directly into the river, though he had to question how deep it was for him to not shoot to the bottom and crack his skull. Luckily, the current was weak, so he had enough time to pull himself out- which is something someone as weak and beaten as Kiba needed. He felt the Fourth Gate close on him during his fall, and could feel the sting of the Fifth closing on him as well.

He picked his head up from the ground and wiped his hand over it, removing the mud and leaves from his hair and face. He looked around the area quickly, and took a sniff for Sasuke's scent. He laid on his back to congratulate himself as he realized his scent was nowhere to be found.

"I... I did it." he sighed. "I actually did it... and before the gates wore off... heh... nice save, Kiba." he said to himself as he faced the sky, happily accepting the pelts of rain hitting his face.

_The only question is... where am I now?_

His nose immediately reacted, causing Kiba's instincts to make him start to rise up, only to be stopped by a cold, and piercing blade as it entered his stomach, proceeding into the ground as well, pinning him.

Horrified, Kiba lifted his head up slowly as he noticed who was in front of him. Sasuke, still alive, and merely a foot away from him. His purple belt had since fallen off, and his short gray shirt was ripped along the right side, being all but completely taken off. He held his stomach as he breathed heavily.

"How did you-"

"I... told you. Nothing will stop me from achieving total revenge against the village." he said as he gave a hard cough, wiping the blood that came out onto his robes.

"But your... your sword. I knocked it out of your... hands."

"You didn't see me while I fell."

(Flashback)

Sasuke, using the little chakra he still had in store focused his Chidori into a small string of lightning as it shot back up the cliff, using the rain as a current to keep it powerful and extend its length. Finally he felt it grab onto a solid as he retracted it, catching his sword as he guided it into its sheath and held it as he continued to fall.

_I can't survive this fall. I need to-_ his thoughts were interrupted as he passed by the side of a large waterfall, then suddenly stopped.

Sasuke quickly looked around and saw what had saved him. A strong branch caught his shirt as it ripped part of it, but essentially saved him from the instant death he would have faced otherwise.

(End Flashback)

Sasuke stared down at Kiba, his eyes finally in their original color showing his little amount of chakra at this point.

"Ten years ago, my entire clan was massacred. Uchiha was a family name erased from the rosters of the village." he said as he limped over to Kiba, pulling the sword out of him as the Inuzuka grunted in pain as a small stream of blood poured out from the top.

"And the whole world just fucking watched."

Sasuke pulled his sword up, closing his eyes as he focused the absolute last amount of chakra he had and forced it into his sword, creating his Chidori Blade.

"Our forsaken death will not happen again. When the smoke clears, Uchiha will be a name to be feared and respected once again." he smirked, opening his eyes and staring straight down at Kiba. "And it all starts with you."

Kiba weighed a ton. His muscles were completely shredded, and he knew he couldn't move. The sword quickly rushed down to him as he felt his life flash before his eyes.

And then it stopped. The piercing sound of a sword cutting through flesh and exiting was heard, but he looked up, and saw it wasn't him who was cut.

Sasuke's face appeared horrified and shocked as he saw in the corner of his eye, two large pointed ears, and a thick brown and black coat was visible. He felt the full mouth of teeth invading his throat as the sharp set tore into his throat and interrupted his flow of oxygen.

Kiba's eyes quickly registered the creature in front of him. The large and thin body, the peg leg, the look of the German Shepherd.

"Tomo...maru." he said out loud.

The dog felt the piercing of the sword cut through the side of its shoulders and out the other side. Sasuke lost control of his ability again, dropping the sword to the ground as the weight of the dog was too heavy to be supported from its position as he ripped his throat clean out of his neck.

Sasuke's mouth was wide open in horror as he felt the inability to breathe terrifying as he stepped back in reaction, falling backwards onto the ground as he gasped for air, only for it to fly away in the moment. His eyes watered as his realization of death quickly came to him, trying to cover his throat in a futile attempt to cover his wound. Finally, his body ceased his squirming as his eyes remained open, and his mouth in just as much shock as he laid still, dead.

"No... not... not you too..." Kiba said as he struggled to move himself, only being able to turn himself at a ninety degree angle, though it was close enough for him to be face to face with the partner of his father.

The dog laid there, slowly wagging his tail. "Good... fight... lad. I barely had ta do... anythin'."

Kiba winced in pain, forgetting the stab wound in his stomach as the still fresh wound was irritated by the mud he was laying on. "I must be... a pretty lousy ninja... if all my friends keep dying on me."

"Ya couldn't... have taken that boy ya'self."

"How did you find me?"

"Forget who I am Kiba? I'm an old bastard, but I'm your father's hound... all I had to do was follow that smell you and him possess. Lucky... I came when I did."

Kiba stared at the old dog for a moment. He knew he wasn't going to make it, he also knew he wasn't going to either. But he had to at least try and give him a reason to stay.

"You can't go yet."

"Aye?... And why not? I'm tired of livin' anyway... I eat... I sleep... I can barely walk... I can barely see... Twiggy gets on mah nerves... and it never was quite tha same since ya father passed."

The dog gave a faint smile as he leaned his face closer to Kiba's, giving him a small lick on his nose. "Death will be good fa me, boy."

"Tomomaru..."

"Ya'r a good boy, Kiba. Just like ya father... do me a favor... and live for me... will ya... ?" he said as his tail finally set down into the wet ground, and his eyes closed for the last time.

Kiba's eyes watered up as he was able to force his arm to cooperate into touching the dead dog's face, stroking his soaked fur. He felt his stomach tighten immensely as he twitched. The next gate had closed on him.

"I don't... know if I can... do that for you..." he said as he slowly fell into unconsciousness.

_Kiba!_ his heard kept registering. He could slowly make out the sounds of it. One was a girl... the barking of a dog came soon after.

_Sa...kura?_

**X X X**

Kiba sat cross-legged in his room. He was back in his mom's house. He looked at himself, no injuries, and he was wearing his black outfit he wore before he took to wearing the shinobi attire.

He looked back up to see his mother, Sakura, and Shino standing there, with Akamaru in the front of them.

"Why are you sitting there, pup? Get up. Your friends have been waiting for you." Tsume said to him.

"Arf!"

"Having trouble there, Kiba?" Shino asked.

"Oh, he's just lazy." Sakura said.

"Hey guys come on, it's not funny. I can't get up, I don't know why!"

Tsume shook her head as she let her hand down towards him. "Come on."

Shino offered his hand as well. "You need to get up." he said with a brief smirk striking his face.

Sakura finally offered her hand as well. "Come on, lazy." she said giggling.

Kiba chuckled. "Alright. I'll try."

**BUT IS THIS REALLY IT?**

There it is! Told you I'd throw it up when it was time, so... now it's time! Let me explain this a little to you guys.

**You will be voting for 2 things:** The first will be, obviously, if Kiba lives or dies. The SECOND one will be, would you like a sequel? Both answers WILL effect the last chapter and epilogue. I'll refrain from editing for a full seven days, and THEN begin writing. Since I know how I want both endings to happen in all the possibilities, it shouldn't take too long.

Basically, if you choose to participate (completely at your discretion, you could not vote at all and it wouldn't bother me. This is just my little thing I'd like to give to you guys.) you will of course say whatever you want to say. But, if you choose to vote, just give a simple "let Kiba live" or w/e, or "let Kiba die." You don't have to explain why, but it would be appreciated.

Afterwards, just give me an answer if you would like a sequel. You can choose to vote for one thing and not the other. Regardless, after a full seven days (It's April 15, 2011. So April 22) I'll take the majority of the votes and make it into the main storyline.

And I'd like to apologize for the long time updating this again...well, long for me anyway. Bunch of tests and papers came at me, had to take care of it. Anyway, here you go! Again, this is totally at your discretion, but it is also YOUR chance to help decide how this will end. See you guys in a week! (ish :P)


	33. The Home Stretch

Sooo the votes are in! I'd like to thank everyone for participating, and everyone who's been reading and has helped me write this story! I know I wrote everything, but I wouldn't have been NEARLY as motivated to do this had I not gotten the feedback that I have gotten. I've written fics before... years ago when I was on mediaminer I would always start writing, but I never did get a chance to finish any of them... and I started like eight or nine fics? Yeah, so this was a pretty big step for me. To actually start and finish =P

Now then, to wet the appetite of some of you waiting for a sequel, it will be a crossover! (Though I'm only involving a very few amount of characters non-Naruto. I wouldn't necessarily put this sequel in a crossover section of Naruto because we're only going to see 4 different characters... and only 2 will be regularly appearing. The other 2 will be minor, so because of that, I'll be very detailed in explaining them to those who are NOT familiar!)

Yep, so I hope you guys are familiar with... you know what, it might be better if I just put it up and see how many of you guys are like "=O" when you see it =P I'll be sure to provide a picture as they are introduced at the bottom.

Chapter 32

Sasuke's body remained still in the ground he died in. The rain had since filled a small pond in the opening where his throat once was before Tomomaru tore it out.

Kisame knelt down besides Sasuke's corpse as he sighed. "Looks like we lost another one."

Coming out of the small group of trees, Zetsu stopped a few feet behind him. "_His throat was completely torn out. That must've been painful._ **It was a bite mark. I told Sasuke he had gotten sloppy. He paid for not adhering my warning.**"

"Indeed." Kisame replied. "But there's nothing here. Blood, most likely from another person. Though it looks like they've left already."

"_I think it was Guy's team. They made it past you, Kisame, and you're much stronger than Sasuke is._ **It doesn't matter. We'll need to report this.**"

"All I needed to do was buy time. Had I wanted to kill him and his student, it wouldn't have been much trouble." Kisame said as he stood back up, taking another glance down at Sasuke's glued face. His entire face spoke thousands of words he felt only he could understand by knowing Itachi for as long as he did.

"Shame." he said as he turned and walked off, away from Zetsu who continued to examine the scene.

"**He's taking this too personal. It reminds him of Itachi.** _Poor guy._"

His time alone was brief as Zetsu turned around to be face to face with another man. Roughly his height, minus the fly-trap jaws, wearing an orange swirling mask over his face, with only one hole over his right eye. He wore the standard Akatsuki robe, just like Zetsu and Kisame.

"_Sasuke's dead._"

"Indeed." he replied. "It wasn't Guy, or anyone on his squad that did it." he stepped a few feet in front of him as he watched the stream carry its slow current down.

"_What is our next step, Madara? _**Our numbers and support are at an all time low. We three are the ****only remaining members.**"

Madara lowly chuckled to himself. "Not necessarily. If my sources are correct, we should be expecting our next candidate soon."

"_Will you finally reveal yourself?_ **Kisame is under the impression you died with Deidara as Tobi.**"

"No. There will be no need." Madara replied, placing a hand on Zetsu's shoulder. "Because I am turning over leadership of the Akatsuki to you. In face, anyway."

"_Wow! Really? Cool!_ **Shut up, fool- I don't think we're cut out for it, Madara.**" he replied.

"You have nothing to worry about. Like I said, it will only be in face value. Nothing will change, and I will keep my alias as Tobi for the time being."

Zetsu nodded. "_As you wish._ **We won't let you down.**"

**X X X**

Madara and Zetsu made their way into the old compound, finding themselves in the dimly lit chamber where it was apparent much fighting had happened. Small craters, broken pillars, and two bodies laid on the floor. One in the center on a small plateau, the other off to the side.

"_Aw. Looks like Kabuto didn't make it either._"

Zetsu knelt down and reached into Kabuto's pockets, hoping to find something, coming across a syringe filled with blood. He smiled as he lifted it up and showed it to Madara.

"**It doesn't matter. He had what we were after.**"

"Indeed." Madara replied as he took the syringe from them and held it. "We won't need this right now, but it is good we hold onto it for safe keeping."

"_How much longer do we need to wait?_ **Be quiet. Planning something of this scale takes time, years.**"

Madara stepped away from Kabuto's body and began walking towards the exit. "I can't say, but I'm assured the wait is worth it."

"**You shouldn't trust him. He is the type that stabs others in the back.** _Are you sure this is a good idea?_"

The Uchiha chuckled. "No. It's actually quite a bad idea, but I'm desperate. And he could get me exactly what I want while I play his subordinate."

**X X X**

Kisame took a liking to being by himself since Itachi died. He respected his partner, and mourned his death in private, but it was a sense of peace for the not so peaceful missing nin. The rain had since lightened to a small drizzle as he approached a small collection of trees covering a mossy boulder.

"Release." he said in front of it. A large purple character lit up as Kisame stepped through it. When he stepped through, he found himself in the main location of the Akatsuki hideout. He tried to call it a hideout, all of them did, but it was just a large, empty house. He stepped into the living room, four large leather couches and a plain square coffee table in the middle of them. To the left of it was the kitchen, though it did not appear nearly as big due to the small island in the middle of it. He remembered a few instances back when Deidara and Sasori would be arguing about art, each on one side of the island while Kisame watched them from the living room, being an unfortunate audience member.

(Flashback)

"Look, Sasori-my-man, I respect you, don't get me wrong. You're a fellow artist like I am, but you just don't understand the true beauty behind my art, real art, yeah."

Sasori carried his ever usual tired look on his face as he scooped in another spoonful of cereal. "How can something that blows up be considered beautiful? Real art is constant, eternal, for all to see and cherish."

Their bickering continued back and forth, their voices growing louder and louder until it became near shrieking. The two artists failed to notice Hidan and Kakuzu stepping in from the sleeping quarters. Kakuzu normally kept his mask off inside the hideout, giving him a much more difference in appearance, almost human aside from the stitches on his face... and his eyes... okay, maybe he was still very different even without the mask. But it was nice to know he at least looked partially human to some of the others.

"Are they seriously discussing _art_ again?" Kakuzu asked annoyed as they walked into the kitchen.

"Fuck. I hate this shit." Hidan said back.

Kakuzu sighed as he opened the refrigerator and pulled out left over rice from the night before and walked off. Hidan set his scythe down and looked around inside. All the eggs were gone, but he did find a box of heatable bacon egg and cheese biscuits, half empty, but still three. He picked them out and placed them into the microwave, setting the timer and trying to tune out the yapping going on behind him.

"How can you consider puppets beauty? Much less art?" Deidara said.

"Simple. You can at least _see_ the puppets for more than a second. Art is not an explosion, and there's nothing beautiful about sculpting something just to blow it up." Sasori replied.

The timer looked like it was slowing down, which drove Hidan crazy as their arguing began to get louder and louder. _Fuck! Hurry up you fucking ass biscuits!_

"YOUR ART IS MEDIOCRE AT BEST! YOU GO THROUGH ALL THE EFFORT OF MAKING THEM LAST FOREVER, BUT THEY STILL SUCK, YEAH!" Deidara shouted.

"AT LEAST PEOPLE WILL NOTICE MY CREATIONS! ALL THEY'LL SEE IS A CRUMMY EXPLOSION AND WONDER 'Gee! What was that? Something just blew up!' "

Hidan finally turned around. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Deidara and Sasori both turned in shock at Hidan.

"Your shitty art arguments drive me and everyone else fucking nuts! Fuck! You know what I think? Both of you two are fucking FAGS!"

The microwave beeped, catching the Jashinist's attention.

"Oh, sweet. Biscuits are done."

Hidan opened the microwave and pulled the hot plate out. Stuff like a hot plate didn't really bother him, he was used to putting a pole through his chest every time he killed for Jashin, so he dealt with it.

Deidara stood up with one hand up, ready to throw clay at Hidan with his back turned, but Sasori caught his hand. He looked down at the red head who just shook his head. The blond sat back down and huffed.

Hidan walked out of the kitchen, but turned back around. "Art is death. And I'm more than a master painter. Next time you two start bitching about what's real art, I'll be sure to paint you a picture." he said before taking a bite out of a biscuit and walked off.

"I hate that guy, yeah." said Deidara.

Sasori nodded his head.

(End Flashback)

Kisame was back in the sleeping quarters, turning left down the hall to the den. He opened the door and stepped inside. The light was still on, in fact, nothing had moved since he was last in it. In the center of the room was a Shogi board, pieces scattered across the board, with two chairs on each side pushed away from the board game.

He walked over to the board and sat on the side of white. He remembered this game, _his_ game.

(Flashback)

Itachi and Kisame sat across from each other, watching the board as Itachi placed one of his pieces over in front of his king to protect it from one of Kisame's pieces.

"Your move." he said as he let go of the piece.

The swordsman looked at the board. Itachi had beaten him almost every time they played, and jokingly he accused him of cheating by using his Sharingan. The Uchiha complied to make it obvious he was not using his kekkei genkai, though he wasn't sure how he could exactly prove it when Kisame was watching the board and not paying attention to him.

The move finally hit him, Kisame placed his hand onto his piece that could move in an L shape and-

The light coming into the doorway was blocked out. "Itachi. Kisame."

The two Akatsuki turned and looked at the doorway to find Pain standing there with his arms down. Kisame and Itachi looked at each other and nodded.

**X X X**

They both stood on the roof of one of the buildings in the Abandoned Uchiha Hideout, Itachi walking ahead of Kisame, finally stopping. He remained facing forward.

"Kisame." he said. "I'm afraid this is where we say goodbye."

"Hm?" he said confused.

"That game of Shogi. Go back and finish it. You can win the game in one more turn, and it's your move. It should be simple to figure out." he said, taking a few more steps towards the edge. He halted his movement as he caught a harsh cough.

"I see." he replied.

"I don't think Sasuke will let anyone else fight with him... but just to be safe, only allow _him_ to pass."

He nodded, even though he knew Itachi couldn't see him. "I'll take care of it." he said in a much more calmer tone.

Itachi turned his head and gave a weak and faint smile. "Thank you... friend." and with that, he jumped away from him to prepare for his final battle against his little brother.

(End Flashback)

He sat Samehada down on the table next to the Shogi board. He examined it... it really hadn't been moved since their last game. The dust coating the pieces only assured him. He wondered if anyone had even been in the room since that day. Then again, a large number of the Akatsuki had been killed at that point, but it was still an eerie feeling even for someone like him.

He took a closer look and tried to think back to that day. He knew he had a move he was planning to do... then it hit him. His L-movement piece. He remembered as he touched it and moved it over, capturing Itachi's King.

But he still didn't understand what he meant. So, he thought about the situation. The piece had captured from the right side. Itachi had set up a powerful defense on the left, making it almost impossible to get in. In fact, he practically forced every single piece to that side. It was almost as if...

"I see." he said out loud. "This is what you were trying to tell me all along." he sighed. _That boy had a hard life. May be better that it ended up this way._

**X X X**

Four in the morning. The lights were all on inside the hospital room. The quiet but steady beeping of a heart-rate was the only thing keeping Sakura awake as she sat at the edge of the bed, holding Kiba's hand with both of hers while she watched his unconscious body, his nin dog resting in the corner of the room. He was like that since her and Akamaru found him lying in the ground.

(Flashback)

"Kiba!" Sakura yelled to stand out in the rain. He was lying still, on his side with his back facing them. She quickly examined the situation as she knelt down beside him. Sasuke was close by, though when she looked at him he was clearly dead. She returned her attention to Kiba and noticed the dog laying across from him.

"Who's that?" she asked out loud.

"Arf!"

Akamaru sniffed his master, then sniffed Tomomaru's body. He whimpered at the realization the old German Shepherd had died, but kept his hopes up when he could hear Kiba's heart still beating.

Sakura quickly set her mind to medic as she unzipped Kiba's vest, followed by her ripping the front of his shirt open. She placed her hands over his heart and listened in carefully. It was slow, dangerously slow, but not stopped.

"Twenty beats per minute... God I have to stop this. I have to raise it." she said out loud as she concentrated more. "Systolic and Diastolic blood pressures... ninety over fifty." (A/N: Both of my parents are/were paramedics, so I can tell you for a fact that 20BPM... is DANGEROUSLY low. Average healthy rate is between 60-100. Systolic and Diastolic should be at about 120/80, so anything beyond that = bad =P)

It was no use. She tried to focus her chakra to try and steadily raise his heart-rate, but she couldn't even bring enough strength to do it. She started crying in frustration. _I can't lose you again. I'm NOT losing you again!_

She turned around the moment she heard Akamaru bark. When she looked, she noticed two figures coming closer. Her heart raced but slowed as they came into a clearer visibility.

"Kakashi-sensei." she said weakly, looking over to the other figure, A. "L-Lord Raikage."

Kakashi knelt down next to Sakura, holding her shoulders and breathing a deep sigh. "You're okay. Good."

"Kakashi-sensei... Kiba-"

"I know." he said. "We don't have a lot of time to talk. The Raikage notified Lady Tsunade. She'll meet us at the hospital back at the village."

"We're going back to the leaf? Kiba won't make it!"

"I notified our best doctors. They'll be waiting for you all back at the cloud." said the Raikage. "But we must go now if you want to save him."

Weakly she nodded, standing up. She still had enough strength to move, which made the job easier for them. A walked over to Kiba's body and picked it up, slumping it over his shoulders as he and Sakura along with Akamaru took off towards the village.

But Kakashi stayed a moment longer, staring at the body of the dog laying there. He knelt down, already coming to the realization of who it was. He examined his wounds, and glanced over at Sasuke's throat.

_I see... You protected your master's son, and killed Sasuke in the process._

He stood up, taking another look at the aged version of the dog he remembered seeing far too long ago.

"Good job, Tomomaru... Sensei would have been proud."

(End Flashback)

A knock at the door caught Sakura off guard as she glanced up. Tsunade entered the room with heavy bags under her eyes and her arms crossed.

"...Well?" Sakura asked shyly.

Tsunade shook her head. "There's never been a written report, file, documentary, or even a note on a survivor who's used the Gate of Death." she sighed. "He's in a coma right now. We spent hours using as much chakra as we could to elevate his heart-rate without killing him, but he's too far gone."

Sakura's eyes stung from the tears welting up. Kiba looked peaceful there in the bed. Cleaned up, sleeping like a baby. She looked up at the machine taking his vitals. _17BPM... He's practically dead already..._

"There's also something I need to talk to you about, Sakura." Tsunade said. "You told me when you came in you tried to heal him, yet the chakra in your system was refusing to respond, correct?"

She sniffed, but she nodded. "That's right..."

Tsunade walked over to Sakura's side and place her hand on her shoulder. "You couldn't have used your remaining chakra to try and heal Kiba... because you're carrying."

Sakura's eyes shot wide open, with surprise and possibly horror. _Sasuke... no... that was too soon... It has to be Kiba's._

"You didn't know?"

Sakura shook her head. "No... I had no idea... How long?"

Tsunade took her hand and rested it on Sakura's sore stomach. She concentrated for a moment and released her hand. "You're going on about three weeks."

She sighed with relief. _Good... then it's Kiba's... _

"Lady Tsunade." she said quietly. "Kiba told me Kakashi took our son back to the village."

She nodded. "Mm, he did. Your parents are down in the nursery watching him. I need to check him again, anyway. Might do you some good to walk around."

She sighed. Maybe she was right. She never left the bedside since he was finally settled in. She wasn't even paying attention to time as it went from early evening to early morning in what felt like the blink of an eye.

"Okay." she said as she stood up. She glanced over at Kiba's body, the rhythmic beeping of the machine the only noise constant in the room. She leaned down and kissed him before caressing his forehead. "I love you."

She walked out of the room and into the hallway as Tsunade began running her routine tests. She closed the door behind her and headed downstairs to see her parents, whom she felt like she hadn't seen in forever.

She was a total mess. She was still sweaty, smelt awful, and was still bruised and cut from everything happening. At the very least, she could please herself with the knowledge of knowing they took the time to make the trip to see her.

Then again, if it was your child, wouldn't you?

**X X X**

Finally downstairs, she patted herself down before coming to the door of the nursery. She could hear talking behind the door, so she carefully placed her hand on the handle, turned, and opened the door.

She stepped in, and surprisingly the room was very spacious. A television sat on the wall next to the door when she walked in, probably explaining the noise at the door. Two benches parallel to each other sat in the middle of the room, each on one opposite side. The tile was white, as were the walls- Typical layout for most hospitals. It was nice to know the cloud wasn't so much different than the leaf.

And on the other side of the room, two, or rather, three familiar faces sat there. In two chairs, on the left, was Sakura's father who was watching TV, but turned his face to see his daughter walking in. He stood up. Easily over six feet tall, with short spiky brown hair, maybe a few inches shorter than Kiba's at most, and wore a simple short brown kimono with a black sash around the waist and simple black pants. The one thing that distinguished him as her father were his eyes. Emerald green, just like hers, or rather, where she got it from. In the right chair sat Tsume, holding a sleeping Kiyosato while Kuromaru laid at the side of the chair.

"Sakura." said her father in a deep but calm voice.

Her eyes filled with happiness. It had been so long since she had seen them, and it wasn't too long ago she had thought she would never see any of them again.

"Daddy..." she said before breaking into a sprint, grabbing hold of him and hugging him tightly. The hug was tight, but he paid no mind to it as he held his daughter tightly back.

"Your mother and I came as soon as we heard." he said. "Kiba's mother was already here when we arrived and explained to us what had happened." he pulled away from her and examined her. He knew something was wrong. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head. "No, daddy... I'm not. And I don't even know where to begin."

"Woof." Kuromaru barked lightly next to Tsume, suggesting he already knew what was the problem. Tsume nodded her head, but kept it to herself. She had a feeling it would not be something she could just tell anyone... and it was not her place. She simply rocked her grandson back and forth and watched their reunion.

"Where's mom?"

"She went to go get some snacks for all of us while we waited for you." he said sitting down on one of the couches as she joined him. "We've been here a while, so we know that Guy had a team go after you, and Kiba was on that team."

She nodded. "Yeah. He's being checked out by the Hokage..."

"Sakura." Tsume said. "The doctors weren't very keen on telling us the details, but I know something is wrong. Tell me... is Kiba alright?"

Sakura was frozen for a split second. How could she spill the news to his mother that Kiba was going to die? What could you say? _Well, Tsume, Kiba decided to use a Kinjutsu that nobody has ever survived from and now his heart-rate is only working at barely one third of what it's suppose to be at while he's in a coma. Other than that, he's great! Wanna go see him?_ she thought to herself.

Luckily some more time was bought for her as she heard an older female voice call her.

"Sakura!"

Sakura turned around to see her mother holding a few bags of chips in her hands. If Sakura inherited her eyes from her father, she definitely inherited everything else from her mother. She was only a few inches taller than her daughter, carrying a red dress very similar to the one she wore at one point while she was still a Genin with a long-sleeved white shirt underneath it and long black leggings ending at her knees. Her eyes were a light red, and her hair was the same color as Sakura's, though not exactly the same shade. It was jut a tad bit darker, and ended at about the middle of her back.

"Mom." she smiled as her mother joined them on the couch, laying the chips on a coffee table in front of them.

The three Harunos kept on with their conversation as Tsume decided to stand up and go check on her son herself. Before that, she walked over to Sakura and offered Kiyosato to him.

"I'm going to go check on Kiba. I think your boy here misses you." she smirked.

Sakura smiled as she took her son back into her arms. "Lady Tsunade is working on him right now. She still might be there."

Tsume nodded as her and Kuromaru left the room and made their way to find him.

"He's gorgeous." her mother said.

"What a shame he doesn't really look like you, Sakura." her father said in a playful manner. "Looks like he resembles his father more than anything else."

"That reminds me." Sakura said as a light went off in her head. "You two never _met_ Kiba, have you?"

They both shook their heads. "We saw that picture of you two and his dog, Akamaru." her mother said. "Did you know there's a crack in that frame? You should fix it."

"Okayyy mom." she sighed. She still needed to get some of her stuff out of their house and bring it into hers, but that was way on the bottom of her list of things to do.

**X X X**

_**Knock Knock**_

Tsume and Kuromaru waited outside the door for a response. She glanced over at the number on the door. Her senses did not fail her, but she had nothing else to do besides wait, so she looked just to be sure.

Kuromaruo's ears perked up. He smelt something else in the room. Something old, but familiar.

"What do you smell?" Tsume asked.

He scoffed. "It must be the hospital getting to me. It's nothing, thought I smelt someone."

"I smell him too."

"I see. It's mixed with blood."

Their conversation was cut short as the door opened.

"Hello, Tsume." said Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade. How is he?"

Tsunade let them in, Akamaru wagging his tail slightly at the sight of a friendly face. Well, two friendly faces.

"He's stable, but he hasn't woken up since Sakura found him."

His mother stood by the bedside that Sakura stood at and looked down at him. She glanced over at the machine taking his vitals, frowning to herself at how slow his heart-rate was.

"How did this happen?" she asked.

"Kiba opened all of the Eight Inner Gates in his fight against Sasuke. Sakura and the rest of the team saw it."

She was surprised, shocked even. But she didn't let it show. She simply kept her eyes on him. "There's nothing else you can do?"

Tsunade shook her head. "I'm sorry, Tsume. At this point, all we can do is wait and see."

The mother said nothing, but nodded her head. Tsunade had done all she could do, so she left the room so that she could be alone with her son.

The thought of losing him, hearing the flat-line, broke her. She let out all her pent up emotions onto him as she sobbed into his chest.

_Not again... This is just like last time... I can't even save my own family... First him... now you._

Her weeping stilled as she laid her head still on his chest. She hadn't slept in days, much less let out all what she needed to. Slowly, she felt her fatigue catch up with her, as she closed her eyes and fell into sleep.

**X X X**

The walk to the afterlife was not a short walk. Even more so when poor Kiyosato had to start over from being brought back. Luckily, the bridge extension from the dock still stayed up, so he wasted no time. And above all else, it was dead quiet. His footsteps were the only type of sound he could hear.

But suddenly he froze in his tracks. He heard something... something sad. Was somebody crying?

"Who's there?" he asked. But there was no one. He turned around, the dock and the fields were miles and miles away, and no one was in sight. He looked forward and nothing was there either. He looked to the right, off of the bridge and was taken off guard by what he saw.

In the reflection of the water was an image, a present image by the look of it of Tsume sobbing into Kiba who laid still on a hospital bed.

"Tsume? Kiba!" he yelled to them, but they didn't hear him. Kiba was still like a rock, and his wife didn't hear him.

"What... What happened?" he asked to the river, but it gave no response. No one gave a response. He had to figure it all out on his own.

"Something I can help you with? Or do you like talking to rivers?" said another voice with a laugh, followed by a set of snorts.

Kiyosato quickly turned to the right. Standing no more than five feet away from him was a... person? It didn't look like it. He looked more like a blue bug. Roughly almost three feet tall, wearing a long black robe and a black cap, with antennas sticking out them. He had dark sunglasses over his eyes and seemed a bit overweight. Above his hat, merely a few inches, was a halo, telling Kiba's father this person had already passed away as well.

"Who... are you?" Kiyosato asked.

"Oh, no one. Just taking a walk is all until I noticed a dead guy talking to a river." he replied. The Inuzuka noticed he had a slight lisp in his speech.

He said nothing back as he stared back into the river and at the scene he saw already. The short man walked up next to him and glanced in as well.

"Family?" he asked.

He nodded. "My wife Tsume, and my son Kiba."

"Yes, yes I see." he said. "Do you know why the river of death is showing you this?"

Kiyosato looked confused. "No... I have no idea."

"It means you have unfinished business."

It made sense to him. He even recalls the fight he had with Tsume before he went off to find Sasori... before he died. He had closure with his kids, and twice with Kiba for that matter, but never with his wife.

"Maybe you're right." he replied.

"Oh no, I'm right alright." he laughed, snorting halfway during his chuckles. "But, I think I can help you out, if you can do me a favor."

He looked confused. What could a dead guy do to help another dead guy? "Sure... what kind of favor were you looking for?"

"Oh, well I'm not going to tell you now. It'll be later on. In the mean time, I think I can help you find your closure with your wife." he said as he waddled over to the edge of the walkway and peered into the reflection.

"Wait. How can you see this?" Kiyosato asked.

"Heheh *snort* you really must not know who I am? That's okay, it's not important." he said straightening his back up. "Now then. Just place your hand on my back, and think. Your thoughts will be carried over to whoever you want to hear it. Whether it's just her, or the entire hospital."

He blinked for a moment. _I can talk to her even though I'm dead?... I guess it couldn't hurt to try._

Reluctantly he placed his hand on the squishy back of the short man.

"Try to relax, this is your first time doing this so getting tense won't work at all."

"Okay." he said putting ease to his mind as he concentrated. "Here we go..."

**X X X**

_Tsume._

She quickly jolted up, but she wasn't in the hospital. And she was outside, by herself. Dark, a slight breeze, and a familiar sight... Was she home?

"Who's there?" she asked. "Who's calling me?"

There was the feel of a hand on her back. She froze and slowly turned around, gasping at what she saw less than a few feet away from her.

"Wh... What..." she said.

She couldn't even believe what she was looking at. It was a blast from the past. She looked around really quick, then back in front of her. He was just as she remembered, just as young... she felt so old looking at him.

"What... are you doing here?" she asked, still in disbelief this was happening. "You're-"

"Dead. I know." he said back. He slowly walked up to her, taking her hands and holding them in his. "The years have been pretty good to you." he chuckled. "You hardly changed at all."

She felt like a kid again as she felt her cheeks heat up as her blush became noticeable to him. She looked up at him. "Kiyosato... is this real?"

He shook his head. "Not entirely. I'm in the afterlife... well, kind of. It's a long story. But I'm talking to you in your dreams... this conversation is very real, though." he said as he gazed into his late wife's eyes. It had been so long since he touched her, held her, even looked at her, he had almost completely forgotten what it felt like.

"I'm sorry." she said finally breaking their short silence as she moved her head down.

"For what?" he asked.

"This place... I think we're here for a reason." she said. "Do you remember?"

He looked around. They were right in front of their house, in the middle of the night, and the streets were completely empty. "Yeah... yeah I think I do."

"It's been eighteen years." she said. "And I haven't..." she paused for a moment, trying to control her sobbing as her husband brought her close to him in a tight embrace. "I haven't been able to sleep... a full night... not without replaying that scene through my head."

"I didn't mean to upset you." he said back softly.

"No... it's me. I shouldn't have... I shouldn't have said those things to you. I shouldn't have hit you... I should have said goodbye, wish you good luck. I should have gone with you but-"

"No." he interrupted. "You would have died too. As it was, Tomomaru and I didn't make it back. Hana and Kiba needed you."

"That's not true... Tomomaru didn't die that day... He was hurt, but he was living with Hiashi this entire time."

Kiyosato was a bit surprised, but understood. "I see... I'm glad he was okay then... Lazy dog."

She smiled, scratching his back gently with her fingers. "I miss you."

He sighed. "Yeah... I miss you, too. I miss... everyone."

"Kiyosato."

"Yeah?"

"You should know... Kiba's just like you are."

He smiled. "Yeah... How about that."

They stood there for a few more moments. The breeze of the night was relaxing, not too hot or cold, but temperate and relaxing to the skin.

"How is Kiba's mate? I regret never meeting her." he broke the silence.

"She's not of the clan. She's kind of ditzy, but... Kiba loves her. And she's a good girl. She's a good mother."

"Good... I'm glad our boy met someone good for him."

They stood there again in silence. Just the warmth of their touch, their hands, it was such a long forgotten feeling for both of them. It felt like all those years being separated were nothing now that they were together again.

But it was just a dream. And Kiyosato knew this was it for them.

"Tsume." he said. "I gotta go now... I'm on borrowed time."

She let off of him and slowly backed up, still holding his hands. "Ok... Okay... But... is this really goodbye?"

He smiled at her. He brought her close again and lowered his head, bringing their lips together as she wrapped her hands around his neck.

"For now... yeah. Yeah it's going to have to be like this. I don't know if I'll be able to do this again, but a man told me I needed to do this... said I had unfinished business and-"

"Oh... how unfinished?" she said as she kissed him again, her hands touching the top of his vest.

"Well I mean I-" his thought never finished as his wife pulled him into a deep kiss. She let off and grabbed his hand as she walked towards their old home. She opened the door and not even bothering to close it, began kissing him again, unzipping his vest. He finally took the hint and took his vest off, ripping at her clothes as well. In moments they were back upstairs and in their room, practically already undressed as Tsume pushed her husband onto their bed.

"You really haven't... changed at all." he said back with a big grin on his face as he examined her body from head to toe. She smirked back and climbed over on top of him. "I always did like older women better."

"Then you know I can still show you a thing or two." she said as she lustfully kissed him while he flipped her over so that he was on top.

**X X X**

"And... that's what happened."

Sakura's mother took the baby as they listened to what had happened to her. How Kiba's mom was attacked by Sasuke, her being captured... even the rape, which took her forever to talk about completely. But then again, wouldn't it be hard for you?

"Glad he's dead then, at least. Piece of shit deserved it." said her father in a cold voice.

"Sakai, stop it." said her mother.

"What? Mira, you know a guy like that can't-... Alright, you're right. I was getting off on a tangent."

"No... it's okay." Sakura answered.

"But." her father spoke up. "Kiba's earned my respect for doing what he did. I just hope he gets better so I can thank him myself."

Sakura gloomily nodded. "Me too."

The door from the nursery opened and Tsunade stepped through.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'm finished running the last of my tests for the night. You can go see him now if you want."

The three Harunos stood up, but the parents gave their daughter a small shove for her to speak up.

Sakura took the hint from her parents and stepped forward. "Lady Tsunade... has anything changed?"

She shook her head. "He's stable, but right now there's nothing we can do except wait and see."

Sakura sighed a heavy breath as her parents comforted her placing a hand on her back. "Okay."

**X X X**

Kiba was still sitting down. Sakura, Shino, and his mother had tried to lift him up, but it was no use. He was plenty stuck.

"Come on, Kiba, this is getting ridiculous!" his mother said, grabbing his hand and trying to yank him up. "Are you even trying?"

"Tsume, please, let me try." Sakura said as she focused her chakra into her fists. She gripped Kiba's hand, ignoring his painful cry to her grab as she pulled as hard as she could. But nothing.

Sakura huffed and let go. Kiba looked at her blankly. "What? I don't know why, either!" he looked at his hand, red from the intense grip she had on it. "Jesus, Sakura! I'm surprised I still have a hand!"

"Maybe we should consider cutting the foundation." Shino said. "He could be stuck by something he's sitting on." as he finished, he allowed his bugs to surface from his sleeves and swarmed underneath Kiba. Kiba laughed as the bugs tickled him and quickly came back to Shino.

"Try now." Shino said as he offered his hand. Kiba took his hand and tried to stand, but again, nothing.

"Ah, dammit." Kiba pouted, looking back up to them. Akamaru sat next to him. "I don't know why I can't stand... this is so weird."

"Arf!"

"You think so?" Kiba asked. Come to think of it, he never really did try to stand on his own. He figured he would try it since he made no effort whatsoever to begin with.

"Okay. Here we go!" he declared as he reached his arms out and...

"What the?"

**X X X**

"Thank you. You have no idea how much that meant to me." Kiyosato thanked the short blue man who was facing him.

"No problem. Sounds like you two needed it." he replied back. They shook hands, and the man turned back towards the dock, opposite of where Kiyosato was heading.

"He-Hey! Wait a second! Where are you going?"

"I told you. I was taking a walk. Think I'll go a little bit longer, I need to stretch my legs some more." he replied as he got further and further away.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"What's yours?" he replied.

"Kiyosato... Kiyosato Inuzuka."

"Glad I could help you out, Kiyo-biyo heheh *snort*. Don't worry about mine, you'll see me around again!" he said as he kept walking, waving his hand up as he got further and further away.

The Inuzuka stared at the short man as he kept walking. He shrugged his shoulders and turned the opposite direction, making his way to the fortress that seemed to never get closer.

_Well, at least now I can say I did everything I wanted to._ he thought. Hopefully, this would be the last time he has to walk down this bridge, and hopefully he never sees his family for a very long time, for all the right reasons.

**X X X**

The hospital room was full, as the clock struck five in the morning. Kiba's mother, Kuromaru, Akamaru, along with Sakura and her parents filled the area. Sakura's mother was sitting down, holding her grandson in her arms as he slept, her father sitting in the other chair, fighting to keep himself awake. Tsume and Sakura stood on the same side of the bed, their eyes focused on him still, never moving for a second, hoping that the rhythm of the machine would increase and give them a green flag he would recover.

"He is not easily beaten." Kuromaru said, staying by his master's side.

"No. No, he's not." Tsume replied.

Sakura stood there in silence listening to them. She touched his forehead- Warm, not hot or cold. It was like he was... sleeping. He wasn't dead, not really. But at the same time, he couldn't function enough to stay awake. She wishes she had better medical jutsu at her disposal... she just wished that...

"That's it!" Sakura said out loud, bringing the focus of everyone in the room to her.

"Sakura?" Tsume asked as Sakura removed her gloves and moved to the other side of the bed.

"Tsume. Do you remember when Gaara, I mean, the Kazekage was captured by Deidara?"

"Yes. Bits and pieces. I heard he survived despite the beast being extracted from him."

"That's because one of the village elders... used a reanimation jutsu to bring him back. Gaara died... but she was able to bring him-"

"Back, at the cost of her life. Right?" Sakai, her father said while standing up. "You can't be serious, Sakura. Do you even know that jutsu?"

She paused for a moment, looking at her father's stern expression. He wasn't going to approve of this. He liked Kiba and respected him for what he had done for Sakura, but he couldn't risk watching his only daughter, his only child, gamble with her life right before his eyes.

"But daddy...!" she said.

"Your father's right, Sakura." her moth said, standing up as well. "That's a Kinjutsu for a very good reason. Your father and I may not be ninjas like you are, but we're knowledgeable about the world and know of many of the stronger forms of jutsu. That one is one of them. What if _you_ die in the process, the jutsu doesn't work, but Kiba recovers anyway? Would that be fair to him if he woke up and knew that you died for nothing?"

"He's already dead." Tsume interrupted, still facing down at him. Sakura was the only one who could see her face; frozen, dry from the tears that had long since fallen down her face. "Maybe you're forgetting... he's more than just my son. He's a father. Did you know he and your daughter are engaged?" she waited for a response for a brief moment, but heard nothing. Her face never left Kiba's. "And there is life blooming inside her. You do not see it, but I do. I can smell it. She's not doing this because she's desperate. She's doing this because she's your daughter-" she stopped, turning around to face Mira, who was still holding Kiyosato in her arms. "And because she loves my son, and her family. Do not ask me to sympathize with possibly loosing a child, because mine is ALL but gone." she sighed. "From a mother... to a mother, Mira."

The room was silent for a few minutes. Mira looked down at her grandson. She didn't want to admit it, she didn't want her only daughter to gamble with her life... but Tsume had a very strong point. She turned to her husband to the right who didn't seem very convinced it was the right thing to do, but believed that his daughter thought it was.

"Alright." she said. "Sakura?"

"Yes, mom?"

"Is this... really what you want to do?"

Sakura nodded without thinking. "Yes. I'm more sure about this than when I told you two I wanted to become a ninja."

Her father sighed. "Okay."

Sakura was still weak from everything. She hadn't even showered or done anything since she got to the hospital. She had to put the rape behind her at the moment, as hard as it was to do, and focus on saving her love at all costs.

_Now I just need to remember... How did she do it..._ she thought as she put her hands together, both palms open. _Lady Chiyo said she used life energy... if that's the case, will I hurt the baby?_

"Sakura." Tsume said, now behind her with a hand on her back. Sakura tilted her head back to see her. "You can use mine. You're weak, but you know how to use the jutsu. Let me help."

Sakura nodded, moving the loose strands of hair from her face, her hands now glowing a pale-blue color as she slowly rested them over his torso. She felt a tug on her heart, feeling her life energy being tugged, but her chakra still remained still. _It's working... I just need to focus now._

**X X X**

His room was gone. His mom, Shino, and Sakura, all gone. Even Akamaru was gone. It was early night, with a slight shade of red in the night sky. He looked around and noticed the entire ground covered in snow, as it still fell from the sky. He was in a large open field, hills scattered about, and a forest on two opposite sides of where he stood.

"What happened?" he said, holding onto his arms. "Fuck, it's cold."

His attention was caught as his freezing, but not frozen nose picked up another scent close by. Kiba reached for a kunai, but none were available. "Where's my stuff?" he said, panicking as he took a defensive stance with his fists.

Much to his surprise, two figures landed in front of him. A young boy, and a small white dog.

"Big me?"

Kiba's eyes blinked. His little self he had met so long ago was standing right in front of him, still wearing exactly what he wore, and Akamaru still being a small pup.

"Little m-m-me?" he asked, obviously feeling the cold more as his teeth chattered.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, Akamaru tilting his head.

"Listen, cold and I don't get al-l-l-long. Can we go somewhere warm-m-m-m?" he asked.

"Oh. Sure." Little Kiba said, snapping his fingers as they suddenly appeared in the fun house, by the door.

"What the?" he said surprised. "Well, it beats being out there."

"So what are you doing here?"

"I don't know, little me. I was fighting someone and I passed out... I woke up in my room, but I couldn't stand up. When I finally did, I ended up here."

"Oh." he replied. "You should probably wake up."

"... Yeah, let me just get right on that." Kiba replied sarcastically. He looked out the open door of the fun house. Even though it was much warmer in the house, he was still freezing. The draft coming in from the door wasn't causing it, it was internal.

"Big me?" Little Kiba asked. "What's wrong?"

Kiba just stared out, past the large oak tree, and past the carnival that was going on. "I used a forbidden jutsu... in my last fight."

"Oh! Like that one we used to fight the demon?"

"No... not exactly. This one was much stronger. I went all the way trying to beat him... and I didn't even beat him. He still died, but it wasn't because of me."

"Oh..." he replied in a sad tone. "So... does that mean you died?"

Kiba remained silent for another moment, but finally responded. "No. I don't think I'm dead... cause you're here. I actually did die one time... and I went somewhere that wasn't here. Much different."

"So you're sleeping?" he asked, obviously confused.

"Probably." Kiba shrugged. "But if I don't ever wake up, I might as well be dead."

"Hmm." Little Kiba thought. Then Akamaru barked and gave him his great idea. "Good idea, Akamaru!" he said grabbing Kiba's hand and running out of the fun house. "Come on, big me. We gotta wake you up! And I know just what can do it!"

**X X X**

Sakura's focus was clear, but she was progressing slowly. _How did Lady Chiyo do this so quickly? Was she really that adept?_ It must have been true. She watched Chiyo both times she used the jutsu. First on herself when she fought Sasori, and then when she and Naruto brought Gaara back to life. The resources to finding out more about it were difficult, but she felt she knew enough to perform it. And since when Chiyo used it on her and she survived, maybe the same would happen here.

But she felt herself weakening, her legs wobbling in a struggle to keep their balance, until another hand was placed onto her back.

Keeping her eyes closed, she asked out loud. "Who is it?"

A goofy chuckle was heard before the voice spoke. "Kiba is just as much my student as he is Kurenai's. And... I taught him this jutsu that landed him here. I'll do whatever it takes to bring back his youthful flame!"

Sakura smiled to herself as the chakra she was channeling almost doubled immediately. "Guy-sensei. Thank you."

Then Sakura opened her eyes, but not because she wanted to. The weight under her hands, the hands on her back, the warmth of the hospital. All of it, gone. She looked around, unsure of what she was looking at. Behind her was a huge, open field, completely encased with snow, surrounded by a lush forest tinted with the flurries as well. In front of her was a large, fully lit, and apparently fully active carnival of some sort.

Then the chill of the winter hit her. She quickly grabbed her arms together to try and warm herself up, but it didn't help any.

_Where am I? I'm gonna freeze if I don't find someplace warm soon._

Suddenly she felt a tug at the side of her skirt. She looked down, and yelled in surprise as she backed up.

"W-Who are y-y-you?" she asked, already suffering the chattering effect of the cold.

"Me?" Little Sakura pointed to herself, the knot of her red bow slowly dancing in the winter wind. "I'm you!"

Sakura blinked. "You're... m-me?" Of course, when she looked at her, she definitely saw a resemblance. Not even that, she knew it was herself, but why? How could she be seeing this? "Where are we? How am I able to see you?"

"Oh this? We're inside Big Kiba, don't you know that?"

"Big Kiba? ... No. Why would I know that?" She said. "That jutsu... it must have taken me inside his mind..."

"Come on!" Little Sakura said while pulling her towards the inside of the carnival.

"Wait, where are we going?" she asked.

"I'm bringing you back!"

"Back? Back where?"

"Little Kiba smelt you when you got here! He's with Big Kiba right now, so let's go see them!"

"Kiba's there?" her heart immediately fluttered knowing he was there... wherever they were. She just needed to see him.

Finally stopping, the two Sakura's were staring at a very tall... well, it looked like a thermometer. At the very top was a red bell, and a small ball was at the very bottom. Laying at the side of it was a sledgehammer, with a rope tying it to the game. On the side of the hammer were the words "Test Your Will To Live!" rather than the typical "Test Your Strength!" she had seen in most carnival games.

Finally snapping out of it, she glanced over in front of the game.

"Kiba!"

Kiba, not even thinking, turned around. He knew that voice. He couldn't smell it, the extreme cold was blocking his sense of smell, but he could hear the voice he knew all too well and knew who was there behind him.

"Sakura?" he wasn't unhappy to see her. Not at all. He was just wondering why she was there... in his mind. "What... are you doing here?"

She quickly ran over to him and hugged him. "I don't know. I was trying to bring you back... you're in a coma right now."

Kiba sighed. "Yeah... I figured. Well at least you guys found me."

"Kiba?" Sakura said, looking up at him. "Are you okay?"

Kiba let go of her and stepped over to the game. He knelt down in the snow. "Sakura... I'm so sorry."

She knelt down behind him, putting her hands on his back. "What are you sorry for?"

"Ah who am I kidding, half of this all happened because of me. Probably more."

Sakura was confused. Was Kiba... depressed? "Kiba-"

"NO!" he yelled, still facing the game, clawing his nails into the snow as he touched the frozen ground below it. "IT IS... Can't you see? I couldn't stop Sasuke... He took you... he took our son. I was so weak... I thought training with Guy-sensei and his team would help develop my skills better... but I couldn't even stop that sick bastard from kidnapping you and..." he stopped. Sakura couldn't see his face, but it was clear his pride was broken.

The howling wind of the winter blew the tears from his face onto the ground, slowly freezing the dried streams that made it about halfway down his face. "I couldn't stop it... I couldn't stop...an-any of it." he sniffed. Sakura wanted to do nothing more but take him and hold him but she knew he had to vent the rest of it out... despite the pain it brought her to see him like this.

"I even pushed myself... into grounds I haven't even touched yet. Do you know I could barely access the Third Gate while training? Going all the way to eight... what was I thinking? I had no idea what I was going in for... and in the end, I couldn't even stop Sasuke." He picked his fist up and slammed it into the ground again, sending small chunks of snow in different directions.

"I had to be saved! And... at the cost of someone else's life. My father's nin dog... He died protecting me, because I was too weak to finish Sasuke myself."

"Kiba that's not true... you know it isn't." Sakura said calmly, trying to bring him down from his temper.

"No! It is! Why don't you fucking get that!" he snapped back. "All of this... all of this happened because I was too weak. I'm just... a stupid kid who has no idea what he's doing anymore." he coughed, sobbing into the snow, barely keeping his head up. "I had... to kill my own father. I couldn't even stop that from happening." he turned around to see Sakura, who was overwhelmed with emotion, constantly flowing tears streaming down her face as their gaze met. "I couldn't... I couldn't stop anything from happening. Shino, Akamaru... I couldn't even protect them." he sniffed, staring into her shimmering eyes as Sakura could barely keep her composure in front of him at this point.

"I... deserve this."

_**SLAP!**_

Kiba's face hung from the side, his eyes facing down as his left cheek began to sting, slowly throbbing from the small injury Sakura gave him.

"How... dare you." she said, struggling to keep her words together without breaking down.

"Sakura?-"

"No. You had your turn. Now... I'm going to have mine." she said, sniffing as Kiba brought his face to face hers now. "I never, NEVER, blamed you for me and Kiyosato being captured. I never even... blamed you for..." she stopped. The word screamed in her mind, but she could not find the strength to say it. The thoughts and image of Sasuke toppling her, abusing her... raping her. She wasn't a virgin when he did this, but he stole so much innocence from her. She could feel down south, the pain, and ripping between her legs, almost as if it just happened again.

"I NEVER blamed you for that, Kiba!" she said, noticing Kiba's face tilted to the side again, staring at the ground in a blank expression, devoid of anything close to an emotion. "Look at me, Kiba!" she desperately cried, touching his frozen cheeks with her icicle hands as they faced each other.

Kiba said nothing, but stared into her face as she continued to speak. "Do you even know what you're saying when you say stuff like that? When you say you deserve this? When you say you were too weak?" she sniffed, waiting for Kiba to say something... anything. But he didn't, so she continued. "You're telling me that _I_ made a mistake. That our _son_... was a mistake!" she chilled up, goosebumps covering her arms now, but she ignored it. "Do you remember your fight with Pain?" she didn't give him a chance to respond, as she went straight forward.

"You told me... those months you spent with me were the best times of your life. Were you lying to me? ... Yes, you couldn't stop Sasuke from taking us. And no... you couldn't stop... _that_." she sobbed for a moment, regaining her composure. "But it doesn't matter if you couldn't! Don't you get that, Kiba? What mattered was... you tried."

Kiba finally spoke up. "What good does that do... Is that what they'll write on my tombstone? _Here lies Kiba Inuzuka... he tried._"

He had no idea how much that hurt Sakura until he saw her face be taken aback from his comment. At that point, he took her hands off of his face, stood up, turned around... and started walking away.

"Ki...ba?" Sakura asked, in total shock at how little her words even affected him.

"Trying... does nothing... when you cannot ever do." he said as he slowly walked further away. "I can't try. Trying never won me anything. Trying didn't stop Sasuke. Trying got my father killed... and it ruined so many things for you and our family."

Wallowing in his own regret, Kiba never anticipated Sakura running up behind him, grabbing him from behind and hugging him tightly, stopping him in his tracks.

"Why... why are you doing this? Why do you set the bar so high for yourself? Can't you ever accept that there's some things... we just cant stop?" she tightened her hands around his waist further. "We're shinobi! This is something we all accepted when we became what we did! Even if I fail... a hundred missions, I'll never give up on myself... because I know there are people counting one me."

Kiba kept his head sunk down, his cold hair tickling his face as it flew in the direction of the wind.

"You can't put the world on your shoulders, Kiba. You just... can't. But that doesn't mean you should give up. Not when there are people here depending on you!"

"..."

"Aside from the village losing one of its best ninja? There's me... your mother... your sister... Akamaru... your son... and the one on the way."

It all went in and out of his head as he- Wait, one on the way?

Kiba quickly jerked his head up and broke out of her hold, turning around to face her eye to eye. "Sakura did you just say... one on the way?"

Her heart warmed knowing that Kiba wasn't talking about anything bad right now. It just came out, but she was glad she said it. She took his hands and placed them over her stomach.

"When I found you... I tried to heal you. Your heart-rate was so low... I tried to use the little chakra I had left to elevate it. But I couldn't. And I never knew why until I asked Lady Tsunade when we got to the hospital. Then she told me..."

"What'd... she tell you?"

Sakura smiled as she leaned up and kissed him. "She told me the reason why I couldn't use my chakra to heal you-"

"Sakura, are we going to... ?"

She smiled, nodding her head in happiness. "Yes."

"Hahaha! Yes!" Kiba's sadness almost immediately swept away by the sudden good news as he grabbed Sakura by the waist and spun her around before setting her down. The weather didn't bother them anymore, he was too happy to find out the good news, and she was too happy to know he had finally calmed down. She had never seen him like this before- Well, the way he was. Unhappy, depressed, broken, it wasn't like him.

"How... like, how far along are you?"

"Lady Tsunade said about three weeks. I'll go to a sonogram soon when we get back to the village... but Kiba, there's one thing we still need to do."

"Huh? What's that?"

She giggled. "We still need to get you out of here, silly."

The adrenaline lost its effect on the Inuzuka as he shivered, grabbing onto his mate for warmth. "Okay. Good idea."

He let go of her and they looked over to the game, still sitting there. The two little versions of themselves just sat on opposite sides of the game waiting for them to come back. As they made their way back to the game, Kiba picked up the hammer. It wasn't too heavy, but Kiba knew he wouldn't be able to swing it very much before getting tired.

He glanced at the meter. _Test Your Will To Live, huh?_ he thought as he examined it. Ten different ratings. _1) You're Already Dead 2) Suicidal 3) Go See a Doctor 4) Cry Baby 5) Facebook Attention Whore 6) Maybe I Want To Live? 7) I Don't Care 8) Get Me Out Of Here! 9) I'm Living, Now Get Outta My Way! _and 10) _I'm Aliveeeeeeeee!_

"Facebook Attention Whore?" he asked himself out loud. "What's a Facebook?" he asked his little version who just shrugged his shoulders.

He didn't worry about it as he picked the hammer up into a position where he could slam it down, but stopped as he noticed another pair of hands on it. He looked to his right and saw Sakura holding it as well.

"Sakura?"

"Let's do this... together."

He couldn't help but slide a stupid grin across his face as they held the sledgehammer together, leaning it back behind them.

"You ready?" she asked.

"Yeah. I think I like being alive."

"Think? That doesn't sound like a very strong will to live." she joked.

"Heh. No, you're right." he said. Finally he could feel his strength returning to him. Sakura's and his strength joining together as they both yelled out, slamming the hammer down so hard, the head of it shattered into a dozen pieces. The small ball at the bottom skyrocketing up the meter as they both watched shoot past all nine numbers, finally approaching the final one. In a suspenseful moment, the ball seemed to pick up even more momentum, finally shooting past the tenth meter, and breaking through the bell, shattering it into even more pieces than the head of the hammer.

"Alright!" Kiba shouted, Sakura yelling in happiness as she hugged him.

"You passed." Little Kiba approached them, Little Sakura at his side.

"Passed? You mean... you did this?" Kiba asked.

Little Sakura nodded her head. "Yep! You had the ability to wake up anytime you wanted to, but you needed to _want_ to get up!"

Then again it made sense to him. When he was stuck sitting down, he never once tried to get up himself until the last minute. And now this.

"So what happens now?" Sakura asked.

"Now?" Little Kiba started. "You guys can go home. Bye!" he said, snapping his fingers as the world slowly whited out around them.

"What the? Hey wait a minute!" Kiba called out, but the world was too far blurred, even Sakura was blurred out into nothing but white.

**X X X**

"Kiba?"

Kiba's eyes adjusted to his surroundings. He looked around, on a hospital bed. He was surrounded by so many people. To his right, Akamaru and Kuromaru, along with two other adults he had never seen before. _Are those Sakura's parents? _he thought. To his left, his mother, Guy, and the Raikage stood there, the proud Kage with his arms crossed. And in front of him, Kakashi, Shino, Naruto, and Lee. Naruto's jacket was ripped up pretty badly, so he was wearing just a black T-shirt with a few bandages on his face. Lee was on crutches, but he was in good spirits. So was everybody else.

"What... Where-"

"You're in the cloud village, boy." said the Raikage. "You've been in a coma for a few hours."

"A coma? But... how did I just wake up?"

"Kiba?" a voice from the right called him. Sakura's father approached the side of the bed. "My name is Sakai Haruno. I'm Sakura's father." he paused for a moment, extending his hand out. "Sakura risked her life to save you, after you almost died to save her. I would be honored to call you my son-in-law after seeing how far you two are willing to go for each other."

"As would I." said her mother. "I'm Mira, and I'm Sakura's mother. You don't know how much we appreciate what you've done for her."

Smiling, Kiba took Sakai's hand and they shook. "Thank you. Speaking of Sakura... where is she?"

"Pup." his mother said. Kiba turned to the left side of the bed, glancing at the chair to the side. In it sat an exhausted Sakura, drained of almost all of her chakra.

"Sakura?" he asked.

She smiled. "Hey."

Kiba smiled back. "Hey. What happened to you?" he chuckled.

She slightly mused back, still drained. "Don't you remember anything?"

"Remember what?... Wait, that was real?"

She weakly giggled, nodding her head.

"You gave us quite a scare, Kiba." Shino spoke up, approaching the side of the bed Sakura was sitting by. He was wearing his Chunin vest, with only his hooded jacket covering the top of his head. His mouth wasn't covered at all, which was somewhat of a shocker for Kiba, since he had only seen it once.

"Shino?"

The Aburame smirked. "Don't tell me you've pulled a Naruto and forgotten me already."

"Are you still mad about that!" Naruto shouted, much to the amusement of the people in the room.

"I just didn't know you would be coming. I mean... most of you guys, too. The cloud is so far away and..." he stopped when he noticed Hinata wasn't attached to the side of Shino like she usually was. "Where's Hinata?"

"She had a mission. As did Shikamaru and Kurenai-sensei, otherwise I'm sure they would have come. They all told me to tell you hello."

Kiba laid back on the bed, his head hitting the cold sweat of the pillow it had soaked in since he was first laid there.

"I don't even know... where to begin. So much has happened... and so fast, I wouldn't even know what to say or-" he stopped as he let out a large yawn.

"Well, you look a lot better." said Tsunade as she walked in, moving past the crowd of people and coming to the side of the bed Shino was standing at. She reached over to his chest and closed her eyes for a moment.

"86BPM, and 120 over 80. Yep. I'd say you're definitely back to normal, Kiba." she said taking her hand off him.

"You didn't trust the machine?" Kiba asked.

"I just wanted to be sure." she then turned around to face the Raikage. "A. We'll be leaving soon. Thank you for clearing everything for us. We all appreciate it."

The Raikage nodded. "That boy did a lot of good for us, taking down Sasuke and ensuring no civilian casualties."

Kiba shook his head. "I didn't kill Sasuke... I got saved."

"Tomomaru." Kuromaru spoke up. "Your mother and I smelt him on you when we first came in, while you were still out."

"Yeah... He's the one you should be thanking. If he didn't show up at the last minute, I would've been done for."

"Alright everyone, I think we should call it a night. Everyone but family please leave the room, give Kiba a chance to rest. You can all come back tomorrow when we check him out to see if he's clear for discharge." Tsunade said, waving a majority of the people out of the room.

The others agreed, clearing out of the room as they said their goodnights, until Tsume, Sakura, her parents, and the dogs remained.

"We can go for tonight, pup. You should rest." Tsume said.

Kiba yawned, but shook his head. He looked over at Sakura who had since fallen asleep with her head back against the wall. "It's okay, mom. You guys can..." he said, unable to finish his sentence as his eyes fell shut.

Tsume chuckled to herself. She was happy to see he was better and resting. Normally whenever he got hurt when he was younger he would try and get up right away, normally making things worse. This was definitely something that wore him out.

"We should go, too." Mira said. "Tsume... I'm glad we listened to you."

She nodded. "They're our future. And just like she's your daughter, she will soon be mine as well. He, who is my son... will soon be yours. They're both our children now."

Mira glanced down at her grandson, who just yawned in her arms. Tsume was right, they're the future. And in her arms, the future beyond that.

_We'll find a way to protect it... I'm sure of it._

**X X X**

Madara stepped into his laboratory and placed the syringe Kabuto had on him into a shelf on his desk. Walking behind his desk, he pressed a button underneath the center and heard a low shifting of rocks as he turned to see an entrance open up at the wall behind the desk. He stepped in and walked only a few feet before coming to a circle that stood before him on the ground, roughly about three feet wide and about the same in length. He stepped onto it and began to hear a low beeping sound as the crust of the circle separated from its original placement and began to project another image in front of him.

On the other side, an elder man sat in a chair in wait. He was very well dressed, a long silk black jacket with a white shirt with a tall collar going to his neck which held loose, and matching pants. His hair was short and cropped, colored silver and gray, suggesting his age was quite seasoned, though his eyes were both the most intriguing, and possibly the most frightening thing about him. They held the same layout as the Sharingan, only a different color. A steely-blue color, with three non-moving tomoe. He took a cigarette to his mouth as he lit it, the image of Madara coming up on the projection.

"Madara. Good to see you again." said the man.

"Sasuke and Kabuto are dead." he replied.

"An unfortunate loss, but what is important is the research Kabuto began. Did you find a trace sample, some type of product perhaps?"

"Kabuto had a syringe on him when I found his body. I'm certain it's the blood sample."

The man took a long inhale of his cigarette. "Then we wait." he said as he let out a long cloud of smoke from his mouth.

"Understood." he replied.

"Something on your mind, Madara?" the man asked.

"Why did you come back now only to wait?"

The man took another drag on his cigarette, pausing before letting it out and continued. "Time travel is only available to the very rich in my time, though it is still far from absolute precision. Going back this far, and being only about a decade or so off is a notable accomplishment." he then stood up, picking up a glass which contained a type of alcohol as he took a small sip.

"I don't like being kept in the dark. I'm usually the one who does it." Madara replied. "We agreed that if I helped you get the item you were seeking you would promise total support for my cause."

"And it is a cause I support as well. You may not like to believe it, but humanity itself is under attack in my time. I created my organization to strengthen our voice in the galaxy, and achieve overall human dominance." he then sat down, inhaling then exhaling a quick hit of his cigarette. "However, after researching through ancient texts, I found a time period where humanity was at its peak. This time, right now, while we are still secluded to this one planet, we are at our greatest strength. And within a short amount of time, we will begin our downfall, far before we even begin to discover the existence of other planets, or even more advanced technology."

"And you need me to help you achieve this goal." Madara replied.

"In a sense, yes." he ran his fingers through his soft hair. "I spent months, and a small fortune, researching the Uchiha clan. Why were they powerful? Why did they die out? What separated them from everybody else? The answer was simple: They were willing to do whatever it took to achieve their goal. And that is exactly why I need their leader to help build the foundation for human dominance. That is exactly the type of attitude I need heading this operation. If we start small, from a time like this, imagine the possibilities for the future!"

Madara was silent for a moment, but he was intrigued. "I will accept your offer on a few conditions."

The man remained silent, tilting his cigarette down to hint he was listening.

"You will report everything to me. This is still the Akatsuki, and I am still leading behind the scenes. When we secure dominance of the Uchiha within this generation, you will leave and never return."

"Of course. Once our business is finished, we can part ways, and I will hold no hard feelings if you are no longer in need of my services before then. However, I think given your wants, and my, or should I say, _our_ needs, you would be wise to keep me within reach for as long as possible."

"And what exactly are _our_ needs?"

"Dominance. Control." he said before taking another drag and exhaling. "You sought to bring truth to the wold through the control of the ten-tails. No crimes, and no wrong doings, yet you were stopped in the end. I can provide you with the necessary tools you need to accomplish your goal, which would in a sense, be accomplishing my own as well."

"How long will we have to wait?"

"Thirteen years, give or take."

Madara said nothing for a moment before speaking up. "I see. Are you certain this person will come, and he will be willing to work with us?"

"I made sure this person will arrive in this time period. Before I arrived here, I stopped in his time myself and adjusted his time machine to take him to the exact coordinates, but in a completely different time and dimension all together. So long as he doesn't do a complete mechanical inspection, he will arrive at the appropriate time. Getting him to join our cause, however, will be up to you."

"Anything else?" Madara replied, growing slow irritation in his voice.

"No. Just do your job, and I'll be sure to do mine."

"With this much time I'll need to rebuild the ranks of the Akatsuki again."

"I think you'll find that your work to rebuild will not be necessary if all goes according to plan. Just be patient." he said as he turned his chair around. The background was a beautiful image of a star, very up close. Almost as if he was looking out into space himself. "Good luck."

"Of course." Madara said, stepping out of the projection and shutting it off once out.

The man touched a dial on his chair, bringing up a projection screen. On it, was an old weathered page of a book, next to it was a picture of a moon, overlooking a large village. The moon was drawn with the ripple effect of the Rinnegan, yet there were several tomoe of the Sharingan scattered throughout the body of the circle. The picture was colorless, but he knew what he was looking at.

"The Eye of the Moon... Brilliant... but so short-sighted. No, Madara... I'll have to cut our deal long before that happens." he smiled to himself, inhaling his cigarette and letting out a cloud of smoke as he exited the projection, reinstating his stare to the image of the star in front of him.

**X X X**

"And not too long after we returned to the village, your mother and father were married, and you were born soon after, Salayna." Tsume proudly said, finally finished with her long tale.

However, she seemed to have forgotten the attention span of most young children. She glanced to the left, then the right. They were both sleeping!

She slapped her forehead. "I knew they wouldn't be able to stay awake for all of it." she glanced up at the clock, reading 1:42 am. At that moment she heard a knock at the door. Her and Kuromaru went to answer, opening the door.

She smiled at the two figures on the other side. A twenty-four year old Kiba and twenty-three year old Sakura stood side-by-side. Kiba had since grown a few more inches, reaching about six feet in height. His hair had grown, only slightly, and his overall appearance remained the same. Sakura had since graduated to the rank of Jonin, now wearing full shinobi attire, just like Kiba did. She however, remained the same height; very little had changed about her. In fact, they hardly looked any different than when she had imagined them younger while telling the story.

"Hey, ma."

"Hello you two." she stood aside as they entered, Akamaru coming in after. "They just fell asleep."

"Akamaru." greeted Kuromaru.

"Senpai." Akamaru replied. He had only just begun speaking roughly a year ago. Kiba always enjoyed the barks, but having a talking dog was definitely an asset as well. Though it did help that whenever Akamaru wanted to, he could bark to communicate with his master to hide what they were really talking about. He held a normal speaking voice, actually sounding a lot like Kiba, just less mature and slightly higher pitch. He was still a puppy by the way he acted.

The two parents walked into the living room to find their kids curled up on separate sides of the couch. Kiba scooped his son up, Sakura doing the same with her daughter, ignoring their annoyed moaning and groaning at being disturbed in their sleep.

"Thank you so much for watching them, Tsume." Sakura said.

"Of course. You two both had a mission. I couldn't just say no." she sighed. "I'm getting old anyway. Tsunade has been giving me more time off despite me being the head tracker of this village."

Kiba chuckled. "Don't worry, mom, she'll have to call you again." he said as they approached the door, Sakura in front of him as she opened it and stepped out. "I thought you didn't like people sleeping on the couch?"

She shrugged. "They asked me about how you two met. I had forgotten how long of a story it was."

Her son smiled. "Hopefully they didn't miss too much." he turned back to the door and exited the house. "See you soon, ma. We'll be by next week." he quietly said as they headed home.

Tsume waved to her son and daughter-in-law as she closed the door behind them. She walked back into the living room, sitting back down as she glanced across the room above the fireplace. She stood up and approached one particular picture, picking the frame up and glancing down at it. It was a recent family photo of the family, taken when Kiyosato graduated from the academy.

"Graduated when he was eight... he has potential." she said. Kiyosato stood in the middle with his headband over his forehead, carrying a large grin over his face. Sakura stood to the left of the picture with one hand over his shoulder, where Kiba stood on the other side. Salayna was hugging him while looking at the camera, giving a peace sign to the photographer.

She sighed, setting the photograph down as she looked at one next to it. A picture of her and her husband at their wedding. She still found humor on that day, since Kiyosato was completely taken off guard by Tsume mashing a piece of cake into his face. Immediately afterwards Tomomaru tried to attack Tsume, but was in a stare off with Kuromaru. It was a hilarious picture she wanted to keep. She didn't want to remember what had happened to him, only who he was in life. It helped her live without him.

"We were so young... and stupid." she said out loud.

"That fool Tomomaru actually tried to attack you." Kuromaru said, walking up to her, giving a small limp due to a pain in his leg. "That idiot had a temper the size of a grain of rice. Never thinking, always rushing."

"Heh. Yeah, he did. He just wasn't used to it. Neither was Kiyosato." she laughed. Kiba had the exact same look on his face when Sakura did it to him. Eyes wide open, mouth covered in icing and whipped cream, and small strands of hair covered in topping

"Some things never change."

**THE END!**

4wenfuwef,(you like that comma, don't ya?)gbq3eiydhgbf!

I don't even know where to begin. I finally broke the curse I had a long time ago. Finally finished my first fic... and it turned out actually a lot better than what I thought it was going to be! I mean, I've seen fics that are 1k+ reviews and still going strong, but for a first fic, 100+ ain't bad, is it?

And now the fun part, and something I would like to do to commemorate the ones who have been reading from the beginning, came in about halfway, or just jumped in.

A thank you section! Yep! It's the very least I can do for you guys, because YOU made this happen. The motivation and inspiration to keep writing thanks to your reviews helped a LOT. They really do keep people going!

Let's start:

heartsXkisses – You were the first person to review my story. Heck, you're the first person to review any of my work, period! And it was encouraging to know that I had taken a step in the right direction. I'm glad you enjoyed the story, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you!

DearMariaCountMeIn- I'm glad you liked the pairing, and I hope you enjoyed the story! I tried to put everything together I wanted without overdoing it (even though I'm about 99.9% sure I did =P) But I hope you enjoyed!

HoneyFlower15 – I'm just going to be completely honest with you... after I read "Who Knows, Who Cares." I was inspired to write this story. Dead serious! I was actually going to write a LeexSakura story, but after I saw yours I was like "No way, I'm doing this thing." so aside from the reviews you gave me, and I'm glad you enjoyed, I have to thank you AGAIN for giving me the inspiration (indirectly of course =P) to write this story. Big thanks from me! And if anyone is looking for some good KibaxSakura fics, definitely check this girl out! She's good!

Mannie258 – I had to start strong, bro! Quick chapters are my thing (well, in the last chapters... not so much. I messed up, I admit =P) Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the story!

Catnip Banana – You're just plain awesome, pure and simple =P sucked big time when you dropped out on me. I was like no! =( Your comments were always telling me you REALLY took a strong interest and understanding to the story. And even better knowing you weren't a big fan of KibaxSakura but gave it a chance meant a lot to me, because I was able to show you something different. Can't wait to start that spin-off! (What am I talking about? You'll see at the bottom =P)

NejiSakuKiba – Thank you for your reviews. I'm glad that what I wrote was enough to make you guys go "omfg what happened yougbq3eiydhgbf" in anticipation. I tried, and I hope I succeeded :)

Savage Thunder – You're awesome, man! I can tell you really knew what was going on, and you have a pretty good insight on the anime/manga, so you can catch my references and such. That's something I really wanted to experiment with. You're to the point, and that's all I can ask from my reviewers. Hope you enjoyed the story!

Fury Empire – Another early reviewer! I'm glad you enjoyed the story in the beginning, and I hope you enjoyed it till the end! It makes me happy knowing people from all over the place (especially Ireland!) have seen this and are reading it. Kinda sounds dumb, but knowing people from other countries are reading and liking what you wrote is a good feeling to me! And I'm glad you were honest with me, you know, as far as when I had them break up. Little things like that keep me in check, because I go back and read my chapters to see where I can touch up on for my next ones. Thanks!

Kibaluver12 – You're hilarious! Every time I write a chapter, I know you'll always have something funny and encouraging to say, and I look forward to that! Don't worry about using that frying pan on Sasuke, he already got what was coming to him =P Thank you!

Echo Uchiha – When I went to bed, I wasn't expecting 15+ reviews in the morning, more or less from the same person! You review quickly, and are straight to the point. I really do appreciate that, and I appreciate that you took the time to read and hopefully enjoy my story! Thank you!

Neko No Sikaha - Sorry about making you cry! Heck, I cried, too, and I wrote the damn story =( But at least he came back, right? That'd be mad if I didn't do that. Then again, it wouldn't make any sense too if I didn't =P I hope you enjoyed!

Xipanalisa – Lmao, I knew someone was going to ask me that whole "why would you kill kiba?" thing. As you saw, temporary, but necessary to build the relationship with his father! Aside from that I do hope you enjoyed the story!

xox Unleashed Butterfly xox – I'm glad you caught it in the beginning. You and a bunch of others caught the whole "Wait, how does Kiba die and not have a kid?" and I admit, I slipped up on that. That's why I put in that pregnancy in the last chapter, that way both endings could make some sort of sense! Thank you for reviewing!

ayumidream – Nothing to fear! As you can tell, Kiba came back, and he kicked some ass! Thank you for reviewing, and I hope you enjoyed this story!

Rosie Thornet – Lmao, well, I don't know many grandmothers who tell stories this long. Always good to let old people take their naps... even if that's all they do. You ever wake up a sleeping old person? Not fun. Hope you enjoyed!

Master Solo – I'm glad you caught the Hiashi thing! That was actually something that hit me when I was double checking this chapter before uploading. I was like, "Hey, this sounds pretty cool -inserts reason for wanting to push Hinata so hard- alright looks good!" Hopefully you stuck around, and if you did, I hope you enjoyed the rest of it!

halliday'n'inuzuka 4ever - Glad you came in when you did! It really means a lot when people give responses to the chapters like "Wow, fuck Sasuke!" or "WTF KIBA EIGHTH GATE WIENFIESFUSBDFFUBQAWUSDBX" because it tells me they're sticking to you, and you actually enjoyed them. And I'm glad you enjoyed the story, and hope you liked the last chapter!

Muzic123 – Glad you enjoyed the pairing, and I hope you enjoyed the rest of the story! I'm glad to know I didn't rush the pairing... because I always thought I did. Then again, the way the story progressed, I think it was okay to get them together so quickly (if you wanna call it quickly =P) Thank you for reviewing!

Himeko Koneko – Don't worry, Sasuke got his ass kicked plenty! Kiba gave him a good whooping, and big bad Tomomaru took care of the rest even though he died =( I was actually not going to use Sasuke. I was originally going to end it with Kiba coming back from being dead and yada yada. But, I figured, why not go for a big finish? I had to make the training with Team Guy somewhat relevant. Truth be told, I was going to have Kiba use the Eighth Gate against Pain! But I figured since I was going to introduce Sasuke at the final antagonist of this story, I would save it for that. Hope you enjoyed!

Zorosgirl2013 – I'm glad you enjoyed the story! Knowing the the chapters actually pulled you in (Sasuke, Kabuto reviving Kiba's dad, etc.) tells me I must be doing something right! And I'm glad that I was able to keep that going! Thank you very much for your reviews!

Urube – Thanks for being awesome! I don't consider my story the _best_ KibaxSakura one. I mean, I like it a lot considering I was able to pull it off like the way I did, but I'm very happy that you thought so! Like the others, knowing that you think that really makes cranking this stuff out easier, and encourages me more and more to write in better detail. (Why paint a picture if you're not going to use colors, right?) I hope you enjoyed the ending, and hope you and all the others stick around to see me attempt to write a sequel that can match up to this! =)

Haru Shikamotoroshi – Hehe. Elton John is a famous pianist/singer. If you've ever seen "The Lion King." Think back to the song "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" If you've seen it, and you know what I'm talking about, that's him! Aside from that, I do hope you enjoyed the story! Thank you!

Pepergirl001 – Thank you for reviewing! I hope the ending was satisfactory, and I hope you enjoyed the story all in all! Thanks again!

Ckoenig – Yesssss! You caught my General Shepherd reference! I was hoping someone would! I felt it was appropriate, and the part where Kiba is powerless to fight back against Sasuke was very heavily influenced in the scene with Soap getting knocked down and stabbed by Shepherd. I didn't want to straight up rip the rest of the quote, I mean, it wouldn't make much sense if I did, so I would just use that one part, and I think it did okay on its own. Thanks for reviewing, friend! Hope you enjoyed!

Wendyr9 – Yeah I'll admit, you guys busted me on that whole "Wouldn't Kiba have to live?" =X That was my bad. I had meant to introduce it sooner (Sakura's second pregnancy) to make it easier to understand, but I was able to toss it in the last chapter, that way I could try and cover up any sort of confusion. Aside from that, I hope you enjoyed the story! Thank you!

Whoo! Man... that was a riot. You guys are seriously awesome! Like I said, I had no freaking clue my first story was going to turn out the way it did. Heck, I didn't think I'd even be able to write half of the stuff I was going to.

Okay, now that we got that cleared up, let's discuss some of the characters I tossed into the last chapter.

The blue bug looking guy? Well, that should be a no brainer for all you DBZ fans! Yep, it's him! I included the snorts and laughing to give more of a hint. I'm not sure if I was completely IC with him, but it was a brief appearance so I figured it was fine.

The older man with the steely-blue eyes? Umm... Mass Effect fans anyone? Oh yeah, you know who I'm talking about if you've played ME2! And for those of you who DON'T know who he is (I figure more people would know King Kai over this guy.) here's a picture of him, just to give you an idea of what he looks like. fc00(put dot here)deviantart (put dot here)net/fs71/f/2010/118/f/0/The_Illusive_Man_02_by_johntesh(put dot here)jpg. Credit goes to the person who did this image. Only using it to help bring the image of him to light for those who are unfamiliar. Very sharp image of him up close, and of his eyes. I mean, come on! They do look like Sharingans, right? Right? RIGHT? :D

And so here we are... the end of the story. Sad face. Or is it? I've noticed some of you have noticed the other parings that were introduced throughout the story. (Shino/Hinata, Shikamaru/Temari) Well, I figure since I need a bit of a break before I dive right into the sequel, I'll do some back stories on them! Yep! So if you have me added as a favorite author, or even have this story under your favorites, be on the look out for when I finally put them up! I'll probably try and write them both around the same time, though I won't likely make them as long as this one, but still enough!

And as for the sequel... Yeah, I'm not gonna lie, I'm not sure if I should toss it in the crossover section or not. And if I do (which I'll end up doing most likely) what should I put it under? Naruto/Mass Effect? Naruto/DBZ? Just Naruto? I don't think I can do all three, so any input would be much appreciated, I'm still a bit of a noob =P=P=P

Epilogue will be coming within 24 hours. PROMISE! I'll start writing right the frick now! (Of course if one of those Error Type 1 or 2 things pop up, yeah, idk what I'm gonna do then =X) The alternative ending will come at a later day... cause there's a LOT I have to change... and honestly I need a break after I whip out this Epilogue XD But I promise I'll get one up, cause I said I would! Stay tuned, friends!


	34. Epilogue

Epilogue time! Woot woot!

Epilogue

_Seven Years Later..._

"Ladies and gentlemen! Thank you all for coming out and witnesses this magnificent event, as we finally come to a close to this year's Chunin Exams! But first, the main event everyone has been waiting for! The final round of the tournament!" said the announcer from up in the stands.

"Both of these shinobi have worked long and hard to achieve this much progress in the tournament, let's see if their progress deems them worthy of achieving the next rank upon the system! Ladies and gentlemen, your Chunin Exam finalists!"

Up on the stands in the front row, Kiba and Sakura watched down as the match was about to begin, and as the two contestants entered the arena, taking their separate sides, with their thirteen year old daughter right by them, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Please help me welcome this years finalist! To the left, a boy with a bright dream of becoming Hokage just like his dear 'ol dad and a 'never give up attitude' please give a round of applause to... Natsuko Uzumaki!"

The stadium lit up with applause from every side and corner as Natsuko's grin couldn't be held back as he waved back to, what it looked like, every single audience member. He held a remarkable resemblance to his father, spiky blond hair, blue eyes, maybe a little bit taller than his father was at his age. He wore an orange kimono on top, with same colored pants, tied together with a long black sash, and his leaf village head band on his forehead. But what separated them the most was the lack of whiskers across his face. Aside from that, they were very much alike.

"Top that, Kiyosato! The audience _loves_ me!"

On the other side of the arena, stood a fifteen year old Kiyosato with his arms crossed, holding a smirk across his face. Natsuko was funny, but pretty annoying at the same time. His father always told him he was just like his father, and he believed it more and more. Still, annoying or not, he was a finalist, just like he was and he knew he had to take him seriously. He had such a strong resemblance to his father, you would think you were looking at another Kiba. The few things that made him different was his outside appearance. Loose black pants tied by a purple sash, and an olive green kimono, his headband also on his forehead.

"And in this corner, who could forget this year's 'Rookie to beat'? A young man who shows that sometimes waiting a few years to take the Chunin Exams is a good idea, because he was definitely prepared to win it all when he entered! Ladies and gentlemen, the man who needs no introduction... Kiyosato Inuzuka and Takamaru!"

Immediately the stadium thundered a greater noise than before, causing slight hearing damage to the sensitive in the area, even roses were being tossed down from the front row at his feet. Kiyosato smirked, shrugging his shoulders to Natsuko.

"Go, big brother! Woo!" his sister cheered from the stands.

"I guess they love me, too." he finally spoke. Takamaru was busy chasing after the roses that were falling down. He was a full-grown dog now, since he was given to Kiyosato at a young age and matured like all the other nin dogs before him. His appearance mostly resembled that of a large rottweiler, his tail kept in full length, as Inuzukas were completely against the cutting of a tail of a dog.

"Ah, shut up, Kiyosato! You're so smug it makes me barf!" Natsuko said back.

Kiyosato knelt down and picked up a rose. "Want one? It might make you feel better." he chuckled.

"Why don't you take that rose and shove it up your!-"

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you this years final round in the Chunin Exams! Combatants, are there any questions?"

"Yeah! I have one!" Natsuko yelled towards the upper area where the announcer sat. "How come Kiyosato gets to bring in a dog? That's like having another person, have him take it out!"

"Arf!" he snarled back.

"Get over it, Natsuko. It's how my clan fights. My dad told me your dad made the same complaint when _they_ fought in the Chunin Exams."

"Yeah! And my dad won! So what now?"

"Your dad farted in my dad's face... while he was on a soldier pill. You realize that's the only reason he won, right? My dad's much stronger than yours is."

"Is not!" he snapped back. "And just to prove that he isn't, I'm going to win this fight and become a Chunin!"

"Umm, Natsuko, the rules clearly state..." the announcer began, flipping through the pages of a rulebook. "Here. Yes. The rules clearly state that clansmen such as Aburames, Inuzukas, and other shinobi who use animals or insects or anything of the like from their body are considered legal. Aburames because they are given to them at a young age, and because they are apart of them, and Inuzukas because of their clan nature. It is within the rules."

Natsuko huffed, pulling a kunai out and taking a stance. "Fine, whatever! I work better with a handicap anyway!"

Kiyosato scratched the side of his head, reaching for a kunai as well, taking his own stance.

"Well then, if there are no other questions... Combatants... Begin!"

The mood of the stadium went to complete silence as the two finalists stared each other down. Takamaru giving a light woof to his master, who nodded. "Okay. We'll try that. Let's wait for an opening first."

In a quick blinding rush, the two Genin clashed, reaching a standstill with their kunai, face to face.

"And the fight has begun! Both shinobi seem to be showing an incredible amount of spirit, and appear evenly matched! Anything can go and it's what makes this final match the most entertaining one out of them all!"

**X X X**

Through years of traveling, Kiyosato had finally made it towards the end of his long walk down the bridge. However, he had to stop when the river began to speak to him again. He smiled with his arms crossed at the fight taking place at the moment.

"Good... I expect nothing less from my grandson." he said.

"Arf!"

Off in the distance, Kiyosato turned towards the direction of the docks after hearing a quiet but echoing bark. He took a whiff of the air. _No way! That's..._

In the distance, slowly coming to a clearer image, was a happy running Tomomaru, with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. No blindness, and no peg leg. Just all happy dog.

"Tomomaru!" he called, getting down on a knee. The eager German Shepherd finally reached his master and plowed into him, not knocking him over but still setting him back some as he showered his master in licks across the face, his master ruffling his fur and ending with a hug.

"I never thought you'd show up."

"Aye ya know meh, I like to keep a good thing goin'."

His master smiled as he pet his companion again and they stood. Kiyosato glanced over to the river, but the image of the fight was gone, so instead they took their walk towards the fortress, which was less than a tenth of a mile away at this point.

"I talked to her finally." Kiyosato said.

"Ya did, did ya? Glad her and that old bag are still around. Y'know how much of a bother it was eatin' and sleepin' for eighteen years? I'm almost glad I kicked the bucket I am."

Kiyosato chuckled as they came to the base of the staircase leading to the fortress. "So what did you in?"

"Had to pick up the slack for ya pup, senpai. Poor lad was in a fight with an Uchiha and nearly bit it, but I came in and slapped him one good I did, granted I didn't make it, but it doesn't matter!"

"Huh... how about that." he thought out loud. It may have explained why Kiba was in the hospital. "Thank you for helping him."

"Like I wasn't gonna? Next generation, my friend, have to keep it safe one way or anotha." he happily said back.

Finally reaching the top of the stairs, the dead team saw a large elevator in front of them. Nothing else around them, just a small red skinned man sitting next to a control panel in the center of the elevator.

"Going up?" he asked.

"Uh..." Kiyosato looked around. There really were no other doors or exits, and above them seemed miles and miles up high. "Yeah. Sure."

The two stepped onto the elevator and the red man pressed a button. Rather than the elevator moving up, it simply teleported the two to another dimension.

"Oh great, I love lines, did I ever tell ya that?" Tomomaru said as Kiyosato looked in front of him and nearly screamed at what he saw.

Far off in the distance was a tall building, built in the design of a feudal lord's palace. But seemed like more than a palace, as there were... clouds? Clouds in a long line entering this building. Small, yellow and white clouds with high pitched and rather annoying voices slowly entering the palace, which appeared to have four different entrances to. As they looked ahead, the entrance of the palace said "North."

"North?" Kiyosato asked out loud, looking at his dog. "What's that mean?"

"Got me." he replied.

"Hey! Tomomaru!"

"Eh?"

"You have a halo!"

Tomomaru tried to look up, but couldn't. Instead, he took his word for it, and glancing over at his master as he noticed the same. "Ya do ya'self."

Kiyosato touched the top of his head and felt the ring above it. "Man. Do we have to wait in this line?"

"You can, if you want." a familiar voice said. Kiyosato and Tomomaru turned to see the same short blue man approaching them. "Or you can cut ahead of the line with me, because you're needed."

"Needed for what?" he asked.

"Who the hell's this crazy bastard? Can't I be dead for more than a minute before takin' up another job?"

"Now, now. I think you'll want to come with me." he said as he passed them, cutting ahead of all the small puffs of clouds.

"What's he talking about... ?" he wondered out loud. He figured if he had to wait in this line, it wouldn't hurt to go ahead and get in front... whatever that meant was going to happen.

They quickly followed behind him and in a few moments of walking, made their way inside the palace. Inside, the Inuzuka and nin dog were shocked at what they saw. A giant, enormous, easily fifty-foot tall red man sat in a chair, with an equally tall list of paperwork crowding his desk. He waited for a spirit, and every now and then, a body to appear, stamp something, and move onto the next person.

"Who is that?" Kiyosato whispered to the short blue man.

"Oh you'll see." he stepped ahead to the desk. "King Yemma? I brought them here like you asked."

"Hm? Oh yes, thank you, King Kai."

_King Kai? That's his name?_ Kiyosato thought.

"Step forward, you two." King Yemma said with a deep booming voice.

"Oh. Yeah." he replied as they stepped in front of his towering desk.

King Yemma read over their paperwork, seemingly uninterested, but reviewed it carefully. "Yes, okay. Kiyosato Inuzuka, it says here you were a shinobi for the Village Hidden In the Leaves. You lived a decent life, protecting the law of your village, but you stole important documents from your Hokage. Despite that it says you died protecting your companion."

"Yes, sir. That's right."

"And Tomomaru. It says here you lived a decent life as the companion of Kiyosato. You constantly picked fights with several people, namely one person named Kuromaru, participated in the stealing of important documents from the Hokage, and fathered several illegitimate puppies."

Kiyosato looked at his companion in surprise, but amusement. Tomomaru simply wagged his tail. "Benefits of no marriage is a blessin' in itself it is."

"You were the companion Kiyosato died protecting... interesting. You lived for eighteen more years before finally dying from a sword wound through the shoulders. But, you saved the life of another, and stopped a... Sasuke... Uchiha... ah yes, I remember him."

(Flashback)

A dozen of King Yemma's office workers were strapped on top of Sasuke as he struggled to make his way to the front desk. He finally made it, kicking off two and punching one off of him.

"Listen!" King Yemma said. "You better behave yourself while you're in here!"

Sasuke finally kicked on his Sharingan and knocked the rest of the office workers off of him as he glared directly into King Yemma's face.

"Sasuke Uchiha? Your file shows murder, rape, and conspiracy to commit genocide against your former village. A person of your reputation doesn't get a chance to plea his case!" he yelled, raising his judge gavel up. "Down you go! And stay there!" he slammed it down, causing the floor underneath Sasuke to open up, the dead shinobi falling in, his yells echoing as he plummeted into HFIL.

(End Flashback)

"Yes, I dealt with him not too long before you two arrived. Another hard criminal sent down below."

"Ex-Excuse me, King Yemma?" Kiyosato asked. "But King Kai said you needed to see us?"

"Yes, I know what I said. We have a bit of a mix up between dimensions, and you're the first one to come out of yours recently that I haven't sent down to HFIL."

"I'm sorry, but this is all really confusing to me. Dimensions? What mix up?"

King Yemma cleared his throat, finally giving the three in front of him his full attention. "You came through the Northern Galaxy, however, your 'present' time is of a different dimension compared to others. When you die, there are no other dimensions, only the afterlife. However, there are several different dimensions of times. Take for example your planet, Earth. There are thousands of different dimensions from the exact same planet, existing in different windows of time. That's just the way it is."

"Hey King Yemma!"

Kiyosato and the others looked over to see another dead man jump down in front of his desk. He had an interesting look about him. Dressed in an orange martial arts uniform and a blue shirt underneath. His hair was spiky, going out in different directions.

He noticed the two next to him in that moment. "Oh, hey! You must be the two guys King Yemma called in, right?"

Kiyosato looked puzzled. _What the hell's going on? I think I liked the bridge better than this._ "Um... Yeah, I guess." he looked over at King Yemma. "I'm sorry but can you please explain this to me? I have no god damn idea what's going on."

The man in the orange suit spoke up. "I'm the one who asked King Yemma to call you two in." his happy appearance suddenly turned serious. "My name is Goku, and I need your help."

"I'm Kiyosato... and this is Tomomaru. What exactly can we do to help, anyway?"

"Someone came from the future to my time. When he left to return to his own time, I asked King Kai to check to make sure he made it back okay. When he did, he couldn't find him anywhere in any field of time. That's when we asked King Yemma, who told us he was in a different dimension itself, _your_ dimension."

"Our dimension?" he asked. "I'm still new to this. Besides, I'm dead! _We're_ dead! How can I help your friend when none of us can even get to the living world?"

"Ahem." King Kai coughed. "I think you're forgetting my communication method, Kiyosato."

He blinked, but remembered. "You want me to talk to him? I don't even know who I'm looking for."

"Not him. Your son."

"What?" he was taken aback. "Absolutely not! I'm not bringing Kiba into this!"

"Kiyosato." Goku said, getting his attention again. "None of us have a choice in this. In my dimension we have these items called dragon balls. If you collect all seven, you are granted two wishes." he folded his arms. "This person came back from the future, where they didn't have the dragon balls anymore, and took them back with him to bring back his friends who had died in an attack a long time ago. He has the balls, and if we don't get them back, they could fall into the wrong hands. And if that happens..."

**X X X**

Black smoke came up from the forest after a large crash was heard. A large machine laid in one large chunk, several smaller pieces scattered around the ground, showing signs of an inability to function. On the floor laid a man, mid twenties by the look of it, his long hair touching the ground covering his face. His black pants were torn in several places, slight cuts and bruises visible in those open areas. His blue jacket was the only thing not damaged from the looks of it, despite the sleeves being ripped off, but it seemed like it had been done already before. The patch on the side of his shoulder was still visible for all to see. _Capsule Corp._

Slowly, Madara approached the body of the man laying there. Next to him was a brown bag, the flap laid open as a small orange ball with four red stars rolled out from it and stopped slightly in front of it.

"Right on time." he said out loud. He peered down to see the other six balls in the bag, giving a slight yellow aura around it. He chuckled to himself, his Sharingan peering through the hole in his mask as he gazed upon the seven balls next to the unconscious body.

"Soon... everything... will be mine."

**X X X**

"... We're all done."

Stay tuned for the sequel. Until next time!


End file.
